The Memories That Remain
by KrayzyKatt
Summary: Sakura and the gang work for an undercover alliance known as, Shadow Flame, a secret organization dedicated to fighting off vampires. After Sakura loses her partner and lover, Reika, she shuts herself out from the others and works solo. When a mysterious new girl arrives at their school, can she help Sakura return to her old self? Or will her past consume her completely?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! It is I AyameSenju again! For those who are reading my other story, Not A Good Sign, I apologize for the extreme lateness with the post. Unfortunately, I am slowly losing my inspiration for that story. If you all truly want it finished let me know and I will attempt to continue it. Until then, it is currently on temporary hiatus/possible discontinuation. On the plus side, I've been having the idea for this story for a long time. I am excited for you guys to read it so I will be uploading much more! Anyway, Chapter 1! –AS**

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot.)**

**_~Flashbacks~  
_~Thoughts~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Blinding fluorescent lights shone through the waving red curtains, allowing layered beams of sunlight to pass over the room. As they passed over the room, the decided to make their rest upon the eyelids of a currently sleeping figure. The warmth of the sun heating up, the figure shifted underneath the blood red comforter. A deep growl emitted from beneath the sheets before the body became still.

For a brief moment, the room was silent. The only noise present was the soft breaths of the sleeping figure. A few minutes passed before the bed sunk slightly, a new presence now sitting upon the bed. A moist black nose nudged at the blanket covered lump in the bed. The lump shifted and groaned as the nose continued to push further. With a whine, the nose slid underneath the sheets before lips pulled back revealing sharp canines. With one last nudge, a loud bark had rang throughout the room as the lump jumped out of the bed, smashing into the wall.

Green eyes blinked dazedly as they looked around the large, crimson painted room. Slim fingers reached up to rub the back of the girls head before her gaze fell to the form of her attacker. There, laying upon the plush, now ruffled, comforter, sat a large white pelted wolf. A silver chain with a cross, hung loosely around his neck. Piercing golden eyes stared back at her as his large tail thumped gently against the bed.

Rolling her eyes, the girl rose to her feet as she reached out to scratch behind the large beasts' ears. A pleasured whine came from the wolf as the young woman sat down beside him. "Ya know Kenji, I really wish you'd let me sleep in once." Kenji merely gave her an innocent look as he continued to nuzzle against her hand.

Rising to her feet, the young woman tugged off the red elastic that held up her flowing, exotic pink hair. Dropping her clothes, she confidently strode to the bathroom within her room as she turned the knob for the hot water. Reaching her hand into the water, she recoiled immediately as the heated water stung her hand painfully. Nodding her approval, she drew back the black and red shower curtain as she stepped in.

Teeth grinded furiously against each other as a heated torrent of water pelted against her skin. Sighing, peacefully, she relaxed into the numbness of her stinging flesh. Her head leaned against the wall of the shower as her eyes silently slipped shut.

_**"Oh come on Saku-chan, I don't want to sleep all day! It's boring!" A blonde-haired teen whined as she sat at the edge of her girlfriend's bed. "It's raining outside Rei, just lay down and watch a movie or something." The pink haired girl replied as she folded her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. The blonde grinned and climbed on top of the sleeping girl, who in turn cracked open one of her eyes curiously before closing once more.**_

**_Leaning down to her ear, the blonde pressed her lips to the space right below Sakura's ear. Sakura scowled but refused to open her eyes. "Baby, come on…" Reika flicked her tongue out over Sakura's pulse, blowing her breath on her moist skin. Sakura lazily opened her eyes as her hands gripped her girlfriend's waist. The blonde smirked as she rolled her hips slowly against Sakura, causing her to hiss and squeeze her hips roughly._**

**_"Saku…baby…" She purred against the green-eyed vixen's ear as she moved her lips to hover over hers. The air was thick with desire as Sakura shifted up on her elbows to close the gap between them. She was stopped as a finger placed itself against her lips. Looking up with a shocked expression, Reika grinned before kissing Sakura's forehead. "Great you're up; meet me outside in ten okay?" Se piped excitedly as she teasingly slid off the pink haired girl. Sakura watched her leave before falling back against her sheets. "Damn, she got me."_**

Sakura snapped out of her reverie before rubbing her forehead painfully. **"Not again…it's always about her. More often now. I can't dwell on it now; I've got to head to school."** Reaching up, she grabbed her shampoo and began to rub the liquid through her hair. Finishing her hair, she moved to grab the shower gel as she ran her fingers over her skin.

Ensuring that she was clean, she exited the shower and turned it off. Walking over to her sink, she grabbed her toothbrush and wet it briefly as she added a generous supply of mint toothpaste to the brush. Brushing carefully, she exited the bathroom and walked out to her bedroom. Kenji gave her a wary gaze as he returned his attention to cleaning his paw.

Ignoring him, she dried her body as she dropped her towel. The cool air rushed over her skin as goose bumps began to appear. Reaching through her drawer, she pulled out a pair of matching red panties and a bra. Pulling them on she walked over to grab her deodorant, applying it carefully underneath her arms. Grabbing her cocoa butter lotion, she applied it over her body, ensuring that she had not missed a spot.

Finishing, she walked over to wardrobe and pulled out a random outfit. She slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans and pulled on a blank tank top over her head. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a pair of black socks as she slipped them on. Grabbing her favorite red cardigan, she slipped it on as she walked over to her jewelry stand. She settled for a pair of hanging black earrings with a matching necklace.

Slipping on a pair of long black boots, she walked around her bed to grab her red and black shoulder bag. She pulled a black elastic band around her wrist lest she decide to pull her hair up at some point in the day. She quickly touched up a bit of her make up only using a bit of mascara, as she wasn't really feeling it in the first place. Nodding at her reflection in the mirror, she walked over to the door placing her finger on the green scanner by her door. Turning to glance at Kenji once more, she nodded at him.

"Don't chew any of my shit or you'll get it when I get back home." Kenji barked as he plopped on his side on her bed. Rolling her eyes, she waited as the door slid up allowing her to exit. She made a quick left as she headed towards the elevator at the end of the black hallway. Pressing the down button, she leaned against the wall patiently.

Hearing the soft buzz, signaling that it had arrived, Sakura slipped in the elevator as she pressed the G button. Taking her to the ground floor, the buzz sounded once more as she exited and made a slight left into the large family area. There she saw a few of the members of the organization. Shikamaru and Neji had casted her a casual nod to which she returned. She dropped her bag on the black leather couch as she turned into the kitchen.

Hinata had greeted her with a soft hello as Sakura mumbled a low "morning" underneath her breath. She walked over to the coffee machine as she used the touch pad, scrolling down she found her name and pressed enter. Immediately, the machine pushed out a red thermos and began to pour in straight black coffee. As it stopped, Sakura grabbed it from the stand and fastened the lid tightly.

Walking over to the large bar area in the middle of the room, she grabbed an apple as she exited the kitchen. She grabbed her bag from the couch and tossed her apple inside. Heading to the main door, she walked over, scanned her finger, and selected Garage Base 4. As she got ready to walk through the other elevator, she heard a loud screech behind her.

"Wait, Sakura-chan! Don't leave me!" A wailing, spiky haired teen slid to a halt behind her. Sakura rolled her eyes as she took in his attire. He was still dressed in his pajamas and his hair was messily hanging out on his head. Sakura scowled as she turned back to face him completely. "What is it Naruto?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he mumbled. "Ne, Sakura-chan…can I get a ride to school?" Sakura snorted and entered the elevator as she pressed the button to close the door.

Annoyingly, Naruto stepped in between the door as she shot him an irritated glare. "C'mon Sakura! Please!" She groaned in frustration as she stomped on his foot. "No, you're not even ready and I don't have all day to wait. Make Sasuke take you. I'm leaving." She pushed him out of the doorway as it closed in front of his face. She heard him whining on the other side before it faded into silence.

Sighing in relief, she exited the elevator and stepped out into the crisp fall air. Walking down two flights of stairs, she walked to the east end of the parking deck. Pulling out her keys from her bag, she pressed the button to unlock her car. Stepping inside her red Mercedes-Benz, she tossed her bag into the front passenger seat and grabbed her phone. Her phone vibrated as she noticed it was a text from Sasuke.

_Sasuke: You fucking owe me big time; you know how much I hate having him in my car._

_Sakura: Yeah yeah, you'll live. I'll take care of your math homework for the first two weeks._

_Sasuke: First month and I'll take him off you're hands._

_Sakura: Fine whatever. See ya at school._

_Sasuke: Ah. See ya._

Sakura took a long hard swig of her coffee as the heat burned her throat. Releasing a content sigh, she sat it in the cup holder and pulled out of the parking space. She turned pressed the screen and opened her digital media player. She pressed the shuffle button and waited for the first song to play. The song began softly as she turned up the radio, tapping her hands to the beat of the song.

"The Mighty Fall…Fall Out Boy huh? Haven't heard this in a while." She grinned inwardly as she continued down the road to the school. The minutes rolled by and before she knew it she had arrived at the gates to Hidden Leaf High School. She pulled into a space beside the east wing of the building as she turned off her car.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her apple from earlier and took a gentle bite. Grabbing her phone, she scrolled through her messages noticing a few that she hadn't read. Feeling no eagerness to respond to any of them she looked to her left as a green motorcycle pulled up beside her. She smirked as she grabbed her bag and coffee as she exited her car. Locking the doors, she dropped the keys into her bag and walked to meet her best friend.

"You're late." Sakura muttered as she leaned against her car, taking another bite from her apple. She heard a chuckle as the rider tugged off her helmet. Brown buns, and soft brown eyes greeted Sakura's vision as the girl swung her backpack over her shoulder. "Oh whatever, you're here even earlier than usual." Tenten grinned as she tucked her helmet underneath her arm.

"Ah, just wanted to beat everyone else. Find the best seats in class and whatnot." Tenten snorted and began to walk up the steps to the entrance, Sakura walking behind closely. "Right." She mocked sarcastically and Sakura shrugged as she discarded the core of her apple into the trash. The two girls entered into the semi empty hallways of the school.

The noticed a few students who were roaming the halls as they stopped. "Now that I think about it, I know we have the same first period, but where is the class?" Tenten asked casually. Sakura tugged out the folded paper from her bag as her eyes trailed over the schedule. "First period, 8:00 am to 9:15 am, it's history with Asuma. Room 517." Sakura replied as Tenten nodded.

The pair made their way to the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. Arriving, they exited and walked down the hallway. Finding the room quickly, they slipped in and took their seats at the front desks on the left hand side of the classroom. Tenten dropped her helmet underneath the desk as she plopped into the seat closest to the window. Sakura slid in beside her as she dropped her bag on the desk.

The two sat in content silence until the classroom begin to fill in with more and more students. Neji entered the classroom along with Shikamaru. The two sat in front of them as the girls nodded a hello. The minutes drifted on by as the class slowly filled. The teacher, a well-built man with tanned skin and a neatly trimmed beard, sat down at the desk. He looked around the classroom, brown eyes similar to Tenten's, fixed on each student.

As juniors, Sakura and Tenten along with the others had had Asuma previously. In fact, as Sakura looked around she noticed many familiar faces but didn't bother to stir up any conversation. Asuma sighed as he cleared his throat. "Well before we begin the basic first day of school crap, I'd like for you all to meet someone." Asuma clapped his large hands, signaling for the person outside to come in. Curious murmurs spread throughout the class.

This had caused even Sakura to cast a slightly interested gaze over to the door. The noises died down as the door slid open and a young girl entered the room. She was about 5'8", had an athletic body type, stunning blue eyes and flowing blonde locks. The girl was donned in light makeup, enough not to take away from her delicate features. She wore a cream-colored cardigan with a light blue blouse underneath. Fitted dark blue jeans covered her legs and cream-colored flats covered her feet. Her hair was partially tossed over her shoulders and wore matching silver earrings and a necklace.

"Introduce yourself young lady." Asuma gave a soft smile and gestured to the girl. She waved softly and smiled at the rest of the class. "H-Hey…my name is Ino Yamanka. I'm a transfer from Suna." Asuma nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Nice to meet you Ino. Class be sure to make sure you give her a warm welcome. You can take a seat next to Sakura over there."

Sakura was dumbstruck. Swallowing nervously, she raised her hand to signify her location. Instantly, piercing viridian eyes met with doe like aqua ones as Ino smiled. Nodding to Asuma, she walked up to sit in the empty seat. Sakura dropped her hand instantly as Tenten glanced at her worriedly. As Ino sat down Asuma nodded and began speaking to the class.

Ino turned to Sakura and extended her hand to the pink haired teen. "Hey there. You're Sakura right? Nice to meet you, I'm Ino." She smiled and Sakura held her gaze briefly. Staring at her hand warily, Sakura cursed inwardly as she snatched her bag, rushed over to the door as she slammed it behind her.

* * *

**{All right, there is the first chapter! Tell me what you guys think. I am really excited for this one. The other chapters probably will not be as long, but I got so excited I could not stop typing. Anyways…read and review!}**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot.)**

_**~Flashbacks~  
**_**~Thoughts~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**{Previously}**

_**Ino turned to Sakura and extended her hand to the pink haired teen. "Hey there. You're Sakura right? Nice to meet you, I'm Ino." She smiled and Sakura held her gaze briefly. Staring at her hand warily, Sakura cursed inwardly as she snatched her bag, rushed over to the door as she slammed it behind her.**_

* * *

The class stared after the normally calm and composed Haruno as she fled the classroom. Asuma raised a curious brow at the door and sighed, running his fingers through his shaggy black mane. Tenten scowled as she glanced from the door, to the two boys in front of her, to the blonde who sat two seats down from her. Ino shifted uncomfortably before returning Tenten's gaze.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Ino stuttered, rubbing her arm shyly. The bun haired teen shook her head as she rose from her seat. Patting Ino carefully on the shoulder, Tenten smiled softly. "Nah, she's fine. I'll go talk to her." Ino nodded slowly, and Tenten glanced knowingly at Shikamaru and Neji. The boys nodded as Tenten slipped out quietly from the room.

The previously empty hallways were now crowded with first year students looking around confusedly for their first classes. Tenten ignored them as she hurried over to the girl's restroom down the west hall of the fifth floor. She pushed the golden panel as she slipped into the restroom. Tenten didn't have to search far as she heard violent retching from one of the stalls.

Pushing open the door, she stooped down beside her pink haired best friend, tugging her hair behind her. "Sakura…you okay?" Pink hair bobbed up and down, signaling a nod, as she heaved the contents of her stomach once more. Tenten winced, as she rubbed the small of Sakura's back comfortingly. "Really, sounds to me like you're trying to throw up your soul or something?" She teased half-heartedly.

Sakura slowly pulled away from the porcelain toilet, pressing the silver handle. She watched as the contents of her stomach were flushed down the drain to who knows where. Leaning her head against the stall wall, Sakura exhaled tiredly. Tenten grabbed a bit of tissue and wiped around Sakura's mouth. Sakura nodded her thanks as she dug in her bag for her coffee. Tenten shook her head and snatched her thermos away from her.

"Uh unh. No coffee, drink some water." Tenten replied, pulling out a bottle from her own bag and handing it to Sakura. Rolling her eyes, she snatched it from her, mumbling a thanks, as she chugged down half of the bottle. Tenten gave her a wary gaze as she sighed. "Alright spill, what the hell was that about Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head as she rose from her sitting position. One hand gripped her head as the other pressed firmly against the wall, keeping her from falling. Tenten stood beside her as she picked up their bags and swung them over her shoulder effortlessly. "Listen Haruno, I'm you're best friend which means you can't hide anything from me. Just tell me."

Sakura gave her an annoyed glare as Tenten merely shrugged and waited for her answer. "You know what happened that night Tenten, you were there." Tenten nodded quietly. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with Rei-" Tenten halted her sentence as Sakura shot her a furious glare.

With a deep growl, Sakura grabbed Tenten by the front of her shirt, shoving her roughly against the door of the stall. "You don't bring her up, got it? And you know damn well why that Yamanaka girl is bothering me." Tenten scoffed as she pushed Sakura off of her, folding her arms over her chest. "No I don't know why you don't like her. She barely said anything to you Sakura!"

"She fucking looks just like her dammit!" Sakura spat angrily, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "That stupid blonde hair and blue eyes of hers! They look just alike! Looking at her makes me sick." Tenten frowned as she shook her head. "You barely know her Sakura; you may end up becoming good friends. Don't give Ino a hard time because you can't get over _her_."

"Fuck you." Sakura spat as she snatched her bag off of Tenten's shoulder. Tenten rolled her eyes as she gripped Sakura's wrist painfully. "Get over it Sakura. Reika's dead, she's not coming back. You might have been the closest to her, but you weren't the only who cared about her. It's a huge loss for the entire group but that's it." Tenten spoke sternly, noticing the pained look in Sakura's eyes.

Sighing she gripped her best friends shoulder reassuringly. "Listen Sak, I know it's hard. It's been 6 months already. She would want you to move on. I'm not saying you have to like her, but at least don't be rude. She's new and she's already alone. She could use a friend or two. Just try…okay?"

Sakura gave Tenten a soft look before closing her eyes, mind drifting elsewhere. _**"Say Saku?" Reika asked softly. Sakura lowered the book she'd been reading to give her a curious glance. "Hmm? What is it?" Reika shifted nervously as she looked down at her feet. "Rei? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, her tone slightly worried.**_

**_"Saku…I want you to promise me something okay?" Sakura nodded as she closed the book and focused her attention completely on Reika. "Listen. If something happens to me…ya know…like if I d—" Sakura shook her head as she crawled over to sit beside her. "That's not gonna hap—" Reika gave her a stern glance causing her to stop her sentence._**

**_"I know you don't want to hear this Sakura, but you need to. If something happens to me…I need you to promise me that you'll move on." Sakura bit her lip gently and looked away. "Sakura please. I couldn't die knowing that you'd hurt that much afterwards. I need to know that you'd be okay, even without me." Reika climbed into Sakura's lap, taking Sakura's chin in her hand, she smiled softly as she brushed the tears from her eyes._**

**_Leaning down, she carefully brushed her lips against Sakura's. Her long blonde hair, tickling the flesh of the Haruno's neck. Sakura returned the kiss earnestly, as Reika gently pulled away. "Promise me, that you'll be happy…okay?" She leaned in to kiss Sakura once more. Sakura pulled away softly as she left a small space between their lips before she nodded. "I promise…"_**

Sakura opened her eyes to stare at Tenten. Nodding she opened the door to the stall as the two of them walked out. "Alright…I promise." Tenten gave her a reassuring smile as she patted her back. "Alright then, let's get to class." The two girls slipped out of the restroom, heading back to their class.

Arriving outside the classroom, Sakura paused briefly causing Tenten to give her a confused look. "Want to switch seats?" Sakura shook her head as she sighed. "No you're right; I should try and make friends. She would have wanted that. I'll be fine." Sakura assured her as she slid open the door, the two of them walking in side by side.

Immediately, the eyes of every student shot to the figures of Sakura and Tenten. Ignoring them, the girls headed to the other side of the classroom. Taking their seats, Asuma decided to speak. "Ah, Miss Haruno, nice of you to return to us." Snorting she leaned back in her seat as Shikamaru and Neji, smirked from their seats.

Asuma grinned as he returned to his lecture. Ino took this time to turn and face Sakura once more. "Ne, forgive me Haruno-san. I didn't mean to offend you, I only—" Sakura held her hand up as she shook her head. "No it's alright. I just wasn't feeling well." Ino nodded in understanding as she looked away, looking slightly unconvinced.

Tenten nudged Sakura slightly in the side with a knowing grin. Sakura glared before turning back to face Ino. Scratching the back of her head, Sakura cleared her throat carefully. "Hey uh…Ino?" Ino turned her gaze back to stare at Sakura once more. "Y-yeah?" Sakura sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck softly. "Just call me Sakura, okay?"

Sakura could have sworn Ino's eyes had lit up as the blonde haired teen gave Sakura the hugest grin. "Alright. Nice to meet you Sakura!" She exclaimed excitedly, causing Sakura to blush slightly as she nodded. Tenten grinned as she wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder, leaning forward. "And, I'm Tenten! Pleased to meet ya!"

Ino giggled as Sakura groaned, shoving the brown-eyed girl off of her. "Now that that's established. Ino, how'd you like to sit with us at lunch?" Sakura glared at Tenten who grinned innocently. Ino blushed as she shook her head. "No no that's alright. I don't want to impose on you guys." Tenten smiled and patted Ino on the back.

"No worries, Sakura won't mind. Right?" Sakura merely rolled her eyes and remained silent. "Don't worry she's always like that. She'll warm up to you soon enough." Tenten teased as she elbowed Sakura playfully, receiving a menacing glare in return. "So yeah, you can sit with us. We'll introduce you to the rest of the gang." Ino gave Sakura a wary glance before accepting Tenten's offer. "A-Alright."

"Great, it's settled!" Tenten cheered. Asuma gave her a serious look, causing her to sit back down in her chair. Ino giggled and Sakura huffed, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. The rest of the class went by fairly quickly, as Tenten and Ino made light conversation.

The bell rang, signifying the end of class. One by one, students filed outside as the hallways roared with noise once more. Sakura swung her bag over her shoulder as Tenten grabbed her bag, the both of them headed for the door as they were stopped. Sakura turned to see who's hand had gripped her wrist as she followed the arm up to see Ino.

"What is it, Ino?" Ino drew her hand back slightly as she rubbed her arm nervously. A habit Sakura had noticed she did when she was nervous. **"Whoa, why am I starting to pick up on her habits. I don't even know her." **Sakura snapped back to reality as she heard Ino begin to speak. "Well, I…uh…I was wondering if you could help me find my next class."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Ah, what class do you have next?" Ino perked up and pulled out her schedule from her bag. Blue eyes scanned over the folded parchment carefully. "It says from 9:30 am to 10:45 am, I have math with Kurenai in room 309." Sakura and Tenten looked at each other and nodded. "Well then, might as well walk with us." Tenten quipped excitedly.

"Huh, you guys in the same class?" Ino asked curiously. The other two nodded. "Cool!" Ino smiled as she looked over the rest of the schedule. "Actually, let me see you're schedule for a sec." Ino complied as she handed Tenten her schedule. Reading it carefully, Tenten grinned as she handed it back to Ino.

"Well what do ya know? Turns out Ino, you and Sakura have the exact same schedule." Sakura rose a pink eyebrow questionably as she glanced at Ino's schedule. Sure enough, her schedule was the exact same.

_Asuma Sarutobi…History…Room 517…8-9:15am  
Kurenai Yuhi…Math…Room 309…9:30-10:45am  
Kakashi Hatake…English…Room 520…11-12:15pm  
Lunch…Middle Gate Cafeteria…12:30-1:15pm  
Guy…Physical Education…2__nd__ Level Gymnasium…1:30-2:45pm  
Anko Mitarashi…Art…Room 246…3-3:50pm_

The three of them made their way to the third floor to get to their math class. "Say Tenten, what's your schedule if you don't mind me asking?" Ino asked as she shifted her bag on her shoulder. "Well, it's actually not too different from yours. The only difference is that my elective is different. I take another version of advanced P.E. at the end of the day while you guys are in art."

Ino nodded with a smile as the girls arrived at room 309. Slipping inside, the girls found a seat in the back of the classroom. They each took a seat similar in style to that from their history class. However, there were extra seats on both ends of the girls, allowing room for a total of five students on that row. Time rolled on as the class filled with more students. A spiky haired blonde sat down beside Tenten, as he playfully slapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey hey, sup Tenten!" Naruto grinned as Tenten groaned in frustration. "You've gotta be kidding me. This idiot is in our class?" Sakura merely nodded as she noticed the presence of another student. Taking the seat beside Ino, a spiky black haired male propped his feet up on the desk as he folded his arms behind him. Sakura casted him a glance and smirked.

"Nice of you to join us, your royal highness." Tenten and Naruto broke out into a fit of laughter as Sasuke glared at them. "Shut up, Sakura." He remarked dryly. "Oh yeah, I didn't forget that you still owe me for this morning. You've got a lot of studying ahead of you, Haruno." Sakura scowled as she crossed her arms. "Bite me, Uchiha." He merely chuckled before noticing Ino, who sat silently in between them.

"Oi, who is this?" He jutted his thumb in Ino's direction. "Oh yeah, who's the new girl Sakura-chan? She's hot!" This caused Ino to blush, as she gripped her arm and looked away from them. Tenten punched Naruto over the head, causing him to squeal and whine. "Baka, don't forget you have a girlfriend! What if Hinata heard about this, hmm?" Tenten grinned evilly. "Neji, would pound you into next week."

Naruto paled visibly as she held up his hands in defense. "Alright alright, I understand!" Sakura sighed as she cleared her throat. "Well might as well introduce you to a few of our friends since they're here. This moody asshole next to you is Sasuke Uchiha." This earned her a glare to which she ignored. "The idiot blonde pervert next to Tenten is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto simply grinned widely as he waved at Ino.

"Guys, this is Ino Yamanaka. She's a new transfer from Suna. Try not to be total creeps around her." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto grinned stupidly and nodded. Ino smiled softly as she waved at the both of them.

The class filled as Kurenai introduced herself to everyone. Time passed quickly, especially for Sakura, whom enjoyed math. Everyone shuffled out after the next bell, Sakura and the others followed suit. Ino waved goodbye to the boys before turning to face Sakura and Tenten. "Hey guys, I wanted to go find my locker. You can go on without me; I should be able to find it on my own. I'll just meet you in class." Tenten gave Sakura a small grin before shoving her towards Ino.

"Sakura will go with you. Just in case. Catch you two in class okay!" Tenten smirked as Sakura shot her a glare. Sighing she turned to face Ino. "Sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to be a burden." Shaking her head, Sakura brushed past her towards the locker. "Don't worry about it. Let's go." Ino nodded as she raced after Sakura, trying to keep up with her quick strides.

The two walked down to the lockers. Looking around Ino was able to spot her locker. She began to unlock it, the minute it opened; a firm hand slammed it closed. Ino jumped back as Sakura pushed off the lockers, standing in front of Ino.

"What are you doing here…Sai?"

* * *

**{All right, there is Chapter 2. Tell me what you think. Read and review, the whole shabang! Thanks!}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I haven't forgotten about you! I am getting over a really bad sinus cold and I couldn't type to save my life. Here you go, the third chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

* * *

**{Previously}**

_**The two walked down to the lockers. Looking around Ino was able to spot her locker. She began to unlock it, the minute it opened; a firm hand slammed it closed. Ino jumped back as Sakura pushed off the lockers, standing in front of Ino.**_

_**"What are you doing here…Sai?"**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A tall young man, sleek black hair, and steely onyx eyes to match eyed the two with an innocent look. "Come now Sakura. Is that anyway to treat your friends? Especially one who took it upon himself to bring you a rather _interesting_ piece of information." He smirked as Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed in defeat. "Knowing you, there's gotta be some sort of catch. So what is it?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small envelope. Extending his hand to Sakura, he waited patiently for her to take it. "What is it?" She eyed it warily. "How about you take it and find out?" He remarked smartly, earning him a sharp glare as she snatched it from him. Opening the envelope slowly, she pulled out a small piece of paper. Reading it to herself, it read:

_I can't give you the exact details right now but it is sure to cause a scene. There is going to be a slight change within the organization, specifically dealing with you. You'll find out tonight during the meeting at HQ. That is all I can give you, for now._

Glancing at Sai, she furrowed her brow in confusion. "What is this?" Folding his arms, he shook his head. "You read the note Sakura, you're a smart girl. I was given the letter by Tsunade-sama. I was instructed to give it to you, nothing more." Sakura snorted as she shoved the note carelessly in the back pocket of her jeans.

"If I'm as smart as you give me credit for, then I know you already know what's going on." With a small smirk, he pushed off the lockers. "Then you'd be correct as always, Sakura-san." Immediately, his gaze drifted over to Ino, who had remained silent during the entire ordeal. "Well, I'll be taking my leave then. See you around, Sakura. Oh and you too…Ino-san." He chuckled as he brushed past them and disappeared down the hallway.

Sakura scowled before turning to Ino who was hurriedly shoving things in her locker. "Am I missing something here?" Ino tensed before swinging her bag back on her shoulder. "What do you mean?" Sakura raised a pink brown in mild amusement. "I mean…Ino. How do you know Sai?" Rubbing her arm, she began a light pace down the hallway, Sakura close behind.

"Oh that. Well…when I was here for the summer, getting enrolled and stuff, I ran into him." Ino muttered softly as they took the steps to the fifth floor. "Really…that's it?" Ino nodded and Sakura sighed, knowing she wouldn't get much else from her. The two girls stopped outside their English class as Sakura spotted Tenten inside.

"Hey Ino, you go on in and sit with Tenten." Ino gave her a worried look. "Where are you going? Is something wrong?" Sakura shook her head and shifted her bag on her shoulders. "I just need to go speak with the principal about a class." Ino fiddled with the buttons on her sweater as she looked down.  
Sakura sighed as she looked down the hall.

"I'll be back, it won't take long." Ino's eyes brightened as she nodded with a smile. "Alright, I'll save your seat!" She piped and before Sakura could register, she was alone in the hallway. **"What's her deal?"** She mumbled before making her way to the first floor. Reaching the center of the hallway, she pushed open the large mahogany door.

The secretary, Shizune, greeted her as she entered. "Good morning Sakura-chan! Here to see, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura nodded as she immediately headed to the back of the office as she let herself in to the other door to the principal's office.

There in the chair, a large busted, blonde-haired woman had her head buried in her arms. Light snoring could be heard as Sakura dropped her bag in the chair. "Oi, Tsunade. Wake up." To her dismay, Sakura was met with more snores. Groaning irritably, she walked around to the large bookshelf. Grabbing an extremely heavy book, she walked over to the front of the desk.

With a smirk, she dropped the book down mercilessly on the desk. Hazel eyes snapped open as the woman stood quickly looking around. Sakura folded her arms as she tapped her foot impatiently. Finally meeting the gaze of the pink haired girl, Tsunade scowled. "What do you want?"

With a frown, Sakura sat down on the edge of her desk. "I want answers." Sitting back in her chair, she sighed. "About what Sakura? You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that." Reaching in her pocket, she flung the folded piece of paper in front of her. "Explain." Sakura's tone dropped seriously.

Tsunade interlaced her fingers as she leaned forward, closing her eyes. "Oh that." Tsunade pursed her lips as she stared sternly at Sakura. "Listen…I'd like to inform you of what is going on. However, you will have to wait." Sakura growled as she stood and slammed her hands on the desk. "Listen, you swore you wouldn't keep things from me! What the hell is going on!?" She seethed, her fingers gripping the wooden desk painfully.

Tsunade rose from her seat and walked around attempting to place her hand on Sakura's shoulder before it was knocked off. "Sakura, as your mother, it is my duty to—" "Bullshit!" Sakura glared at her. "You don't get to pull that crap on me! You and I both know you're not my real mother! Adopted or not, it doesn't fucking matter!" Tsunade winced as Sakura breathed heavily, tears threatening to spill.

Tsunade pulled Sakura into a tight embrace to which she desperately tried to resist. "Sakura…listen to me." Sakura slowly ceased her struggling and remained silent. "You're right; I promised that I wouldn't keep things from you. It's just that telling you right now might cause some complications. Just wait until the meeting tonight. Afterwards, if there is anything else you want to know. I'll tell you, okay?"

Sakura refused to speak, but nodded her understanding nonetheless. Kissing her forehead, Tsunade helped her to her feet. Handing her her bag, Tsunade hugged her once more and followed her outside the office. "Alright, get to class. We'll talk later." Sakura nodded as she gently shut the office door behind her.

Shizune watched the ordeal before turning to Tsunade. "Will she be okay?" Tsunade sighed and scratched the back of her head. "I hope so. When she finds out the news tonight, chances are she's not going to respond well."

Sakura begrudgingly made her way back to her class, wanting nothing more than for the day to be over. She slid the door open and dragged herself to her seat. The class had begun only fifteen minutes ago; however, the professor had made not attempts to teach anything. An orange book shielded his face as his spiky silver hair peaked over the top.

Tenten and Ino both shot Sakura worried looks, both of which she ignored. Leaning forward, she rested her head in her arms and drifted off in a light daze. The class dragged on for what felt like forever, the bell ringing to dismiss the student. Sakura was able to make out the groans of students as Kakashi mentioned something about reading for homework.

Rising from her seat, she paused feeling Tenten's hand grip her shoulder. "Where've you been? It's not like you to be late for anything." Sakura shook her head as she exited the classroom. Ino and Tenten gave each other curious looks before following her closely.

"Seriously Sakura…what's up?" Tenten asked sternly, not liking the silence she was receiving. "It's nothing. Just a little argument with the principal. I didn't get much sleep either, guess I'm just tired. Honest. Don't worry." Sakura shrugged as the three of them headed to the cafeteria. "I'll feel better after I eat." She reassured her.

Tenten nodded with a sigh as Ino gave her a strange look. Sakura met her gaze before looking away hurriedly. As they entered the cafeteria, Sakura could make out a large table where all of their friends were seated. Tenten smirked as she wrapped her arms around Ino and Sakura. "Well then, how about we introduce Ino to our friends, ne?"

Ino blushed and Sakura snorted as they headed to the large table. "Oi, guys listen up! Got someone we want you all to meet!" Tenten grinned as Sakura sat down impatiently. Shoving Ino to the head of the table, she began to speak. "This here is Ino, she's a part of our gang now, so you guys need to make her feel welcome got it?" Ino smiled timidly and waved at everyone.

"Alright Ino, this is the gang. The quiet guy at the end with the glasses is Shino, the one next to him with the brown hair and red face tattoos is Kiba. The quiet girl there is Hinata and across from her is her cousin Neji. The one to Neji's right is Shikamaru and next to him is Choji. The guy with the huge eyebrows and funny hair is Lee and you've met Sasuke and Naruto already.

"Nice to meet all of you." Ino smiled as everyone greeted her. Ino took a seat between Sakura and Sasuke. Tenten sat in between Neji and Lee as she smacked Neji on the back painfully. Glaring at her, he rubbed his back. "Miss me Neji?" Neji rolled his eyes and continued to eat his food. "Yeah, like a rash." Naruto and Kiba broke out into laughter as Tenten scowled. "Jerk." She muttered, causing Neji to smirk.

"Say Hinata, why don't you come switch with Lee? That way you can talk with the girls." "A-Alright, sure." Hinata nodded as she got up from her seat. "Wait! I do to part ways with my beloved Sakura-chan!" Sakura groaned as Naruto laughed through bits of his ramen, causing Sasuke to knock him over the head. Tenten shoved Lee away as Hinata sat down. "Yeah yeah, save it for another time lover boy."

Everyone made light conversation. Openly allowing Ino into the conversations, which she was grateful for. Sakura still couldn't get her mind off of that note and her meeting with Tsunade. She knew she shouldn't have said what she said, her emotions had been out of whack and they only seemed to be getting worse. Tsunade in a sense was her mother; therefore, she knew that if she withheld information, it was probably for a good reason.

Sakura made to stand before Tenten shot her a disapproving look causing her to slip back in her seat. "Leaving so soon Sakura?" Tenten mumbled, jabbing her food with her fork. "Tenten please give it a rest. I'm tired, I didn't pack a lunch and I'm irritated. Let it go." Ino looked between the two of them and spoke up. "I-I have an extra lunch. If you want, you can have it Sakura."

Tenten smirked, as Sakura looked slightly dumbfounded. "I can't take that." Ino shook her head and slid the bento over to her with a smile. "I always pack extra in case I'm out too long or a friend needs one." Tenten grinned as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Sakura glared at her before sighing and taking the food. "Thanks Ino, I'll pay you back." Ino shook her head once more. "It's alright Sakura; it's no trouble at all."

Sakura nodded her thanks as she slowly opened the bento box. Inside was a bit of steamed rice, grilled fish, soba and some pickled vegetables. "I know it's kind of boring but it's traditional and I like to eat it sometimes." Sakura broke the chopsticks inside and took a small bite. Her taste buds seemed to erupt with the sensation of the food. Ino rubbed her arm nervously. "Do you like it?"

Sakura glanced at her and nodded slowly. "Ah. It's really good Ino. You must be an amazing cook." This caused Ino to blush and smile. "Thanks, I taught myself a few years ago." Tenten whistled smoothly as everyone looked at her. "Geez Sakura, that's some charm ya got there." Sakura gave her a confused look as she chuckled. "What are you talking about Tenten?"

Tenten shrugged as she folded her arms. "Ino hasn't even been here a full day and you've already got one of the prettiest girls here making you lunch." Tenten gave her a smug look as Sakura choked slightly and Ino blushed furiously. Naruto and Kiba fell out of their seats and howled with laughter as the others smirked knowingly. "It would appear I have competition for Sakura-chan's affections!" Lee exclaimed.

Tenten smirked and shook her head. "No way Lee. You know Sakura doesn't swing that way. Don't know why you keep trying. Unless you're a chick there's no way she'd go for you." Tenten teased. Ino shyly looked over to Sakura who had her teeth clenched tightly. Tenten looked over at her before grinning. "Don't be shy Sakura. You know we don't mind. Better make your move before someone else does.

That was it. Sakura reached across the table grabbing Tenten by the collar of her jacket. "Enough." Tenten winced as the others remained silent. "It's not funny Tenten. Whatever you're playing at, you better fucking cut it out right now." Tenten scowled and shoved Sakura off of her. "Lighten up Sakura, it was a joke. Don't be a bitch about it."

Growling Sakura grabbed her bag and stood up from the table. "Where the hell are you going?" Tenten demanded. "I'm going home. I don't have time for this shit." She spat as she stormed out of the cafeteria. Pushing open the door, she swung open her car door as she slammed the door. Shuffling through her bag, she found her keys and started the engine.

She wasted no time, whipping out of the parking lot and back down the road. Her teeth grinded together slowly as her nails dug into the steering wheel. Driving into the parking garage, she pulled into her spot and exited her car. Locking it, she made her way to the elevator. Pressing the correct buttons, it brought her to the main floor of HQ.

She passed through the kitchen and made her way to the other elevator. Pressing the number for her floor, she waited before storming out of it. Making her way to the end of the hall, she pressed her hand against the scanner. There was a soft buzz as it signaled it was unlocked. She walked into the corridor and turned to the other door that was her room. Unlocking it, she tossed her bag into the chair and fell onto her bed.

Kenji climbed up beside her as he rested next to her. She idly reached her hand up to rub behind his ear before closing her eyes. She curled up beside him as she drifted to sleep. Hours passed and before she knew it, a rough pounding could be heard outside her door. Kenji barked loudly, waking her as she groaned. Sliding off her bed, she opened her door to see Sai.

"If you want your answers, I suggest you come downstairs now." She scowled and followed him, Kenji at her heels as they entered the elevator. Arriving on the first floor, they turned opposite of the kitchen and headed for a large door. They both scanned their hands as the door opened, allowing them inside. Making their way down the hall, they noticed everyone already seated in the large room. Sai took to lean against the wall as Kenji jumped up onto the couch beside Akamaru.

Everyone's eyes were on Sakura, all with a tint of seriousness. Sitting down in the middle of the couch Sakura stared ahead. She noticed Tsunade along with most of her teachers/ trainers standing there. It wasn't a shock to her to see them there. Like her, they went to school or worked during the day and at night, they all reported here. Sakura shifted her gaze to Tsunade's as she cleared her throat.

"Glad to see everyone here and well. This meeting is brief but it is very important. As you all know, a few months ago we suffered a great loss." Tsunade turned to watch Sakura carefully, the girl clenching her fists tightly. Tsunade continued, "Reika Kazahara was killed in action during the last major raid. Unfortunately, I have some bad news to bring on top of that. This most directly affects you Sakura." Tsunade sighed as Sakura and the others gave her a serious look.

"Sakura you know with the severity of this situation, it is against our protocol to allow anyone to act on missions without at least one partner. Even though you have Kenji, he cannot count as an actual partner. I know you don't want to be taken off of missions, therefore, a new partner has been provided for you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she shot up. "Whoa, hold on! I don't want a new partner. No one is allowed to replace her!" She shouted, Sasuke and Tenten were on either side of her, holding onto her wrists tightly. Tsunade sighed and continued. "I'm sorry Sakura but it has to be done. Reika's things have been removed and are being taken care of. Your new partner is already here and moved in."

Everyone muttered silently as Sakura tugged out of Sasuke and Tenten's grip. Stepping towards Tsunade, Sakura glared furiously as she balled her fists. "Who the hell is it?" The others looked at Tsunade curiously, all eager to know the same thing. Tsunade clapped her hands as the door opened slowly. The person walked in and silence rushed over the room. Everyone looked from the person who had just entered to Sakura.

Aqua blue eyes clashed with deep green ones. Sakura literally felt herself slipping. Her mouth was dry as she blinked slowly. Taking a step back, Tenten rushed to her side as she held onto her. "Tsunade-sama…you mean?" Tsunade nodded at Tenten as she watched Sakura's reaction carefully. Ino stepped further into the room as she looked up at Sakura. "Sakura…Ino is your new partner." Tsunade said softly.

That moment, everyone's eyes, including Ino's, fell to Sakura. _"You can't be fucking serious."_

* * *

**{All right, there is Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed! Tell me what you think. Hope it wasn't too obvious lol. Thanks again!}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your continued support. Once again, I encourage you all to read and review, it really helps me a whole lot! Without further ado, Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

_**Aqua blue eyes clashed with deep green ones. Sakura literally felt herself slipping. Her mouth was dry as she blinked slowly. Taking a step back, Tenten rushed to her side as she held onto her. "Tsunade-sama…you mean?" Tsunade nodded at Tenten as she watched Sakura's reaction carefully. Ino stepped further into the room as she looked up at Sakura. "Sakura…Ino is your new partner." Tsunade said softly.**_

_**That moment, everyone's eyes, including Ino's, fell to Sakura. **__**"You can't be fucking serious."**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ino flinched at the obvious insult intended for her. She knew when Sakura stormed out of the classroom earlier, that this would be her reaction. What she had not expected was for Sakura's words to affect her so much. If this was her reaction now, then she could only imagine how the rest of their partnership was going to go.

Sakura snatched her arms out of Tenten's grasp and moved as Sasuke stood in front of her. Growling, she directed her anger towards Tsunade once more. "You're not serious. Rei died a few months ago and you've all gone and started acting as if she was never here!" Tsunade interrupted her, holding up her hand to silence the enraged girl. "Sakura, we haven't forgotten Reika. We still have a duty to complete and we cannot ri—" "I don't give a damn! I don't want a new partner and I refuse to work with her!"

The tension in the air hung thick as everyone's gaze flitted between Tsunade, Ino and Sakura. Sakura had had enough and she wasn't in the mood to hear anymore. "Screw this, I'm leaving." No one made a move to stop her except for Kenji who merely hopped down from the couch to follow her. Tsunade sighed as she waved her hand, dismissing everyone back to his or her own devices.

Soft mutters echoed throughout the room as everyone exited the meeting hall. The only ones remaining in the room were Ino and Tsunade. The silence seemed even louder than any possible noise that could have been made. Tsunade sighed, her fingers rubbing her temples soothingly as she leaned back into the soft couch. "I'm truly sorry to bring all of this upon you at once Ino. Perhaps you should've stayed with your team back in Suna."

Ino shook her head as she leaned against the wall opposite of her. "No, it was about time I left anyway. I heard Konoha's team was much more efficient." Silence hung over them once more before Ino parted her lips to speak again. "You think she'll be okay? It's obvious that she won't be very welcoming of my presence for a while."

"I'm not really sure." Tsunade replied solemnly. "Ever since Reika passed, Sakura hasn't been herself. It hit her really hard but she hasn't been able to find closure. Also, I don't think she particularly isn't fond of you but rather your looks are what's bothering her." Ino gave her a confused look as she folded her arms over her chest. "My looks?"

Tsunade nodded as she rose and gestured for Ino to follow her. They continued down the hall before coming to a large red door, Tsunade placed her hand on the scanner as the two entered. Walking behind her desk, Tsunade grabbed a medium sized frame. She scanned over it herself before handing it to Ino.

Taking the frame, Ino's eyes widened as they trailed over the picture. There were two girls standing side by side, arms thrown over each other's shoulders. Ino could make out the pink hair and green eyes, clearly belonging to Sakura. What had caught her interest was the girl next to her. Blonde hair, like her own, and blue eyes, just like hers.

The two girls were covered in dirt and each of them had a rifle in their hands. They were grinning at each other, seemingly oblivious to the camera that had snapped their picture. Ino gently placed the frame back down on Tsunade's desk, her fingers running through her hair slowly.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." Tsunade nodded grimly. "Ino, I know your record and your stats are high enough to compete with Sakura. Even though she does not want to collaborate with you, prove to her that you are capable of working alongside her. She takes her missions seriously and it will be hard for her to ignore you if you can match her skill."

Ino nodded her understanding. "Also, try and see if you can get her to open up a bit. It's unhealthy for her to continue like she is." Ino nodded once more as she slipped out of Tsunade's office. She made her way to the elevator, pressing the button to take her to her floor. Arriving she scanned her hand as she entered into the common space that she and Sakura shared. Looking over she noticed Sakura's door was shut, with a sig she turned and headed to her own room.

Opening the door, she looked around the room slowly. Everything had been moved in and set up the way she wanted. Her room was decked out in purple; even the walls were painted a purple shade. Ino groaned as she flopped on her back onto her bed. Reaching over, she grabbed her phone off of the nightstand. Scrolling through her contacts, she found the person she was looking for as she pressed the call button.

The phone rang for a bit before a voice spoke up. "Ino, are you alright!? You took forever to call me!" Ino rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Temari, it's been one hell of a day." She heard the other girl snort and mumble but she proceeded with her conversation. "I've settled in and schools not too bad, I think I've got my hands full with my new partner though."

"You don't say. I told ya babe. You and I are the only ones who can handle each other. I wish you had stayed. I miss you already." Ino could hear the depressed tone in Temari's voice and sighed nonetheless. "Un uhn. Don't give me that Temari; you and I both know why you miss me. It has nothing to do with work." Temari gave a loud laugh that Ino couldn't help but smile at.

"You never complained once, babe. If anything, you begged me to –" "Don't you dare finish that." Ino warned, a light pink tint dusting her cheeks. "Besides, you and I were over a long time ago." "Never stopped you from coming back to me." Ino groaned as Temari gave another laugh. "I'm kidding."

"Yeah yeah. I just wanted to let you know how things went today. I'll call you again tomorrow." "Alright then, the minute I get some free time I'll come for a "visit"." Ino caught the underlying message and blushed as she shook her head. "Good-bye Temari." She mumbled. "Later babe." Temari laughed on the other end of the line as they both hung up.

Ino placed her phone back on the stand before sighing. Sitting up she turned to face the door, noticing a figure in her doorway. Flicking on her light so she could see better, Ino was shocked to see Sakura standing at her door. Ino tensed visibly, not liking the look that she was receiving.

Sakura closed Ino's door behind her, her eyes narrowing as Ino quickly rose to her feet. Ino narrowed her eyes in return as Sakura slowly stalked towards her. The two girls were now a few centimeters apart. Ino could feel the heat radiating from Sakura's body and their breaths mingling in the small space between them.

Slowly, Sakura's hand crept up to the back of Ino's head. Ino shivered slightly as she began to speak but was cut off as Sakura gripped her neck painfully. Sakura pushed Ino down onto the bed, Ino wincing but showing no signs of struggle. Aqua met viridian as Sakura glared down at Ino, her form hovering Ino's.

"Let me make this clear Yamanaka. I don't like you, I want nothing to do with you, and you are _not_ here to replace Reika. Got it?" Sakura spat cruelly. Despite her position, Ino was not intimidated in the least. Now that Sakura knew, there was no point in trying to maintain the innocent façade anymore. With a scowl, she gripped Sakura's forearm and dug her nails into Sakura's skin.

Sakura winced and yanked her arm back as Ino lunged for her. Flipping their positions, Ino slammed Sakura down onto her bed. Quickly, she grabbed the dagger attached to her thigh as she held it to Sakura's throat. Sakura's eyes widened as the cool blade touched her neck, her gaze quickly shifted up to meet Ino's steely gaze.

"What the—" "Now you listen to me, _Haruno_." Ino spoke deeply, cutting off Sakura's sentence. "I don't know Reika and I'm sorry that all of this has happened. Unfortunately, I have been made your partner and there is nothing we can do to change it. For the sake of the organization, we need to at least pretend to get along. I won't allow you to get me killed on a mission because you can't let go!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes but remained silent. Ino sighed as she pulled the blade from Sakura's neck, still not moving from her position. "You need to hear something Sakura. I am not the person to say it but I will. Reika is dead. She is not coming back ever and you being a bitch to everyone is not helping anything. It's clearly not making you feel better."

Sakura struggled beneath her as she shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately to block out Ino's words.  
Ino kept her pinned and continued. "You've got to let her go Sakura. You'll never be happy if you keep holding on like that. She would want you to be happy Sakura." Sakura felt tears threatening to spill as she tried to push Ino off of her desperately.

Ino refused as she leaned down to Sakura's ear. "It's okay. You can cry if you need to Sakura. I'm not going to judge you." That had broken her. Hot streams of tears had fell from Sakura's eyes. A pained scream tore through her as she half-heartedly fought against Ino's grip. Ino continued to watch her as she felt her heart lurch in her chest.

A few minutes passed as Sakura's sobs died down. The two held each other's gaze for a while before Ino sighed and climbed off her. Sakura slowly sat up, her eyes red and puffy as she rubbed them. Ino swung one of Sakura's arms over her shoulder as she hoisted the girl up with her. Slowly, she helped Sakura to her room.

Pushing the door with her foot, Ino helped Sakura to her bed. Kenji perked his ears, emanating a small growl at Ino who ignored him. Settling Sakura on her bed, she pulled back the covers and pulled them over her tucking her in. Kenji looked at her curiously, his growls dying down when he realized that Sakura was in no real danger.

Ino brushed a few pastel pink locks from Sakura's face before pulling back. "Keep an eye on her, okay?" Ino whispered to Kenji who crawled over and laid down beside Sakura protectively. Nodding her approval, Ino closed the door behind her and went back to her own room. Collapsing on her own bed, Ino turned off her light as she fell into her own sleep.

Morning came quickly, or so it had seemed to Ino. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up groggily. Trudging to her bathroom, Ino shed her clothes and hopped into the shower. She stood there for a while; the hot water running over her body caused her to sigh. Finishing she dried off and slipped on a pair of tan shorts and a light blue hoodie. She wasn't in a dressy mood and couldn't care less how she looked.

Exiting her room, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Reaching in the fridge, she grabbed a cup of yogurt and sat down at the table. Shikamaru had also been present at the table as he cast a glance in Ino's direction. "Morning, how'd you sleep?" He mumbled. "I've slept worse, still getting adjusted to being in a new place." Shikamaru nodded and cast his gaze back towards the paper he had been reading.

Ino had slowly finished her yogurt before tossing it into the trash. Heading back upstairs, she grabbed her book bag and headed to the parking deck. Climbing into her silver mustang, she began down the road to school. A couple of students were already there but it was still fairly early. Climbing out of her car, she locked it as she headed to her first class with Asuma.

Ino took the seat that Tenten had sat in yesterday by the window. Casting her gaze out the window, her thoughts returned to last night's events. She had not actually expected for Sakura to break down like she had. She figured the minute Sakura saw her again, it would be war. She jumped slightly as felt a presence sit down beside her. Turning around she noticed a person with spiky black hair grinning at her.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He grinned as he eyed Ino lustfully. She gave him a disgusted look before averting her gaze back outside the window. He chuckled as he jumped to sit on the desk beside her. "Aww c'mon babe. Don't be like that. The names Zaku and you?" "Not interested." Ino muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Damn, your cold. I think I could help loosen you up a bit." He smirked as he leaned forward, his hand resting on her thigh. Ino quickly shot him a glare. He hopped off the desk and placed his arms on either side of her, pinning her between him and the chair. He leaned down to brush his lips against her ear, causing her to shiver as she clenched her teeth.

He pulled back a bit as he leaned forward. She noticed that his teeth were a bit sharper than normal and his breath had a rather awkward smell that she could not quite place. She growled as she felt him grasp her chin and angle her lips to meet his. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore him as he drew closer. "Do you mind?" A rather annoyed voice called out.

Ino didn't know who it was but she inwardly thanked her savior. Zaku pulled away from Ino and shot a dirty glance at the person who had interrupted him. "Oi, what the fuck do you want!" He growled. A hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to the floor, causing him to fall face first. "Bastard, you were in _my_ seat." The voice muttered as the person took a seat beside Ino.

Zaku held his nose as blood trickled between his fingers. Glaring at them, he grunted as he slunk to the bathroom. Ino looked from the door back to Sakura as she tossed her bag onto her desk, resting her head on it. Sakura turned her head to look at Ino in slight annoyance. "What do you want?"

Ino rose her brow amusedly as she looked back out the window. Eventually, the rest of the class showed up and everyone took their seats. Tenten joined them, sitting to the right of Sakura. She looked at Ino and Sakura, surprised that the two weren't arguing and even seemed content where they were sitting. Class drawled on as well as the others before lunch hit.

The three made their way to the cafeteria and returned to their seats from earlier. Everyone was giving Ino and Sakura strange looks and the pink haired Haruno had enough. "What the hell is it?" Sakura barked out angrily. Neji sighed as he leaned forward on his arms. "Just shocked that you aren't at Ino's throat right now."

Sakura should've known. "It was everyone's idea to get me to tolerate her and now you all have a problem with it. Make up your damn minds!" Everyone shrugged and returned back to their own conversations. Ino sighed and fished out a small box from her bag before sliding it over to Sakura. Giving her a quizzical look, Sakura took it from her.

"I figured you left your lunch again. Don't make it a habit, I'm not going to keep making you lunch." Ino teased as she returned to her food. Sakura shot Tenten a furious look as the girl chuckled under her breath. Sakura got ready to eat her food as Tenten swatted her hand. "What now?!" Tenten smirked as she folded her arms. "Now Sakura, where are your manners? Tell Ino thank you!"

Ino blushed and Sakura groaned in irritation. Sakura mumbled and Tenten's smirk increased to a full on grin. "I'm sorry could you speak up." "I said thanks." Sakura mumbled, causing Tenten to snicker. Ino in turn smirked and nodded. "You're welcome, Sa-ku-ra." Sakura blushed in embarrassment and took a bite of her food. "Fuck you Yamanaka."

* * *

**All right and there is chapter four! Hope you all enjoyed and do not forget to favorite, follow, read and review. It makes me happy! Plus I will give you cookies! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**My sincerest apologies everyone. My laptop's charger broke and I just got my new one today. I did not type it on my other computer because it would have been a hassle trying to transfer files and such. Also, I would like to give a special shoutout to my number one reviewer, Zurrick! Thanks so much for your reviews; they mean a lot to me! This one is for you, Chapter Five!**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}  
**

"_**I figured you left your lunch again. Don't make it a habit, I'm not going to keep making you lunch." Ino teased as she returned to her food. Sakura shot Tenten a furious look as the girl chuckled under her breath. Sakura got ready to eat her food as Tenten swatted her hand. "What now?!" Tenten smirked as she folded her arms. "Now Sakura, where are your manners? Tell Ino thank you!"**_

_**Ino blushed and Sakura groaned in irritation. Sakura mumbled and Tenten's smirk increased to a full on grin. "I'm sorry could you speak up." "I said thanks." Sakura mumbled, causing Tenten to snicker. Ino in turn smirked and nodded. "You're welcome, Sa-ku-ra." Sakura blushed in embarrassment and took a bite of her food. "Fuck you Yamanaka."**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The pink haired teen continued to pick at her lunch silently. Her mind kept flashing back images of last night. Her curious green eyes flickered over to Ino who was currently engaged in a light conversation with Tenten. Even Hinata, who was still typically shy even around friends, was making light contribution to the conversation. The situation had caused Sakura a bit of trouble.

Everyone seemed so comfortable around Ino, almost as if they had all been friends forever. The more she studied the blonde-haired woman, the more she became bothered by her presence. What bothered her most was that she had already seemed to possess a hold over Sakura that she herself did not possess.

Within seconds of meeting her yesterday, Ino had already caused Sakura's emotions to rage out of control. She hadn't cried since the day Reika had died, yet somehow Ino had managed to make her do just that. She had pinned her, which damaged her ego tremendously, but she also managed to get her to break down. If anything, it made her feel sick. Sick and weak. Well fuck her.

It didn't change anything. Sakura would only accept her as a partner. She couldn't afford to get attached, especially to Ino who practically screamed trouble. With a sigh, she pushed the bento towards the center of the table. Grabbing her bag, she swung it over her t-shirt clad shoulder and rose from the table. Tenten gave her a bothered look.

"Where are you going? Running off again?" Sakura rolled her eyes, but didn't give her a verbal answer. "I'll go with you." Ino spoke, grabbing her own bento and securing it in her own bag. "I'd rather you didn't." Sakura mumbled, giving her an annoyed glare. "Too bad, I'm still going." Ino said, matter-of-factly. Cursing under her breath, Sakura brushed past the blonde and out the cafeteria.

Sakura quickened her pace down the empty hallway, trying to get to the elevators before Ino caught up with her. Karma clearly was not in her favor as the blonde slid her leg between the doors, sliding in beside her with a smirk. The ride up was silent, as Sakura got ready to step outside, Ino cut her off, closing the door. Sakura shot her an annoyed glare. "What the fuck, Yamanaka!"

Ino raised a perfect brow in amusement as her manicured finger held the button to keep the door closed. "You're trying to get rid of me." Sakura groaned as she tried to step around her but to no avail. "Ding ding. We have a winner. Now move." Ino scowled and shook her head. "Why?" "You can't seriously be asking me that?" The look on Ino's face however practically screamed seriousness.

Sighing, Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. Trying to step around her, she failed again as Ino shoved her against the wall of the elevator. "Dammit, I need to get to class!" "Tch, class isn't for another half hour Sakura. Answer my question." Growling she stepped towards Ino slowly. "Because, I don't like you." Ino folded her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to her left leg. "But you don't know me."

"And I don't want to. Just because everyone else is fine with this doesn't mean I have to." Ino rolled her eyes at the comment. "You sound like a child. How long do you plan on holding onto this?" Narrowing her eyes, Sakura yanked Ino from in front of the door as she stepped out. Ino was hot on her heels, snatching her arm; she yanked the pinkette into a nearby classroom.

"Quit touching me!" "Shut up Sakura. Look, I haven't done a damn thing to you so I'd appreciate it if you stopped treating me like some sort of plague." Sakura averted her gaze the girl beside her. "I know you've got a lot on your plate right now, and me being here isn't helping. We have training coming up soon, an attitude like that is an easy way to get killed out there. Tsunade has made it clear to me that if you cannot cooperate then you will be taken off field missions."

Sakura's gaze shot back to her as her jaw hung loosely. "She can't do that! I'm the best fucking sharpshooter this team has!" Ino smirked as she leaned forward. "Now that I'm here _Sa-ku-ra_…" She drawled out. "…that title is questionable. I'm the best that Suna's got. I never miss. Last time I checked, my stats were even higher than yours." Ino teased causing Sakura to growl dangerously.

"Don't make me laugh. There's no way someone like you could be better than me." Sakura snorted derisively. "Is that so? If you were truly capable of handling missions on your own, then they would've never needed to take Suna's best to come help you. It's pathetic." Sakura's hand shot out to grab Ino's throat, she missed and instead Ino had pinned her, face down, to the desk. Holding her arms behind her back, Ino leaned down, her breath tickling Sakura's ear.

"It would be in your best interest to get along with me Sakura. If we show that we can operate effectively together, then I'll be out of your hair." Sakura's eyes widened as she angled her head back to meet Ino's strong gaze. Sighing, Ino continued. "If things work out and we show that we can work together long enough, I'll be asked to leave. You wouldn't ever have to see me again. Unless it was serious of course." Letting her up, Ino backed away and headed for the door. "Let me know when you're ready to call it truce."

Sakura sat up, rolling her arms around slowly. Watching Ino leave, she scowled and caught up to her. "Fine." She mumbled. Ino smirked and held her gaze forward. "I knew you would come around." Sakura snorted. "Don't get cocky, Yamanaka. The sooner we get along, the sooner you can leave." Sakura rolled her eyes as she shifted her bag. Ino paused and Sakura turned around to look at her. "What are yo—"

"I'll make you a bet, Haruno. You seem eager to get rid of me but I bet within a few weeks, you'll be begging me to stay." Ino smirked. "Really now?" Sakura asked curiously. "Trust me. But if you can prove that you truly don't want me here in a few weeks, I'll resign from Konoha and return to Suna permanently. Deal?" Sakura thought briefly before flashing Ino a smirk of her own. "Deal."

The two headed down the hall towards the large double doors. Pushing them open, the two spotted a muscular man who looked a lot similar to Lee. "Ah if it isn't my youthful students! You two are early, excited for gym I see!" Sakura grumbled and Ino simply shrugged. They made their way to the girl's locker room.

It was still empty considering that most of the students were still at lunch. Coincidentally, their lockers were right beside each other. Sakura opened her locker and tossed in her bag. The school was lenient with dress code but the students did have designated gym clothes and uniforms for certain occasions. Begrudgingly, Sakura shed her t-shirt and pulled on the burgundy and gold t-shirt. Discarding her jeans, she slipped on a pair of spandex black shorts with the school's emblem printed on the side.

Ino did the same, except she decided to wear the school's gym tank top instead. Both girls pulled their hair into high ponytails, the length cascading over their shoulders. Ino pulled on a pair of wristbands and even pulled a headband over her head. "A little too dedicated aren't we? It's just gym." Sakura commented dryly, eying Ino as she closed her locker.

Responding with a smirk, Ino closed her locker and walked over to Sakura. Leaning in, her lips brushed her ears slowly. "Just want you to remember what I look like when I kick your ass in volleyball today. You should be honored I put in this much effort." Sakura's eyes widened as she tensed, her teeth grinding together roughly.

Reaching her hand up, Ino patted Sakura's cheek playfully. "Relax Haruno; I'm not going to bite." Ino chuckled as she slipped out of the locker room. Sakura stood there in shock. **"What the hell was that? Was she teasing me?"** Sakura shook her head as she stalked furiously out of the locker room. Green eyes scanned around before spotting blonde hair in the corner of the gym.

Sakura made her way over to the currently stretching blonde. She stood in front of Ino who seemed to be ignoring. Clearing her throat, Ino shot her a small smile. "Something the matter…Sakura-chan?" Ino teased as she resumed her stretching. More students began coming in so Sakura joined her as to not draw too much attention to them. "What was that about?" She whispered angrily.

Ino shrugged as she began doing a bit of lunges. "Whatever are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me. What was that stunt you pulled in there, Yamanaka?" Ino paused as she placed her hand on her chin. "All I said was that I could kick your ass in volleyball. I don't get wh—" "Fuck you! You know exactly what I mean!" Sakura seethed, her fists clenching.

Ino shook her head and smiled. "You've gotta take it easy. You'll explode." Ino chuckled innocently, which was not helping Sakura's mood. Sighing, Ino gave in. "Look how about this? We can talk about it after the game. If my side wins, then I get to call in three favors of my choice, whenever I want. If your side wins, the same goes. Fair?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. Why did everything have to be a bet with this girl?

Unfortunately, for her, she always did love a challenge. Nodding, Sakura stuck her hand out. Looking at it amusedly, Ino shook her head as she walked by, whispering against Sakura's ear once more. "I look forward to our game…_Sakura-chan_." Ino blew against her ear causing Sakura to shiver involuntarily. Smirking, Ino sauntered off with a heated Sakura glaring holes into her back.

Tenten walked over to the steaming girl, her eyes following Sakura's gaze to Ino. Tenten smirked as she shook her head. "Man, that girl hasn't been here for a full two days and she's already got you hooked." Sakura growled as she narrowed her eyes in Ino's direction. "Shut up. I'm not hooked, I don't even like her."

"Oh that's bull. Sakura if you were really trying to avoid her, you wouldn't even give her the time of day. You are letting her get to you. I think you're enjoying this game you two are playing." Sakura snorted. "Right. You don't know what you're talking about Tenten." "Sakura, I'm your best friend. I know more about you than you think. I don't know what game this is that you're playing but I'll say this…my friend, you've already lost." Tenten laughed as she swatted Sakura on the back.

"Whatever. Stupid adrenaline junkie, why are you even in this class?" Tenten only laughed more as they walked over to the volleyball court. "Because I gotta keep my eyes on you and make sure you behave." Rolling her eyes, Sakura's gaze fell to Ino once more. The girl was chatting with two other girls, Ino giggling innocently. Her eyes would occasionally falter and glance and Sakura before flashing a playful smile.

"Alright my youthful students! Today we are playing volleyball! The games will be separated by gender for today. Okay, first up is the young ladies! I need two captains!" Guy shouted enthusiastically. Immediately, Sakura and Ino's gaze locked. The two stepped to the middle of the court. "Alright perfect! You girls shake hands now!" Ino smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Good luck Sakura. You'll need it."

Sakura scowled and snatched her hand away. The two spilt up and went to their sides of the tent. Guy wasted no time in blowing the whistle, the match starting immediately. The ball started on Ino's side before traveling over to Sakura's side. The ball hovered between both sides before Ino ran up and spiked the ball right in front of Sakura.

Jumping back in shock, the girls on Ino's side cheered as Sakura stood there dumbfounded. Tenten walked up beside her as she grabbed her shoulder. "Oi Sakura! Shape up. What are you doing?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts before roughly shoving Tenten away. "Shut up, it's nothing." The game continued as Sakura immediately returned the favor, scoring her team a point.

The game drawled on, Ino and Sakura were locked in an intense staring match. **"One more point and I'll show her…" **Sakura nodded. Time seemed to be frozen; all she could see was herself and Ino. The ball flew over to Ino's side as she steeled herself waiting for it to come back. Ino smirked as she ran for the ball, her eyes never leaving Sakura's.

At that moment, Ino's lips moved slowly and Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. The ball was spiked over and hit the ground right beside her. Eyes widened tremendously as the gym erupted in cheers. **"What did she just call me?"** Ino smirked as her gaze traveled over to Sakura. Tenten chose that moment to walk over to her, her eyes furious. "What the hell was that Sakura!? We could've won if—" She paused as Sakura's gaze remain fixated on Ino.** "I'm not crazy she just called me…"**

_**Sakura scowled, tossing the controller on the table. "What the fuck!" Reika giggled as she carefully sat down her own controller. "Told you, I've been practicing with Naruto." Sakura just sat there shaking her head. "No way in hell that idiot could teach you how to beat me in video games." Rolling her eyes, she smiled and crawled over into Sakura's lap.**_

_**Brushing her hair from her face she leaned down to Sakura's ear, her teeth nipping it softly. "A bet's a bet Sakura, and you lost." Reika dipped her head down to flick her tongue against Sakura's neck. She travelled up slowly before running her tongue sensually over Sakura's bottom lip. "Get ready to pay up…Saku-chan."**_

She had heard right. Ino had whispered those same words. "**But how? How did sh-" **Sakura turned around slowly to look at Tenten. "Are you okay?" She asked concernedly. Sakura nodded before looking over to where Ino was standing, only to notice that she was gone. Pulling away from Tenten, she rushed into the locker room. Heading to the back, she noticed that Ino wasn't by their lockers. Quickly, she changed and grabbed her bag as she headed to their last class.

Luckily, the class was on the same floor. She found the room and quickly swung the door open. Sure enough, Ino was there, sitting at a desk. Her brows were furrowed as she quickly typed on her phone before setting it down in front of her. Her gaze shifted from her phone to the pinkette who was standing in the doorway looking at her. Smiling, she patted the seat beside her. "Come sit with me, Saku-chan."

Damn her. She did it again. Sakura shook her head as she slowly made her way to sit beside her. Ino had a large grin plastered on her face, causing Sakura to look away. "Were you looking for me?" Ino batted her eyelashes playfully. Sakura muttered under her breath and nodded. "Only so you could tell me the stupid fucking favors I owe you." Ino's eyed widened. "Ah yes. Well like I said, I can call them in at any time."

Smirking, she leaned over; her face inches from Sakura whose cheeks flushed pink. "I would like to call in my first favor, Saku-chan." Swallowing the lump in her throat, her eyes glanced over at Ino's. "Wh-what is it?" Sakura mentally cursed herself for stuttering in front of her. Ino took Sakura's chin in her fingers, pulling her towards her slowly. Ino grinned as she pressed her cheek flush against Sakura's her lips teasing the flesh of her ear.

"I want you to stop calling me Yamanaka." Sakura's eyes narrowed, as she remained silent. "From now on, Saku-chan. Just call me Ino." Sakura's scowl only deepened. "That's a waste of a favor." Smiling, Ino shrugged as she pulled away. "That's stupid Ino, you just wasted a favor." **"Fuck"**. Sakura's eyes widened as Ino smirked knowingly at her before returning to her phone. At that moment, Sakura had mentally damned Tenten to an eternal hell. She was right, not even two days and somehow, Ino already had her hooked. The worst part of it all was…she wasn't so sure she wanted to be let go.

* * *

**Not really feeling this chapter, but this is to satiate your appetite for now. Until next time, later kiddies! ^^ (S.N. Do you guys feel like I'm rushing their relationship, I didn't want to drag it too long but I also don't want to rush it. Let me know if this is a good pace.}**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm at work with nothing to do so I figured, 'Hey, why not type another chappie for your awesome fans?!" So let's hop to it, Chapter 6! ^^**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

**~_Flashbacks_~**

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

_**"I want you to stop calling me Yamanaka." Sakura's eyes narrowed, as she remained silent. "From now on, Saku-chan. Just call me Ino." Sakura's scowl only deepened. "That's a waste of a favor." Smiling, Ino shrugged as she pulled away. "That's stupid Ino, you just wasted a favor." "Fuck". Sakura's eyes widened as Ino smirked knowingly at her before returning to her phone. At that moment, Sakura had mentally damned Tenten to an eternal hell. She was right, not even two days and somehow, Ino already had her hooked. The worst part of it all was…she wasn't so sure she wanted to be let go.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sakura appeared to be losing at everything today. So far, it seemed that when it came to Ino, she just couldn't catch a break. The mischievous blonde chatted idly with girls in their class. Just how exactly was she able to make friends so easily with everyone? Sure, she was pretty, more like beautiful, but Sakura refused to admit that to anyone.

However, Sakura just wasn't buying into this whole charade. While everyone seemed to genuinely like Ino, she couldn't help but feel bothered. Something just felt off, but of course she couldn't explain just what is was.

Class drawled on as Anko droned on about the basics of the class, introducing the syllabus and other pointless things. The final bell rung, signaling the end of the day. Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief as she quickly slid her things into her bag. She was stopped by a hand on her wrist as she attempted to escape the room as quickly as possible.

She turned around, meeting the smug expression of Ino. "Where you going Saku?" Ino smiled, holding onto the pink haired teen's wrist. Tugging it away from her Sakura groaned. "If you must know, I was attempting to leave before _you_ stopped me. And quit calling me Saku, matter of fact, how about you don't address me at all."

Ino chuckled dryly as she followed Sakura outside. "Why not? We're friends and partners, right? We should have nicknames for each other." Sakura paused and smirked as she turned around to face Ino. "Alright, so you want a nickname?" Ino rose her brow curiously but nodded. "Okay, here's one. Pig." Sakura burst out into a fit of laughter, a few students in the hall giving her dirty looks.

Ino frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "That's not funny." Sakura just grinned, trying to beat down the laugh that threatened to escape. "Sure it is." Ino gave her a dry look before smirking. "Alright then, Forehead." Sakura paused, her jaw dropping in shock. "The fuck did you just call me?" "You heard me, _Forehead_." Ino's smirk grew as Sakura's cheeks flushed red. Sakura stammered slightly, unable to form her words into a sentence.

Ino cupped her ear as she leaned forward. "What's that Forehead? You're gonna have to use your words. You're a big girl now." Ino teased a playful glint in her eyes. Sakura screamed in frustration as she stalked off. Tenten appeared beside Ino moments later. A grin was plastered on her face as she shook her head.

"You know, you're only making your job that much harder. Are you trying to get her to hate you?" Ino shrugged and smiled. "No, but her reactions are priceless. I can't pass up opportunities like that." She giggled as Tenten joined in. Neji came around the corner before leaning against the wall. "Tenten, let's go." Rolling her eyes she waved bye to Ino and followed Neji outside.

Ino proceeded to exit the building as well. Looking around she spotted a drape of pink hair making its way to the parking lot. Rushing over she swung open the door and slid into the front passenger seat. Sakura gave her a dumbfounded look as she shook her head. "Whoa, what the hell are you doing? Get out of my car!"

Ino gave Sakura a childish pout. "Aww, c'mon Saku! Can't I ride back with you?" "You most certainly cannot! And quick calling me that!" Sakura fumed. "How'd you get to school anyway?"

"Shikamaru gave me a ride because I caught him when he was leaving so I didn't take my car." Sakura groaned slamming her head on the roof of her car. "So why don't you go find him and have him take you home?" Ino smiled as she fastened the seatbelt. "Can't. He left already."

Sighing in defeat, she climbed into the car, slamming the door behind her. She fastened her own seatbelt and gave Ino an annoyed look. "I hate you." Ino chuckled as she folded her arms behind her head. "So you've mentioned." Sighing, the pinkette started up the car, reversing out of the parking lot.  
Five minutes in, Ino reached over and flicked on the radio. Fiddling with the stations, she stopped upon hearing a particular song.

"Hell no, turn that crap off!" Ino smiled as she cranked up the volume a bit more. "What you don't like Katy Perry?" Sakura grinded her teeth together furiously. "Turn it off Yamanaka." Ino frowned causing Sakura to scowl. "What?" Ino huffed as she folded her arms. "I told you not to call me that, it's Ino."

"Oh so you can call me whatever the hell you want, but I can't? What kind of crap is that?" Ino smirked slyly. "I won so I called in the favor. You have to do it, _Saku-chan._" Ino purred out softly. "Whatever." Sakura mumbled, her gave shifting back to the road. Ino began humming softly before the words to the song spilled from her lips.

_**Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to deny it.**_

Sakura's eyes flickered over to Ino as they approached a stop light. The last words drawled on and Ino's gaze met Sakura's. Her eyes flickered with mischief as she leaned towards Sakura. Sakura shifted back as Ino's hand traced her jaw before slipping behind her neck to pull her forward. Sakura swallowed nervously as their cheeks brushed together.

"I-Ino…" Ino smirked as she nibbled on Sakura's earlobe. Sakura shivered involuntarily as Ino breathed the last few words against her ear. "_**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent."**_ She whispered breathlessly as she kissed Sakura's cheek before pulling away slowly. They held each other's gaze as Ino smirked in triumph before staring ahead.

The minute the light turned green, Sakura found her foot pressing forcefully upon the gas. Shaking her head, she rolled down the window. Ino was far from innocent, everything about her screamed danger. She was playing with her, testing her emotions. Sakura could handle being laughed at and made fun of. It didn't bother her much. Her emotions were something she herself had yet to control.

The fact that Ino was able to make her feel so vulnerable, scared her shitless. Swinging into the parking garage, Sakura quickly climbed out of the car and slammed the door. Ino slowly followed suit and began to make a comment before she was slammed against the door. Her head throbbed painfully as she clenched her teeth.

Opening her eyes, she met Sakura's furious gaze. "Look here, _Ino._ You are treading on some real fucking thin ice right now! Don't you touch me like that, quick fucking with my emotions!" Sakura removed her hand from the blonde girl's throat as she headed inside. Ino slid down the car, her fingers reaching up to the back of her head.

Wincing slightly, she pulled her hand down to inspect it. Her fingers were covered in a sticky red fluid as well as the rest of her hand. "Shit. She's strong I'll give her that." Ino slowly stood, the pain in her head causing her to sway. She tried to move slowly but only felt the pain continue as she tripped. Instead of hitting concrete, she fell into a warm, muscular chest.

"Huh?" She looked up to see shaggy black hair and eyes to match. "Oh Sasuke, it's you." She received a grunt in response as he helped her to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her arm around his neck to steady her. "What happened to you? You look like shit." Rolling her eyes at his bluntness, they made their way inside.

"Sakura slammed my head against her car." Ino muttered, almost as if it was nothing. "I figured she hated you but I didn't expect her to try to kill you yet." Sasuke responded, as the two headed through the kitchen and down the hall to the elevator. "Glad I was on the top of her list of things to do today." Ino snorted causing Sasuke to chuckle.

The two sat in silence in the elevator before it stopped. Exiting, Sasuke helped her to her room as she scanned in. Sighing, Ino sat down on her bed as Sasuke placed her bag down beside her. "Thanks." Sasuke grunted as he left. "Try not to get killed just yet, we have training tomorrow night." "Gee, thanks for your concern." Ino mumbled as Sasuke smirked before leaving. Sighing, Ino grabbed her phone as she quickly typed a familiar number.

"Evening princess, what's up?" Temari inquired. "Well just thought I should let you know that my partner officially hates me." "What did you do this time?" Ino scoffed. "Me? I didn't do anything!" Temari rolled her eyes, knowing that Ino wouldn't be able to see. "Rightttt, so what did she do?"

"She slammed my head against her car and now my head is fucking bleeding!" She heard Temari howl with laughter causing her to growl. "Holy shit! You must've done something to make her try to kill you!"  
Ino snapped at her coldly. "I told you I didn't do anything! We were in her car and she was giving me a ride…not like that you idiot! We were heading back and I was just teasing her. She was fine until we got out of the car!"

Temari tried effortlessly to keep down her laughter. "You teased her? Holy fuck, you were flirting with her!" Temari chuckled loudly. Ino blushed as she rubbed her neck. "Shut up, Tem." "Are you serious?! I let you go for a few days and you've got all this pent up sexual frustration! Should've told me before you left I would've helped!" Ino groaned as she slapped her forehead, immediately regretting it as her head spun.

"Listen you. I am not sexually frustrated; I was just messing around with her is all. You know how I am." Temari smirked. "Yeah I know, you and I messed around quite a lot." Ino sighed in defeat. She didn't know why she bothered to call Temari, she was never any help. "Oi, babe. Just try to get along for a bit longer. I'm free from work next week so how about I come visit?" Ino frowned as she looked out the window. "Fine."

She heard Temari cheer on the other end of the line as she smiled. "Alright, calm down. I'm going to go wash the blood outta my hair so I'll talk to you later." Temari gave her a goodbye as the phone clicked. Resting her phone on the bed, she got up and walked over to the bathroom. Shedding her clothes, she climbed into the shower as she cut it on.

She winced as the heated water pounded against her stinging scalp. The pain became intense that eventually it numbed out. Sighing in relief, she began to rinse the blood from her hair, as the water turned red before resuming its normal transparency. Finishing, she began to wash the rest of her body and giving a sigh of pleasure as it soothed her muscles.

Climbing out of the shower, she dried off before wrapping the towel around her frame securely. Exiting the bathroom, she paused as she heard something move at her door. Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed her knife from under her pillow. Heading over slowly, she opened the door to see no one there. Looking around she paused feeling something brush against her leg.

Looking down she sighed in relief to see it was Kenji. The large wolf dog brushed past her and jumped on her bed before lying down. Closing her door once more, she dropped her towel as she rummaged through her drawers for something comfortable to slip on. The doorknob twisted jolting Ino from her thoughts as the door opened. "Hey Yamanaka, have you seen…" Sakura paused as her eyes trailed over Ino's naked form.

"Do you know how to fucking knock?" Ino growled as Sakura stood there, her cheeks taking on a dusty pink color. Ino stood, her hands resting on her hips as she smirked. "What's the matter Saku? Like what you see?" Sakura snapped out of her shock as she spotted Kenji on Ino's bed. Pointing at him, she jutted her thumb outside. "You go." Kenji quickly jumped down from Ino's bed and ran into Sakura's room.

Releasing a sigh, Sakura turned around to face Ino to see that she was mere inches away from her. "I-Ino…don't you think it's a good time to put on some clothes. "Why should I? You walked into my room after all, Saku-chan." Sakura averted her gaze as the tips of her ears, turned red. "I was just looking for Kenji." "Well you found him and little something else too." Ino replied smugly.

Sakura backed away slightly. "Aren't you uncomfortable like that?" Ino folded her arms across her rather large breasts. "What being naked? It's only natural, don't be a prude." Ino took a step closer to Sakura as she flashed her a playful smile. "You look a bit uncomfortable. Maybe you should take your clothes off too?" Sakura snapped her gaze back to Ino's as she narrowed her eyes.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Ino shrugged. "Perhaps I would." Sakura frowned as she felt Ino's arms wrap around her neck. Her eyes shut tightly as she tried to ignore the feeling of Ino's breasts against her own. Taking advantage of this, Ino nipped playfully at Sakura's chin. Her fingers reached up to massage Sakura's scalp. "Why?"

The question caught Ino off guard as she stopped her ministrations. "Why what?" Sakura groaned as she turned her head to the side. "Why are you doing this Ino? Why are you purposefully trying to hurt me?" Her tone sounded defeated and Ino didn't like it. "I'm not trying to hurt you Sakura. I'm just trying to help you." Green eyes opened once more before flashing with anger.

"Help me? How in the hell is this helping!" Ino winced at the tone in her voice. "I'm trying to get you to open up to me Sakura. I know we just met but I'm your partner and I want to be your friend. I want to be there for you and I want to help you forget." Sakura cut her off. "That's you and everyone else's fucking problem. I don't want to forget her. I loved her, and I can't just pretend as if nothing happened. It would be a betrayal of me to her. I can't just forget her."

Ino's eyes softened as Sakura continued. "Look…Ino. I know I've given you a hard time. It was just hard for me. Everyone just acts as if nothing has happened…and it did. Something happened and I can't forget. Memories of that night haunt me and I feel empty. She was my happiness Ino, and now it's gone." Sakura's bottom lip trembled as she fought to hold onto the tears that threatened to escape.

Ino quickly detached herself from Sakura as she slipped on her underclothes. She pulled on a white tank and black tights. Grabbing a light blue silk robe, she pulled it over her shoulders and secured it before walking over to Sakura. Carefully, she intertwined their fingers as she stepped back, pulling Sakura with her.

Climbing on the bed, she set up her pillows against the headboard as she leaned against them. Sakura immediately collapsed in her arms, her head resting against Ino's stomach. "I'm sorry Ino. It's not fair of me to take out my feelings on you." Ino shook her head as she brushed a strand of candy floss hair from Sakura's face. "Aside from you nearly cracking my skull earlier, I'm fine."

Sakura looked up in shock. "What?" Ino jutted her head towards the slightly bloody towel. "You slammed me against the car pretty hard. I'm fine, it's no big deal." Sakura shook her head. "No that was wrong of me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just stressed. I don't want to hate you Ino." Sakura muttered softly, burying her face into Ino's stomach once more.

"Then don't." Ino cupped her hand over Sakura's cheek. "I just want to be your friend Sakura. I like to tease but if it's bothering you then I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are. Let's just be friends okay?" Sakura relaxed and nodded softly. "Okay." Ino smiled as her fingers massaged Sakura's scalp soothingly.

Her eyes were heavy and she found herself snuggling more into Ino's radiant warmth. She knew she had to tell her. If she had any chance of feeling better, she had to quit holding on. The guilt that she felt each day was eating her alive and was changing her. Her emotions were even more irregular and led her to treat Ino as she had. It wasn't fair but her newfound friend had forgiven her. She had been able to soothe her pain if even for a little while.

So she had to, she had to tell Ino what happened. Maybe having someone else know what happened that night would give her closure. Knowing that perhaps it all wasn't her fault. Maybe she could sleep without hearing tortured screams and seeing bloodstains every night. Squeezing Ino tighter, she let out a shaky breath. "Ino…"

"What is it Sakura?" Her silky voice permeated the silence of the room. "We're friends now, and friends tell each other everything, right?" Ino remained silent but nodded as she continued to run her fingers through Sakura's hair. "You can tell me Sakura, I'm here for you." She clenched her eyes tightly before opening them to meet Ino's worried look.

"I want to tell you about that night…the night she died."

* * *

**{Alas, there be Chapter 6 mateys. Harharhar…but seriously lol. Read and review as always! Let me know what you guys think so far and do you like the direction the story is going? I know it's genre also says Supernatural so I'll be sure to toss that in soon, just wanted to establish the setting and stuff first. Until next time! ^^}**


	7. Chapter 7

**School has me wanting to murder people so hard! Ugh! However, I shall restrain myself. If I go to jail, how shall I update? Precisely. Anyways, so I am in tears after reading the latest Naruto manga! I will not spoil it for anyone but I encourage you to read! No more waiting, Chapter 7!**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

_**"What is it Sakura?" Her silky voice permeated the silence of the room. "We're friends now, and friends tell each other everything, right?" Ino remained silent but nodded as she continued to run her fingers through Sakura's hair. "You can tell me Sakura, I'm here for you." She clenched her eyes tightly before opening them to meet Ino's worried look. **_

_**"I want to tell you about that night…the night she died."**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Worry and surprise reflected its presence in Ino's eyes. Her fingers paused their ministrations against Sakura's scalp. Shifting uncomfortably, Ino gently rolled out from underneath Sakura. "Ino…"

"Sakura." The pinkette chewed her bottom lip nervously as she looked away. The look that Ino was giving her only served to put a damper on her mood. She wanted her—no needed her to know. Hell. It didn't even have to be her, she was just tired.

Tired of fighting, tired of running away, just plain tired.

Ino shifted causing Sakura to snap out of her temporary daze. The bed creaked as Sakura crawled over slowly to Ino, resting on her knees. A strained sigh escaped the blonde girl's lips as she pressed her back against the wall.

"Sakura. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me. This is not some sort of favor. I get that but…" Ino muttered softly before Sakura stopped her.

"No, Ino. You don't." Recoiling, Ino gripped her arm as she cast her gaze elsewhere. "I need to tell you this Ino. It might be able to help but I cannot guarantee that. Right now…I-I just…" She paused; her lip trembling as Ino silently slipped her hand around the pinkette's wrist. Slowly, she dragged Sakura to rest her head in her lap.

Relaxing into the touch, she allowed herself to continue. "I just need someone to listen."

Those last words slipped out silently but did not fall upon deaf ears. Ino raked her fingers through pink locks once more and nodded.

"I'm waiting to hear you."

Shivering at the smooth tone of the blonde's voice, Sakura began reliving the painful memories of that night. She could only hope Ino's mere presence would be enough to satiate the numbing feeling in her chest.

* * *

**_Two sets of footsteps became one as they glided from rooftop to rooftop in a silent sequence. Two girls, clad in all black slid behind the large generator that was situated upon the roof. The blonde of the two scanned the perimeter around them carefully, nodding in satisfaction, her partner slid to the ground beside her._**

**_"Dammit, did we really have to run all the way here?" Sakura breathed out heavily. Reika rolled her eyes as she slid down to sit beside her. "Suck it up; you should be used to it by now. Besides, this gives us time to figure out just what we're up against." Sakura snorted as she swiped her forehead with the back of her palm, relieving her of its damp perspiration._**

**_"Sakura focus. The sooner we get done, the sooner we get back. I've already got a bad feeling about this." Reika muttered as she crept to the edge of the roof, her dark blue eyes searching for any signs of suspicious movement. Returning to Sakura, she shifted on her feet before clenching her fists._**

**_"Rei…what's wrong?" Sakura's demeanor immediately changing to one of worry. Biting her lips, she smiled softly as she shook her head. "Nothing nothing…it's just that…we have to split up now. We need to be ready when Shikamaru gives the signal." Sakura grimaced as she laced their fingers together._**

**_"We'll be fine. I'll have my eyes on you the whole time. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Sakura whispered, her lips casually brushing across Reika's knuckles. Reika smiled as she leaned forward to close the gap between them. Sakura quickly took this opportunity as she felt their lips mold together perfectly. Reika gasped softly as Sakura switched their positions._**

**_Lowering her carefully to the ground, Sakura crawled over her as she dipped her head down to capture her lips once more. Reika's tongue shyly flicked out against Sakura's lower lip. Shivering, Sakura's fingers danced gracefully over her tanned skin. Slipping under her shirt, her nails scratched at her waist eliciting a moan from Reika._**

**_"Saku…" Too occupied, Sakura's finger slid up across the smooth plane of her toned stomach. She received a distraught whimper when she pulled away from Reika's lips only to nip softly at her chin. Fingertips tapped slightly at the hem of her bra before her thumb brushed the creamy flesh beneath the offending piece of fabric. "Sa-Sakura…stop." Reika whimpered, obviously fighting to keep her hormones under control._**

**_Sakura stopped as their eyes met. Reika sat up slowly, her hair slightly dishelved as she fixed her shirt. "Sakura, seriously. I want to get out of here, let's just hurry this up okay?" Sighing, Sakura scratched the back of her head before nodding. "Alright. Hurry and get to your spot, I'll cover you." Reika nodded as she gave Sakura's hand a reassuring squeeze. Taking a cautious look, she vaulted over the rooftops until she was about ten building away._**

**_Sakura kept the area around her clear as she scanned over the perimeter with her rifle. Seeing Reika settle down on her stomach, she sighed. Something did feel off, now that she thought about it. Dismissing those thoughts, she heard Shikamaru speak into the earpiece as she snapped into focus._**

**_"Everyone in their positions?" She heard him grumble tiredly. Everyone chorused in their confirmations as Shikamaru stated his approval. "Alright, everyone be ready. Let's get this over and done with. No screw-ups tonight. One false move and things could end badly. You got that Naruto?" The blonde mumbled a few obscenities before Sasuke argued at him to quit complaining._**

**_Sakura rolled her eyes but could not avert her gaze otherwise from Reika. Feeling a familiar stare on her, Reika looked over to flash Sakura a reassuring smile. Returning the gesture, her gaze snapped back as she heard Shikamaru counting down. "Everyone, stay sharp. It's time." Swallowing, Sakura laid down her rifle on its stand as she looked through the scope._**

**_She froze as she saw a group of vampires head out from an abandoned building. They reached up simultaneously and dropped their hoods. Words were exchanged as three of them sped off in opposite directions. "Shit. Sakura…Reika…take out the other two, now!" The girls didn't spare another glance and gunfire harmonized. The two vampire cursed and turned around before twin silver bullets travelled through their skulls and they erupted into dust._**

**_Reloading quickly the two girls shifted their positions as to not throw off their location. "Where the hell did the rest go? Shikamaru!" Sakura whispered angrily. "Quiet, I'm looking!" The spiky haired genius muttered before growing silent. "There! 30 meters to your left Sakura and 22 behind you Rei!" The girls once again slid up their scopes and scanned before spotting the two that Shikamaru had called out to them before taking them out quickly. "Good that's taken care of." Shikamaru sighed out from his end._**

**_"But there was still one—" Rei whispered before she was cut off. Sakura sprang to her feet, green eyes scanning frantically. "Rei…Rei! Fuck!" Sakura snatched her gun before heading closer to their original position. A distinct gunfire was heard as Sakura rushed in that direction. She saw to figures lying flat on the ground as she dropped her gun and rushed over to them. "Rei!"_**

**_A cough erupted from the blonde's throat as she tried to catch her breath. Sakura shoved the dead carcass of the vampire off her as she pulled Reika into her arms. "My god! Rei are you okay?!" The girl nodded and smiled weakly. "He surprised me, I got him though…but…" She stopped. "But what? Rei…" She shakily lifted her arm as Sakura saw several large gashes in her arm. "He got me."_**

**_Sakura cursed as she dug in the pouch strapped to her leg as she pulled out a small glass bottle. Taking a small wipe, she poured some over the wound and wiped over it causing Reika to whimper slightly at the pain. "Shh, it's alright." Reika clenched her eyes and Sakura tore off some fabric from her own shirt as she wrapped it tightly around the wound. "We'll get it checked out when we get back. We'll be fine." Reika nodded softly before tensing visibly. "I wouldn't be so sure." A soft voice chuckled behind them._**

**_Snapping her head quickly she was kicked back, sliding across the rough concrete of the roof. "Sakura!" Rei cried out desperately before she was gripped painfully on her wounded arm, causing her to release a pained scream. "Let her go you bastard!" Sakura growled, pushing herself up slowly. The vampire simply chuckled, golden eyes trailing over Sakura before shifting back to the girl in his grip. "Now now…let's not get to hasty. Wouldn't want anything to happen to such a pretty girl would we?" He teased, ivory fangs glistening in the pale moonlight._**

**_Sakura stopped her pace towards them, her eyes flicking back and forth between the man and Reika. "What do you want?" Shrugging he shook his head. "Me? Oh nothing really. I had only been pondering what I could do to entertain myself this evening. However…" He took a careful look at Reika who was still tugging her arm, futilely trying to break free. "…I think I might have found something to occupy my time."_**

**_Sakura took a small step forward. Golden eyes shifted to her as he smirked before twisting Reika's arm behind her back and snapping it effectively. "Stop!" Sakura shouted as Reika let out another pained scream, hot tears flowing from her eyes. "Listen…I don't know what you want. We can negotiate…just let her go." The man gave her an amused look as he tugged Reika against his chest. "Negotiate huh…" He chuckled._**

**_"Insolent child, you humans don't have anything I could possibly want. Well perhaps one thing…" He gave a menacing chuckled as Sakura followed his gaze to Reika. "No!" "Oh come now. Haven't you heard of sharing? A creature this fascinating only deserves the best." He lowered his head down as he inhaled Reika's scent causing her to shiver. "Intoxicating." He breathed out._**

**_"Stop it. Dammit that's enough!" Sakura rushed over as the man aimed a powerful kick at her abdomen sending her back to the ground. "Pathetic. You're clearly not as smart as you think. You know what…how about we play a little game before I kill you." Sakura grinded her teeth against one another, her eyes glancing up dazedly. "What game?"_**

**_Grinning, the man snapped his fingers as two more vampires joined him on the roof. Two males, one with long white hair and the other with shaggy red hair. Both of them smirked down at her with the same piercing golden eyes. Walking over to her, the pulled her to her knees as they both restrained her arms. "The fuck are you doing?!" Sakura spat coldly, not liking where this was going._**

**_"I just thought I'd give you a bit of a show. Take it as a parting present from me." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "A show?" Immediately she regretted asking because the next thing she knew, Reika was tossed to the ground on her stomach, the man hovering over her. He straddled her hips from behind as he gripped her hips roughly. "Bastard, get your fucking hands off her!" Sakura tugged but to no avail._**

**_He held Sakura's gaze as his lips descended down to Reika's neck. Kissing softly, his smirked increased as Reika shuddered beneath his touch. He went again, this time licking the flesh of her neck as he sucked lightly. "Delicious." He chuckled as he tasted her skin once more, Sakura's gaze now furious. He teasingly nipped at her jawline, his tongue flicking out to trace her bottom lip. He chose that moment to slip his hands beneath her shirt, exploring her stomach._**

**_Sakura was losing her resolve and her inability to help was making her feel nauseous as she sat and watched helplessly. His cool fingers trailed up until her breasts were captured in his palms. Squeezing them, he reveled in the soft whimpers of the girl beneath him. Roughly, he kneaded them as he moved his lips to latch onto her neck once more. She struggled beneath him only exciting him further as his fangs sunk into her neck. Her breath escaped her as she struggled further, her whimpers turning into silent screams._**

**_Normally calm green eyes turned wild as Sakura lunged forward only to be pulled back and punched in the jaw. A warm metallic tasting substance filled her mouth as she spat out the crimson liquid. "I can see you're getting impatient. No need to worry, I'll finish her up then." He replied calmly, as his hands slid back before slipping under Reika's faded dark jeans. Pulling them down slowly, his eyes widened as he licked his cracked lips. Sliding down her body, he kissed the back of her thighs, nipping harshly as he drew blood._**

**_He moved to rest his body on top of hers, his fingers moving up the inside of her thighs slowly. With a cocky grin at Sakura, he slipped a finger inside of Reika causing her to gasp at the painful intrusion. He kissed her cheek as he allowed his finger to pump her slick insides. The blonde clenched her teeth as she tried to ignore the feeling of his fingers inside of her. Another pained gasp escaped her lips as he roughly inserted two more fingers._**

**_Feeling her body moisten at his touch he smirked as he slipped his fingers from her womanhood. Drawing them to his lips, he flicked his tongue out to taste them. He continued to suck lightly on his fingers as he reached down to unfasten his jeans. Laying flush on top of her, he tugged his member from its confines, prodding at Reika's entrance slowly. "Bring her here. I want her to watch." He grinned mischievously._**

**_The two that had been holing Sakura tugged her over before shoving her onto the ground in front of Reika. Sakura bit harshly into her lips as they restrained her arms behind her back, effectively keeping her pinned. "Sakura." Reika called out softly. Tears threatened to spill as she refused to look up. "Saku…please. Look at me." Slowly she gazed up as Reika gave her a broken smile. "It's okay…I'm okay." Reika whispered and Sakura inched forward slowly, pressing her cheek flush against hers._**

**_Reika attempted to say something else before she felt the painful intrusion, the man on top of her sliding in completely filling her. Tears streamed from her cheeks as she pressed her cheek further against Sakura's. "So tight. Don't worry, I'll loosen you up." He cackled as he slid out before slamming his hips against hers again. Each lunge caused her body to jerk forward, her tears spilling onto Sakura's shoulders._**

**_Salty tears slid down Sakura's cheek as she watched him defile Reika. It made her sick as she pressed her lips to Reika's ear. "I'm so sorry…" She sobbed as pain filled cries spilled from Reika's lips, burying her head into Sakura's shoulders as she sobbed loudly. "I know baby…I know. Shh, it's okay." She tried to soothe her but it only seemed to fuel her distraught state. There was nothing she could do other than lay here like this._**

**_Leaning forward her bit roughly into Reika's neck as he spilled himself inside of her with a pleasured grunt. Pulling away, he smirked at the scene before him. Sakura kissed her cheek as Reika breathed harshly, her body seeking Sakura's warmth as she tried to pull closer. "Not bad at all. Unfortunately, I still have to kill you." His arrogant smile widened as he gestured for one of Sakura's captors to bring her gun._**

**_Sakura struggled furiously as she pleaded. "No! Stop! Let her go, kill me just let her go!" Scowling, he brutally knocked Sakura across her face causing more blood to trail from her nose. "It's too late for begging. Don't worry, I won't kill you. After I finish her off, you'll be dead anyway." Grinning, he stood over top of Reika, reloading Sakura's gun as he pointed it at Reika's back._**

**_Sakura's heart lurched in heart chest as Reika gave her a weak smile. She struggled forward as she gently pressed their lips together before pulling away. Tears spilled from Sakura's eyes as she gently shook her head. Reika simply smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Saku-chan." She heard those last words before two gunshots were heard._**

**_Green eyes widened as Reika coughed up large amounts of blood. Even through her black tank top, Sakura was able to make out the stains of red that quickly soaked her shirt. "R-Rei…?" She called out desperately but received no answer. Reika's head slipped from her shoulders as eyelids slid shut, hiding her blue eyes from sight._**

**_Immediately, she heard pained grunts behind her as she felt her restraints slacken. "What the hell?" The man growled before dropping Sakura's gun. "Shit. Well then…I'll see you around…Saku-chan." The man chuckled before disappearing immediately. "Fuck he's gone!" Sakura heard Tenten speak from behind her. She signaled to Shikamaru and heard him mutter something in response. Feeling Tenten's hand on her shoulder, she remained frozen. "Sakura…"_**

**_Slowly hoisting herself up, Sakura scooped up Reika's lifeless body into her arms. Her hands immediately turned red from Reika's blood as she pulled her flush against her chest. "Rei…" She whispered softly, her face disappearing into the girl's chest._**

**_"Sakura…" Tenten called again but pulled her hand away as Sakura flinched._**

**_Her body shook as she clutched Rei's body even tighter. Tenten sighed as she heard Shikamaru call for them though her earpiece. "Tenten, what the hell's going on? Why aren't Sakura and Rei responding?" He inquired and Tenten released a breath she was not aware she had been holding. "Tenten?" He called once more. "Shikamaru…" Her words stopped in her throat as her heart broke at the sight of Sakura._**

**_"Reika's dead."  
_**  
**_Sakura's head jutted back to slam against the wall behind her as a piercing scream escaped her throat. Her tears poured freely down her bloodstained cheeks as she clutched onto the body in her arms. Tenten wiped the tears from her eyes as she balled up her fists tightly. "Send the others Shikamaru. We need to get them out of here." She heard him whisper a silent okay. Moments later, the rest of the gang surrounded them._**

**_"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered, taking a slow step towards her before Tsunade stopped him. "Don't Naruto." His expression fell as Tsunade nodded to Kakashi who stood beside her. They made their way over as Kakashi carefully tugged Reika from Sakura's arms. Tsunade grabbed Sakura quickly as she fought to take hold of Reika once more. "Sakura stop! Calm down!"_**

**_Sakura only struggled more as she screamed out her protest. The others watched on heartbreakingly as Tsunade pulled Sakura flush against her. "Sakura…enough…that's enough." Tsunade whispered into her ear. "She's…" Sakura whimpered into the blonde woman's large chest and Tsunade nodded solemnly._**

**_"She's gone, Sakura." And she quickly blacked out, falling limp in Tsunade's arms._**

* * *

**Wow! I hadn't expected the flashback to take up the rest of the story. Well, that was rather painful to type. Here is Chapter 7 everyone, tell me what you thought. I'll plan on having the next chapter up tomorrow depending on reviews. Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup peeps! I'm feeling extra generous today so I decided to go ahead and throw you guys a bone…I mean chapter! Erhmm…yes well…here ya go! AN: I didn't realize that Reika meant lovely, beautiful, etc. I just picked the name…how convenient! ^^**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

_**Sakura only struggled more as she screamed out her protest. The others watched on heartbreakingly as Tsunade pulled Sakura flush against her. "Sakura…enough…that's enough." Tsunade whispered into her ear. "She's…" Sakura whimpered into the blonde woman's large chest and Tsunade nodded solemnly.**_

_**"She's gone, Sakura." And she quickly blacked out, falling limp in Tsunade's arms.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"It's all right Sakura, it's okay." Ino whispered softly. Sakura clutched the front of Ino's robe, crinkling the silky fabric mercilessly. Shaking her head, she sobbed into the girl's chest. "No…it's not…it's not okay." Squeezing Ino tightly, Sakura cried even harder. "I let her die! I-I promised….I promised I would protect her! She's dead Ino because I wasn't strong enough!"

Ino didn't know what to say. Trying to soothe her with words obviously wasn't the way to go. The thing was, she couldn't bring herself to judge Sakura. If anything, she wanted nothing more than to apologize. Telling her to stop moping about over something like that was beyond cruel. Hell, she didn't even think she could get over something like that.

That was beyond cruel. And Sakura had to sit there and watch it all happen.

So that's why. That's why she decided to remain silent. She allowed Sakura to soak her shirt with her tears as she wrapped her arms around her tightly. The seconds rolled on into minutes as violent sobs turned into muffled whimpers and slowly, Sakura fell silent.

Gazing down, Ino's fingers brushed silky pink strands out of Sakura's face to see that she had fallen asleep. Moving carefully, she laid Sakura down, pulling the satin violent sheets over her. Flicking off her light, she padded softly over to her door. She didn't have the heart to move Sakura so she decided to sleep on the couch in their common room instead.

She was stopped however as a tired voice whispered her name. Turning around, she was able to make out half-lidded green eyes peering at her. "Go to sleep Sakura." She muttered softly making another attempt to leave before Sakura called her once more. "Ino please…" Sakura's voice resounded, through the thickening silence. "What do you want?" Ino replied a bit harshly than she intended.

Biting her lip, Sakura pulled the sheets back, leaving a space beside her. "Will you sleep with me? Just for tonight."

Ino's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed crimson, grateful that it was hidden by the darkness. "Sakura…" She started before Sakura cut her off. "Please Ino." Sighing, she closed her door and climbed into the spot beside Sakura. They held one another's gaze as Sakura's thumb shyly brushed against Ino's cheek.

"Can I hold you?" Sakura whispered, nervous of facing the rejection she was sure Ino would present her with. To her surprise, Ino shifted so her back was facing the Haruno. Gently, she shifted her back pressing carefully against Sakura's chest. Silence consumed them again and Ino had assumed Sakura had fallen asleep.

She was mistaken as she felt slender arms slide over her waist and a nose nuzzle into her neck. Tensing, she felt Sakura shift. "Sorry, I can stop if it's bothering you?" Ino shivered as Sakura's warm breath tickled the back of her neck, shaking her head. "N-No…it's fine." She croaked out.

Sakura smiled softly into her neck as she pulled into tighter against her. Her fingers slid over Ino's waist before interlacing together with the blonde's. Ino sighed, relaxing into Sakura's touch. Despite the fact that Ino couldn't help her with words, it soothed her knowing that just allowing Sakura some physical comfort was enough. Her eyelids fluttered as she squeezed Sakura's hand reassuringly.

"Thank you…Ino."

Her eyes snapped open as she turned around in Sakura's grasp. Instead of meeting Sakura's eyes, she was met with closed eyelids and slightly parted lips as Sakura breathed softly. Smiling, she buried her head in the nape of Sakura's neck as she intertwined their fingers once more.

"You're welcome." She whispered as she too drifted off.

* * *

Morning came early. Far too early for Sakura's liking. With a groan she shifted but was stopped as she felt someone's breath tickle her neck. **The hell? This isn't my bed or my room…so where- **She stopped mid-thought before taking in the interior of the room. "This is…" She looked down at the blonde covered head that nuzzled her neck. "…Ino."

The aforementioned girl groaned, pressing further against Sakura, causing the latter to shudder. Glancing over at Ino's phone, she was able to make out the time just barely. **11:30…no real point in trying to get to school. That and I'm not really in the mood…but Ino.** She paused as she noticed her hand was underneath Ino's shirt, clutching her waist.

Blushing she glanced up at Ino's face as she squeezing gently. "Ino…we gotta get up." A soft whine slipped past her lips as she pressed her lips to Sakura's neck. "Later…I'm tired." A scowl slipped on Sakura's face as she squeezed her waist again, tugging her face away from Ino's. Ino whimpered as her hand darted up to grab Sakura's neck, pulling tightly, causing Sakura to hover over her.

Swallowing nervously, Sakura leaned down slowly as she chewed on her bottom lip. Ino's eyes flickered open as she flushed at Sakura towering over her. Shifting up on her elbows, she flexed her fingers before pressing her fingertips lightly against Sakura's cheek. "Ino."

"Sakura…" Ino breathed out as she slowly closed the gap between them. Pressing their lips together, Ino reveled in Sakura's taste. **Coffee and cherries…why am I not surprised?** Ino laughed inwardly. Sakura was the first to pull away as she blinked dazedly at Ino. Blue eyes bore deeply into her own and made her tense.

"Oh my god." Ino bolted up as she slid out from under Sakura.

"Ino…wait…" Sakura grabbed her wrist and Ino clenched her eyes shut as she stiffened under Sakura's touch. "Sakura…I'm so sorry. That was wrong, I shouldn't have-" She was cut off as Sakura shook her head. "Ino it's fine. Don't make a big deal out of nothing."

Ouch. That hurt.

Ino winced as she nodded. "Oh okay." Climbing out of her bed she silently slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her as she cut on the shower. Her gaze empty, she climbed in, sliding to the floor as her clothes became soaked.

Sakura sat there for a moment, an internal war raging within herself. On one hand, she felt as if allowing Ino to kiss her was breaking some sort of unspoken rule. She felt like she was betraying Reika. That was the problem. How could she betray someone she no longer had with her? The other side of her was still stuck on the kiss. It flushed her insides and gave her a rush she hadn't had in a long time.

That's why she told Ino it was nothing. She liked it she'd admit, but she wasn't sure how she felt about Ino. Sure, she didn't loathe her like she did when she first arrived. Heck, she'd even go as far as to say they could be friends. Venting last night had made sure of that. Even holding Ino had elicited emotions that she had thought she'd buried away.

Still, something told her not to get to close. Every subtle touch, teasing glance and playful argument that Ino instigated, was making it extremely hard to do so. Even unintentionally, Ino managed to make her pulse race and her stomach do flips. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if Ino truly was good for her.

Despite hating her guts, Sakura did enjoy having Ino around. With Reika gone, she pondered if Ino was exactly what she needed. Moving on consisted of accepting the fact that Reika had died and that emotionally she had to face that. She had been through the denial, the anger, the frustration and all the other stages and now she had accepted it. The only question now was this…

What was her next move?

She didn't want to give Ino the wrong idea but her curiosity got the best of her. Maybe she should go talk to Tenten. The girl was probably at school and Sakura just couldn't find the motivation to go. Time rolled on as she sat there on Ino's bed. **She's been in there for a while. What's she doing?** Curiously, Sakura swung her legs over the edge of the bed, casually heading over as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Oi…Ino. You've been in the shower for a minute." She paused as she thought briefly. **She never took anything in with her. What the hell?** Sakura knocked on the door and frowned when she received no reply. Turning the handle, she was surprised to see it was unlocked as she entered. "Ino?" She whispered softly.

Drawing the curtains back, she cursed as she cut off the freezing water and took in Ino's soaked form. She sat there, blonde hair sticking to the sides of her face with her head buried into her knees which were flush against her body. Slowly lifting her head, she blinked tiredly at Sakura. "What?" She mumbled.

Growling, she hoisted Ino up to her feet as she helped her into her room. "The fuck were you doing? Were you trying to make yourself sick?" Sakura lectured but received no snarky reply from Ino. Groaning in frustration, she shoved Ino onto the bed as she rummaged through her things tossing a towel and a t-shirt and sweatpants at her instructing her to get dressed.

Ino did so slowly and fell back onto her bed as she shielded her eyes with her arm. Her lips pursed together when Sakura sat down beside her. "What do you want Sakura?" Snorting Sakura merely inched back, resting her head against Ino's pillows. "Look, I'm not in the mood Sakura. Leave." Raising an amused eyebrow, Sakura chuckled as she shook her head. "I don't think so."

Quickly becoming annoyed, she kicked Sakura in the back causing her to fall of the bed. "Leave Sakura." Brushing off the damage to her ego, she quickly got up and grabbed Ino's leg, tugging her towards her as Sakura loomed over her once more. Ino averted her gaze to the side as she sighed causing Sakura to take her chin into her fingers.

Following Sakura's commanding hands, Ino returned her gaze as she frowned. "Ino what was that? What's bothering you?" Ino shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing. You should be heading to school." Sakura sat atop Ino's waist carefully. "If you don't go, I won't go." Sakura shrugged similarly before responding. "Then I guess I'll be staying here."

"Not my problem. But I really would appreciate it if you moved." Sakura smirked as she dipped her face closer to Ino's. She was unaware of why the sudden playful mood had suddenly overcome her but she didn't care. She was curious to see how Ino reacted when the tables were turned. Deciding such, she nuzzled her nose slowly against Ino's neck.

"Ino…do you really want me to leave?" Her tone dropped dangerously as she breathed softly against the outer shell of the Yamanaka's ear. "Yes." Ino bit out harshly and Sakura only smirked more. "Liar." The silence grew and Sakura swore she could hear Ino's heartbeat pounding ten times faster. "Am I bothering you…_Ino-chan?"_ She teased as she watched Ino shut her eyes tightly, cheeks taking a dusty pink complexion.

"Haruno…" Ino remarked, her tone dropping as well. Sakura watched her curiously before nipping at the blonde's elegant neck. "I thought I was your _Saku-chan_?" Sakura purred and Ino groaned in annoyance. "Fine. _Saku-chan..." _Ino huffed lightly before slowly opening her eyes to lock with the pink haired beauty. Feeling small under her gaze, Ino flushed a bit more before mumbling softly. "…I-I want to call in my second favor?"

Sakura blinked slowly as she pulled back a bit. "Huh? Right now? Okay...go ahead shoot." Ino curled her arms behind Sakura's neck, pulling their bodies together as she ran her finger through Sakura's scalp eliciting a moan. "Tell me what you want Ino." Sakura muttered against her neck as her arm wrapped around Ino's waist.

"I want you to kiss me." Ino whispered lustfully.

Sakura could not bring herself to deny the woman before her. Wasting no time, she dipped her head to brush her lips teasingly against Ino's. The touch sparked and excitement within her as she claimed her lips once more. Ino took this time to lean back completely, Sakura taking control as she took and pinned Ino's wrists above her head.

Growing a bit more confident, Sakura flicked her tongue experimentally against Ino's bottom lip before tugging it with her teeth gently. She smirked when Ino moaned softly as she quickly slid her tongue into Ino's awaiting mouth. She traced the roof of the girl's mouth, wanted to familiarize herself with every inch of her.

Ino brushed her tongue against Sakura's playfully before the two engaged in a full out war. Their tongues battled for dominance as they danced around with one another's. They broke apart when Ino gasped for breath only to shudder when Sakura's lips moved to her neck. Grinning inwardly, Sakura immediately sucked on the tender flesh as she nipped occasionally leaving her mark.

Ino groaned as she angled her head to the side, giving Sakura further encouragement to explore her delicate skin. One of Sakura's hands slipped from Ino's wrist before sliding down her body and under her t-shirt. Ino flinched as Sakura scratched at her waist before pressing her nails in and slowly dragging them up her side.

"S-Saku…" Ino panted softly, her back arching as Sakura pulled away only to pull off her shirt. Ino immediately assisted her only to be pushed back on the bed. Smirking at her willingness, Sakura pressed her hip firmly against the bed as she kissed and licked down Ino's toned abdomen. Stopping at her navel, she dipped her tongue in as she darted it in and out teasingly.

"Oh my god….S-Saku…." Ino whimpered as her back arched and she pressed desperately against Sakura's waiting mouth. Sakura bit the skin harshly before kissing back up Ino's chest, stopping right below her bra line. Sakura's eyes carefully watched Ino as she drank in the sight before her. Blonde hair tousled, tanned cheeks flushed a dark crimson, succulent pink lips parted and chest rising quickly.

It was breathtaking.

She crawled back up as she captured Ino's lips once more before pulling away. "Do you want me to stop?" Ino held her gaze before shaking her head. "No." Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes. Nuzzling Ino's neck, she kissed her cheek. "Okay let me try again. You know we have to stop?" Ino groaned, coming down from her slight high as she pressed her cheek against Sakura's. "Yeah…I know."

Smiling softly Sakura got ready to pull away only to feel moist lips tickle her throat. Halting her movements, she glanced at Ino warily who only continued to place delicate kisses along the column of her throat. Nipping harshly, she sucked at the spot before flicking her tongue over the growing sore.

Sakura clenched her eyes as she struggled not to take Ino right there. She didn't know what they were doing. Obviously, something happened within such a short time that resulted in some evident sexual tension between the two. Sakura found it a bit wrong to be toying with Ino as she had. It was wrong to use her for her own emotional clutch. However, with Ino mercilessly sucking her neck, she found herself caring less about it.

Noticing Sakura had spaced out, Ino moved to nip against her jaw as she traced its outline before blowing on it softly. "Fuck…Ino." Sakura hissed as she pressed Ino into the bed, her hips hung right over Ino's before she teasingly grinded her hips against her. A course of pleasure shot through the both of them as Ino's breath caught in her throat and Sakura hissed in pleasure.

Sakura was finding it harder and harder to resist Ino. Something was calling out to her. A lust that she had never experienced before. She didn't love Ino, not by a longshot. Nevertheless, the prospect of owning her and taking her just thrilled her immensely. Ino slid slowly out from beneath her causing Sakura to scowl at the loss of contact. "Had enough?" Sakura teased.

Ino simply gave her a confused look before sighing. "I still want you to leave." Sakura studied Ino and when she realized that she was being completely honest, she climbed over eager for a quick kiss. Ino pulled away immediately as she shook her head. "Don't. Just go." Ino mumbled tiredly. Growing slightly frustrated, Sakura slid off her bed as she disappeared into her own room.

Ino watched her go before falling back against her sheets. Hearing a violent vibrating against her desk she hopped up to see who was calling her. **Temari?** It would be just her luck for her to call after what happened. Reluctantly, she pressed answer before placing the phone against her ear. "Hey Tem."

"Oi! Sup babe, haven't heard from you in a bit." Ino rolled her eyes as she flopped on her bed. "Didn't we just talk yesterday?" Temari chuckled softly. "Hell I don't know. Felt like forever, I missed hearing your voice." Ino suppressed the urge to roll her eyes once more and just settled for a soft smile. "I do have that effect on people." Ino joked.

"Haha, that you do babe." Temari teased before falling silent. "Everything alright?" Ino flushed nervously and bit her lip. "H-huh? What do you mean? I'm f-fine!" Ino blurted out and she knew Temari didn't believe her for one second. "I don't know babe…you just sounded off. I'm tired so it's probably just me."

Ino relaxed as she pulled her knees to her chest. Sighing softly she spoke. "Hey Tem…" She didn't have to wait long as Temari answered softly. "Yeah, what's up?" Biting the inside of her cheek Ino relaxed.

"Do you think you can come visit me a bit sooner?"

* * *

**All right, there ya go kiddies! Hope it was to your liking. Tell me what you thought! Later gators!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all. Tis' I, AyameSenju here, with another chappie. I have a question for you guys. I couldn't decide whether to put the question here or at the end of the story so I'll just do both in case you don't read one or the other. Anyways…Do you guys think I should continue the story as is? Meaning…3****rd**** person…or switch to first person. I typically prefer to write in first person but for some reason I didn't with my current two stories. Specifically for this one though…first or third person? Would it be weird to switch in the middle of the story? Feedback please! Thank you all for your continued support. I'm asking at least one more person to review along with my current single reviewer whom I appreciate very much. Well, here ya go!**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}  
****  
**_**Ino relaxed as she pulled her knees to her chest. Sighing softly she spoke. "Hey Tem…" She didn't have to wait long as Temari answered softly. "Yeah, what's up?" Biting the inside of her cheek Ino relaxed.**_

_**"Do you think you can come visit me a bit sooner?"**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Uh duh…did you even have to ask?" Temari remarked, Ino could practically envision the huge grin on the girls face right now. Giving a relieved sigh, she smiled into the phone. "Great! How soon can you get here?" Temari paused before answering quickly. "I can toss some stuff in a bag and catch a plane now. It would be about three days by car and that's a long time to drive. I got enough stashed for a round trip ticket so I should be there in maybe four or five hours."

"Cool, I can pick you up since I decided not to go to school today. I've got a quick training session tonight though just so I can be evaluated with my new partner." Ino said, flopping back on her bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. "Ah right…how's the little pain in the neck been?" Temari muttered under her breath causing Ino to giggle.

"Exactly that…as well as a pain in other places." She whispered the last part, her cheeks flushing as she still felt the stinging pain at her neck where Sakura had bit her. "Huh...what was that last part?" Temari inquired as Ino flushed a deeper red. "N-Nothing! So yeah…just give me a call when you get here. Okay?"

She heard Temari chuckle, "Yes _mother_. I'll call you as soon as I land." Ino rolled her eyes with a soft grin and hung up. **Now what should I do? I'll be waiting for a while for her to get here.** Looking around the purple room, she scowled. She was insanely clean so there was nothing for her to straighten up.

A soft grumble emanated from within her stomach as she sighed. "Well then. Guess I could grab some breakfast." Hopping out of her bed with little huff as she landed, she slid her feet into a pair of slippers as she closed her door behind her. A loud noise to her left caught her off guard as she saw Sakura resting on her back. She had her arms folded behind her head as she lazily flipped through the channels, not staying on one for more than two seconds. Kenji was resting on her stomach and despite his large size, Sakura didn't seem to notice.

The wolf's ears twitched before he looked up to lock his golden eyes with Ino's bright blue ones. Sakura titled her head back to see before raising a brow at Ino. "Where you headed?" She asked before resuming her channel surfing.

"I was going to make myself some breakfast." Ino answered tiredly. She could've sworn Sakura's eyes widened before she turned back to face her. "Some for me too?" She blinked, as her head hung upside down over the arm of the couch. **She looks like a little kid. It's kind of cute…whoa wait what?** Ino eagerly dismissed the thought as she started for the door.

"So is that a no?" She asked her voice slightly curious. Groaning, Ino pinched the bridge of her nose before shooting Sakura a menacing glare. "If you want to eat I suggest you get your ass off the couch and come on." Sakura's expression perked instantly as she shoved Kenji off her and rolled over only to slip and land on her face. Ino quickly bit the inside of her cheek, stifling the laugh that threatened to escape.

Sakura slowly sat up, blowing some hair out of her face before flashing Ino an innocent grin. "Heh…c-coming." Ino rolled her eyes and disappeared out the door. Sakura quickly jumped up and sprinted after her with Kenji padding after them. Ino was already inside the elevator waiting for it to close as Sakura stumbled in.

"Geez woman! Couldn't you have waited a damn second?" Ino gave her an amused look and shrugged. "I told you to come on. You were the one who tripped and wasted time." Sakura huffed and held the door for Kenji before pressing the button to the ground floor. They waited in silence as the door opened and they stepped out.

Ino brushed past Sakura as she made her way down the large hall and into the kitchen. Sakura followed, her hands shoved in the pockets of the sweatpants she had slipped on. Kenji rushed into the living room and jumped on the couch. Sakura watched him before leaning against the wall to watch Ino. "Want me to help?" Ino glanced back at her and shook her head.

"I'd rather you didn't." Sakura chuckled and entered the kitchen as Ino pulled some things out from the fridge. "Aww c'mon…I'm not that bad." Ino groaned and Sakura smiled childishly. Reaching into the egg carton that Ino pulled out, she snatched two eggs only to have them slip from her grip, cracking as soon as they hit the floor. Ino glared and Sakura just stared at the floor before giving Ino a shocked expression.

"Wait…I can clean that." Ino threw up her hands in frustration before grabbing Sakura by her t-shirt collar. Ino dragged her over to the stools that sat near the island counters and pointed. "You. Sit." Sakura swallowed nervously as she sat down. Ino cleaned up the splattered remains of the egg and discarded them into the trash. Sakura gave a low mumble under her breath as Ino shot her a dirty look. "I'm sorry what was that?"

Sakura paled and shook her head. "N-Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Ino smirked triumphantly. "Good. Now is there anything you don't eat?" Sakura paused for a minute before shaking her head. "Nope. I'll eat anything. I'm a bottomless pit." Ino rolled her eyes before returning back to the food. "Charming."

The clock ticked on as Sakura curiously watched Ino prepare their breakfast. It seemed she was making a traditional American breakfast, which was actually Sakura's favorite. Ino glanced over her shoulder but Sakura hadn't noticed as she just kept her eyes on the food, swallowing slightly. Smiling she turned back around and finished up.

Fixing both of their plates, Ino sat Sakura's down in front of her before carrying her own out into the living room. Sitting down upon the couch, she flicked through a few channels before leaving it on a random cartoon channel. Sakura eyed her plate hungrily before snatching it up and sitting down beside Ino. Kenji hopped down to stare at the both of them as they dug into their meal.

Taking a bite of her bacon and nibbling on some eggs, Sakura gave a soft moan. Ino gave her a weird look as Sakura smiled. "It's really good; you should drop this lame job and become a chef. Seriously." Ino snorted and continued her own meal. "You'd like that wouldn't you. Still trying to get rid of me?" Sakura grinned and nodded her head. "Aww shucks...looks like you figured me out."

Shaking her head, Ino chewed her food slowly, her eyes scanning over the television with mild interest. She was snapped from her brief trance when Sakura gave another light moan. "Oh my god Sakura could you not!?" Ino growled in annoyance. Looking up innocently, Sakura blinked. "What?" Ino huffed as she crossed her arms. "Those damn noises. Are they necessary?"

Sakura grinned and shrugged. "Nothing wrong with me admiring your cooking Ino. You should be happy." Setting her plate down beside her, she sat back further into the couch. "Well next time try to admire a bit more quietly if you could." Sakura's eyes widened as she grinned. "There's gonna be a next time?!" Ino blinked in confusion before chuckling softly before glancing back to the television.

"God you're such an idiot." Sakura smiled softly before shifting uncomfortably. "Hey…Ino?" Sakura whispered. The blonde haired teen looked over at her questionably. "What is it?" Chewing her lip, she glanced down at her fists, clenching them. Ino took in her swift change in mood as she waited for the girl to continue. "We _are_ friends right?"

The question had caught Ino off guard as she sat their silently for a moment. Sakura chose that moment to look up at her as she sighed. "Look Ino…you really helped me out a lot last night. I didn't mean to take advantage of you the way I did this morning. I really do want us to be friends." Ino sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Sakura of course we're friends. Where is this coming from?"

Sakura shook her head and offered her a weak smile. "No reason. I just wanted to make sure I didn't fuck up too bad yet. I gave you hell when you first got here but you were able to help me. I haven't forgotten her but I don't feel as numb as I did before, ya know? So…I just want us to be on good terms." Ino sighed as she grabbed Sakura's hand. Giving it a reassuring squeeze, Ino smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. I don't hate you and of course we can be friends." Sakura gave a relieved sigh and grinned.

Kenji chose this opportunity to jump up and snatch a piece of bacon from Sakura's plate. "Oi! Dammit Kenji, that was my last piece!" The wolf wagged his tail as he gnawed greedily at the bacon. Sakura grumbled irritably as Ino chuckled and grabbed the last piece from her plate. Handing it to Sakura, she grinned, "Here. You can have mines."

Sakura flashed a toothy grin as she inspected it. Leaning forward she blinked innocently at Ino. "Feed it to me?" Ino blinked and scowled. "I most certainly will not. You're hands are working just fine." Sakura's grin didn't waver as she urged more. "Aww c'mon Ino…please?" She begged. Ino rose her brow in amusement as she brought the bacon to her mouth. Sakura's jaw dropped as she leaned forward, snapping the other end of the bacon between her teeth.

She saw Ino's eyes widen and grinned as she leaned forward, taking another bite before pulling away. "Thanks." Sakura chuckled as Ino flushed in embarrassment. "You're such a child." Ino huffed out with a small pout. Sakura shrugged and leaned back into the couch. "So what are your plans for the day? Besides our evaluation later."

Ino shifted slightly as she fished her phone out from her pocket. Checking the time she put the phone away. "I've got a really good friend coming to see me?" Sakura's expression turned curious. "A friend? You mean from Suna?"

Ino nodded as she watched the TV with little interest. "Mhmm. She was actually my former partner before I moved here. She's free from missions so she's coming to stay with me until the end of next week." Sakura nodded her understanding. "When are you gonna get her?"

"Probably in about another three and a half hours or so. She took a plane so she's gonna call me when her flight lands." Sakura nodded once more silently before stretching her limbs. Standing she walked over and took Ino's plate before grabbing her own. Slipping into the kitchen, she straightened up the mess and tossed the dishes in the dishwasher. Finishing up, she exited the kitchen and returned to her seat on the couch.

"You didn't have to do that. I was planning on going back to clean up later." Ino grumbled. Sakura merely smiled as she tossed Ino a bottle of water. "No biggie. Besides, you cooked so as a sign of appreciation, I decided to clean." Ino nodded her thanks as she checked her phone once more before taking a swig of her water. Sakura watched her before smiling. "Say…maybe we could watch a movie to pass the time?" She suggested.

Ino shrugged as she sat up straight, excited to have something to occupy her time. "Sure. What did you have in mind?" Sakura tapped her chin as she thought briefly. "Ever seen The Hunger Games?" Ino shook her head as Sakura's jaw dropped in shock. "What? Are you serious!?"

Ino winced at the sudden rise in her tone. "Why are you so damn loud?! No I haven't seen the movie." Sakura grinned apologetically and hopped up from the couch before snatching a movie case from the large shelf that Ino hadn't noticed before. "Man Ino you are gonna love it!" Sakura grinned, popping the disk into the DVD player and grabbing the remote as she jumped back on the couch. Ino rolled her eyes at the girl's childish behavior as she snuggled deeper into the couch.

Sakura patted the space between the two of them as Kenji jumped up. Sakura opened her arms for Kenji to come lay with her but he grunted and slid to lie down in front of Ino. "What the hell!" Sakura muttered as Ino smirked. She raked her fingers through Kenji's silky white fur as he whined and wagged his tail. "Guess he likes me better." Ino replied arrogantly as Sakura just stared in disbelief.

"You can't be serious. You little bastard, I feed you! You owe me!" Ino shushed her as she curled up tighter with Kenji who nuzzled his head into her lap. "Hush now, the movie's on." Sakura fell back into the couch with a steady frown on her lips, causing Ino to giggle before returning her attention to the large screen in the wall.

Time rolled on and Ino was thoroughly becoming immersed in the movie. There was action, romance, and adventure. Just a few of Ino's favorite things in movies. Kenji was still curled up beside her with his large head resting in her lap. Smiling down at him softly, she scratched his ear gently. Sakura had drifted off a short while ago. **She would hype up the damn movie and fall asleep.** Ino shook her head before hearing her phone vibrate.

Kenji woke up immediately, barking loudly as Sakura jolted awake. A thin trail of drool dribbled down her chin as Ino rolled her eyes. Sliding the green answer button, she waited for Temari to respond. "Hey babe, I just landed. I'm waiting for my bag now." Ino stood and looked for her slippers that she had kicked off during the movie. "Alright cool. I was downstairs watching a movie. I'm gonna grab my keys and meet you there in about ten minutes okay?"

"You got it. See ya." Temari answered, hanging up as Ino did the same. Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly as she yawned. "Leaving?" She asked sleepily. "Ah. I'll see you when I get back." Sakura jumped up and scratched her neck nervously. "I would've rode with you." Ino smiled softly and shook her head. "Nah, I'll go and come right back. She might have something private she needs to tell me. I don't want to make her nervous either."

Sakura looked up and nodded. "Right. Gotcha. Well then, Kenji and I will probably just finish the movie." Ino smirked as she placed a hand on her hip. "Oh you mean fall asleep again?" Sakura blushed and chuckled. "My bad. I hope you liked it though, well the parts you got to see." Ino nodded as she waved and headed back upstairs.

Slipping into her room, she discarded her other clothes as she slipped on a pair of light blue jeans, a white V-neck shirt, and some grey boots. It was probably a bit windy outside so she grabbed a long sleeved grey cardigan. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she grabbed her car keys from her dresser and made her way back downstairs.

Sakura glanced in her direction as she watched her. Her cheeks flushed deeply as she shied back into the depths of the couch. "You look nice." She mumbled and Ino paused outside the door. Sakura refrained from meeting her gaze as she scratched Kenji's back. Smirking, Ino sauntered over as she leaned down to place a delicate kiss on Sakura's pale cheek. The pinkette blushed ten shades darker and tensed. Ino slowly removed her lips from the other girl's cheek as she headed back to the door.

"I'll see you when I get back…_Saku-chan._"

Sakura grumbled several curses as Ino giggled and slipped out. Heading to the garage, she found her silver Audi. Climbing into the driver's seat, she started up the engine as she pulled out her shades from the glove compartment. Sliding them on, she flicked on the radio as she whipped out of the parking lot.

It wasn't too long of a drive and Ino found herself there in exactly ten minutes. Pulling up in the loading zone, she called Temari. "Get your ass outside now!" Ino grinned as she pretended to be furious. She heard a click as a blonde with four spiky pigtails ran outside looking around frantically. Honking her horn, Ino rolled down the window and grinned as she tugged her shades up on her forehead.

"Come on we're burning daylight here!" Temari grinned and rushed over as Ino popped the trunk so she could toss her stuff in. The minute she did, she rushed to the front passenger seat and jumped in. Ino smiled as she engulfed Temari into a tight hug to which she happily returned. "God I missed you." Ino mumbled into her neck.

She pulled away only to feel one of Temari's hands grip her waist pulling her back. "T-Tem?" Temari smirked as she brushed Ino's bangs back before gripping her chin lightly. Ino blushed as she eagerly leaned in. Temari closed the gap as she ghosted her lips over Ino's. Ino whimpered softly as Temari gripped her neck before smashing their lips together once more. Ino leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Temari's neck, gasping softly, which caused the taller girl to smirk triumphantly.

A few angry honks resonated behind them as Ino pulled away to see a line of cars behind them. Cursing Ino shifted her car into gear and sped off, a blush creeping down her neck as Temari howled with laughter. "Damn babe. Miss me much?" Temari teased as Ino glared at her halfheartedly. "Shut up…idiot." Temari watched her with a soft smile as the two arrived back at headquarters. Pulling into her parking spot, Ino cut off the car as she popped the trunk for Temari to get her things.

Swinging her duffel bag over her shoulders and closing the trunk, Temari strode over to Ino. Ino smiled innocently before pulling her into another hug. Temari dropped her bag and returned the embrace as she buried her head in Ino's neck. "I really did miss you, Tem." Ino whispered softly as Temari nodded. "Ah, me too."

They pulled away only for Temari to grip Ino's waist as she backed her up against the car. Waisting no time, their lips connected once more. Ino's hands slid up her chest before curling around Temari's neck. Pulling her tighter, Ino slipped her tongue against Temari's bottom lip. Groaning, Temari pressed her further into the car as she slipped her tongue into Ino's mouth.

Her tongue coaxed Ino's desperately as they danced together. Temari pulled back only to lower her mouth to Ino's neck as she sucked greedily at the smooth flesh. Nibbling, Ino released a soft moan as she rocked her hips against Temari's. Stopping Temari breathed heavily as she held Ino, panting breathlessly into her neck. "We…We should get inside." Ino gasped out. Smirking, Temari backed away as she swung her bag back on her back.

Ino fixed her clothes as she tried to calm down her blush. "Damn it Temari, you couldn't have waited till we got inside?" Temari shrugged as they headed to the hidden entrance through the elevator. "Don't worry; we'll finish what we started." Ino groaned causing Temari to chuckle amusedly. Arriving outside the main entrance, Ino shakily pressed her hand against the scanner as she slipped inside with Temari behind her.

Kenji greeted them with a bark as Sakura lay there. Slowly, Sakura's head turned to meet the noise. Her eyes locked with Ino's before flickering over to Temari. Ino stepped further into the room and gauged the two's reaction carefully. "Hey Sakura…this is my friends and former partner, Temari. Temari, this is my new friend and partner, Sakura." The silence that loomed over was suffocating. Neither seemed to pay Ino any attention, as they just seemed to be in some sort of internal battle. Ino began to speak before the silence was disrupted by Temari.

"I don't like you."

"Tch, ditto."

Ino gave an annoyed groan; she was screwed, and big time.

* * *

**All right so there's Chapter 9. Let me know what you guys think. Also, should I switch to first person or stick with third? If I do switch, who's perspective? Ino or Sakura? Read and review loves. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I am back with another chapter and I have decided to switch to the first person POV. Thanks for your help Zurrick; I hope I get it right! So let me know how I did! Chapter 10! ^^**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

_**Kenji greeted them with a bark as Sakura lay there. Slowly, Sakura's head turned to meet the noise. Her eyes locked with Ino's before flickering over to Temari. Ino stepped further into the room and gauged the two's reaction carefully. "Hey Sakura…this is my friends and former partner, Temari. Temari, this is my new friends and partner, Sakura." The silence that loomed over was suffocating. Neither seemed to pay Ino any attention, as they just seemed to be in some sort of internal battle. Ino began to speak before the silence was disrupted by Temari.**_

_**"I don't like you."**_

_**"Tch, ditto."**_

_**Ino gave an annoyed groan; she was screwed and big time.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Ino's POV**_

What the hell was I thinking? Of course, my hopes of the two of them being civilized with one another just blew up right in my face. I had hoped Temari would have been the mature one here but again I had been proved wrong. Looking between the both of them, I rubbed the back of my neck tiredly. I had to break this and fast.

"Alright, guys we just met. No need for the hostility. We can all be mature here, right?" Both Temari and Sakura looked at me as if I had just grown a second head. Reaching up, I patted my neck, sighing in relief that there was no additional growth. Stupid thought, but whatever.

This time Sakura was the first to speak as she sat up. Long pink locks cascading down her shoulders, slightly messy from leaning against the chair. Her eyes met mine briefly before trailing over to Temari's as she gave a sigh. Standing up, she walked over to the both of us and I stepped closer in case I needed to intervene.

Sakura gave me a weird look before clearing her throat. "Look…" she paused and I noticed how serious her tone had gotten. It was a bit frightening and did not suit her. Despite how aggressive she had been to me in the beginning, seeing her child-like and carefree side just seemed…I don't know…more fitting? I shook my thoughts away as I listened to her continue.

"Obviously…we're getting off on the wrong foot here. Ino is right. We barely know each other and coming off as a snarky bitch isn't going to solve anything." I felt Temari flinch beside me as she clenched her jaw. She was clearly losing her cool and was not in the mood to hear any of what Sakura was saying. Scowling, I looked over at Sakura as she continued.

"Let's get straight to the point. We both have connections to Ino and if she plans to keep both of us then we need to at least attempt to get along. For her sake." I felt Temari relax beside me as Sakura finished. Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and with a groan, extended her hand in Temari's direction. Temari only stared at her hand before shooting me a look. Giving her a knowing look of my own, she huffed and quickly grasped Sakura's hand.

"Nice to meet you Temari. I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura nodded and Temari did the same before reciprocating the gesture. "Ah, nice to meet you too Sakura. I'm Temari Subaku." I watched as the two of them shook hands. Upon further observation, I noticed how the veins beneath their skin seemed to throb as their knuckles turned white. Rolling my eyes, I intervened.

"Great. Now that we're all introduced…" I paused to push them apart. Grinning, I continued, "…Sakura…I'm gonna go get Temari settled in." Sakura seemed to be ignoring me as she and Temari were locked in a stare off to the death. Clearing my throat, Sakura broke the trance first and nodded. "Ah." Stepping away, I watched as she stiffly sat upon the couch.

I heard Temari snicker as I punched her none too lightly in the arm. "Enough. I'm not through with you. Let's go." I muttered as I brushed past her, knowing that she'd be following me. Taking the elevator, we entered the common room as I began unlocking the door. "Konoha's got money I see." I heard Temari whistle as she looked around. "Oh I'll definitely be visiting you more often."

Frowning I snatched her by the arm and yanked her in. Slamming the door behind me, I swirled around quickly to face her. "What the fuck is your problem!" I snapped at her and she rolled her eyes and fell back on my bed. "What?" I mentally slapped my forehead. "Don't play games with me. Don't come off as a total bitch right away!" Temari sat up as she scratched her head.

"Look, you told me how much she was being an ass to you. Can you blame me for not liking her?" She mumbled under her breath and I paused. I guess I really couldn't argue with that. Sakura had been acting like a complete jerk and that's all I told Temari. I never once mentioned how Sakura confided in me and tried to apologize. It still didn't change anything.

"Temari…I know what I told you but Sakura…she's….she's different now." Temari snorted at my comment and I resisted the urge to strangle her. **When did she become so difficult to deal with?** "She lost her partner and girlfriend who I just so happened to look like and it made her kind of flip off on me." I tried reasoning but Temari wasn't having any of it. "So I guess that's a perfectly logical reason for her to treat you like shit and slam you into her car. Bullshit Ino, I don't like her."

"Temari honestly. Ugh…I can't even deal with you right now." I threw my hands up in frustration. I wasn't getting anywhere with her. Sakura had been the one to initiate the act of maturity. Maybe talking to her would give me a peace of mind. Standing and making my way to the door, I wasn't surprised in the least when I felt Temari tug on my wrist. "Babe…" Nope. Whatever it was she was playing at, I wanted nothing to do with it.

"Let go." I grumbled none too nicely.

"Babe listen."

"Don't you 'babe listen' me!" I seethed. Unsure of where the sudden burst of rage had come from. Snatching my hand from her grip, I left my room to go see how Sakura was holding up.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

Bitch.

First word that popped into my head the very minute that Temari chick opened her mouth. I had planned to act like a semi-decent human being. Honestly!

Probably would have introduced myself and gave a nice smile and all that annoying crap when you meet someone for the first time. But no. The minute she told me she didn't like me, I found myself with a serious case of the "fuck-its" and told her I didn't like her.

It probably didn't do me any good after I had just gotten on Ino's good graces. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she came down here and punched me square in the face. Something about Temari just made me suspicious. Her presence seemed to unnerve me and it felt like something was off. I didn't have any fucking clue as to what it was but it didn't matter.

"I'll figure it out soon enough." I whispered softly.

Or so I had thought. I was snapped from my thoughts to see Ino approaching my direction. "You'll figure out what?" She asked innocently. Gauging her appearance, she looked a bit irritable. **Probably that stupid Temari's fault.** Dismissing my thoughts, I shook my head as I folded back into the couch.

"Nothing. Just thinking about if there was something important I have to do before our evaluation in an hour." Ino gave me a look. I wasn't sure if she had believed me or not but she simply shrugged and took a seat next to me.

"So uh…that's Temari." She huffed, raking her fingers through her long blonde hair. Her normally bright blue eyes were a bit dull. She looked tired. I didn't dwell on it too much though.

"Came here to chew me out about my comment earlier?" I saw her lips twitch slightly in a half smile. "Not really. I actually…c-came here to check…on you." Her voice broke slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh. I'm sure I was giving her some sort of stupid look so I averted my gaze to the TV. "Ch-check on m-me?" I gulped nervously. Oh yeah, real smooth Haruno.

She nodded silently. "What for?" I asked, this time the question came out more relaxed. "Well, I just wanted to make sure Temari hadn't gotten to you too much. She can be a bit much…at time." At this, I couldn't help but snort.

"A bit? You clearly weren't picking up on the obvious "I'm going to make your life a living hell" vibe she was throwing." Ino shot me an annoyed glare and I merely shrugged. "Ino…despite the fact that she initiated and I played into it a bit. I'm not going to disrespect her considering she's a close friend of yours. So this…is me apologizing."

I didn't meet her gaze and I didn't have to. What did eventually cause me to look over was the soft laughter that broke the brief silence. "Idiot." She giggled and I frowned, not sure what was so funny. Obviously, I wasn't doing a good job of looking menacing as she only laughed more. She stopped when she realized that I was still confused as shit.

"You…Sakura Haruno…are a complete contradiction." She grinned and I raised an amused brow, urging her to continue as I shifted in my seat. "When I first met you, you were brash, completely irrational, stubborn and immature." **Geez, and here I thought she was here trying to check and make sure I was okay. Not make me sound like a complete ass.** I started to retort smartly but she cut me off as she pressed a finger to my lips.

Widening my eyes, I relaxed as she pulled it away slowly. The scent from her hands lingered in my nostrils and I suddenly found myself missing it. "But…you're always apologizing for things." Well that wasn't what I was expecting her to say. "It's like…I don't know…it's admirable and sad at the same time."

Did she just call me sad? Bitch.

Rolling her eyes, she flicked me in the forehead. "Not like that idiot. What I mean is…you always seem to be beating yourself up over things that you have no control over. Sometimes you just have to accept that things happen. You don't have to apologize if it wasn't your fault."

I sighed. I really didn't want to go back to that conversation. I still needed to accept that it wasn't my fault that Reika died. Thinking about it too much just wasn't good for me right now. Suddenly, Ino's presence wasn't helping anymore. Standing I made my way over to the elevators as I felt her eyes watch me.

"Where are you going?" She called softly from behind me, realizing that she had followed me.

"To get ready for our evaluation. You should too." I felt her tug on my wrist as I cast my gaze back towards her, watching as she chewed her lip nervously.

"Meet me outside the simulation room in fifteen minutes?" She asked, gaining the courage to face me.

Chuckling I nodded as I patted her head.

"Ah."

* * *

_**Ino's POV**_

For an unbeknownst reason, I was excited. I grinned as I shrugged her hand off my head, huffing slightly. Sakura only chuckled more as we rode up the elevator in silence. As we stepped off, I heard a slight noise. Grumbling? No…more like growling? I glanced at Sakura who seemed to have heard it too, brushing past me and rushing into our common room.

"Kenji?" She called out.

That's when I noticed. The large wolf that would've been hard to miss wasn't downstairs when I went to go see Sakura. He must've been went up to her room when I was arguing at Temari. But that didn't answer why he was growling.

I watched as Sakura scanned into her room before cursing loudly. Rushing in, I paused as I took in the scene before me. Temari was there. She was standing by Sakura's desk, slowly removing her hand from one of the drawers. Sakura stood at the foot of her bed. One of her fists were clenched tightly as the other clenched the silver chain that was wrapped around Kenji's neck.

Kenji was barking furiously, tugging at Sakura's grip but to no avail. She didn't even budge. It made me wonder just how strong she was. I took it Sakura's expression as her eyes were narrowed dangerously and she had her teeth clenched. I rushed to her side standing in front of her as she shoved me aside.

"Please tell me why the fuck you are in my room? And why I shouldn't let Kenji tear you to fucking pieces!" She snarled, Kenji jumping, as he tried to tug out from Sakura's hold. Temari's eyes met mine as she smirked. "There you are Ino. I was wondering when you were coming back." She took a step towards me as Sakura stepped forward, yanking Kenji back and mumbling something as she laid down, still growling.

"Don't ignore my fucking question!" Sakura was getting heated and whatever Temari was going to say next better be good if she wasn't trying to die today.

"I don't answer to you." Temari scoffed bumping Sakura's shoulder as she tried to walk past before Sakura pinned her to the wall. My eyes widened as Sakura gripped Temari's throat, squeezing mercilessly and Temari whipped out a small dagger, aiming it at Sakura's abdomen.

I had to stop this before someone really did end up dead.

"Guys that's enough! Both of you! Calm down!" I was heaving; it took about half my oxygen capacity to scream at them. "Temari, put your knife away! Sakura, let go of her!" For a second I thought they hadn't heard me. That was until Sakura shakily pulled away and Temari slipped her dagger into the holster on her jeans. They both looked ready to snap but slowly Sakura backed away. For another second, I thought that they had calmed down.

Temari just had to push it as she took a challenging step towards Sakura and slapped her roughly across the face. The resounding crack scared me and I almost thought Sakura's neck was broken the way her head shifted to the side. "Just cause your bitch died doesn't mean you can go around treating everyone else like they're your bitch." Temari practically spat at Sakura as my jaw hung loosely.

I watched carefully as Sakura stood there. I don't know how long I waited for her to do something before she finally did.

She turned to face Temari, her breath evening out as she sighed silently. Temari smirked and I knew that she had just signed her death wish. "Don't tell me you're gonna cr—" Temari was cut off as she crashed into the wall behind me. I jumped out of shock as noticed as Sakura walked over and punched Temari again square in the jaw.

"Sakura stop!" I screamed. Scared couldn't even scratch the surface of how I was feeling. Temari struggled getting in a couple of hits but Sakura clearly had the upper hand. They tussled around on the floor as Sakura managed to get up and toss Temari off her. Scrambling over to her desk, she yanked open one of the drawers and yanked something out.

The minute she pulled it out, my blood ran cold.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

Screw it all to hell. I wasn't going to sit here like some bitch and let her talk to me like that. I had ways of settling my problems. They hadn't failed me before, and they weren't going to fail me this time either.

I heard Ino gasp in shock and I pulled the silver pistol from my drawer. Sure she pulled a knife on me…I was fully aware of the fact that a gun wasn't a fair fight. But what did I care? Oh right…I didn't.

Ino looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Quickly she bolted from the room and I couldn't bring myself to care. So I walked over to Temari slowly. I grinned with a sadistic satisfaction as she shakily stood to her feet, her jaw swollen and skin bruised with a bit of blood dripping from her lip. Yanking her forward by her shirt collar, I winced.

She had managed to get me too. Not as bad as I got her but it still hurt. My cheek stung and it's throbbing was becoming a nuisance. She had twisted my arm painfully and it burned too much for my liking. Noticing my pain, Temari had the audacity to laugh in my face.

I guess I didn't fuck her up enough.

Smirking, I took my pistol and swung it clear across her face. Pointing it at her chest, I flicked the safety off. Temari spat the blood from her mouth and breathed heavily. My eyes narrowed as I assessed the situation. Was this really a good idea? Was I really going to sit here and shoot her? Sure I was. Why not right?

Temari choose that moment to open her mouth. A rather unwise decision if you ask me. Chuckling she leaned her head back, resting it against the wall. Scowling, I pressed the gun further against her chest. "What are you waiting for Haruno? Go on, shoot me." She spat coldly, her tone changing drastically. It was at that moment that Ino came back.

Unfortunately, she wasn't alone.

Sasuke and Tenten stood there, eyes locked on me and Temari's little war scene. Sasuke sighed as he stepped slowly into the room, pushing Ino behind him. Tenten walked over as the both of them stood to my left and right. "Sakura…put it down." Sasuke said slowly, his normally cocky tone replaced with one of complete seriousness.

Tenten nodded as she gently gripped my wrist. "It's not worth it Sakura. Enough." She tugged my wrist down slowly, releasing it as she felt me doing the same. Sasuke walked around in front of me. "Breathe." The one word statement fell from his lips as I nodded.

My hands dropped to my side completely. The gun hung loosely as I grudgingly obeyed. Sighing, I glanced at Temari as I inhaled deeply. Sucking in a breath of oxygen, I relaxed before exhaling and nodding.

"Better?" Sasuke asked, I found myself nodding silently.

Ino chose this moment to walk around to try and get to Temari, but she stopped. I hadn't really noticed why before I felt myself tackled into the ground. Wincing, I heard Ino scream along with Tenten and Sasuke's curses. I felt one good hit at my stomach as I coughed up blood. I thrusted my back up, launching Temari off of me as I tried to reach my gun that had slipped from my hands. I heard voices urging me to stop but they droned out as it just became her and me. Our limbs tangled together before we both grabbed at the gun.

Minutes later, a single gunshot rang out through the room and I felt a piecing pang in my shoulder.

* * *

**Well, I hope it wasn't a complete fail. That was my first attempt at a first person POV for this story. I hope it was to your liking. As always, read and review! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Glad to say that this story has 1,000+ views. It has about 10 reviews, courtesy of Zurrick! In addition, it has about six favorites so far and eight followers. I appreciate all of the support from each and every one of you. It has given me the motivation to continue this story this far. I do not plan to disappoint you!**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

_**Ino chose this moment to walk around to try and get to Temari, but she stopped. I hadn't really noticed why before I felt myself tackled into the ground. Wincing, I heard Ino scream along with Tenten and Sasuke's curses. I felt one good hit at my stomach as I coughed up blood. I thrusted my back up, launching Temari off of me as I tried to reach my gun that had slipped from my hands. I heard voices urging me to stop but they droned out as it just became her and me. Our limbs tangled together before we both grabbed at the gun.**_

_**Minutes later, a single gunshot rang out through the room and I felt a piecing pang in my shoulder.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Ino's POV**_

I couldn't move.

Twitching my fingers was a futile attempt as they hung limply at my side. I tried to force my legs to move, but it was as if my body had stopped responding. My tongue flipped out to lick my cracked lips. It would seem that my ability to move wasn't the only thing I had lost. I desperately tried to speak but was rewarded with silence.

I laid there, still. I could not force my eyes down from blinding fluorescent lights that hung from the ceiling. I don't even know how long I laid there. A few seconds…minutes…hours maybe. Probably not. It was a stupid move on my part. Hell, I didn't even know what had caused me to jump in front of that bullet in the first place.

Shutting my eyes, the stinging lights finally taking their strain on my vision, I tried again. This time I was successful. Starting with my left leg, I managed to move it up and down. Satisfied, I repeated the process with my left leg. Thank Kami, my limbs were still functioning.

With a huff, I quickly sat up, putting pressure on my right arm. Regretting it immediately, I winced as I inspected the damage. A small splotch of blood stained my shirt the sticky fluid causing the fabric to cling to my skin. I heard a sharp intake of breath beside me. "Sakura?" I called her name confusedly.

I watched as she shakily sat up. My eyes locked on the way she gripped her left shoulder. There was blood there too. But how? I only heard one gunshot. Sudden realization had dawned on me. If the bullet went through her left shoulder and my right…then that means… "Sakura, you're shoulder!" She shot me a confused look and glanced at her shoulder.

"Well would you look at that." She chuckled dryly, clearly not amused. Her eyes met mine and I felt myself shrinking under the intensity of her stare. I heard her sigh as she stood, reaching her hand down to pull me up. Taking her hand nervously, I allowed her to hoist me to my feet. "Looks like we both took a pretty nasty hit."

Scowling, I shook my head. I didn't quite understand. "Sakura…I only heard one gunshot. How did we both get hit?" She gave me a look that clearly told me that she thought I was crazy. "Ino, you pushed me and took the bullet. Temari shot downwards and it went clean through your shoulder and straight into mines." She replied simply, a smug grin on her face.

Temari.

Glancing behind us, I noticed how Sasuke had Temari pinned to wall. She was resisting but Sasuke didn't seem to be breaking a sweat keeping her there. I took in her bruised and battered body, torn clothes and busted lip. Her eyes were fixated on mines as she pleaded with me. For what? I wasn't so sure. Sakura mumbled something beside me and I saw Temari's eyes flash with a silent rage.

Walking over to them, I nodded to Sasuke. "Let her go." He gave me a look and scoffed, not taking me seriously. "Yeah right. So she can put another bullet in both of you?" Not in the mood to deal with his attitude, I shoved him, effectively releasing Temari from his grip.

"I can take it from here." Rolling his eyes, he proceeded to stand by Sakura with Tenten who was now trying to treat her bloodied arm. "We're going to have to get Tsunade-sama to look at both of you." Tenten mumbled, obviously displeased with the violence that had transpired. Sakura groaned and shot Tenten a rather irritated look.

"For what? The minute she finds out about this, my ass is screwed." Tenten simply, dragged her up by her other arm. "Not my problem. Ino, you'll need to bring Temari down too." I nodded as I watched the three of them exit from Sakura's room. Sighing, my rage quickly shifted to Temari who was avoiding my stare.

Storming by her and into my room, I pointed for her to sit on my bed as I slammed the door behind us. "Ino…wait I can expl-" I didn't let her finish as I punched her clean across her jaw, satisfied when I heard a light crack. My chest heaved with frustration as I walked into the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. Tossing it at her, I sat down on the other half of my bed.

Silently taking it, she mumbled a thanks as she patted at her bleeding mouth. I watched as she failed an attempt due to her screwed up arm. Growling I snatched it from her and started wiping the blood from her face. She didn't look up at me once, and hadn't even attempted to speak another word. Rising from my bed, I tossed the bloodied cloth in the hamper and got a fresh one for myself.

Exiting the bathroom, holding it tightly to my arm, she spoke again. "Ino…please. Let me explain." Her gaze was probably the most pitiful I had ever seen from her. I didn't answer so she bit her lip before speaking once more. "I'm sorry Ino. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I swear, I just…I got too caught up in the heat of the moment."

She was being sincere, I could tell. She was sorry, but for the wrong thing. She was apologizing for the fact that I got caught in the crossfire and ended up getting shot in the arm. She wasn't sorry for anything she said or did to Sakura. Hell, I'm sure she would have killed Sakura the minute she got the chance. That's what being in this kind of job does to you. Everyone is on a short fuse, but it doesn't excuse anything.

To be honest, I really don't know what to say to her. I couldn't brush it off and forgive her; it'll send the wrong message. I still care deeply for her so I don't want to just brush her off. After all, I was the one who invited her over. "Please Ino…say something." She begged pitifully.

"Temari, I can't excuse you for what you did. It was wrong and you shouldn't have said what you did to Sakura. It was uncalled for and childish. You are playing a dangerous game here. These people are strong; they have been together for a long time. You nearly took out one of them and these people could have possibly killed you. Did that thought even cross your fucking mind!?"

She recoiled immediately and averted her gaze from mine once more. I watched as her nail dug into the fabric of my sheets, her body shaking lightly. I didn't care though, she needed to learn. "Dammit Temari! I know you want to look out for me but you can't just fly off the handle like that and start trying to kill someone. I don't want you to feel like I'm targeting you because Sakura has her share of blame in this too." I paused and observed her reaction.

Taking her hand in mines, I pulled her into my chest. "Temari you know that you mean the world to me. Don't get yourself killed over something stupid, okay?" I felt her head bury into my chest as she nodded, cling to my shirt desperately. Sighing, I kissed her cheek as I rubbed soothing circles into her back. "Listen; when you're here…I need you to behave. No more of this fighting stuff or you won't be allowed back. Understood?"

She nodded her understanding once more and I felt myself sigh in relief. **Just w****hat the hell have I gotten myself into?**

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Dammit do you have to wrap it so fucking tight!?" I practically screeched at Tsunade. After my little tussle with Temari, Tenten and Sasuke dragged me to the infirmary. Of course, my adoptive mother and teacher had chewed me out thoroughly. I winced again as she finished wrapping up my arm.

We sat there in silence, my gaze lowered to the floor as I rolled my arm slowly. It didn't hurt as much but whatever. My thoughts kept travelling back to the previous scenario. Something just didn't add up and it was starting to annoy the hell out of me. It, so speak, was actually her. Ino.

**Why did she jump in front of that bullet for me?** In fact, the more I thought about it…I realized. During that entire rumble, Ino had solely defended me. Her eyes were constantly on me. When I was beating the living shit out of Temari, she didn't budge except to get help. But a bullet?

She told me we were friends. Still though, I'm not too sure I would have jumped in front of a bullet for someone I just met a few days ago. They would have to be pretty damn special. What was the motive behind it? I had to know. Jumping down from the steel table I had been sitting on, I proceeded to exit before a voice called for me to stop.

Turning around to meet the gaze of Tsunade, I paused. "What?" She glared at me, obviously not too fond of my lack of manners at the moment. Sighing she walked over to me. "Sakura…you are digging yourself a pretty deep hole here. And to be quite honest with you, I'm not so sure you'll be able to pull yourself out of it anytime soon."

Frowning I turned around fully to face her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her lips were pressed in a thin-tight line. Her eyes seemed to be studying me intently and it made me shift rather uncomfortably. She continued, "I don't know what the status between you and Ino is right now but I'm sure what you just did was not to your benefit."

She wasn't making sense, talking in riddles and nonsense. Whatever she had to say, she should just say it. "Sakura. I'll put it this way. I don't know the other girl very well but I'm sure I will hear about her from Ino. Whatever she said to you, it needs to be let go. I don't want any more of this behavior out of you or I will be permanently discharging you from the organization."

"Whoa hold on a _fucking _second here!" I shouted, balling my fists tightly. "You can't discharge me!" She gave me an incredulous look. "Okay maybe you can, but that's not the point! Why am I always getting the short end of the stick here! I even became friends with Ino, for your information!" To say I was pissed was a huge understatement.

"Sakura all I'm saying is that you better get a quick reign of your emotions. I don't need this extra conflict we've got enough going on." I was trying to explain my end of the situation but was having none of it. "Go tell Ino to come down with her friend. I'll be speaking to them too. After that, I want you to start getting ready for evaluations."

"But Tsunade-"

"That's enough Sakura. Do what I asked and let that be the end of it."

Spitting a few curses, I exited the infirmary, clearly stating my fit of rage by slamming the door behind me. Just my fucking luck to get threatened with a discharge. It was all that damn Temari's fault. I wasn't looking forward to seeing her face again.

Begrudgingly, I made my way back to our floor and entered the common area. Reaching up my hand, I knocked lightly and stepped back a few spaces from the door. I didn't have to wait long before Ino met my line of sight. "Tsunade wants you and _her_-" I jutted my head in Temari's direction who simply scowled at me. "-in the infirmary for a checkup."

She studied me for a few moment as she turned around. "Temari wait here for a sec, can you do that?" I watched as Temari nodded and just leaned further into Ino's bed. She fell from my sight as Ino closed the door behind her. I was confused. "She wanted both of you down there."

"Sakura can we talk?" It caught me off guard as she stood there, arms folded and shoulder still bleeding slightly. She should really get that seen now; after all, hers did go all the way through. "Can it wait?" I asked, pointing at her arm. Glancing down at her wound, she shook her head. "Actually, no it can't."

I didn't ask any more questions as I pivoted on my heel and entered my room. I stepped aside, allowing her to enter before closing the door softly behind me. I took a brief look around my room. Surprisingly, nothing looked too bad. In fact, the blood that was previously on the floor had somehow magically disappeared. I'm pretty certain it was Tenten and Sasuke so I would have to thank them later.

Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I felt a dip beside me as Ino sat down. We sat in silence and I was growing uncomfortable before she spoke up. "Sakura…you know you took things a bit far." She muttered softly, possibly to hide what she had just said. I couldn't believe this. First Tsunade thought it was my fault, now Ino too?

"Ino look, I don't need a lecture from you." She groaned as she glared at me in annoyance. "Sakura, I appreciate the fact that you were the first to smooth things over. I really do, but for you guys to start going at it and then you pull a _fucking_ gun out on her!" I winced at the harsh tone that she directed me with. "In my defense, you're _friend_ back there put a knife to me first. If anything you should be yelling at her, considering she shot us both!"

I was beyond tired. Tired of everyone coming at me like I was some sort of heinous villain! "Sakura I know that but that wasn't even on the same terms. A knife versus a gun? Really? That's taking things too far. Don't you think?" I snorted derisively. Typical.

"So this is clearly my fault and you're siding with her is what you're saying?" I huffed, leaning back against the crimson sheets that decorated my bed. She shifted a bit closer to me, resting her hand on my thigh. "I already talked to her about it Sakura, I'm not specifically targeting you."

I didn't really want to hear anymore. I shooed her hand off of me as I stood only to have her push me back down. I winced at the pain as I sat up, half ready to give her a piece of my mind. What I hadn't anticipated, however, was for her to climb into my lap. I was at a loss for words as she straddled my waist, tousled blonde locks falling over her shoulders with a look that I couldn't quite place.

Swallowing nervously, I opened my mouth only for her to silence me with her finger. "Sakura. Why is it that whenever we argue we always end up like this, hmm?" I caught the teasing glint that lingered in her eyes and the knowing smile upon her lips. Rolling my eyes, I allowed her to rest atop my waist. "Hell if I know, probably just because you get a kick out of pinning me like this." I heard her chuckle and I couldn't help the slight flutter in my chest.

"You could say that." She giggled out before her expression fell. I watched as her hand reached out, her fingertips pressing lightly into my bandaged arm. "I'm sorry." Her eyes immediately flickered up to meet mines. "What?" Sighing, I sat up carefully, holding onto her waist so she didn't fall. My fingers mimicked hers as I placed it against her bloodied shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for you to get hurt Ino." She drew in a breath and blinked at me slowly, her cheeks taking a shade similar to my hair. "There you go again. Apologizing for things you don't have control over." I shook my head and stopped her. "Had I not gotten my gun and hadn't jumped Temari, none of this would've happened."

Rolling her eyes, she frowned as she cupped my cheek. "Look, I don't want to argue with you about it. Are you okay?" Reluctantly, I nodded and looked away. "Don't worry about me. Go get your arm checked out. Tsunade's waiting for the both of you." I was a bit tired and I just wanted to rest a bit before the evaluation.

"Let her wait a bit longer then." Ino whispered into my ear.

Shivering, I slowly returned my gaze to her enticing blue eyes. I allowed her arms to slide up my arms to my shoulders before gripping the back of my neck. My heart thumped painfully in my chest and for a minute, I thought she had heard it. With a reassuring smile, she pressed her forehead to my own.

"Ino…"

"Hmm?"

I paused mid-sentence as I heard a rather loud knocking at my door. "Ino, hurry up. I want to get these bruises checked out." I held her waist gently as I nodded. "Go Ino, she's waiting." Although I wasn't surprised, it still annoyed me when she told me no again. "Don't be stubborn. I want to rest before our evaluation. I'll see you then."

"I'm not leaving until I know you're okay." Having had enough, I hoisted her up and sat her back down on the bed. She tugged my wrist into her small hands and pulled me to her. "Ino what do you want from me?" She chewed her lip in deep thought. "Remember my second favor?" I racked my brain before my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. I nodded.

"I…I want another kiss." She whispered. I heard Temari knock once more. "Ino…you in there?" "Ino what does you wanting a kiss have to do with me being okay?" I asked, not in the mood to be playing games with her. "Because if you kiss me, then I'll know whether or not you're okay." Her logic was amazing, honestly.

"Fine."

I mumbled as I walked over to her. I slowly reached out to tuck some hair behind her ear. The pad of my thumb trailed over the smooth exterior of her cheek. I felt her lean into my touch causing me to smirk inwardly. "Ino…" I mumbled softly.

I allowed her arms to curl around my neck once more and I closed the gap between us. Tasting her lips once more sent a jolt of pleasure through my being. She responded immediately, molding our lips together. I gripped her waist as I nipped at her lip. She whimpered my name and it only fueled my desire. I pressed her back into the bed as I climbed in between her legs.

I pulled my lips from hers to suck at her ear. I slipped my left hand under her shirt as I scratched desperately at her toned abdomen. Her body shuddered beneath me and I slowly found myself working my knee between her legs. I licked up her neck slowly as I gently pressed my knee into her core. I felt her thighs squeeze me as she resisted the urge to grind against me.

I wanted her to keep going so I pressed my knee further against her and rolled it slowly. I wanted to take her right there, the minute I heard that breathtaking moan slide past her pink lips. I wanted to hear more of them so I continued to work my knee against her. Slowly but surely enough, I felt her rock her hips slowly.

"S-Sakura..." She whimpered.

Each time she did, she gave a small gasp or whine and drew her nails down my spine. I shivered involuntarily and bit her neck. I'm not quite sure where this pent up sexual frustration came from, but I couldn't complain when I had a girl like Ino beneath me. She drew her hands from my back and pressed them against my chest.

"S-Saku…I just wanted a kiss." She panted out breathlessly which I found to be incredibly sexy. "You weren't complaining a second ago." I smirked and she huffed as she sat up. Kissing her forehead, I pulled away completely. "Alright go on." Nodding, she stood and headed over to the door.

I sat down on the bed running my fingers through my hair as she opened the door. I saw Temari standing there with an irritated look. Our eyes met but neither said anything for fear of provoking anymore wrath from Ino. I watched Ino carefully and I think Temari had noticed.

The taller blonde headed girl gripped Ino's waist and pulled her flush against her. Ino gasped in shock only to have Temari silence her by smashing their lips together. I was shocked to say the least as they continued for a few more seconds. What really got me was watching Ino reciprocate the kiss eagerly.

Flashing me an arrogant smirk, Temari spoke. "I don't think so Haruno. She's mine."

I found myself wanting to punch her all over again.

* * *

**Nothing else to really say right now. Hope you all enjoyed. As always, read and review! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have another idea for story. I won't start uploading it just yet because I don't want to forget about this one. I do plan on going back to continue my other story though, just haven't decided when. Probably when this one is over. Also, the last chapter received 100 views when I uploaded it on Saturday so I wanted to go ahead and upload the next chapter! You guys are all truly awesome!**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

_**The taller blonde headed girl gripped Ino's waist and pulled her flush against her. Ino gasped in shock only to have Temari silence her by smashing their lips together. I was shocked to say the least as they continued for a few more seconds. What really got me was watching Ino reciprocate the kiss eagerly.**_

_**Flashing me an arrogant smirk, Temari spoke. "I don't think so Haruno. She's mine."**_

_**I found myself wanting to punch her all over again.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Ino's POV**_

Honestly. I could not believe that Temari just did that. When she was apologizing, she seemed so sincere. Of course, I was stupid enough to believe her. She was like some territorial dog or something. Her smug look was obviously intended for Sakura.

I glanced over in her direction. Her forest green eyes were narrowed at Temari before switching to mine. I stood dumbfounded as she stood and walked over to the both of us. "Sakura…it's not…" But I was cut off and received a slammed door in my face.

Guess this time it was going to be me doing the apologizing. Sighing, I directed my anger at Temari. "Could you not be a jerk for like five minutes?" She frowned and followed me to the elevator. I stepped in first and folded my arms as I leaned back against the wall.

Shortly after, I felt her step in front of me and place both hands on either side of me. I refused to look at her as I focused on trying to ignore her presence. I felt her fingers grip my chin gently. "Ino. Look at me." I scoffed inwardly. Like hell I would. She won't get that satisfaction from me.

She stepped closer and I forced my body deeper into the wall, thoroughly disappointed when I realized I had no means of escape. "Ino. _Look_ at me." I picked up the slight drop in her tone. Again, I resisted her. It probably wasn't the smartest idea as I felt her bite roughly into my neck.

I whimpered silently, my fists tightly clenching the rails behind me. Again. She kissed the tender bruise only to nip it painfully. Involuntarily, I shivered as my eyes fluttered open. Pulling away from my neck, she held my gaze firmly. I deeply wished I wouldn't have opened my eyes.

Swallowing the painful lump in my throat, I blinked. "What?" With a frown, she pulled away a bit more when she realized how uncomfortable I was. I mentally thanked her as I relaxed and loosened my death grip on the metal rail.

"Ino. Let me make this clear…right now." She began, her tone, one of complete seriousness. "I'm not stupid. I can tell that she likes you. But let me tell you something…_Ino._ _You…are…mine._" She growled lowly. I was ready to correct her, to remind her that we had called it quits months ago. Something told me however, that she would not listen.

"You two are partners and nothing else. If she thinks she can take you from me, then she has another thing coming. If she wants you, she'll have to kill me first. I know you kissed her Ino." I tensed as my eyes widened at her in disbelief. "Wh-what?" I stammered out.

"I told you, I'm not stupid. You would be wise to not develop feelings for her Ino. I'm not kidding. I won't hurt you but I won't hesitate to make sure she's out of my way for good." I took a step forward and pressed the button for the main floor. She watched me but otherwise didn't say a word.

The minute it opened, I stormed out of the elevator. I headed to where Tsunade's office was and made a quick right down the hall to the infirmary. She was hot on my heels and we arrived there shortly. I opened the door to see the busty blonde woman standing there, arms folded and foot tapping impatiently.

I bowed my head apologetically and sat down on the metal table, knowing that she wanted to get this over with as much as we did. She inspected my arm carefully and immediately got to work. I thought we had escaped without a lecture but I should have known better.

"Is this your friend Ino?" I nodded quietly. Temari stepped forward and nodded. "I'm Temari Subaku, Sharpshooter Tier 3 for Suna." Tsunade scrutinized her lightly before cleaning the dried blood from my shoulder. "So you're the one that shot my daughter and our new recruit here."

Temari didn't say anything but I could see the silent rage in her eyes. "Hai. Forgive me Tsunade-sama. There was just a slight altercation. I assure you it won't happen again." Tsunade inspected my arm further before carefully removing the bullet.

I bit my bottom lip roughly, stifling any sound that indicated my pain. She rotated the bloodied bullet between the tweezers she had used and glanced up at Temari. "Let's get this cleared now. I will allow you to visit Ino because of your affiliation with her and Suna. However, I will not tolerate you attacking any of my team. If this behavior continues, I will let Suna's leader know that I will be executing you myself. Am I understood?"

Temari clenched her fist and lowered her gaze to the floor. "Hai." Tsunade turned to face me. "I expect you to have a better reign on your friends from now on." I nodded as she continued to patch up my arm. Finishing, I hopped of the table to allow Tsunade to inspect Temari's damage. She checked Temari's jaw and broken arm. "This will take a moment. Ino, head on up and get ready for your evaluation."

Deciding not to argue, I gave Temari a knowing look and she nodded. I left and headed up to my room. I heard Sakura fumble around in her room next door. It's probably best that I hold off on speaking to her for a bit. I entered my room and opened my closet. I pulled out the black tracksuit that was designed specifically for our training. I slipped it on and sat down on my bed.

The stinging in my arm had subsided and only a dull ache remained. Glancing at the time on my phone, I sighed. "Well, guess I should head downstairs." I stood and left my room, closing the door behind me. The light underneath Sakura's door was gone. "She's probably there already."

I quickly made it downstairs and headed to the basement of our headquarters. I wasn't surprised to see everyone there. It wasn't a normal training so only Sakura and myself had to participate. I saw Naruto jump up and head towards me. "Oi Ino! You ready! I heard you were really good….and like you were just as good as Sakura-chan…but Sakura's realllly strong…and and I heard you could match her speed…and mmpfh!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed a thanks to Sasuke. Naruto kept talking and Sasuke removed his hand over the blonde's mouth only to punch him over the head. "Knock it off loser. She needs to get going." I nodded and walked by the others who smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

I saw their gaze shift as Sakura walked in. Tsunade and Temari were behind her and soon the small observation room was packed. Tsunade cleared her throat before speaking.

"Alright. Sakura…Ino…with the development of your new partnership, you both must be evaluated as a team. You both may choose your settings and Shikamaru will lock them in before he lets you in. You may start when you're ready."

Everyone stepped back and murmured excitedly. I met Sakura's gaze and she nodded as we both stepped forward on either side of Shikamaru who sat it the center of the terminal. "Alright you two, lock in and choose your settings." We simultaneously placed our hands on the scanner.

A screen popped up that brought up both of our names and pictures. First was the scene selection. "You can choose the other stuff. I don't mind." I heard Sakura mumble as I nodded. I picked an abandoned city. I selected a nighttime setting with rain. Next up was the mode and time length. Sakura shot me a cocky smirk.

Grinning my understanding I nodded. She wanted to prove just how much of a threat she was. I couldn't blame her; I wanted to see for myself. I selected the quick survival mode. Setting the time for twenty minutes, I looked at the difficulty. Returning her smirk, I slid the button up to elite. I heard Tenten choke as she pounded on her chest.

"Are you two insane!?" She practically screamed at us. A few of the others gave us weird looks and even Temari seemed a bit shocked. She knew how good I was so I don't know why she even bothered acting that way. It didn't bother me though. I didn't care about what any of them had to say.

This was between Sakura and me.

To prove just which of us was stronger. I was determined to follow through with my promise to Tsunade and prove to Sakura that I was her equal on the battlefield. We both choose a standard edition rifle and a knife for quick close kills. Shikamaru muttered something about us being crazy as he opened up the training room for us. "Alright then. You have thirty seconds to get ready. Good luck." He mumbled as everyone else watched on from the outside.

Locking eyes with Sakura, we shook each other's hand firmly.

"Let's do this."

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

The two girls grinned as their guns appeared shortly in their hands. Shikamaru's voice resonated over the speaker. "Alright you both only have to last twenty minutes. Thirty seconds until it begins."

Sakura and Ino nodded. They watched as the blank blue room quickly uploaded into the city setting. Buildings sprang up around them, as they appeared on a dimly light sidewalk. A light rain beat down upon them, quickly soaking their clothes and causing their hair to stick to their skin.

There was a soft beeping as the time indicator counted down. Nodding, they sped down the street, bracing themselves as they leapt up onto the roof of a small store. "Alright." Sakura spoke. "Let's get this over with. I'll take that building over there." She pointed to a tall office building with busted windows.

Ino nodded as she jutted her head at the direction of a hotel. "I'll take that roof. We'll be close enough to cover each other if we need to." Sakura nodded as they adjusted the mics in their ear. Sakura flexed her fingers as she grabbed her gun, Ino doing the same.

_**Five…**_

_**…Four…**_

_**…Three…**_

_**…Two…**_

_**…One!**_

The buzzer sounded as the two separated quickly. Launching themselves forward, they sprinted into the directions of their designated buildings. Sakura jumped through an open window on the fifth floor, heading up the stairs quickly. Ino was able to find a ladder on the side of the hotel as she climbed up.

Both girls settled themselves on their stomachs. The timing was perfect as they set up their rifle stands and sat in wait. They didn't wait long before a loud screeching was heard. Ino's eyes narrowed at the vampire who was looking around desperately for a feeding. He was in Ino's direct line as she took the safety off.

"Your kill?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yeah, I got em." Ino muttered as she pulled the trigger.

A lone shot rang out through the crisp night as the silver bullet shot clean through the vampire's skull. With a dying screech of pain, it erupted into dust. Ino reloaded quickly only to hear another two hissing pair of vampires.

Fixing the one on the left in her crosshairs, Ino fired again. She wasn't surprised in the least when the one on the right was taken out as well. Smirking she spoke into her mic. "Not bad, _Sakura_." Ino teased lightly and she could practically feel Sakura's amused grin.

"You too, _Ino." _Sakura chuckled deeply. They didn't have time to joke any further as about five more sped outside. They reloaded and were ready to fire but were thrown off guard as they all dashed off. "Shit!" Sakura cursed as she jumped up to move to the other end of the roof.

"Ino, there's two headed your way!" Sakura called through her mic. Ino had already had them in her cross hairs as she took out one before quickly shooting the other. "Sakura! To your left!" Hearing Ino's directions, the pinkette spun around just in time to launch a bullet into the skull of one vampire.

Reloading quickly, she rolled under a quick swing of the vampire's fists as she shot him directly in the chest. Taking a second to catch her breath, Sakura scanned around for the last vampire. "Ino any luck?"

"No. I can't see him." Ino whispered carefully, her rifle scanning slowly. "Wait…crap…Sakura behind you!" Sakura slowly turned around only to be thrown to the ground by the previously missing vampire. Hissing at her, he lunged as Sakura defended herself with her gun, struggling to hold him back.

A loud siren began to wail as Ino tensed. "Are you serious?!" Blue eyes scanned around frantically only to see a crowd of a dozen vampires heading straight for Sakura. "Damn. Sakura hurry up!"

Pushing him off Sakura hit him in the jaw with the butt of her rifle before whipping out her dagger and plunging it into his neck. Blood sprayed from the wound as he fell and disappeared into dust. "Shit!" Ino muttered as she jumped off of the roof to the next building.

Sakura spun around and kicked one in the throat causing him to stumble as she shoot him in the chest. Ino huffed tiredly as she threw herself from building to building before effectively landing next to Sakura. "Why didn't you stay over there idiot!" Sakura snapped as she dodged a near fatal blow to her head. "Shut up, you clearly needed my help!"

Ino grabbed Sakura's waist before flipping over her back to shoot one in the throat. She tumbled smoothly over Sakura's back again to catch one in a headlock with her gun, yanking it harshly to the left as she snapped his neck.

Sakura had to fight the urge to drop her jaw in amazement. Snapping out of the brief trance, she felt Ino pull her close by her shoulder. Immediately, she seemed to pick up on what she was doing. Doing the same, she tugged Ino close. Their bodies were flush against each other as they fired at the two vampires trying to sneak up on them from behind.

Grinning, Sakura fell backwards, bracing herself up with her arms and legs as Ino rolled over her stomach and plunged her dagger into the screeching demons forehead. "Five minutes guys!" They heard Shikamaru announce, surprisingly with excitement, over the loud speaker.

"Only six more Sakura, let's finish this!" Ino grinned and Sakura nodded with a knowing smirk. "You got it." The girls ran in opposite directions, running up walls of the two conjoined buildings. Jumping and flipping backwards, they each took out two more leaving two left.

Walking towards them slowly, the two girl reloaded their rifles and fired. The girls fell to the ground, backs against each other as they caught their breath. "Good job." Ino panted out tiredly. "Ah, you too." Sakura agreed.

Everyone watched from inside the observation room. Eyes were intense with astonishment and admiration. Shikamaru got ready to announce that they had finished as Tsunade grabbed his shoulder firmly. "Wait a second. Give them one more to take on."

"Ma'am?" He questioned, as everyone else seemed a bit shocked as well. "There's something I want to see. Also…make him look like this." She finished, handing him a small photograph. Swallowing and nodding, he turned around and typed furiously at the keyboard. Hesitantly, he entered the new creation into their system.

Ino tensed behind Sakura causing the pink haired girl to frown. "What is it?" Looking behind her, her eyes widened as she slowly stood, pulling Ino up with her.

"What…the…hell?" Sakura stammered out. Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura who seemed to be frozen. "Sakura…what's going on?" She asked softly. Sakura just blinked, her eyes laced with fear as she took a step back, her hands falling to her side as her gun slipped.

The man chuckled as he took a step forward. Gleaming golden eyes and a malicious grin that seemed all too familiar to Sakura. "Wh-what…are you doing here?" Sakura gasped out, body trembling furiously. His chuckle sent chills through Ino's spine as she frowned.

"Come now…_Saku-chan._ Don't you remember me?" He teased as he stepped forward, causing Sakura to take a step back. Ino stood defensively in front of Sakura, her rifle aimed at his head. Cackling loudly he grinned.

"Well well…a new pet I presume. I guess breaking your last bitch didn't quite hit you as deep as I had hoped. Pity." Ino's eyes widened as she turned around to take in Sakura's expression. Swallowing nervously she turned to face him. "You…you're the one who…"

Smiling mischievously, he raised an amused brow. "Oh, you have heard of me. Well then, I am indeed who you think I am. I came to pay Sakura here a little visit." Regaining her composure, Ino reloaded her gun and aimed it at him. "Not on your life."

Saying nothing, he smirked as she quickly slid past Ino, aiming for Sakura. Sakura shut her eyes tightly waiting for the impact only to be knocked out of the way. "Dammit Sakura, snap out of it!" Ino screamed.

Hissing, the vampire launched himself at the both of them, as Ino was able to land a punch at his jaw. Skidding back, he frowned at Ino and massaged his now aching jaw. "You're a bit of a pest. But…" Ino froze as he instantly reappeared behind her, grabbing her wrists. "I have ways of fixing pretty girls like you."

His tone lowered dangerously as he knocked Ino to the ground, climbing on top of her. Grinning, he kissed Ino's cheek only to have her spit at him in disgust. "Bastard." Smirking, he punched her over the jaw and Ino winced, her cheek stinging painfully.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she took in the familiar scene before her. Swallowing, she shakily stood to her feet. She reached down, grabbing Ino's rifle from the ground as she examined it in her hands. The man simply chuckled as he elongated his fangs, grazing over Ino's neck as she struggled futilely.

"You're too late, Saku-chan…I-" The rest of his sentence was cut off as Sakura shot through his head. Blood sprayed over Ino quickly before the body fell to the ground, erupting into dust shortly after. Ino scrambled backwards as she struggled to catch her breath.

Sakura fell to her knees, leaning forwards as her fists tried effortlessly to grab at the harsh concrete of the roof. Solemnly, Ino crawled over to her, placing her palms over Sakura's balled up fists. The pinkette's gaze shot up to meet Ino's soft blue eyes.

"It's okay…"

Those words seemed to cause a wave of relief to travel through Sakura's body. Immediately, she latched herself onto Ino, pulling her in tightly. Ino didn't resist and instead, kissed the top of Sakura's head, rubbing her back.

"Alright. Sessions over." Shikamaru announced, the scene around them disappearing into the plain blue digital room from before. Pulling Sakura to her feet, the two girls exited only to be attacked with cheers and applause from the rest of the group.

"Aww man, you guys were awesome!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Y-yeah…you both were r-really good!" Hinata squeaked out.

"Fuck yeah! You guys got some pretty good teamwork going on there!" Tenten grinned giving them a thumbs up.

Tsunade stepped forward silencing the rest of the room. "Congratulations. Sakura…Ino. You both have shown that you can effectively work together and can be permitted to join on missions." The room erupted into more cheers as Sakura and Ino stood there in silence.

Clenching her teeth, Sakura met Tsunade's gaze. "You did that…didn't you." It was a statement rather than a question. Tsunade folded her arms and nodded. "I had to test if you were emotionally ready to go back out on a mission. It would be likely that you may run into him again Sakura, you need to be ready."

Sakura stepped forward slowly as she slapped Tsunade roughly. Her chest heaved as she stormed out of the training room. Everyone stared in shock, even Temari who had remained silent the entire time. Sighing, Tsunade walked out of the room and disappeared.

One by one, everyone slipped out leaving Temari and Ino who left shortly after. Arriving at Ino's room, Ino ushered Temari to sit. She did so without complaint as Ino turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked dryly, already knowing the answer to her question. "Temari, I need to go see if she's okay." Temari snorted and Ino rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ino, you needn't worry yourself with her problems. The old hag is right; if her emotions aren't in check then what good does it do her on being on missions."

Ino's expression soured even further as she tugged at the door. "I don't care; I'm going to see her." Her actions were halted as Temari rose from the bed and slammed her door shut before locking it.

"What the hell Temari!" Ino screeched only to be silenced by Temari's lips pressed flushed against her own. Pressing her backwards, Ino fell onto the bed with Temari on top of her. She gasped as she felt Temari's fingers slip under her shirt and tease her burning flesh. "Temari…please…" She begged out.

Temari was having none of it. Capturing Ino's hands in her own, she leaned down to whisper in Ino's ear. "Not tonight Ino…" She mumble predatorily. Teeth nipping and grazing against Ino's collar bone. Temari was frustrated…she wanted Ino to herself and tonight, Sakura would just have to make do without her.

"Tonight…_you belong to me."_

* * *

**Dang Temari, not when Sakura needs her. Why you gotta be so cruel? Oh yeah I made her that way. xP But I really hate the evaluation scene. I didn't want to bore you with too much detail but I wanted it to be clear. I don't know. But yeah, read and review ya feel! I'll post probably Friday or Saturday so until then, Happy Early Thanksgiving! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**In the spirit of the holidays, I'd like to update another chapter! I'm really proud of myself for even getting the story this far without quitting. It's all for you guys and I'm really hoping you're enjoying the story thus far! Also…there's pretty much a lemon during all of the first part and a little intense make out session towards the end.**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

_**"What the hell Temari!" Ino screeched only to be silenced by Temari's lips pressed flushed against her own. Pressing her backwards, Ino fell onto the bed with Temari on top of her. She gasped as she felt Temari's fingers slip under her shirt and tease her burning flesh. "Temari…please…" She begged out.**_

_**Temari was having none of it. Capturing Ino's hands in her own, she leaned down to whisper in Ino's ear. "Not tonight Ino…" She mumble predatorily. Teeth nipping and grazing against Ino's collar bone. Temari was frustrated…she wanted Ino to herself and tonight, Sakura would just have to make do without her.**_

_**"Tonight…**__**you belong to me."**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Ino's POV**_

I can't believe this is happening.

Biting my lip harshly, I resisted the temptation to gasp as I felt Temari's hands scratch up my stomach. Her thumb rubbed smooth circles around my navel before dipping in. She wasted no time in tugging my shirt up and over my head.

She recaptured my wrists and pressed her lips to my searing flesh once more. I struggled half-heartedly in her gasp as she nipped at my waist, carefully making her way to my bellybutton once more.

"Temari…" I whined, tugging my wrists with no avail.

Her blue-green eyes stared into mine with a look of desperation and lust. Never once looking away from me, her tongue dipped into my navel, swirling around slowly. I shivered lightly when her teeth grazed over my moist flesh only to have her tongue dart in and out rapidly.

To be honest, I didn't want this. Not right now. I was tired of Temari's childish behavior. It was part of the reason we had broken up in the first place. Well, that and her possessiveness as well as her insatiable sexual appetite.

I couldn't look at another girl without her assuming I wanted them. She was never serious when I needed her to be and if this situation I was in was any indication of how sex-crazed she was then…well. I really just wanted to go check on Sakura. Temari wouldn't let me go knowing that. No…tonight, she had something to prove. She wasn't planning on letting me leave until she proved it.

Somehow, in the midst of my thoughts, Temari had managed to slip off my bra. I shivered as the cold air that drifted in through the window prickled at my skin. Goosebumps littered my body, as I laid there partially naked in front of the devil herself.

Plush lips attacked my collarbone as she bit into my skin, blood trickled down my neck and I winced at the stinging pleasure. **Seriously though, what was with her and her obsession with my neck?** I watched as she loomed over me, reaching her thumb up to wipe at the blood on my neck.

I swallowed nervously as she pulled her bloodstained thumb to her mouth and swiped her tongue over it. Pulling it out, she leaned in to lick in between the valley of my breasts. I had to bit my lip, stifling a moan. I could tell though, she was teasing me. She wanted to work me until I screamed.

Part of it was because I had denied her on several occasions before I left, knowing fully well that she was annoyed. On the other hand, I knew that she wanted me to be as loud as possible just so she could make Sakura jealous.

So that's why I was resisting like I was. I didn't want to hurt her like that. She had enough going on and I know she needed me. For her to try and come to me only to hear my fucking around with Temari would crush her. She'd probably go back to hating me, and I wouldn't blame her.

For some reason, the thought of Sakura hating me was just too much to swallow.

Temari noticed my displaced gaze as she took this opportunity to suck on my supple breasts. I gasped and I heard her give a satisfied grunt as she reached up to palm my other breast roughly. My body acted on its own as it arched into Temari's grasp.

My resolve slipped as her lips enclosed over my pert nipple. I gave a throaty moan and I could feel her smirk against my chest. Biting my lip, I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her flush against me. She breathed against me before sucking greedily.

"T-Temari…"

I felt her hands grab my waist as she tugged on my black track pants, I didn't argue as I hoisted up my hips allowing her to slip them off of me along with my panties. I arched into her touch, blushing as she admired my naked form.

Dipping her head back to my chest, she sucked at my nipple, circling her tongue teasingly over my areola. She continued in a stream of suckles before pulling away with a loud pop. I moaned deeply and I watched as she rubbed the pad of her thumb over my hipbone slowly. Her fingers teased the inside of my thighs before resting there.

"Ino."

I clenched my eyes tightly as I gently rolled my hips. Urging…begging…for her to touch me. Despite my previous resistance, my resolve had dropped. I wanted her to touch me…I wanted her inside of me. Her lustful eyes studied mine as she traced slow patterns inside of my leg.

"Temari…please…" I begged.

"Please what?" She muttered, leaning up to kiss my jaw.

"Don't make me say it…you know…" I huffed, turning away to stare at the violet walls of my bedroom.

"No Ino. I don't know…tell me what you want me to do. _Tell me what you need._" Temari whispered breathlessly against my ear. I panted as she traced her tongue over the shell of my ear…creeping closer…and closer.

"Temari…please don't make m—"

"Say it."

"_I…need…you…now Temari."_ I spat icily at her.

Eyes narrowed, she granted me my request as I threw my head back in bliss. She slipped two fingers into me right away, my body instantly sucking her in. She wasted no time and began pumping her fingers into my soaked womanhood. Whimpering I rocked my hips into her fingers, my own clenching at the sheets painfully.

"Fuck." The one word that slipped from Temari's lips as she marked my neck for all to see. My hands left the sheets to dig into her shoulders. "Ino…" I heard her mumble my name into my neck, my cries and pleasured moans urging her to increase her pace, adding a third finger.

"Te-Temari…I can't…" I shuddered involuntarily, feeling my orgasm drawing closer and closer. "I know babe…I'm here…" She replied smoothly, pulling away to lock eyes with me. Her lips were parted and her cheeks were flushed as she continued to pump into me quickly.

My thrusts were erratic and wild as I struggled to catch my breath. "Oh God…" I moaned I pulled her flush against me, practically in tears from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Scream for me Ino."

I nodded before screaming out my release, her name along with several curses spilling from my lips. I heard her mutter a few curses as she worked me through the throes of my release. My body slowly worked its way down from euphoria as I panted breathlessly.

I pulled her into a rough kiss as she flipped us over so I was straddling her hips. She sat up and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer. I deepened the kiss before pulling away. "I love you Ino." She whispered to me softly.

"I love you too." I chewed my lip nervously.

Looking up into her eyes, I was shocked to see a smirk on her face. It wasn't unusual after sex but this time it wasn't directed at me. I felt myself tense before turning around to meet Sakura's broken expression. She held my gaze for a second before looking away.

"Sakura wait. It's not what you think. Temari…she-" But I paused. She shot me a pitiful smile and shook her head. Of course she didn't believe me. Here Temari was, fully clothed and looking cocky as ever…and then there was me. Sitting atop of her, naked, flushed, and I had openly admitted that I had loved her.

"It's fine Ino. Don't worry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." She replied with a sad smile and closed the door behind her. Staring dumbly, I turned to Temari who stood and sat me on my bed. The smirk had dropped as she leaned down to my ear.

"I told you so." She chuckled and walked into my bathroom. Muttering a curse, I shot up and slipped on some clothes before bursting out the door to go find Sakura.

I have officially screwed myself over.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

I should have known really. I had bad vibes about Ino the moment I met her. I knew she couldn't be trusted yet I allowed myself to fall for it anyway. All of it was a lie. How she said she wanted to be my friend, how she wanted to help me, even that kiss we shared.

I can't compete with Temari. No matter how much I would like to punch a hole in her face. Ino would always be hers. Maybe it was a punishment of sorts, forgetting about Reika and falling for Ino. Women always seemed to fuck me up emotionally.

Whatever, I didn't want to think about it.

After I closed the door I had made my way outside in the parking deck. I just wanted to get away from everyone. I didn't forget about Tsunade's little stunt earlier during our evaluation. It was a bitch move if you ask me, I don't give a fuck about what her reasons were.

I had grabbed my car keys earlier after I stormed out of the training room just in case I decided to go and clear my thoughts. Guess it came in handy after all. With a sigh, I fished my keys from my pocket and unlocked my car.

Sliding into the driver's seat, I sat there for a second. My eyes slipped shut as my mind drifted elsewhere.

_**"Hey Saku?" I looked over my shoulder at the voice that called me. "Yeah, what is it Rei?" I answered dryly, fingers gripping the handle of my car door. "You leaving?" She asked quietly, hands clasped behind her back. Glancing at my reflection in the window, I nodded. "Ah. I need to think."**_

_**"Can I go?" I shook my head. "Not this time. I…I just want to be alone." Reika was having none of my stubbornness today. Walking around, she climbed into the front passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt.**_

_**"Reika please. Not-" She held up her hand to silence me and with a scowl she reached over to push open my door. "Get in." She commanded and I silently obliged. Buckling my seatbelt, I leaned my head back and looked over at her.**_

_**"Let's run away for today. Away from everything okay? Just me and you, we can go wherever you want." I bit my lip and she took my hand in her own, her thumb brushing over my knuckles. "Anywhere?" And she smiled softly with a nod.**_

_**Sighing I nodded and shifted the car into drive. She leaned over to kiss me softly before pulling away. "Relax baby. I'm here for you. Today it's just me and you." She grabbed our phones and turned them off before tossing them back of the car as they fell on the floor.**_

_**Smirking I grabbed her hand tightly in mines and drove off. I think I would be okay tonight. Just the both of us, yeah I would definitely be okay.**_

I opened my eyes slowly and started the ignition. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard the passenger side door open and shut. I scowled as Ino climbed into my car and fastened her seatbelt. "Ino. No." She frowned and pulled out her cellphone.

She poked around at her phone and placed it to her ear. "Temari. I'm out with Sakura right now and I don't plan on coming back to my room tonight." I heard her answer calmly and I scowled reaching over to stop her but she just shot me a dirty glare.

"Doesn't matter where, just don't call me." She grumbled and hung up. She looked at me then my phone and snatched it out of my hands before turning the devices off. Tossing them in the back, she flicked on the radio.

"Ino please…I don't want to do this right now. Let me just go off on my own a bit, I'll be fine." She clearly didn't believe me and just settled further into her seat. "Sakura…you're mad at me." I didn't answer. I figured that I couldn't get her out of my car so I sighed and shifted the car in drive.

I pulled out of the parking lot and sighed softly as we approached a stoplight. I could feel Ino's gaze on me and I purposely avoided looking at her. I truly didn't want to talk right now but today just wasn't going my way. I heard the blasting bass of the song die down as Ino turned down the radio. I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Sakura…can we please talk about this?"

"I'd rather not." I mumbled out, pressing on the gas as I continued down the road. Ino huffed and reached to grab my arm, which I snatched away causing the car to swerve slightly. I quickly regained control before I shot her a rather pissed of look.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" I snapped at her and watched her recoil and shrink back into her seat. I heaved with frustration as I pulled into an empty parking lot. I climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind me.

Ino was frustrating me to no end. The scene I had walked into was resurfacing in my mind. It made me sick just thinking about it. Her constant flirting made me feel as if I might have had a chance at winning her affections. The minute I walked in on her and Temari was like a harsh slap to my face.

She didn't give a damn about my feelings or me. Well fuck her then. I stalked off towards the park and cursed as I stumbled and landed on my face. I heard a couple of children snicker at me and I growled at them, causing them to flee as I hopped to my feet.

I headed deeper into the woods near the park as I broke out into a full out run. I sprinted down the trail before I came to a large lake that surprisingly no one knew about. Brushing through the foliage, I stumbled forward and fell to my knees. Staring over the lake, I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes.

Just my luck, Ino crept up beside me. She was an annoying pest that was for sure, but I couldn't bother to argue with her. I just wanted to scream. At her, at Tsunade, at Temari, hell even myself. I just needed something to keep me grounded, I felt like I was slipping.

Ino took in my pitiful state for a moment and I felt her walk behind me before wrapping her arms around me. She leaned forward, her chin resting on my shoulder and her cheek flush against mines. Involuntarily, I shivered but refused to acknowledge her holding me.

I didn't want to accept it. I didn't want her to hurt me again. One can only take so much emotional stress at once but Ino was making it very hard. She had been there to console me in my time of need. I still couldn't un-see what I had seen though.

To be honest, I guess I couldn't really be mad. Ino and Temari had history. One that I knew nothing about, she wasn't mine so I had no right to be jealous. Maybe I really didn't like her the way I thought I did. I just liked having her there for me. Maybe though, maybe she also didn't care for me like I thought she had.

After all, she knew that I needed her when I had left out of the room earlier. Yet, she still went to Temari. I guess that's what bothered me the most. Knowing that, Temari would always have Ino's full attention before me. Maybe I was just being selfish. I don't know. I inhaled sharply feeling Ino's lips on my neck.

Hell no. I'm not going to sit here and let her fuck with my feelings like that.

Tugging in her grip, she held me tighter and flicked her tongue out shyly, goose bumps coursing over my skin. "Ino. Don't."

She ignored me and scratched at my stomach through my jacket. I growled lowly but she didn't seemed bothered. I tugged out of her grip and frowned. "Ino. I'm serious."

"Sakura let me explain…please." She groaned and I balled up my fists tightly.

"Fine." I spat coldly.

"Sakura. Honestly, it's not what you think." She began, fidgeting nervously beneath my gaze.

"Really now?" I began smartly and she frowned, ready to cut me off but I wouldn't let her. Scoffing, I continued. "Then what was it Ino? Please explain, because from where I'm standing it looked a hell of a lot like you two had just finished fucking." She winced at my words but I didn't care.

"Ino I'm not stupid. I've been with my share of girls to know how it looks. The stupid fucking grin on Temari's face was evidence of that whether you had been dressed or not." Her eyes widened as she looked down at the ground almost shamefully.

"You don't understand Sakura…she made m—" I laughed bitterly and shook my head. "Don't even go there! I know you weren't about to say she made you do it Ino! No fucking way!" I had a evil grin plastered upon my face and shook my head once more.

"Because in case you weren't aware…_Miss Yamanaka._ It takes two to tango. You're old enough to make your own decisions and you weren't under the influence. You had every fucking opportunity to say no but you didn't! You wanted her!"

Ino was shaking now, her bangs shielding her face as she balled up her fists in her lap. "Shut up."

"Don't you dare fucking tell me to shut up! You don't have that right! Oh what? You do this to every pitiful girl that stumbles along. You come up and pretend that you're her friend and that you want to help her, hell you even kiss her a few times. For what Ino!? Honestly, I don't fucking know what goes through that head of yours!"

I was seething as I watched Ino break down in front of me. It was helping, releasing all my pent up frustration and anger at her. I wanted to scream, that's all I needed and I was getting that chance. Regaining my breath I watched as a few tears fell from her eyes.

With a shaky breath, she looked up at me and I swear it took everything in me not to run over and apologize.

She stared at me, blue eyes, blinded by overflowing tears. Her hands wiping furiously at her eyes and her cheeks red. Her teeth were clenched firmly and she opened her mouth a few times only to close it when she was attacked by another fit of sobs.

"Ino…" But she shook her head and sobbed more.

"Sakura…I…God you don't understand. I can't get away from her…ever." She sniffled out and wrapped her arms around her shaking frame. "I'm afraid of leaving her Sakura…she won't take it well and I…I just…I don't know what else to do."

I started to speak up once again but I could tell she wasn't finished. "I love her…but…I'm not in love with her like I was. I'm scared though, she's changed which is part of the reason we broke up. She doesn't hit me or anything but, I'm just too afraid to leave her. I just don't know where else to go…I just…"

She stopped and wiped her puffy red eyes. She fixed me with a pleading look and I felt myself freeze in place. "Sakura…" She started.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you ever feel alone? Even when friends and family surround you? Even when you're on a planet with so many people…do you still feel by yourself?" Her solemn gaze was enough to send me crawling over to her slowly.

"Yeah…I do." I nodded.

Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against mines before releasing a shaky breath. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

I nodded once more. "Me either."

And with that, our lips connected. The minute we touched, I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her flush against me. Her arms snaked around my neck as she sucked on my bottom lip. Growling, I pushed her back onto the grass and climbed between her legs, which immediately wrapped around my waist.

I nipped at her jawline teasingly, my hands squeezing her bottom gently. She whined into my shoulder before biting it and I groaned deeply. I kneaded her bottom again causing her to release a moan of her own and I chose this moment to reclaim her lips.

As they meshed together, I flicked my tongue at her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she quickly granted. Our tongues swirled around in each other's mouths before I pulled away for air. She whined desperately and rocked her hips into my own as I hissed in pleasure. "Ino." I mumbled into her neck as I tried to pin her hips to the ground. I failed effortlessly as she grinded into me again.

Whimpering my own need, she braced herself on her elbows and leaned up to suck on my earlobe. Blowing against it softly, she whispered in my ear. "Saku-chan…I'm so hot…" She teased and I shut my eyes, trying to cling to the bit of restraint I had.

"Ino…"

"Saku…please…" She gasped as she grinded roughly into me this time causing a pool of heat to rush to my stomach.

"Ino…please." I begged her to stop. I was losing my resolve and the more she humped into me and whispered into my ear, the harder it was to resist her.

"_Baby…please…I need you."_ She moaned and I bit her neck roughly, her body arching into my own leaving no space in between. "Fuck Ino!" I groaned as my hips rocked into hers causing her to throw her head back in pleasure.

My hands shakily slipped into her pants before I felt her tense. Pulling back slightly, I gauged her reaction to see an embarrassed smile. Looking at her confusedly, she giggled and pointed behind us. Slowly turning around, I noticed one of the kids from earlier staring at us.

He was flushed red and ran back off into the woods down the trail. Groaning I palmed my forehead and rolled off of Ino, draping my arm over my face to hide my embarrassment. Just great. I heard Ino giggle as she rolled on top of me again.

"Sorry." She frowned and rested her head on my chest. My heart was pounding as I tried to calm down my hormones for the time being. "What are you apologizing for? I asked you to do it." She huffed.

Raising a brow, I got ready to speak before closing my mouth. "Never mind." I answered finally before wrapping an arm over her waist. Her lips kissed my neck softly and I pulled her tighter against me. "You ready to go back yet?" I heard her ask.

Sighing I shook my head. "Not yet. I just...want to be with you tonight Ino." I blushed as I felt her pull back and stare into my eyes. She smiled softly and pressed her lips to mine before pulling away to bury her head in my chest once more.

"Then tonight…I'm all yours." She whispered into my chest and I grinned inwardly.

Yeah, I'd be okay tonight.

* * *

**Whew, that was a joy to write. Honestly though, I am really proud of this chapter and it has nothing to do with the lemons. I just thought it came out better than I anticipated. Here ya go loves and hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back again to drop another chapter for you lovely babies. My head is killing me as I type but I've desperately been wanting to continue, so I did. Special thanks as always to my top reviewer, Zurrick. Also, I would like to give a special thanks to my new reviewer, Ivalfre! Love ya to pieces you two! Another thing, I will be doing this entire chapter in Sakura's POV. I'll make the next one in Ino's POV.**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

_**Raising a brow, I got ready to speak before closing my mouth. "Never mind." I answered finally before wrapping an arm over her waist. Her lips kissed my neck softly and I pulled her tighter against me. "You ready to go back yet?" I heard her ask.**_

_**Sighing I shook my head. "Not yet. I just...want to be with you tonight Ino." I blushed as I felt her pull back and stare into my eyes. She smiled softly and pressed her lips to mine before pulling away to bury her head in my chest once more.**_

_**"Then tonight…I'm all yours." She whispered into my chest and I grinned inwardly.**_

_**Yeah, I'd be okay tonight.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Sakura's POV**_

We had laid there together for what felt like hours. I couldn't check my phone considering Ino chucked both of ours back in my car when we left. Still, with the way the sun had set lowly over the horizon and resulted in a pinkish-purple hue in the distance, I assumed it had been at least two hours.

Ino hadn't moved for a while, now that I thought about it. I angled my head back and to the side to see if I could get a glimpse of her face. Her hair was strewn about over her eyes, shielding them from view like a silky blonde veil.

I moved my hand from her waist to tug it away as gently as possible. Sucking in a quick breath, I brushed my thumb over her cheek. The receding sunlight lit her face, softly accentuating her features. She was breathtaking for a lack of a better term. I could feel the familiar heat return to my cheeks as I watched her parted lips inhale and exhale with each breath.

Despite the fact that I was undeniably comfortable where I was, I knew we had to head back. Hesitantly, I returned my hand to her waist, bracing her, as I sat up slowly. I felt her shift around as she pulled on my neck. I was taken aback slightly as her breath tickled my throat. "I don't want to go back yet."

Sighing, I nodded my agreement. "I know, but the others will be wondering where we are. We can't afford to miss another day of school either if we stay out too late." Her only response was to shake her head and pull me tighter. "I don't care. I told you I was yours for tonight." Blushing, I reached up to scratch the back of my head. I really hoped that's not where this was going.

Don't get me wrong, Ino was amazing. She was too good-looking for her own good. Anyone, be it guy or girl would be lucky to have her the way I almost did. I care for Ino, honestly, but I just couldn't jump into sex with her like that. There was still so much I didn't know about her, so much I had yet to explore. I couldn't risk getting hurt again.

Ino knew me, my insides and out, having only known me for a few days. However, I was empty-handed. I had nothing on her. The thought alone was what had kept me from accepting her request and proving to Temari that I was a threat.

Temari.

My eyes lingered over the bruise on her neck, the one I hadn't put there. The one Temari had marked her with. A wave of anger rushed over me just thinking about her.

The way Ino had spoken of her only fueled my suspicions of the both of them. Just what was Ino hiding from me? And Temari…what was her deal? Ino shifted in my lap again and I sighed. I slid out from beneath her and turned around. Squatting, I threw her a soft smile. "C'mon."

She watched me carefully before rising to her feet. Shuffling slowly, she leaned forward, her weight resting on my back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. With a small huff, I stood and I felt her legs curl around my waist.

I began the trek back to my car. Most of the people who had previously been at the park upon our arrival had left. Only the occasional old couple and joggers had passed by on their evening stroll. It wasn't long before we made it to the car.I stooped low enough for her to slide off my back. Opening the door for her, she uttered a quiet thanks and climbed in. I waited for her to buckle her seatbelt before closing the door. Walking around, I climbed in, buckled myself in, and closed the door behind me.

Ino's gaze was cast out the window, her legs pulled to her chest. Frowning softly, I started the car and we exited the parking lot. The trip was eerily silent. Ino had not spoken to me and had not bothered to turn on the radio as per usual. As we approached a light, I chose to break the silence.

"Ino…you hungry?" I asked softly, hoping for her to say something.

She dazedly looked around as if she was confused. Turning to face me, she squinted slightly. "What?" I narrowed my eyes at the question. Was she out of it or what? Clearing my throat again, I repeated.

"I asked…are you hungry?" I paused, ensuring that she heard me this time. She frowned and glanced out the window again. "I guess." She mumbled. God she was being difficult. She couldn't honestly be angry with me because I said we had to go, could she?

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked cautiously. Trying to get on her good graces was going to be a regular thing for me it seemed. Her eyes seemed to lighten a bit from their previous dull look as she turned to me.

"Ice cream?" She asked. It was the way she asked though. Her eyes had brightened and her whole body stiffened as she awaited my answer. She looked nervous. Did she expect me to say no? Chuckling, the minute the light changed, I swerved down the street and to the nearest grocery store.

Pulling into the parking lot, I jumped out and rushed over to open her door, pulling her outside. She gasped in shock and clung to my arm to keep from falling. Laughing out an apology, I gently pulled her inside the store, immediately heading to the best aisle inside.

"Well…go on. Grab your favorite." I urged her with a smile. I was elated the minute her expression perked up. It was almost laughable, the way she was. One minute, she was cold and harsh, then bossy and arrogant, followed by the quiet and caring and then the childishness. She was a weird one all right.

Grinning at me, she swung open the freezer and grabbed three cases of cookies and cream. What are the odds, considering those were my favorite as well. She shoved them in my hands and I winced at the overwhelming rush of cold against my skin. "Can we get some Oreos too?" She asked, already pulling me towards the cookie aisle.

"Ah, hurry up. These things are cold." I muttered with a smile to which she returned. She wasted no time in tossing two packs of the cookies into my arms. I highly doubted we would be eating all of this tonight, but it might come in handy later. With that, we made our way to the register, the clerk eyeing us suspiciously.

I simply placed everything on the belt and pulled out my card when the time came to pay up. The clerk bid us a good night and mumbled something about how kids consumed way too much sugar for their own good. We returned to the car and headed for the quick drive back home.

Ino practically jumped out of the car the minute we got back, grabbing the snacks and tugging my arm eagerly. I reached behind us, locking my car before we slipped inside the elevator to the main floor. Surprisingly, no one was in the main lounge room. Maybe they had gone to sleep.

Ino didn't seem to be bothered as she tugged me into the elevator, the both of us riding up until we reached our floor. I headed towards the couch in our common room only to have Ino pull on my wrists. I looked at her dumbly and she shook her head. "Your room."

I groaned inwardly. I was hoping we could just sit in the common area so we could just watch a movie or something. Technically, I had a TV in my room as well so there was no real reason that we couldn't go in there. Nodding, I scanned into my room as I stepped inside, Ino following behind me.

I noticed Kenji wasn't inside meaning he was either with Kiba or with Tenten. They're the only two I trust to leave him with when I'm gone. That reminded me, we had never retrieved our phones from the backseat. So much for a distraction tonight.

I walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the remote flicking on the TV. "What do you want to watch?" I asked as Ino spread out the snacks on my desk. "Hmm, how about something scary?" I glanced at her amusedly. "Sure that's a good idea? You don't look like the scary movie type." I teased.

Huffing she tossed a pack of cookies on my bed along with one of the cartons of ice cream. "I have you here don't I?" She mumbled and I found myself blushing, glad I was facing away so she couldn't see me. I grabbed a simple pair of grey sweatpants and a tight red hoodie and changed in my bathroom. Pulling my hair up into a rather sloppy bun, I exited.

Tossing my clothes into my basket, I climbed into my bed. The TVs were pretty fancy, as I pulled up the touchpad and selected Netflix. The screen changed and all of my movie preferences were spread out. I swiped around a bit before stopping. "How about Insidious?"

Ino frowned and read the brief description as she climbed up beside me and nodded. I selected the movie and dropped the touch pad back on the nightstand. I luckily had a pack of plastic silverware in my bottom drawer and grabbed us both a spoon. Ino cracked open the tub of ice cream and dug in. It was a bit hard at first but the more it started to warm up, it was easier to scoop out.

The movie had begun as Ino and I lay side by side, occasionally scooping out bits of ice cream into our spoons. I had seen the movie already so none of the jump scares really got to me. I had forgotten about a few which caused me to flinch slightly. Ino on the other hand looked like she was going to be sick.

She sat cross-legged beside me, her spoon hanging from her mouth as her nails dug into her legs. Each time, she would yell at the people in the movie, pleading with them not to do whatever it is they were doing. Of course, when they did, she flipped out only to scream when something frightening happened.

I thought the movie was pretty good but Ino was proving to be far more exciting than the movie. Amused, I slouched back, folding my arms behind my head as Ino looked like she was going to have another heart attack. "How are you not freaking out right now?!" She screamed at me.

Chuckling, I shrugged as I kept my eyes on the movie. "I've seen it already, plus scary movies don't bother me too much. All the 'scary' parts are really easy to predict." Ino pouted at my answer and I merely shrugged once more.

I stretched a bit, yawning in the process as I felt the bed dip in front of me. Ino was sitting on her knees with a small frown. "I'm scared." She mumbled, barely loud enough for me to hear. Knowing what she wanted, I sat up a bit and pulled up my knees. She took the opportunity to crawl in between my legs and turn around.

Pressing her back into my chest, she leaned back so her head was right under my chin. "Better?" I said, rolling my eyes. I could practically see her smirk as she nodded. "Almost." I paused in confusion before getting the hint. Slowly, I slid my arms around her waist, resting them there gently.

"Now?"

"Much better." She sighed contently and dug back into the ice cream. I reached for my spoon but she shook her head. I was surprised when she scooped another bit and turned around in my grasp a bit to hold the spoon out to me.

Leaning forward, I flicked out my tongue against the sweet frozen treat before engulfing the entire spoon in my mouth. Ino watched me carefully, our eyes holding each other's the entire time. She slowly slid the spoon out of my mouth before closing the tub of ice cream and resting the spoon on top of it.

Licking my lips slowly, I saw Ino's eyes flicker with a hidden desire as she turned around in my arms to face the movie once more. Grabbing the cookies, she opened them before handing me one. Nodding my thanks, I took the crème-filled cookie and bit into it.

The minute I did, Ino turned around to shoot me an annoyed glare. The hell did I do? I chewed the cookie and her glare only deepened. Having enough of her incredulous look, I growled. "What did I do?" She huffed and snatched the other half of the Oreo from my mouth.

"Sakura Haruno…that is **not** how you eat an Oreo." She snapped at me.

I was dumbfounded before a small laugh racked my body. She wasn't serious. "Ino, it's a damn cookie. It doesn't matter how you eat it." Holding up her finger to my lips, she silenced me.

"It's not just any cookie, Sakura. It's an Oreo, and Oreos can only be eaten one way." Rolling my eyes at her childish antics, I wrapped my arm around her tighter. "Is that so…then why don't you enlighten me, _Miss Yamanaka_, on proper Oreo consumption if you will."

I immediately regretted my words as Ino, tugged out of my grip. Scowling at the loss of heat, I watched as Ino pulled out a single cookie from the pack. Turning around to face me, she broke the cookie in half. One side held the crème and the other side was just the cookie.

Ino deposited the single half with the cookie into her mouth before chewing lightly. Finishing, she held the other half with the crème in my face. I continued to watch, confused by where she was going with this. Once again, our eyes locked as she pulled the cookie to her lips, taking a slow lick at the filling.

Any liquid that had been in my mouth had dried up and vanished almost instantly. My throat was parched greatly as my eyes lingered on the scene in front of me. Ino's small pink tongue flicked around against the treat, first up and down, then into a circular motion.

Her teeth grazed over the crème before her tongue reached up to lick her upper lip slowly. Continuing her process, she took another hard lick, effectively removing the creamy substance. Finally, she discarded the remaining piece of cookie into her mouth before chewing it with a sly smirk. Wiping her hands together, she leaned back on her hands.

"And that, Sakura, is how you eat an Oreo."

I noticed the teasing glint in her eyes as she gestured for me to come closer. It took every ounce of my restraint to fall back against the bed and resist the temptation. **Kami, why were women so damn cruel?** I seethed inwardly and I could hear her huff her frustration.

Ino crawled over instead and hovered over me. "Sakura…"

Swallowing nervously, I shut my eyes tightly. "No Ino." Bad move. I noted this as she rested her full weight on my hips. "No?" She repeated, clearly shocked at my rejection of her advances. I nodded again.

"I wasn't asking Sakura."

"Ah, but I'm telling you." God, if there was a book on how to royally fuck up with a woman, then you might as well be looking at the author. I reluctantly opened my eyes, when I felt Ino lean over and reopen the ice cream.

Taking the spoon, she scooped out a bit before sliding it past her lips. It was then I remembered how dried up my throat was and how the desperate need for something cold was. Licking my cracked lips lightly, Ino's eyes slid shut.

Taking another scoop into her mouth, I was thrown off guard as she released a small moan of pleasure. Pulling the spoon out slowly, she opened her eyes to watch me once more. Gesturing at the box with the spoon she asked, "You want some?"

Nodding slowly, she smirked. Taking a scoop, she placed it near my lips only to snatch it away and eat it when it was a few centimeters away. **Bitch.** I frowned as I tried to sit up. "Ino, give it here." I growled deeply.

I didn't want to play this game of hers. I knew what she wanted and I knew that it spelled trouble on my end. I really didn't want to get into this kind of situation with her. I wasn't sure that I had the ability to resist her again.

Noticing my hesitation, Ino scooped around a bit more before holding it over me. I jolted beneath her as she tried to bring it to her lips, only for it to fall onto my neck. Grumbling at the cold contact, I nearly gasped as I felt Ino's lips attack my neck.

My eyes fluttered shut as I bit into my lip roughly. "I-Ino…" I stammered out, my plea falling upon deaf ears. Ino continued, to suck the creamy substance from my scorching throat before carefully pulling away. Glancing down at the carton of ice cream, Ino smiled innocently before flashing it at me. "Guess we're out of ice cream. It was pretty good though, wanna taste?" She asked cutely and I nodded, knowing full well what was coming next.

I leaned up to capture Ino's lips, immediately tasting the vanilla and chocolate from the cookie. The taste along with Ino's was enough to send my mind into a spiraling whirlwind. Ino gasped into my mouth as the tub and spoon fell from her hands and onto the floor.

I pulled away briefly before Ino pushed me back. She crawled over top of me and placed one knee on the outside of my right leg and the other right in between my legs. "_Sa-ku-ra_…" She moaned out each syllable of my name as I shivered at the sound of her voice.

"Ino." I stated simply, unable to gather my thoughts. I watched as her fingers dipped down to grab the hem of her t-shirt and jacket before tugging them off in one fluid motion. There she sat atop of me, clad only in a tight grey tank top and black shorts.

"…I promised that I was all yours tonight. So tonight…" She began again, this time pulling out the band from her hair and removing her tank top, leaving her in a black sports bra. "…tonight I want you to have **all** of me." She iterated the 'all' with a powerful roll of her hips.

Her cheeks were flushed as she leaned forward, pulling me by the neck to bury her head there. Slowly, she began a soft rocking motion, undulating her hips against my thigh. A soft mewl of pleasure escaped her lips as she breathed lightly against my neck.

I kept my arms against my side, fists balled tightly. I didn't want to move my hands. The minute I did, I knew I would force her as deep as she could go against my leg. I would work her until she lost control on top of me. I didn't want to risk it though. If she lost control, I just might lose it too.

I didn't get a chance to continue my thoughts as she gasped softly into my ear. Each hitch of breath resonating in my ear as I clenched my eyes tightly. With a low whimper, I felt her scratch at my shoulders. "Sakura…"

Biting into my lip, I prevented myself from responding with a pleasured groan. Shaking my head, I could feel myself trembling.

"Saku…baby…" She whined softly, chewing my ear teasingly.

"I-Ino…I can't." I tried begging with her, pleading for her not to make me do this.

Her soft grinding turned into slightly erratic thrusts. Strained cries vibrated against my throat. "Baby…please…I need you…" I tensed at those familiar words from the park. It seemed that they hadn't lost their effect either. I was breaking and Ino knew it. I knew it too.

"Baby…I need you to help me…I'm begging you." She gasped with a painful bite at my shoulder.

And I lost it.

My hands grabbed her hips as I slammed her roughly against my knee. I heard her cry out from the intensity but I didn't care. Not anymore. I dug my nails into her skin as I dragged her up and down the length of my leg.

"Oh my god." She moaned out wantonly, sucking at the column of my throat. Her hips grinded faster into me and I clenched my teeth together. I leaned up, reclaiming those soft plush lips with my own. Our mouths clashing in a tangled frenzy of teeth and tongues.

I bit her lip tugging it softly as I watched her. Cheeks flushed a dark crimson, hair tossed over her shoulder, fingers gripping my shoulders and her hips beating against my leg. She was stunning, incredibly so.

My fingers reached over to grab her bottom, squeezing it roughly eliciting a groan from her bruised lips. I dragged her hips harder and faster, her cries of pleasure urging me further. Sweat glistened over her forehead as she collapsed completely into me, unzipping my jacket to gain better access to my upper chest.

Licking and sucking right above my breasts, I could feel my skin bruising. It was a pain like no other. It was a pain that only came with intense lovemaking. A pain that lasted long enough to prove who you belonged to. If that was truly the case…then I wanted to make sure that Ino carried my mark.

She admitted to me, that tonight she belonged to me. Even if tomorrow came, and she wasn't mine to have. There was tonight, and I was going to rub it all in Temari's face. I tugged Ino flush against me, her hips humping powerfully as she cried aloud, uncaring of who was able to hear her.

She whimpered painfully into my neck as I sucked roughly at the skin of her neck. I bit, licked, sucked and nipped as hard as I could. I bit in one particular spot beneath her chin and I felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"B-Baby…I'm so close…" She whispered into my ear.

"Look at me Ino." I commanded, pulling away from her neck to gaze into those stunning blue eyes that had captivated me. She obeyed and pulled back so her head hovered over mine, our breaths mingling in the space between.

A knock resonated at the door. "Ino. Come on, I know you're in there." Temari's voice sounded outside my door. Ino seemed shocked as she tried to slow down her hips but I would not allow it. I moved her hips as fast as I could and she panted heavily, eyes locked dead with mine.

"Sakura…its Temari. She…"

"I don't care." I snapped as I narrowed my eyes. I wanted her to see. I wanted her to hurt, just like I had. She wanted to play, well I'd show her just what kind of game she was playing. She messed with the wrong one.

"Screw it, I'm coming in." Temari spoke before opening the door.

"Scream my name Ino." I growled with one last yank of her hips and I felt her legs clench my leg tightly. Her body shook into a fit of tremors, my name piercing the silence of the room as she screamed it. Her body humped a few extra times at my knee before coming to a full halt.

Ino's eyes were half lidded as she fell against my chest, arms still wrapped tightly around my neck. I draped my arm around her waist and smiled rather cheekily at Temari. I carefully slid Ino off of me to lie down on the bed, her eyes glancing worriedly between Temari and me.

I slid off my bed and walked confidently over to Temari, stopping right in front of her. I was ready to snap off some sort of smart reply but Temari only pushed me out of the way. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as she stormed over to the bed and grabbed Ino, yanking her up painfully by the arm. My eyes widened in disbelief as I watched the scene unfold.

She wouldn't dare.

Frozen, I watched as Temari drew her hand back and punched Ino in the jaw, blood staining her knuckles. Only one thought crossed my mind at that moment.

I'm going to **fucking** kill her.

* * *

**Not only did I have a headache while typing this, I also had a strange craving for ice cream. That's the main reason why I included that part. And some Oreos…mmmmmm. Also, that's a pet peeve of mine is people who eat Oreo's like regular cookies. I mean you don't have to molest the thing the way Ino did but yeah, they're special cookies. Treat them as such. Anyways, I think it's safe to say that Temari is as good as dead. Ino…you lied…you said she didn't hit you! Sakura's officially on guard dog mode and is going to tear Temari to shreds.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am back kiddies! Sorry it took so long! Ready to spoil you guys with another awesome chapter. Thanks again to Zurrick for being my top reviewer and I would also, like to that my new reviewers! I am glad you guys are enjoying the story thus far, love ya! (Small reminder in case you forgot, last chapter was entirely in Sakura's point of view so this one will be in Ino's point of view. Just to make it even.)**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

**I slid off my bed and walked confidently over to Temari, stopping right in front of her. I was ready to snap off some sort of smart reply but Temari only pushed me out of the way. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as she stormed over to the bed and grabbed Ino, yanking her up painfully by the arm. My eyes widened in disbelief as I watched the scene unfold.**

**She wouldn't dare.**

**Frozen, I watched as Temari drew her hand back and punched Ino in the jaw, blood staining her knuckles. Only one thought crossed my mind at that moment.**

**I'm going to ****fucking**** kill her.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**Ino's POV**_

Pain.

That was the first factor that I was able to comprehend the mere second after Temari hit me. I could feel the stinging in my jaw intensify as I tried to flex it. The next thing I noticed, well tasted rather, was the bitter, metallic taste of my own blood sloshing around in my mouth.

My cheek stung too much for my liking and I was more than sure that there was a developing bruise. I reached my hand up to touch it, which hurt a lot, more than I anticipated. However, there was something that was bothering me far worse than my bruised cheek.

Sakura and Temari.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Temari seething at me, her eyes narrowed in obvious disgust. Sakura, on the other hand, was beyond heated. I was positive that if she glared anymore at Temari's back, she would surely burst into flames screaming, "I'm melting!", or something along those lines.

Quickly dismissing the childish thought, I watched as Temari stalked towards me. "What the fuck, Ino." Her tone was ice cold and I flinched considerably. "We talked about this. You. Are. Mine.", she spat each syllable at me. "I come in and you're in here fucking this bitch behind my back!" She snarled at me and I felt a wave of anger flush through my being.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when I heard Sakura speak up. "Ino…leave." She demanded of me and I sat there, dumfounded. Her sharp green eyes were dark and narrowed as she fixed me with a look, reiterating her previous command.

"Sakura…"

"I said leave Ino!" She snapped and I felt as if I had been slapped in the face. Sakura hadn't used that tone with me since we met and hearing it now made me feel nauseous. I didn't want to leave; I knew if I did then somebody was going to lose it.

Who would it be though? Temari was clearly and thoroughly pissed with Sakura after walking in on us. Sakura was obviously infuriated with Temari for hitting me. The thing was, they both possessed a bit of bitterness at me. Temari, for seeing me reciprocating Sakura's advances and Sakura for lying to her about how Temari didn't hit me.

It wasn't a complete lie though. Temari was known to be rough and may have gripped me a little too hard and yelled at me but she truly had never hit me. Gazing at Sakura once more, I knew it didn't matter. She wanted blood, and more specifically, Temari's.

I had to stop this thing before it got out of hand. Standing up, I slowly moved around Sakura's bed, carefully stepping in between them. "Guys…please. Don't do this now." My plea fell upon deaf ears as the two of them stepped forward. I reached my hand out to hold both of them apart. "Temari, please. Just go back to my room."

I begged and for a minute, I thought I had managed to stop her. My victory was short-lived however; as Temari shoved me back on the bed before lunging at Sakura. I looked on in horror, as the two of them lost control and proceeded to kill each other.

"Stop it!" I screamed before wincing at the returning pain in my jaw. I was ignored once again and had to duck as Sakura tossed Temari over her bed and into the wall. Sakura rushed over to the bed and I ducked again, thinking she was trying to hop over when I felt her arm tug at my waist.

She yanked me off the bed before tugging me outside her door. "I told you to leave.", I heard from her before her door slid shut and I heard a lock. This was not good. I banged on the door, pleading for one of them to open it so I could stop this before someone seriously got hurt.

In a panicked frenzy, I rushed out of our common room and went down the stairs, not wanting to wait on an elevator. Swinging through the kitchen, I rushed towards Tsunade's office. I pounded on her door roughly and had to jump back as she swung her doors open. "What the—Ino?" She asked when she saw me.

Taking my jaw in her hand, she examined it with a curious gaze and I snatched my face away in frustration. "Not now Tsunade-sama! We have a problem!" Her eyebrows rose in confusion and I found myself wanting to scream. "What kind of problem?"

"It's Sakura and Temari, they're going at it again and I tried to stop them but Sakura locked me out of her room!" I heaved as I fought to regain my breath. Her eyes narrowed as she mumbled a curse. Rushing over to her desk, she pressed a button and spoke into a small microphone.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Don't start with me boy! Sakura's at it again with that girl, I need to you grab Naruto, Neji, and Kiba and bring them with you to her room!"

I heard Sasuke curse and scream at Naruto to get up as he replied. "Ah, were on our way."

Tsunade hung up and the both of us rushed to the stairs making it back to the room. Sure enough, the four boys were there and waiting with nervous looks. "Oi, ba-chan! What the heck is going on?" Naruto practically screeched receiving a hit on the head from Sasuke and Neji.

Tsunade looked at me for the details. Beginning to speak, I felt my blood run cold. Looking around at the others, I noticed everyone's tensed looks. Two gunshots had sounded from inside Sakura's room. "Shit!" I heard Tsunade curse as she whipped out her card and scanned into Sakura's room.

I was the first to rush in, my mind clouded with thoughts of the worse scenario.

I felt my throat lock up as I observed the massacre before me. There they were. Sakura had Temari pressed against the wall. One arm was pressed to her throat and the other gripped a gun tightly that was placed at Temari's stomach. Temari had one hand practically digging into Sakura's shoulder; the other clutched a small dagger that was now embedded in the back of Sakura's right thigh.

The two of them were locked in an intense stare down. Their eyes were enraged and they looked animalistic the way they were covered in each other's blood. I took a slow step forward, my heart lurching roughly in my chest. Tsunade grabbed me and nodded for the boys to go in.

Sasuke and Naruto reached Sakura first, the two of them slowly easing the gun from her grip. Neji and Kiba followed suit as they pried Temari's death grip from her knife. Sasuke quickly removed the object from Sakura's thigh receiving no indication that she had even felt the pain.

The minute the weapons were dropped, the two made an attempt to grab at one another again. Neji and Kiba pinned Temari to the wall, thrashing violently in protest. Sasuke and Naruto wrestled Sakura to the ground, Sasuke sitting on her back holding her in a headlock as Naruto kept her arms and legs pinned.  
"Get her out of here and hold her in the infirmary till I get there!" I heard Tsunade scream at Neji and Kiba as they nodded and tugged Temari out of the room. Tsunade released my grip and stalked over to Sakura as Naruto and Sasuke hoisted her up.

I jumped back as Tsunade punched Sakura square in the jaw, a crack resonating throughout the room. "Dammit Sakura, you're starting to really piss me off you know that!" I watched Sakura's chest heave in anger as she glared down Tsunade.

"She hit her! I was defending _my_ fucking partner! That bitch needs to go!" Sakura snarled in frustration, tugging in Sasuke and Naruto's grip who were fighting hard to restrain her. "Sakura, that's enough! Until you learn to get it together, you are hereby suspended until I say so!"

With enough effort, Sakura eventually freed herself and stepped forward. "You can't fucking do that!" I stepped forward and felt a hand grip my shoulder. Looking around, I was surprised to see Tenten who had a rather annoyed look on her face. Shaking her head at me, I stopped in my tracks.

"I just **fucking** did!" Tsunade spat at Sakura before shoving her to sit down on the bed. "Tenten, grab me an emergency medic kit from the infirmary. It's obvious I can't have these two around each other." Tenten nodded and slipped out of the room.

A few minutes passed before Tenten returned. Handing the well-sized box to Tsunade, she walked over beside me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I simply gave her a blank look and shifted my gaze to Sakura once more.

Tsunade quickly took care of her leg, using a small kit inside to sew up the wound. Grabbing Sakura's jaw forcefully, she yanked it back into place and I saw Sakura gasp silently at the pain. Cleaning her up, Tsunade closed the kit and stood. "Get your shit together Sakura, and fast. I mean it, next time I will have you discharged." Tsunade reprimanded her sternly and walked out.

The boys sighed and left soon after, leaving me, Tenten and Sakura in the room. I had gotten over my mild shock and stepped over to Sakura. I reached my hand out to touch her only to have her fix me with the most furious look I had ever seen. Drawing my hand back, I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Sakura…I—"

"Get out." Her tone was a low whisper but still sounded just as menacing.

"Sakura…" I begged for her to let me explain but she clearly wanted nothing to do with me at the moment.

"I fucking said to get out!" She stood, looming over me. Tenten snatched me out of the way and shoved Sakura back down. "Enough Sakura!" She snapped and took me by the wrist, tugging me out and slamming Sakura's door shut behind us.

"Ino…this isn't the best time, okay. Whatever you have to say to her, save it for later, alright?" I was hurt at the fact that Sakura didn't want to talk to me. I wanted her to be okay; I wanted to know for myself. I knew Tenten was right, now just wasn't the time.

Regretfully, I nodded and I felt Tenten squeeze my shoulder. With a nod, she slipped out of our common room, leaving me there alone. I clutched my chest tightly the minute I heard the door close. I wanted to talk to her, desperately. I extended my hand to knock on her door but found myself pulling away.

She wouldn't want to talk to me, not now at least. Tiredly, I slipped into my room, closing the door softly behind me. I dragged my aching body to my bed, collapsing almost instantly. Clutching my pillow tightly, I rolled over to face the wall. I could feel the silent tears race down my cheeks and I couldn't bring myself to stop them.

This was all my fault. Before I even moved to Konoha, I promised myself that I would forget about my life in Suna. Forget about the Red Sand Agency, Temari…just everything. The minute I got to school and I met Sakura, all of our arguments made me want to return back. That's why I kept in contact with Temari when I repeatedly told myself I wouldn't.

However, when Sakura confided in me that night. The looks she gave me, the way she held me even though she needed it more than I did, that first kiss we shared. All of it. It had me wishing that I had been in Konoha my whole life. Wishing I could have been a part of Shadow Flame, wishing I could have been friends with everyone and wishing that I could have been with Sakura.

I pressed my face deeper into the silky fabric of my pillow. It would seem though, that the only thing I was capable of doing was hurting Sakura. She had been through so much just within a short time of me being here and had been injured twice and suspended from missions because of me. She hated me, I could tell. It was that thought alone that hurt most of all.

My brooding thoughts were interrupted by a silent knock at the door. "Come in." I croaked out, loud enough so whoever it was could hear me. I heard the door open then shut as the bed sunk with the weight of the newcomer. "What do you want, Temari?"

I could sense her curiousness as to how I knew it was her. It was short-lived when I could feel her mood switch to one of seriousness. With a huff, she stood from my bed and fumbled around in my room. Hearing a bag zip, I looked at her over my shoulder. "What are you-?"

"Take me to the airport." She commented blankly. Sitting up, I frowned at her answer. "What for?" I was rewarded with a rather annoyed look that didn't help to brighten my mood. "I said—take me to the airport." Becoming annoyed myself I shot to my feet. "And I asked you why?"

"Ino, you heard what Tsunade said. As opposed to executing me, like she said she would, she asked me to leave. I'm not allowed to come back." I didn't show my shocked expression; instead, I simply folded my arms and nodded. "I see." Temari clearly wasn't too fond of my answer.

"That's it? I see?" Scoffing, Temari swung her bag over her shoulder. "I should've known. Look, just take me to the damn airport so I can go home." She brushed past me and I sighed, snatching my keys off my computer desk. Slamming the door shut, I stormed down the hall and into the elevator.

It was a rather silent ride down as we left out the main entrance and into the parking garage. I watched as Temari angrily swung the door open before slipping inside. I followed suit and started up the car, practically speeding down the street to the airport. No words were exchanged during the ride, much to my satisfaction.

Temari opened the door and grabbed her bags the minute we pulled up. Looking over at me, she sneered. "You better tell that bitch of yours Ino…that this isn't over. We'll meet again, and when we do…I'll kill her." She growled out with a door slam for emphasis. I flinched at the loud noise and scoffed before speeding back home.

With no Temari to worry about, I could possibly get the chance to talk to Sakura. It was that desire that fueled me to get home as quickly as possible. I wasted no time and the minute I got back, I rushed upstairs to our common area. I reached up my fists to knock furiously on her door.

"Sakura! Sakura open up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, which probably wasn't necessary. I heard the door open but to my surprise, it wasn't Sakura's door. Turning behind me, I was faced with the person I had been looking for. Why was she coming out of my room though?

She looked shocked, as if she had not expected me to be there. "Ino?" She asked silently. Nodding, I took a step forward. "Hey, what—uh what where you doing in my room?" I asked rather curiously. Rubbing the back of her neck, she slid a small object into my hands.

Opening it, I was a bit confused to see my phone. "My phone…?" Sakura shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, we left our phones in my car. Struck with the flashbacks of the previous instances, I nodded my thanks. Sakura mumbled a soft reply before heading back to her room.

Following nervously, I took a hold of her wrist. She didn't bother to look at me as I heard her give a tired sigh. "Ino…I don't want to talk about it. We've got school in the morning and I want to rest, you should too." Biting my lip, I squeezed tighter, begging her not to make me leave.

"Sakura. Could you just lay with me, until I fall asleep?" Fidgeting with my fingers, I found the courage to look up. She stared down at me with a hard look; her jaw was set firmly as she shook her head. "I don't think so. Not tonight."

Warm tears pricked at my eyes as I found myself reaching up to wipe them away. Her gaze left me as she made another attempt to leave. I squeezed even harder this time and I heard her sigh. "Ino. I said no."

Shaking my head, I stepped closer, wrapping my arms around her waist as I buried my head into her back. "Please. Just until I fall asleep, then you can kick me out." She didn't say anything for what felt like forever and I felt her body relax. "Okay."

I sucked up my whimpers and nodded against her. Closing her door behind us, she moved her hand to intertwine our fingers. Grasping them tightly, I allowed her to pull me to her bed. She climbed on backwards, still holding my hand before pulling me gently on top of her.

I was grateful, truly. I felt so miserable and even with Temari gone it didn't help to alleviate the pain. I allowed my legs to fall on either side of Sakura, my head nuzzling under her chin and my hands clasping behind her neck. A small smile tugged at my lips when I felt her arms wrap protectively around my waist.

I inhaled her scent and felt her tense when I did so, her grip tightening. I knew she didn't want to talk about it but I wanted to apologize. "Sakura…" Her fingers scratched my back soothingly.

"Go to sleep Ino." Shaking my head, I continued.

"Temari's gone." I started and I felt her shift beneath me rather uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I really am—"

"You lied to me." Her statement was simple but held so much bitterness that I had to fight back the tears that threatened to return. "Sakura…it's not what you think."

"That's bullshit Ino. She hit you; you told me that she never put a hand on you." She snapped coldly. "And she didn't…" I replied back just as harshly. "She never did. Not till today." My voice softened at the last part, still shocked at the reality of it all.

"Has she ever hurt you?" Sakura asked, her tone trying to soften but still held that underlying anger.

"Physically? Not really, other than the biting. Emotionally? Of course. I…I guess I just pushed her too far this time." I felt the wind knocked out of me as our positions switched and I felt my back collide with the bed. "S-Sakura?" I stammered out.

"Take it back." She snapped at me.

"H-Huh?"

"I said take it back! Don't you dare say that you deserved to be hit Ino, don't you **fucking** dare!" I flinched under her steely gaze. "Sakura…" I began, biting the inside of my cheek. I couldn't think, not like this.

"Do you regret what we did Ino?" She asked simply. Looking up into her forest green eyes, I shook my head.

"No."

"Then you have no reason to be apologizing and Temari had no fucking reason to hit you. I don't give a damn how much it hurt; I'd **never** lay a hand on you." She enunciated clearly and I nodded my understanding.

"I'm still sorry." I heard her groan above me as she leaned down to press our foreheads together. "Why are you still apologizing?" I ignored her question for a moment as I traced my hand down from her face, stopping it underneath her back and resting on her thigh. "You got hurt because of me."

Scoffing, she continued to watch me. "In case you forgot, I put a couple of bullets in Temari. I'm alive and so is she, though I rather wish she wasn't. Nonetheless, Ino. I'm fine. We both are just two possessive, territorial bitches, who don't want to share you. It's not your fault."

I rolled my eyes at her last response, slowly moving my hand up to rest on her hip. "So you're not mad at me?" I asked rather childishly, but I didn't care. My heart fluttered at the soft chuckle I was rewarded with. "No, I'm not mad."

"Promise?" I watched as her eyes flickered with that kind light that I had missed. She nodded and rubbed our noses together softly. "Yeah, I promise." Elated, I showed my excitement by rubbing her hipbone slowly with my thumb.

Her eyes held mine as she frowned deeply. "Ino." Gaining some courage, I slipped my hand under her shirt, scratching her lower abdomen slowly. She tensed under my touch and gave a soft gasp when I slipped my hand a bit lower.

"Ino. We're supposed to be sleeping." She mumbled, leaning her head down to rest in the crook of my neck. Smiling, I nibbled on the shell of her ear gently. "But I'm not tired yet…_Sa-ku-chan_." I purred, tugging at the waistband of her pants.

Her hands darted to my waist as she kissed my neck softly. I felt my eyes flutter shut as she placed wet kisses against the burning column of my throat. I stifled an oncoming moan as I latched my lips onto her neck, sucking the flesh roughly.

A deep growl emitted in her chest when I did so. I was rewarded for my actions with a soft hand slipping into my pants. Shivering under her cool fingertips, I decided to wrap my legs around her waist. Smirking at me, I bit back a groan as her fingers rubbed against me through the fabric of my underwear.

"Sakura." I moaned out, her fingers rubbing at an unbearably slow and teasing pace.

"Yes ma'am?" She teased, nipping my chin. I flushed at her words and couldn't help but smile. "I thought we were supposed to be sleeping?" She chuckled and pressed her finger firmly against me.

"Well how am I supposed to sleep now?" She joked and I smirked, flipping us over. She gasped as I pinned her and pressed our lips together. I relaxed and felt her do the same. Our lips molded together perfectly and I pulled away first, albeit rather reluctantly.

Resting my head in her neck, we returned to our former embrace from earlier. "Get some sleep Ino."

"See you in the morning?" I asked softly, clutching her neck gently.

With a gentle kiss to my cheek, she tugged the sheets over us and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Morning came quickly, not too quickly though which I was thankful for. I groaned as I tried to push myself up only to collapse back into something warm. Lifting up my head, I instantly smiled as I took in the sight beneath me.

Sakura lay there, arm draped lazily over my waist. Her hair was spread across the crimson pillows and her lips were parted softly as she slept. Blushing, I dipped my head down to her ear. "Saku…time to wake up." I whispered softly.

She remained silent and only a twitch of her lips into a frown indicated that she had even heard me. Grinning, I whispered again, this time taking her earlobe between my teeth. "Sakura…" A hand squeezed my waist, causing me to smirk.

"Don't want to miss school, remember?" I teased, tugging at her ear gently. Her arm squeezed me tighter and I grinned even more. "Fuck school." Huffing, I got an idea as I placed my lips against her neck. Sucking slowly, I began a slow rocking motion against her hips.

I smirked as I felt her hands grip my hips and began dragging me against her. A pleasured moan escaped her lips and I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks. She whined as I pulled away and rolled off of her. Flicking her none too gently across the forehead, I snatched the sheets off of her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are complete bitch?" I hear her mumble in a joking manner. I sat down on the edge of her bed and gave her a smug look. "You might have mentioned it once or twice." She scoffed and sat up slowly.

Flashing me a rather childlike grin, she entered her bathroom. I heard water running and assumed that she must have been taking a shower. Hell, I probably needed one myself. I hurried to my room, discarding my clothes and climbing into my own shower.

I freshened up quickly and dried myself, rummaging through my drawers for something semi-decent to wear. I decided upon a simple, cream-colored sweater and dark blue jeans. It wasn't too chilly so I found a cheetah printed scarf and brown boots and slipped them on. Touching up my make-up, I smiled at my reflection.

Grabbing my light blue backpack, I retrieved my phone from the desk and returned to Sakura's room. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black Bullet For My Valentine tank and had a plaid red and black flannel shirt tied around her waist. Her hair was in a low ponytail and her make-up was light and delicate.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." She joked, causing me to snap out of my temporary daze. "Whatever, let's go." She nodded and swung her bag over her shoulder as we left our room and made our way to the parking deck. We swung by Starbucks before school since we didn't eat breakfast.

We pulled into the parking lot and I climbed out, taking a sip of my Venti Cinnamon Dolce Frappucino. Sakura closed the door behind her as she climbed out, taking a long swig of her coffee. I smiled, reaching to grab her hand before dropping it quickly. Noticing my nervousness, she swung her bag over her shoulder, switching her coffee into her left hand; she clasped my hand in hers softly.

A soft smile slipped onto my face as I squeezed her hand. She pulled me along carefully, our fingers intertwined as we walked through the halls of our school. Everything was running smoothly and I smiled as Tenten approached us in the hall. Something was off though, I noticed, as Tenten gave us a rather bothered look.

Nodding a hello to me, she handed a folded piece of paper to Sakura. I watched as Sakura took it, slowly unraveling it. I wasn't able to see but I watched as her eyes widened with each passing second. Her expression darkened as she dropped my hand quickly. Glancing at her worriedly, I heard her speak.

"Tenten…is this…" Sakura whispered silently.

"Ah…we know where Reika's killer is."

* * *

**Whew, that was fun. But seriously, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I was thinking about another story that I had in mind and kept getting distracted. I was like "No finish for your reviewers!" Then I was like "No! Upload one chapter of the new story!" It was a huge inner debate. I'll just drop a small note about what the new story is about. Basically, it's an AU (Alternate Universe), post-war fanfic. Not the Shinobi War but like an actual (well, made up) war. It's a romance fic between Ino and Sakura of course and will be strictly in Sakura's POV. I haven't decided when I want to upload a first chapter for it yet. Tell me what you all think. As always, read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**See I promised I would post another chapter. I haven't forgotten my current work in progress. For those of you who haven't please read the first chapter of my new story, All's Fair In Love And War! Let me know what ya think!**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

_**Nodding a hello to me, she handed a folded piece of paper to Sakura. I watched as Sakura took it, slowly unraveling it. I wasn't able to see but I watched as her eyes widened with each passing second. Her expression darkened as she dropped my hand quickly. Glancing at her worriedly, I heard her speak.**_

_**"Tenten…is this…" Sakura whispered silently.**_

_**"Ah…we know where Reika's killer is."**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**Sakura's POV**_

I was dumbfounded, really. I felt like I had just took a serious hit to the stomach. I wanted to throw up and my head was spinning too much for my liking. I felt the feather-light paper slip from my fingers, swinging back and forth before landing by my feet.

I could feel eyes on me. Tenten's concerned ones along with Ino's worried ones seemed to be staring right into the depths of my soul. I was suffocating and I felt my chest heave quickly. I took a step back, my back colliding with the hard exterior of the wall. Subconsciously, my hands grabbed at my chest, my fingers locking my shirt in an icy death grip.

Tenten wasted no time in grabbing me firmly. Her hands squeezed my shoulders, trying to keep my body from falling. "Sakura breathe." She spoke calmly.

My fists clutched my shirt tighter and I'm sure that if I held it any tighter the fabric would surely tear. I tried, really tried, to breathe. But with each gasp of oxygen I drew in, I felt like my lungs were burning. I was growing lightheaded, my head throbbed and I slid to the floor.

"Shit. Ino hold this." I heard Tenten murmur; shoving her bag into Ino's awaiting arms.

I could feel Tenten's presence before me, her hands digging firmly into my rigid shoulders. "Sakura. Come on, stay with me. Breathe!" But I couldn't. The shock of the information just seemed to toss me into the bottom of the deepest ocean. I blinked, trying my hardest to stay conscious and failing miserably.

"No, let me." I heard Ino whisper. Tenten's grip loosened slightly and she pulled away. Ino took over her position, trying to soothe me. Slowly, she began, "Sakura…you remember me?"

I blinked tiredly. I shook my head at the question, not because I didn't know, but because I couldn't believe that she had thought I didn't. My lips parted, opening and closing before mumbling. "Ah…Ino, I remember you."

"Good." She whispered softly and I could just barely make out the faintest trace of a smile.

My heart fluttered and I could feel a small heat rush to my cheeks. Shortly after, I felt small arms circle around my neck as Ino climbed into my lap. Her lips brushed my ears as she rubbed our cheeks together. "It's okay, I'm here."

My eyes softened and I was shocked at how quickly I was able to regain my composure. Shakily, I nodded my thanks and slipped my arms around her waist. She hugged me tighter and I sighed peacefully.

"Okay?"

"Yeah…I'm okay." I assured her, glancing up to meet Tenten's amused look.

"Well well, looks like you two have become quite close." I rolled my eyes but didn't bother to voice any comment. Tenten's smirk fell as she became serious once more. "Alright look, we know where he is. Our special man in the field, Sai, went to do some scouting and found a lair he's hiding out in."

When I didn't respond, she sighed and scratched the back of her head. Was she hiding something? This was good news to me, why would she be nervous? Breaking the silence, I spoke. "Is there something else I need to know?" Her chocolate brown orbs locked onto mine and I could tell that whatever it was wasn't good.

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Well…after your little stunt with Temari, Tsunade has you suspended from missions. That includes this one Sakura. You can't go.", she paused and I felt a scowl appear upon my lips. "You can't…but Ino can."

Fuck that. A low growl erupted from my throat as Ino pulled away from my neck to look at Tenten. "Wh-what?" She gasped out. Tenten nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid that's the case. Sakura has to stay but Ino you have to come with us, Tsunade's orders. She says we don't need Sakura's emotions getting in the way."

Her eyes narrowed at me and she gave me a rather disappointed look. "Quite frankly, I can't say I disagree either." I tensed my jaw, my eyes narrowing. Wait a minute.

My body froze and my mind shot back to me and Ino's evaluation. A dark realization suddenly dawned on me as I gasped. Tsunade had added that man to our simulation. She knew I would react that way. What was the likelihood of the information about his whereabouts coming in so quickly? I couldn't believe it. She knew…the whole **fucking** time, she knew. She knew where he was and didn't tell me, she made it so I couldn't go.

I grasped the wall behind me for support, pulling myself to my feet carefully. Ino had detached herself from my lap but still remained at my side. Releasing a shaky breath, I forced my eyes up to those of my best friend.

"I don't think so. I'm speaking with Tsunade." I watched as her lips twisted into an obvious scowl. Unhappy with my response she brushed past me without so much as a second glance. Scoffing, I proceeded to Tsunade's office before Ino stopped me.

"Sakura…" She breathed out softly, her smaller hand gripping rather tightly at my wrists. Shaking my head, I offered her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry; I'll meet you in class." She was unconvinced, I could tell, as I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

When I remained silent for too long, her hand dropped mine and I missed the contact immediately. Reacting quickly, my arm snaked around her waist as I pulled her towards me. Switching our positions, I gently pressed her into the wall; our bodies flush against one another's.

"Sakura." She gasped out causing me to smirk as our lips connected. I released a rather pleased growl as she pulled me closely, scratching softly at my neck. My fingers tickled at her waist, slipping under her shirt skillfully to scratch at her stomach.

I listened as she moaned softly; a smirk traveling upon my face once more. Parting her legs with my knee, I forced it against her roughly and took the time to slip my tongue into her awaiting mouth.

"Fuck Sakura…" She groaned out, her fingers digging firmly into my back. My jaw tensed from the pain as I rubbed my knee into her, pulling away after another soft kiss. Her cheeks were tainted with a heavy blush and her eyes glazed over with a painful desire.

I pulled back, allowing her to breathe as I nudged her playfully. "Get to class. I'll see you there." She rubbed her neck in embarrassment before nodding and speeding off in the direction Tenten had departed.

With a casual grin, I shook my head. My serious gaze had dawned upon me as my brow furrowed in frustration. I turned the opposite direction, quickly heading downstairs to get to my "mothers" office. With a dry snort, I pushed open the large door and nodded at Shizune who greeted me with an esteemed smile.

I didn't stop long and wasted no time in barging straight into Tsunade's office. Surprisingly, this one time, she wasn't sleeping and didn't have a bottle of sake in her hand. In fact, she sat there, elbows on her desk, hands folded in front of her as she stared directly at me.

"I was wondering what took you so long to get here." With a frown, I stepped further into the room, closing the door behind me with a soft click. I began to comment rather rudely when she held up her hand to silence me.

"Before you jump down my throat, listen to me. Whatever Tenten told you is not true…well not all of it at least." I narrowed my eyes in confusion, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"We did indeed find the whereabouts of Reika's killer." Holding up her hand once more when she saw me ready to speak, she continued. "But…despite what you may think, I was not aware of this information. Not until yesterday. The thing is, Sai claimed that he had mentioned it to Tenten about a week ago and she just decided not to relay the information to you. If you want to be mad at someone, it should be her although I can see why she did it."

Quickly growing frustrated with the information, I leaned forward as I gripped the edge of her desk. "Anything else, you would like for me to know?" I mumbled rather childishly. She only sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"As I mentioned to you Sakura, not everything she told you was true. Meaning…if she told you that you wouldn't be working this mission, she lied." My eyes widened in sudden realization. "Although you are still suspended from other missions, I know that this is one that you would like to handle personally. Besides, you would just find your way out and get there anyway."

I nodded as another small thought crossed my mind. "And what about Ino?"

She raised her brow at me before sighing. "She is technically your partner, Sakura. This mission, as well as any other, would require you two to work together. However, I understand that this is personal and will allow you the option of choosing whether or not she goes."

I ground my teeth together as my gaze traveled to the floor. After a brief moment, my gaze returned to hers. "We go as a unit…but Ino…Ino stays here."

Leaning back in her chair, we held each other's stare for a moment and she nodded. "Very well then."

* * *

_**Ino's POV**_

What was taking her so long?

Glancing at the clock rather impatiently, I sighed in annoyance. I didn't wait much longer as I heard the door open and Sakura enter the room. Her eyes met mine briefly before resting on Tenten. The two frowned deeply at one another before Tenten looked away with an irritated huff.

Sakura ignored Asuma's remarks about her being late as she took her seat beside me. Waiting for Asuma to return to his lecture, I turned to Sakura quietly.

"How'd it go?" She watched me for a moment and shrugged rather nonchalantly. "It was fine. We talked is all." Not satisfied with her answer, I tore a sheet of paper from my notebook, scribbling down a few words before sliding it to her.

Her eyebrows rose in confusion as her eyes scanned over the paper. With a huff, she snatched my pen and scribbled something back before sliding it back to me.

_Nothing happened. Don't worry about it._

With a frown, I angrily replied before shoving it roughly at her. The process repeated as she sent me another message.

_Ino, look. We will talk about it later. It's not a huge deal and you shouldn't be bothering with such a petty situation in the first place. So for right now, just drop it._

My eyes narrowed as I scanned over the note once more. I crumpled the paper into a small ball and deposited it in my bag. I felt her eyes on me but I paid her no mind as I waited eagerly for class to be over.

My salvation came quicker than I expected as I swiped my books and pens into my bag. Throwing it over my shoulder, I followed Tenten out of the room only for Sakura to call my name rather softly. Frowning I cast her a dirty look over my shoulder.

"What do you want?" She rolled her eyes at me and pulled me against her. "What, you mad at me now?" She mumbled rather teasingly. Not in the mood, I tugged out of her hold and headed quickly to the next class.

She was hot on my heels and I heard her grumbling out her own frustration. "Ino, wait a god damn minute!" Ignoring her, I entered our next class, sitting down next to Sasuke who was already seated. He gave me an amused look as she propped his feet up on the desk. "Where's your guard dog?" He teased causing me to groan.

Surely enough, Sakura entered shortly after and sat down on the other side of me. "Speak of the devil." He smirked and I found myself laughing softly as she shot him a nasty glare. "Fuck off Uchiha." He simply shrugged and nudged me in the ribs. "Why is she so pissy, you didn't give her any last night?"

I blushed nervously as he broke out into a fit of laughter. "Oh man, that's rich. Or wait, was she just that bad? If so, I mean you can always stop by my room." I slapped my forehead and turned to Sakura who looked like she wanted to snap him in half.

Trying to ease the tension, I smiled. "Now Sasuke…that isn't very nice. I'll have you know that Sakura is _very _talented in bed. Sometimes she just can't keep her hands off me. I'm surprised you didn't hear me last night; I was practically –"

"Alright, that's enough!" Sasuke grumbled, checking his nose for any signs of blood. Smirking, I turned to Sakura who was practically on the verge of dying. Her cheeks were a deep crimson and her fingers twitched in her lap.

Glad she was no longer in a pissy mood, I decided to mess with her a bit. Sliding my hand into her lap, I teased her thigh slowly. "What's the matter _Saku-chan_?" I purred out rather seductively. "You're not embarrassed are you?"

Her fists balled up tightly in her lap as I slipped my finger up to dip under her tank top, massaging the skin of her abdomen. Leaning forward, I nipped her ear softly. "Well?"

She didn't answer but instead closed her eyes tightly. With a dangerous smirk, I leaned in closer, traveling my lips down to her neck, sucking none too gently. I flicked my tongue over her heated flesh and grinned inwardly when she groaned deeply. "That's my girl." I teased before pulling away.

I hadn't been aware that Tenten and Naruto were there as well. Glancing over, Tenten simply shot me an amused look before chuckling and Naruto's eyes were wide with excitement.

"That was so fucking hot." He beamed; his jaw open slightly before Tenten closed it for him. "How many times do I have to remind you that Hinata is your girlfriend and that her cousin will murder you if you don't quite being a fucking perv!"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, sorry. But that was still pretty hot, even Sasuke agrees!" He teased as the Uchiha huffed and turned away hiding his blush. Shrugging, I watched as Sakura gave me an intense look.

It wasn't anger, frustration, annoyance or any of the other emotions that she had worn earlier on her face. I watched her eyes bore into my very soul as she fished out her phone and began typing quickly. Scowling, I averted my gaze to the front of the classroom, waiting for the lecture to begin.

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I pulled it out and read the message I had just received. My chest tightened considerably and I felt a burst of heat pool within my stomach.

_When we get home, you are mine._

Everyone else was focused on the teacher at the front of the class. Hesitantly, I turned to face Sakura. Her eyes burned with such an intense desire that I felt my breath knocked from my very being. She looked away and I could have sworn that I had stopped breathing.

I quickly shifted my attention my notebook, scribbling down all of the notes that we were going over. The minute the bell rang, I shoved my things in my bag. I tried to leave but of course, was stopped my none other than Sakura.

The others observed us as everyone else fled the classroom, speeding away to lunch. "You guys coming?" Sasuke asked quizzically.

I started to speak but Sakura beat me to it. "Oh don't worry, we _will _be." She smirked and I flushed as I picked up on the rather suggestive innuendo. Shrugging, they all left leaving us alone in the room. I tried to make a break for the door only to be sat down on the desk.

Swallowing nervously, I shakily looked up into those familiar piercing green eyes."I-I thought you said when we got home." I mumbled, trying to ignore her as she climbed in between my legs. Her lips drew near to my neck as she brushed them against my ear causing me to shiver.

"I don't think I can wait that long Ino." I felt goose bumps feather my skin as she breathed into my ear. My eyes narrowed with lust as she placed her fingers upon my waist.

"Ino…you're a god damn tease you know that." She mumbled against my neck, breathing against it softly. My hands slid up her chest as my fingers scratched at the back of her neck slowly. Lifting my eyes to hers, I smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She watched me with amusement only to attach her lips to my neck. Sucking the flesh slowly, her fingers found their way under my shirt. "Oh really? So I guess _this _doesn't seem familiar." She whispered, her fingers massaging my stomach the way I had done to her.

With a soft grin, I shook my head as I arched into her touch. "Not at all." I felt her smirk into my neck before drawing my skin between her teeth. My heart raced as I slipped my hand under her shirt, dragging my nails down her back.

"Ino." She growled in her chest.

I ignored her and continued to run my fingers up the length of her back. Her lips descended down my neck, biting and kissing only to stop when she reached my scarf and the collar of my sweater. With a frown, she tugged my scarf off and quickly pulled my sweater over my head.

Huffing, I pulled back as she leaned in for a kiss. "Um, excuse me…we are not doing this here." Her lips twitched into a smile before she pulled me by the hips, our bodies leaving no space between them. Our foreheads leaned together as she watched me carefully.

"Well then…unless you can convince me to stop Ino…this is exactly where we're going to be doing it." I blushed at her words and rolled my eyes. "Alright enough of this. I want to go to lunch Sakura."

Smirking, she licked my bottom lips teasingly. "I've got special pans for lunch today Ino." She whispered as she drew out lips together in a soft kiss before pulling away. Pushing me down onto my back, she climbed over top of me, straddling my waist.

"You see…I have very specific tastes." She spoke against my lips, fingers gripping under my thighs. "And in case you weren't aware…Ino." She teased as she traced my lip with her tongue. "You are the only one who can satisfy my hunger." My stomach was flipping quickly and I could feel my breath coming out heavier than normal.

"So Ino, I want to ask you this…" She mumbled, pulling my thighs apart as she slipped her knee in between. My back arched against my will as I bit her lip on instinct from the intensity. She didn't complain and instead took the time to suck on my quivering lip.

"I want to know…if I can taste you Ino." I groaned out at her words, my body growing hotter with each passing second. "Sakura…" I whispered breathlessly.

"It's a simple yes or no question." She remarked and I felt her slip her hands underneath the waistband of my jeans, toying with the top of my panties as she did so. I shuddered from the overwhelming sensations.

"Just one little taste Ino, I'm not asking for much. But if you want to get to lunch, I suggest you answer quickly." With a strangled gasp, I grabbed her shoulder, my hips slowly rocking into her knee. She watched me carefully, gauging my reaction as I bit my lip.

Her hands shot down to my hips, holding me in place as she removed her knee. "Sakura…please…" I whined, desperately trying to return the feelings to the lower half of my body.

"I don't know what you're begging for Ino, please what?" She replied smugly, her fingers slipping further until I felt them rub against me. With a sharp intake of breath, I bit the inside of my cheek roughly.

"Sakura."

"Beg for it Ino."

Having enough I screamed as I pulled her to me for a breath taking kiss. I slammed our lips together, moaning as she slid her tongue into my mouth. Eagerly, I pressed my own to hers as she sucked on it roughly. I bit her lip gently before pulling back to stare into her eyes.

"I want you Sakura…now." I drawled out. With a smirk, she leaned into me, pressing our cheeks together as she blew against my ear. With a low chuckle, she kissed my cheek.

"No."

Shocked, I watched as she slipped her fingers from inside of my jeans. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she handed me my sweater and scarf. Heading for the door, she cast me a smug grin over her shoulder. "I can be a tease too, Ino."

And with that, she was gone. Never in my life had I ever been so angry, flustered and incredibly horny, all at the same time. I tugged my sweater on, before pulling out a small compact mirror from my bag. Surely enough, I rather decent sized hickey was developing on my neck. With a sigh, I pulled my scarf over my head, being sure to cover the bruise she had given me.

Grabbing my bag, I walked out of the classroom, slamming the door loudly behind me. Storming to the cafeteria, I saw the gang at the table. Sakura was there, sitting as if she had been there the whole time. Frowning, I walked over and sat down beside her.

"What took you so long?" I heard Sasuke tease. Sakura grinned and I simply flicked him off before pulling out a bento from my bag. I picked at it silently as everyone made light conversation. I just wanted the day to be over. I blushed when I was reminded of Sakura's previous text message.

Scratch that. I needed this day to drag on as long as possible.

Unfortunately, for me, the day seemed to practically speed on by. Before I knew it, the final bell had sounded and Sakura and I were heading outside to her car. Climbing inside, I pulled out my phone as Sakura exited the parking lot.

Surprisingly, I had a text message. It was from Temari. Reading it carefully, I scowled.

_Hey Ino. Just wanted to let you know that I made it home, not like you care but on the off chance that you did, well there ya go. I do plan to see you again Ino, very soon in fact. I will be meeting Sakura again too, I look forward to it._

My scowl deepened as I read over the message multiple times. What the hell was she talking about? Ignoring, I pushed it to the back of my mind. Soon enough, we were back home and I all but rushed inside, trying to get to my room as quickly as possible.

Today clearly wasn't my day and the minute I opened my door, I was shoved inside and slammed against my door. Wincing, I hissed at Sakura who only smirked at me. "Why are you so damn rough?" I growled, causing her to chuckle as she kissed my neck.

"Trust me. You've yet to see just how rough I can be Ino." I frowned and shoved her away rather harshly. She looked at me and I ignored her, turning to lock my door behind us. She smirked and I shot her a dirty glare. "That's not why I'm locking the door you jerk."

Her lips fell into a frown as she looked at me curiously. "What –?"

But I cut her off. "You promised we would talk about it later. Later is now. I want to know what you talked about Sakura." Her playful aura was gone and was replaced with a rather troubled one. Sitting next to her on my bed, I took her hand in mine. "Please…I just want to know." I begged.

Her jaw was set tightly as she looked down at me. "Ino," She began in a tone of complete seriousness. "I…spoke with Tsunade about what Tenten said." Nodding, I urged her to continue, my thumb brushing her knuckles. "She told me that Tenten lied." I gave her a shocked expression and she shook her head.

"No, part of it was true. They do know where the bastard is hiding. She lied when she said I wasn't allowed to go. She just said that because she thought I couldn't handle it. Tsunade told me I could still go." I gave a shaky breath of relief and smiled. It didn't last long as her expression continued to fall.

Her eyes were downcast and her fist that wasn't holding my hand was clenched rather tightly. "Sakura…what's wrong?" I asked a tone of worry evident in my voice.

Biting her lip, she turned to face me. Her eyes were tired but held so many pent up emotions that I found the words dying in my throat as I waited for her to speak.

"Ino…don't be mad at me." Frowning deeply, I shook my head. "Why would I be mad at you?" Her eyes bore deeply into my own as she sighed.

"Because you're not going. I asked Tsunade to take you off the mission."

Standing up, I moved my hand away and took a few steps back. Her eyes never met mine and instead focused solely on the floor. "What?" I stammered back some more, my back colliding with the wall.

"I don't want you going on this mission. I told Tsunade I'd go with the others, but you are to remain here." I shook my head, not believing the words I was hearing. The initial shock left me and traded with an intense anger.

"What the actual fuck Sakura!" I screamed, storming over to her as I snatched her up by her shirt. "You don't think I can handle it? I can take care of myself, I'm not weak okay! I'm going on this mission!" She stood up, towering over me easily as she shoved me onto the bed, her arms pinning me.

"No the _fuck _you're not." She spat out at me coldly, her words laced with a venom more lethal than any snake. "You _will_ stay here where Tsunade can keep an eye on you." Growling, I tried to throw her off of me. "Under whose orders Sakura?!"

Slamming me back down, she drew closer to my face as she growled out again. "Under _my _orders!"

I winced and bit my lip, stifling the tears that threatened to spill. With a sigh, she calmed down a bit, her eyes watching me carefully. Leaning down, she rubbed her cheek softly against my own.

"Ino. I know you're strong okay…I know that but…" She paused and I turned my head to look into her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt. I can't afford to lose you too. I just want you here, where I know you'll be safe. On the off chance that I don't come back, I just want you to be safe."

Shaking my head, I wrapped my arms around her lovingly. My lip trembled on the verge of tears and she nuzzled me softly. "I don't want to lose you. Stay here…with me." She tensed and I felt my heart squeeze painfully.

"Please…" I begged once more.

"Ino, I can't. I need to go. This is important for me." She whispered, her words breaking as she fought with herself. She started to pull away and I panicked, tightening my grip around her neck, I pulled her further into me.

What I was about to do was extremely selfish, and I knew that. The prospect of her leaving and not coming back was just too much to bear. Shakily, I tugged off my scarf and pulled my sweater over my head. Leaning back, I pulled her to straddle my waist as I wrapped my legs around her own frame.

With a stern look, I took her hand in my own. Kissing her neck, I worked my way up to her ear before mumbling my reply.

"I'm calling in my last favor."

* * *

**Oh me oh my, what the hell, have I done? Such cute and flirtatious behavior and then this. Bitch move Ino, that isn't right girl. She needs to go…let her go. Ino's not having it, she pulled the favor card. Nope nope nope! Anyways, here's a chapter for ya. As always, read and review my preciouses. Love ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for your amazing and continuous support of this story, it means a lot to me! This story has officially reached 2,000+ views, which makes me really happy. Thank you also to the guest reviewer, I wasn't able to reply back but I did read your review. Don't worry your pretty head, all will work out I promise! Dun dun dun duhhhhh, another chapter! (PS: There is a lemon, yum. Will probably keep the entire chapter just in Sakura's POV.)**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

_**"Ino, I can't. I need to go. This is important for me." She whispered, her words breaking as she fought with herself. She started to pull away and I panicked, tightening my grip around her neck, I pulled her further into me.**_

_**What I was about to do was extremely selfish, and I knew that. The prospect of her leaving and not coming back was just too much to bear. Shakily, I tugged off my scarf and pulled my sweater over my head. Leaning back, I pulled her to straddle my waist as I wrapped my legs around her own frame.**_

_**With a stern look, I took her hand in my own. Kissing her neck, I worked my way up to her ear before mumbling my reply.**_

_**"I'm calling in my last favor."**_

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

"What?" I asked, not too sure that I had heard her correctly.

"Sakura, I'm calling in my last favor." She reiterated against my ear. I felt a chill transpire throughout my body as her breath tickled my skin. Narrowing my eyes, I directed my stare at the silky fabric of Ino's sheets.

"Ino…no." I sighed out rather tiredly. It wasn't fair. Did she really have to do this now? She didn't respond to me right away but instead she scratched at my back softly. "Sakura, I want you to stay. That's my last favor."

She pushed me back slightly only to push me onto the bed and climb into my lap. I stared up at her with pleading eyes, begging her not to do this to me. I heard her call my name again, "Sakura."

Shutting my eyes tightly, I ground my teeth together. My fists clutched the sheets beneath us painfully as she leaned down to place a slow kiss at the base of my neck. "Sakura, don't underestimate the feelings that I have for you. I've got all night to prove to you, just how much I _need_ you."

Placing another kiss upon my skin, her fingertips teased my waist. Hooking her thumb into the belt loop of my jeans, she twisted her hand to slide up my shirt and scratch the skin beneath. Her touch sent shivers up my spine as I fought with myself to not put my hands on her. I couldn't afford to let her win. Not this time. Not when I had my chance to avenge Reika's death.

"Ino. Please stop. Look I'll do any other favor, but not this. I…I have to go." Her eyes met mine as she flicked her tongue out against my neck and proceeded to suck at the column of my throat. I hissed when her teeth nipped a bit too harshly. "You're not the only one with something on the line here, Sakura. I have my reasons to keep you here."

I inhaled sharply, opening my eyes to stare at the mess of blonde hair that rested under my chin. "Ino. I have to…just let me go. You don't understand. This mission means more to me than anything." Ino huffed as she bit my neck again, this time breaking the skin. I winced at the stinging pain as she moved to kiss the spot briefly.

"Then take me with you." She uttered, her nose rubbing against my cheek. Tensing, I grabbed her hips to keep her still.

"No." I answered harshly, growing slightly agitated with her the longer this argument dragged on.

Sucking just under my chin, she growled lowly at me and I had to stifle a pleasured groan. "And why not?" I frowned. Didn't we just go over this? "Damn it Ino, I don't want you getting hurt!" I snapped as I struggled to sit up. Her hand roughly pressed against my chest, shoving me down.

"And I told you, that I can handle myself!" Oh, she was most certainly pushing her luck right now. I was starting to get really annoyed with her attitude. With a growl deep in my chest, I flipped our positions, slamming her harshly into the bed.

"This has nothing to do with you being able to take care of yourself! This is my problem; I want to handle it…_alone_." The final word dripping with a fury that I couldn't contain. Her eyes only narrowed at my own before her head snapped to the side, breaking our gaze.

Her eyes shut quickly as she bit her lip. I could sense the drop in her mood and upon further inspection; I was able to see the small trembling of her lip. God no, don't tell me she was crying. Reaching my hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes, she tugged her face away from my reach.

"Ino." I whispered carefully, trying to avoid upsetting her any further.

"Don't…just…just don't." She mumbled out, her speech broken as she released a shaky breath. "Why?" The question came as an immediate slap to the face. The way that one word could carry so much emotion, so much frustration.

"Why what, Ino?"

"Why do you do that?" She asked, still avoiding my pressing stare. Even without looking at me, she could feel my confusion. "Why do you feel the need to do everything on your own?" She elaborated further and I sighed, turning my face away from hers.

"It's…it's just easier that way Ino. I don't have to worry about someone else getting in my way and I don't have to worry about losing someone close to me." Her somber eyes flickered to my own as she leaned forward.

I could feel her arms slide up my back to wrap around my shoulders. She pressed herself closer, her head resting against the crook of my shoulder. Her hair shielded her face from view but I could tell she was still crying.

"You're always worrying about someone else's needs Sakura. Whether you know it or not, you're always taking care of everyone." She paused for a moment only to squeeze me tighter. "But who's taking care of _you_ Sakura?"

My breath stopped before it escaped my lungs. My hands shakily reached up to wrap around her waist. "Ino…" I breathed against the top of her head. She only shook her head and I could faintly make out the feeling of wet tears against my shoulder.

"I want to be that person Sakura. I want to be there for you, I want to take care of you. I need you to let me be that person…please." My eyes squeezed tightly before I opened them to stare down at her head. Her tears had stopped but she made no effort to pull away.

Hesitantly, I pulled away from her. I could hear her whimpers, fearing that I would up and leave her. But I couldn't, not when she needed me. Not when I needed her. Pushing her onto her back, I climbed over top of her.

Her hands gripped the back of my neck as she pulled me down to her. I allowed her to do so, my left hand gripping her waist softly. Our face drew closer before they were mere inches apart, I could feel her breath against my lips as I stared into her eyes deeply.

"Okay?" She asked her voice only slightly above a whisper.

Somewhere deep inside, I felt a small ounce of my being break as I nodded. "Okay." With that, our lips met in a passionate kiss and I knew that she had won.

Taking my right hand, I slid it up her side gracefully. Continuing upwards, I allowed my other hand to follow. Pulling her wrists above her head, I captured both of them with my left hand. Pulling down my right hand, I slipped it beneath her shirt.

Pulling away, I took in her bruised lips and dishelved hair. Her eyes burned intently with the desire for pleasure that she knew I would bring her. Swallowing nervously, I moved my lips to her ear. Blowing against the outer shell, I traced my tongue along its edge.

She shivered beneath me, giving a shaky breath. I smiled to myself, my right hand inching up her shirt with each passing second. Finally, I had pulled it up far enough to her flat stomach. It was toned from years of intense training. She looked perfect; her body was healthy but still held a feminine shape. My throat ran dry and while keeping her pinned, I lowered myself slowly to kiss her stomach.

A hitch caught in her breath and I felt her fingers twitch in my hold, causing me to tighten them. Again, I pressed my lips against her abdomen, moving them up and down, being sure to leave no part of her untouched. I slipped my tongue out to shyly trace around her navel.

Dipping it in slowly, my fingers rubbed her side at an achingly slow pace. I wanted to draw out this moment. This time, it was truly happening. Ino and I had flirted with one another practically every moment since she got here. Well, more so her than me.

After all the teasing, I had her here, pinned to her bed with the sole intention of making her scream out my name. I was done holding back, tired of locking my emotions away, no. Not tonight…tonight, I was going to prove just how dangerous I was. I was going to mark her as mine. And I didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought about it.

My possessive thoughts only fueled to drive my hormones as I bit harshly at her stomach. She flinched underneath my mouth and I heard her give a pained whine. Kissing the developing bruise, I mumbled a quiet apology.

I slid my tongue up her stomach slowly, her body shuddering as I did so. "Sakura." She gasped out. Tightening my grip on her wrists, I continued to taste her smooth skin. My lips ghosted over her skin hungrily and I could tell she was getting frustrated.

I used my free hand to lift up the tank top she had been wearing. Inching it up slowly, she allowed me to tug it over her head. Her cheeks were now a light pink as she watched me carefully for my next move. I pulled my hand back down, recapturing her wrist only to have her yank them away.

My eyes shot to hers as she shook her head. Her arms slid around my neck, pulling me closer to return back to my ministrations. I obliged happily, as my tongue quickly darted to trace the line just beneath her laced black bra.

I teased her skin as much as possible. I wanted her to lose control, I wanted her to break. It would seem that I was getting my wish as a loud moan escaped her lips. With a knowing smirk, I scratched up her sides before stopping at her bra.

She panted softly, her eyes half-lidded as she bit her lip gently. Reaching my left hand behind her back, I swiftly undid the clasp as I leaned forward and tugged her bra off with my teeth. Her nails scratched at my back with painful need.

My mouth watered at the sight of her supple breasts. I had seen them once before, that night I found Kenji in Ino's room. She had just gotten out of the shower but I had avoided my gaze trying not to be rude. But this was different. This time, her body was being exposed to me.

I could feel my heart thump painfully in my chest and for a second, I thought that Ino could hear. Licking my lips, I leaned down to slide my tongue between the valley of her breasts. Her lips parted, giving way to a sinful moan.

"_Saku_…" She drawled out my name. My name a mere phantom as it passed over her lips. I groaned in my chest as I slid my lips just under her right breast, my tongue snaking just underneath. Her breath hitched and I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips.

My hands pinned her hips, effectively pressing her deeper into the bed. Casually, I kissed her breasts and allowed my teeth and tongue to dance over her skin. She gave me a pleading look as her fingers clutched my shoulders. Knowing what she wanted, I stared into her eyes as I leaned down to capture her nipple with my mouth.

I had to slam her hips back down as her body lurched forward. Pinning her down, I closed my mouth completely over the small bud. My left hand reached up to knead her other breasts as I occupied the other with my tongue.

I sucked greedily, savoring the taste. Drawing the small bud between my teeth, I nipped it gently not wanting to hurt her too much, not yet anyway. Apparently, my gentle teasing was not to her liking as she dug her nails into my shoulder.

"H-harder Sakura." She demanded. Smirking, I clasped my lips over the bud as I began sucking roughly. I squeezed her other breasts as hard as I could, pinching her nipple and twisting it roughly between my fingers. Her head fell back against the pillows, arching her back into my awaiting mouth.

Pleasured whimpers reverberated across the room, her chest heaving causing her breasts to press deeper into my mouth. I pulled away only to switch, giving her other breasts the similar treatment. Her head switched from side to side as she tried to thrust her hips.

"Saku…please…" She begged with a harsh scratch at my shoulder. I grunted in reply, ignoring her only for her to whine even louder. "No Ino, not yet." I growled lowly, my lips continuously sucking, licking, biting and kissing.

I felt her grab a fistful of my hair as she tugged harshly. "Sakura." Her chest rumbled as she groaned out my name with growing need. With another animalistic growl, I bit down on her collarbone being sure to draw blood. Licking up the crimson fluid, my thumb hooked in the waistband of her jeans.

She drew in a sharp breath at the pain. "Saku, that hurts." With a smirk, I only kissed her neck before biting at it as harshly as I could. "I told you Ino, I plan on showing you just how _rough_ I can be." She groaned at my words as she tugged my hair again.

I pulled away to observe the breathtaking sight before me. Her face was completely flushed, lips parted softly, eyes burning with lustful desires and her upper body exposed completely to me. It was enough to stroke my already inflated ego as I swiftly unbuttoned her jeans. I tugged them off quickly, sliding off her panties as I did so.

I had to sit back and take in the sight before me. Swallowing, I met Ino's eyes as she only blushed deeper. "Don't stare at me like that…it's embarrassing." She huffed out. Snapping out of my trance, I chuckled as I pecked her lips softly.

"I couldn't help it. After all, I have you all to myself. How do you expect me not to look when I have such a gorgeous sight before me?" She rolled her eyes, massaging the back of my neck with her thumb. I parted her thighs with my knee, inching it closer and closer until I felt it press deeply into her core.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Ino stifled a moan causing me to frown. "I don't think so Ino." I mumbled into her neck, rubbing my knee against her as I started with a slow speed. She bit her tongue as she hissed, fingers squeezing my shoulders.

"I want to hear you. I want you to let it all out. I want to know how good I make you feel." I forced my knee deeper, increasing my tempo only slightly when her thighs squeezed my leg. "I want to hear everything Ino…your whimpers, your moans, your screams. I want you to scream until you can't breathe anymore."

"Oh god…Saku." She buried her head into my neck. I sucked at her skin again, pulling away to see the purplish bruises developing along her throat. The bruises that _I_ had put there, not Temari. Just the mere thought of her had me grinding my knee forcefully against Ino's core.

A rather loud moan had slipped past her plump lips and I smirked against her neck. "That's right. Just like that." She pulled me closer, her lips moving to suck against my skin. Slowly but surely, her hips began a slow rocking motion into my knee.

"Please…I need you." I moaned as her teeth grazed over the column of my throat. She nipped and kissed carefully as her hips rolled against me. "Ino…I need you too." She gasped as I pulled my knee away, her hips trying to thrust upwards, craving the friction that I had granted her.

That was the truth. I did need her, just as much as she needed me. The thought of not being able to go on the mission was resurfacing in my mind. I was completely lost. On one hand, I had the chance to get my revenge. I could make things right with Rei and me. I could ease that pain that had been eating away at me for the past six months.

Looking down, I watched Ino who was breathing heavily, waiting for me to finish what I had started. That was the other problem. I told myself after Reika that I couldn't afford to get attached. Getting too close to someone like that, it was a recipe for disaster. Ino of course had managed to throw that right back in my face.

She had managed to worm her way deep into my heart and I doubted that I could get her out. Not that I wanted to. Her teasing ways and nurturing side had reminded me so much of Rei that it was near impossible for me to try and resist her. Their undeniable similarities was the exact reason I was having this conflict in the first place.

The thought of that bastard getting his hands on Ino, to go through that again. I don't think I could handle it. So I had to do whatever it took, I had to keep her here where it was safe. I'm hoping this will be enough. If not, then I was screwed.

"Saku…don't stop now. _Please._" Her voice broke through my thoughts and I found my hand trailing up the inside of her thighs. She sounded so desperate and I hadn't realize I had kept her waiting that long. Kissing her cheek, I nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I mumbled into her neck. Bringing my fingers closer, I teased the slick opening. I had to bite my lip as Ino gave the most erotic moan I had ever heard. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her forehead was sleek with sweat.

I slid my finger along the length of her lower lips, soon after I dipped my finger in to brush against her clit. Her breaths grew louder as she tried to move her hips harder against my finger. She begged me again, her lips breathing against my shoulder.

"Hold on." I whispered, and with that, I slipped my finger inside of her.

Immediately, I felt my finger sucked into her. Her body squeezed around my appendage tightly and I felt her suck at my neck once more. Her hands held on to my shoulders as she nodded against me. With that, I began to move inside of her.

Pumping my fingers into her slowly, I allowed her lips to travel along my neck. Each suck and bite against my skin had me pressing further into her. My thumb circled around her clit with each stroke as she slammed her hips into my hand.

Pressing my cheek softly against hers, I kissed her neck before moving up to her ear. "Ino…you're so wet and tight." I breathed against her only for her to reward me with a moan and a nip at my throat.

"Sh-shut up Sakura." She panted and grinded harder against me. I chuckled and continued my little speech, sliding in another finger.

"I don't think so Ino. Tonight, you're all mine. Every part of you belongs to me." I growled out, increasing my pace as I mimicked her actions and nipped the base of her neck. She groaned, pulling me tighter as the speed of her thrusts increased to the point where she was practically riding my fingers.

"I've been waiting for this Ino. Waiting for you…and now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."

"Saku…god I'm so close."

"I know baby, I'm right here." I whispered, my fingers darting in and out of her as fast as I could. Her moans turned into full out screams as she approached her climax. My body was on fire and her pained screams only pushed me further.

With one final thrust of my fingers, I growled into her ear, "Cum for me Ino."

And she did. Her teeth sunk into my shoulder as her fingernails clawed at my skin. I could feel my skin breaking under the force as blood trickled down my body. My name fell from her lips as she rode my finger, forcing out every bit of pleasure that she could.

Her body jumped from the overloading sensations as I pulled my fingers out of her. The movement of her hips slowed down as she shuddered coming down from her high. "That's my girl." I mumbled against her, pressing her into the bed.

She pulled me with her as our lips met once more. I slipped my hands under her thighs as I moved our lips together. I slipped my tongue in her mouth, tracing the roof of it and flicking against her tongue. I pulled away, a soft smile on my lips.

"Shit Ino –" My breath stopped as I took in the sight beneath me. Ino was there and instead of the tired, albeit breathtaking look I had expected, Ino only stared at me with tear filled eyes.

"Ino?"

"You're still leaving…aren't you?" She whispered silently, her eyes avoiding my own.

Swallowing down my nerves, I nodded brokenly as I avoided her pitiful gaze and nodded.

"Yeah. I am."

* * *

**Well this was fun. Sorry if the lemon was complete garbage. I tried and I'm running on little sleep and I've consumed about 5 monsters which is more than my needed energy drink intake. I hope it was to your liking everyone! Also if there are any huge error mistakes, I'll get to them eventually. I'm don't have the energy to go back and fix it yet. Sorry if the chapter is shorter than usual too, I just thought it was a good idea to cut it off there. The next chapter will be normal length.**


	18. Chapter 18

***waves around flaming torch* Back! Back you savages! I am posting the next chapter and I – wait what is that? Erhmahgawd, you! You put that down! Fine fine, don't touch my teddy, here's the next chapter okay!? *hugs teddy* Shh, it's okay baby.**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

_**"Ino?"**_

_**"You're still leaving…aren't you?" She whispered silently, her eyes avoiding my own.**_

_**Swallowing down my nerves, I nodded brokenly as I avoided her pitiful gaze and nodded.**_

_**"Yeah. I am."**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**Ino's POV**_

I knew it. I really had expected this to happen. So why did it hurt so much?

Biting my lip, I continued to cast my gaze at the door. Pushing myself up on my elbows, I tried to slide back up. Sakura's eyes were burning into the side of my face as I refused to look at her. She could tell I was upset and I knew she wanted to talk about, but I didn't – not right now.

"Ino…you okay?"

What the **fuck** do you think? That's what I would've liked to say. It was a rather stupid question but the person asking it however was another matter. She knew I wasn't okay; she just wanted me to say something, anything. Pushing her up, I mumbled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

It's not like I had expected her to believe me, but at this moment, I kind of wished that she had. With a tired sigh, I rubbed the back of my neck, not surprised to feel the moist sweat that I had earned from the intensity of our lovemaking.

No, scratch that. Lovemaking was giving Sakura far more credit than she deserved, at least from me. Sex. That was the proper term. It was just sex, and it didn't mean anything – not to her at least. Maybe I was being a bit selfish, I understood the circumstances of the mission and I knew why it was so important.

I guess my emotions got the best of me as per usual. I don't know.

I guess…that I had just assumed by sleeping with her, that she would stay. Not specifically for the sex though, I'm not that shallow to believe that I'm some sex goddess that can seduce anyone into doing whatever I ask.

No, but I had assumed that through sex, that I could connect with her on a deeper level. That I would be able to reach her and for her to hear the inner workings of my heart. To see that I didn't want her to stay…but that I **needed **her to stay.

Not wanting to succumb to an even more depressing mood, I got up and walked over to my bathroom. I turned on the sink, cranking up the cold water as I splashed my face. Grasping the edge of the sink, I stared pitifully at my reflection in the mirror. Unable to bear the sight of myself, I closed my eyes.

"Ino."

I jumped at the sound of her voice from behind me. I guess that I got so lost in thought; I failed to hear her come in. Snap out of it Yamanaka.

"What do you want, Sakura?" I asked, still not opening my eyes.

"For you to talk to me." She begged softly. It wasn't until I felt her warm hands at my waist, that I realized I was still naked. Blushing, I dipped my head further, hoping my hair would hide it.

I heard her chuckle as she twisted me around, pinning me gently to the sink. "Yeah I saw, don't be embarrassed Ino. I've seen all of you now, you're perfect." Damn her. Damn her straight to hell if she thought she could play with my emotions.

"Ino, look at me." I shook my head and remained silent. I kept my eyes shut firmly as I grasped at the sink to hold me up, the coolness of it soothing my still burning skin. "Please?" She asked again, taking my chin in her hand.

I snatched it away and frowned. "No."

I heard her huff in front of me as she kissed my neck. I shivered involuntarily, having not expected her to do that. "Sakura." I whispered.

"Look at me." She demanded, her lips traveling farther down my throat.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I tried to pull away. "Sakura, stop."

She ignored me and continued her kisses and she nipped right at my collarbone. "Not until you look at me."

When I didn't say anything, I felt her lips drag my nipple into her mouth causing me to hiss as my eyes opened against my will. "Alright, damn it!" I growled out, glaring at her. She only smirked as she rose back up to be eye level with me.

With that, her tone dropped all hints of playfulness. "Ino, talk to me. What's bothering you?" I groaned as I pushed her away and headed back into my room. Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of tights, I grabbed some underclothes from drawer and tossed them on the bed. I started back for the bathroom, fully intent on getting a shower when she stood in front of me.

"Do you mind? I kind of want to take a shower." I mumbled, trying to slide under her arm only for her to move it down. "Actually…I do mind." Shoving her back, I stepped around her and turned on the water.

"It was a rhetorical question Sakura. I don't really give a damn whether you mind or not." She frowned and closed the door behind us before locking it. My eyes snapped to her upon hearing the soft click of the door.

"What the hell? Sakura, I need to shower!" She shrugged and sat down on the toilet, folding her arms. "So? Ino, you and I just had sex. I've seen it already." She was testing my patience, and quickly. "That's beside the point; I don't want you in here." She simply shrugged once more and leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees.

"Fine, do what you want!" I huffed, throwing my hands up as I climbed into the shower. I peeked around the curtain and frowned, pointing at her accusingly. "And that does not mean you can join me!" She groaned and mumbled to herself as she sat back down.

Relieved that I had managed to escape the conversation, I grabbed my soap and began washing myself slowly. The stinging hot water was soothing in a weird way and I continued to let it beat upon my skin as I leaned against the wall.

"So, you going to tell me what's bothering you or not?"

"Fucking hell! Let me take my damn shower in peace!" I screeched, having half a mind to throttle her right about now. I heard her sigh as she mumbled something. "Look, it's hard enough I have to sit here while you're in the shower and that I can't put my hands on you." I blushed as she continued.

"Therefore, I think I deserve to know. So I will ask again. What's wrong?" I could tell she wasn't going to let this go. I really…really didn't want to talk about it. It was starting to piss me off the more she brought it up.

"Sakura, you already know what's wrong. Don't make me repeat myself." I grumbled rather irritably. "No, I don't know. That's why I'm asking Ino." The way she stated my name, so matter of factly, it was only adding to my pissy mood.

"Do I really need to repeat it? We've been talking about it all day…hell; we even talked about it before and after we fucked! Why do I have to keep repeating it?" I raged at her, gripping the rail inside the wall of my shower as tightly as I could. I was starting to think she got some sort of sick kick out of listening to me repeat myself.

She sat silent for a while, and I had almost thought that she had left, keyword being almost.

"Is that what this is about?" I palmed my forehead and climbed out the shower. I turned off the water before turning around to shoot a glare at her. "Nooooo. Of course not, I've suddenly forgotten about how you wanted to go off, get killed, and leave me here to worry. No, I'm clearly upset because you didn't tell me a bedtime story! Of **fucking** course that's what this is about Sakura!"

She frowned, obviously not too happy with my tone. Standing up, she took a step towards me but I stepped away and exited the bathroom. Drying myself off, I slipped on the clothes I had decided to sleep in. Storming over to my door, I swung it open and gestured to the common area.

"Now if you be so kind as to get the **fuck** out, I'd like to go to sleep now." With a snort, she angrily walked over to my door. Ready to slam it shut the minute it closed, I flinched when I felt my back hit the door. "Don't you dare think for one minute this is over; we'll take about this in the morning since we don't have school."

With that, she released my pinned hands and left my room, disappearing into her own with a loud slam of her door.

I slammed my door back, signifying to her, that I too was upset. I was probably being extremely childish about the whole thing, but the more time I spent with Sakura, I could feel my feelings grow stronger. The more I delved into my feelings for Sakura; I realized that my feelings never flared the same way for Temari.

Temari was brash, immature, possessive, a total smartass and possessed just way too much of a sex drive for any normal person. I don't even know what attracted me to her in the first place. Perhaps I was just afraid of being alone. That seemed like the most likely reason considering I was having this issue with Sakura.

With a sigh, I bit my lip as I stared longingly at the door. I did not want Sakura to be upset with me; I was just frustrated with the whole situation. A part of me hoped that she would come back, which was why I had decided to leave my door unlocked.

And yet the other half…

The other half of me knew that it was highly unlikely. I was pretty sure that I had managed to press some rather sensitive buttons tonight. Tiredly, I flopped back on my bed, lazily staring at the ceiling. My eyes flickered over to glance at my phone before pushing down the idea.

I definitely don't need to talk to Temari about this. That just had bad idea written all over it.

Groaning, I rolled over on my stomach. My fingers picked at the loose strands of thread from my pillow as I huffed. I guess she really wasn't coming back. I had half the mind to get up and go over to her myself, but if she had not made the effort to come see me now, then I guess I shouldn't bother either.

I was jolted from my thoughts when I heard a soft knock at my door. Sitting up quickly, I eyed the door nervously. Had she come back after all? "C-come in!" I squeaked out. To my surprise, it wasn't Sakura at the door, but Tenten.

"Huh…Tenten? What's up?" She gave me a serious look as she stepped further in my room. "Hey Ino. You got a sec?" Confused, I nodded as I scooted over a bit, giving her some room to sit down. She nodded as well as she sat beside me.

We sat in a rather awkward silence for a bit before Tenten finally spoke up. "Things not working out in paradise, huh?" It was a simple question, but I knew what she was getting at. Running my fingers through my hair with a sigh, I nodded. "I think I might have messed up. I don't think she's happy with me."

Tenten scooted back a bit further on my bed, getting comfortable. "Nah, I don't think she's mad at you. We all see the way she looks at you, no way could you've messed up that bad." I fidgeted with my fingers, biting my lip as I shook my head. "I don't know."

Clearing her throat, she folded her arms a bit. "If you don't mind me asking…what happened?" I tried to hide the blush that touched my cheeks but I failed. She had noticed and held up her hands in embarrassment. "Hey now, I don't need every little detail! I…j-just tell me why you think she's mad." She stammered out nervously.

Nodding slowly, I twiddled my thumbs again. "I…I asked her not to go on the mission." Tenten sighed knowingly and frowned. "Guess she found out from Tsunade that I lied when I said she wasn't supposed to go. I don't know why I figured she would just go along with it. Hell, I've been her best friend for years I should've known she would have gone to Tsunade for answers."

Something suddenly bugged me after she said that. "Hey Tenten?" She turned to face me, a blank look on her face. "Huh, what is it?" I toyed with the hem of my shirt before mustering the courage to ask my question.

"You made up the lie to tell Sakura right? Why don't you want her to go?" I was curious. I had my reasons that were obvious but I wanted to know what Tenten could possibly gain from keeping Sakura from the mission. With a chuckle, she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm sure it's similar to your reasons Ino. I don't want her getting hurt out there; it would kill me if something happened to her." I noticed how her voice broke slightly as she mumbled the last few words before she continued. "Also, Sakura is known to get really reckless when she's worked up on missions. I don't want her to do something foolish."

I nodded, understanding exactly how she felt. "But still, why did you tell her that I was going on the mission?" She seemed to ponder my question for a while, seemingly unsure of a proper answer. "Well, I was hoping she would argue that if she couldn't go at least you had to stay off the mission too. I just thought it would be weird if I just told her that you both couldn't go."

I nodded once more, squeezing my knees as I pulled them to my chest. "She still plans on going though. I couldn't convince her to stay." My heart squeezed painfully in my chest as I buried my head deeper in my folded arms, shielding any tears from view.

"That's actually why I came to see you in the first place." My eyes shot up and immediately widened. I took in the deep frown that was mulled over on her face. It was then that I had taken a better look at her. She seemed tired; her eyes were red and her hair slightly messy. Just what had she been doing?

Rubbing her neck, she sighed. "I have a sure fire plan on keeping Sakura here. Everyone except Tsunade and the leaders already know about it. It's something that only you can do though. After it's done, you will be accompanying us on the mission."

I shifted nervously, swallowing the huge lump in my throat. "Wh-what's the plan?" I asked, hoping that it was something I could handle, and not something that would make Sakura too upset with me. Standing, Tenten shook her head as she made her way to my door.

"I can't say here. Just meet me first thing in the morning in my room. I'll tell you what you need to do then. Just get some sleep for right now, okay?" I nodded and she offered me a tired smile before shutting my door behind her.

Tiredly, I slipped under my sheets and flicked off the light on my bedside table. Rolling over to face the wall, I closed my eyes tightly. I prayed to Kami that whatever it was that they needed me to do was actually worth all of this trouble. I was pushing my luck with Sakura as it is.

Tired of thinking about it, I sighed deeply and with no other sound, I drifted off to sleep.

X

_Buzz._

Buzz.

Buzz.

Bu – thump!

"Damn phone, what the hell?" I screeched. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I glanced at the annoying noisemaker. To my surprise, I had an incoming call from Temari. What in the world did she want? Not in the mood to answer, I ignored the call and checked the time.

Shit.

I was supposed to meet Tenten when I woke up. The time was now 9:15 and I had hoped that I hadn't kept her waiting too long. Snatching my phone from my dresser, I stormed out and rushed up the single flight of stairs. I headed to the opposite end of the hall and knocked on the door.

Kiba who was grinning at me rather stupidly greeted me at the door. "Hey hey, Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up." Rolling my eyes, I brushed past him into the room. I was a bit surprised to see everyone there, with the exception of Sakura.

Finding my way over to Tenten, I sat down in between her and Hinata who greeted me with a soft smile. I returned the gesture and turned to Tenten. I was about to speak up before she silenced me with her hand.

"Neji, could you bring me the box." He nodded and disappeared into his girlfriend's bathroom before coming back out. Slipping the box into her hands, he sat beside her on the opposite side of the bed, his hand rubbing her back.

She gave him a solemn smile and mouthed a thank you. My eyes narrowed at the sight, everyone's eyes seemed to be resting on Tenten. Whatever it was that was happening was obviously having a really hard impact on her. I immediately felt my nervousness return.

"Ino…" She began shakily, as I shrunk slightly, not liking how everyone was now watching me. "Just know that everyone agreed to this. I'm sorry to put this burden on you but I don't think I could handle it."

I shifted rather uncomfortably and nodded, urging her to continue. With a sigh, she handed me the small white box. Taking it, albeit hesitantly, I rubbed my thumb over the cardboard box. "What's inside?"

I could practically feel the wave of tension wash over the room. I turned to look at everyone, but none of them would meet my eyes. I turned back to face the person who had requested my presence. Unfortunately, for me, it would seem that Tenten didn't have the heart to look at me either.

Slowly becoming annoyed, I huffed and stood. "Guys look, what is it that has you all so upset?" Sasuke was the first to make a move as he motioned for me to sit down again. I did so, rather begrudgingly and he pointed to the box in my hands.

"I think…before you start asking questions, maybe you should open the box." He urged and I frowned. I mean, it's not like I couldn't just open it myself. It would be a lot quicker. However, I was overwhelmed by an outstanding amount of curiosity. I mean who wouldn't be. You had someone hand you a box and all of a sudden everyone goes all freaked out and quiet on you.

I doubted it was anything potentially life threatening, or at least that's what I had hoped. Dismissing the thought of a small bomb being inside, I slowly tugged the lid off the box. I examined the content inside and frowned deeply. Observing it closer, my eyes narrowed before pulling back into a wide look.

Shakily, I looked up to meet everyone's gaze. This time, they were all watching me, intently. Swallowing, I pulled out the small container as I held it up in front of them.

"Guys…what is this? You're not planning on – " Sasuke gave a sad smile and shook his head. "Nah, nothing like that kid." He teased but even I noticed the somber tone in his words. "Then what is – "

"Sleeping serum." Shikamaru answered softly. "We made it in the lab. It should have her out for a few hours." Sasuke nodded and stepped closer to me. "Ah. That's long enough for us to hightail it outta here before she wakes up."

I heard Tenten gasp beside me as sobs wracked her form. Neji brought her into his chest as she gripped the front of his shirt. "You were the next closest to Sakura after Tenten. She's in no position to do it so it has to be you. Sorry to spring this on you now, but we move out tonight." Neji spoke, rubbing his hand soothingly against Tenten's back.

Standing, I squeezed the small syringe in my hand. Surprisingly, Sasuke pulled me into a soft hug, his chin resting on top of my head as he kissed it. "I know this is hard for you kid. It's hard on all of us…" He pulled away to stare me dead in the eyes. "…but we can't let anything happen to her. We'll do whatever it takes to make sure she's safe, right?"

I nodded, and bit my lip. Blinking my lashes, I tried to halt my tears that I knew would come. He only pulled me back to him, wrapping his hands around my lower back as he kissed my cheek. "I know kid…I know." He mumbled against my ear and I could only squeeze him harder.

I sobbed into him, my hands desperately grasping at the front of shirt. I was grateful that he didn't mind me soaking it with my tears. I don't know when Sasuke and I had grown so close. He was like the teasing older brother, always being a jerk but still there for you at the end of the day.

I was thankful really. However, even having him whisper soothing words into my ear did nothing to ease the pain in my heart. How could I possibly go through with something like this? It wasn't right and I knew the minute I did it, that I would regret it.

Pulling away, I wiped the tears from my eyes. Sasuke rubbed my back and took me by the waist. "No rush. You want me to come lie down with you for a bit?" I nodded as everyone gave me a small smile. Sasuke took my hand as we walked down the stairs.

When we came outside our common room, I paused, growing worried. What if Sakura was up? What if she had been looking for me? Sasuke held his hand up to stop me, allowing me to scan my hand, he stepped in first. Looking around, he nodded that it was okay for me to go in.

Quickly scanning into my own room, I slipped in with Sasuke close behind. He did me the favor of locking my door before climbing over me. I allowed him to slip his arms around my waist, my fingers lacing with his own.

I felt his thumb brush over my knuckles reassuringly. I felt safe in his arms…not in a romantic sense, just safe. I felt the pain dim to the back of my head as my eyelids grew heavy. With a yawn, I pressed back further against him, desperate for some sort of warmth.

A chuckle rumbled his chest against my back. Pulling me closer, he kissed my cheek again. "Get some rest."

And so I did.

X

Feeling a jab at my side, I frowned. I tried to tug away from the annoying finger but to no avail. I was poked again, this time a bit harder. With a groan, I turned around to meet the smirking face of Sasuke.

"Miss me?" I rolled my eyes before pouting with a small huff. "I thought you were going to let me rest?" He smirked before flicking a piece of hair back behind my ear.

"I did…for about three hours." I darted up, quickly wishing I would have moved a bit more slowly. "You let me sleep for **three** hours Sasuke! What the hell?" He rolled his eyes as he sat up. "What's the big deal? Aren't you supposed to sleep for like 8 hours anyway?"

"That's during the night time you idiot!" He shrugged and stretched, sighing when his muscles cracked. Heading over to my door, he opened it before turning back to face me. "Yeah yeah. Sue me. Now get some stuff ready and do what you have to do. Text me when you do it so we know it worked."

Biting my lip, I nodded. He waved at me before slipping out. I stood, walking over to close the door only to have Sakura open it. I nearly jumped back, not expecting to see her.

She entered and looked at me quizzically. "Uhh okay?" I noticed that she didn't seem at all annoyed like before. She sat down on my bed, falling back against my pillows before turning to face me.

Motioning to me with her finger, she smirked. "Come here." I swallowed nervously and walked over to her, sitting down on the opposite end of my bed. "I'm down here, why are you over there?" She teased and for a minute, I thought she was perfectly fine.

When I refused, she pulled me over and immediately pinned me to the bed. Leaning down to my ear, she tugged it between her teeth. "Gonna tell me what you were up to with Sasuke?" I tensed and I was sure that she could tell. Looking at the wall, I shook my head.

"Nothing happened. I just got really upset after our fight last night. I spoke to Tenten about how I was feeling. Sasuke offered to walk me down to my room and we just kind of fell asleep. I felt a little lonely I guess."

She stared at me for a long time. I couldn't tell if she knew I was lying or if she was just thinking about my words. "Why didn't you ask me? I would've rushed over in a heartbeat." At her words, my heart lunged in my chest. Why was she being so sweet right now? Of all times!

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me. I figured you were still mad." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at my words, obviously not agreeing with me.

"As if I could stay mad at you. Hell, I don't think I could even be mad at you. Not completely anyway." She rolled off me, folding her arms behind her head. Biting my lip shyly, I climbed over her to straddle her waist. She watched me with a playful grin, causing my heart to flutter uncontrollably.

"So you're leaving tonight then?" I asked, not really caring for her answer.

She nodded softly, hand reaching up to cup my cheek. I rubbed my face deeper into the warmth of her hand. "Yeah, I gotta go baby. I'm sorry, truly, but I just can't move on unless I go." I nodded to show my understanding, holding her gaze carefully.

"Promise me you'll come home. You're strong; I know you'll be okay." I whispered. She leaned up to press her hand against my back, pulling me down on top of her. With that, we met in a soft kiss.

It swarmed with pent up emotions, the ones I had been bottling up since I left Tenten's room earlier. I pressed into her, as deep as our bodies would allow. The desperation of the kiss was almost too much that I was slowly becoming dizzy.

She slipped her tongue into my mouth, tracing my teeth slowly. I groaned, rocking my hips slowly against her. She growled out as she pulled away to breathe, I took the opportunity to lean down to her neck. Leaving hot kisses against her throat, my hand slipped under the pillow as I grabbed the syringe.

I pulled it out, ensuring that the cap was off. Kissing harder, I flicked my tongue out before nipping at the base of her throat. With each nip of my teeth, I increased the pain, not wanting to draw too much attention when I finally used it.

"Ino." She hissed, digging her hands firmly into my waist. With one last harsh bite, I dipped my head back, simulating going in for another bite before I plunged the needle into her neck. She winced and I kissed her neck softly.

I pulled back and watched as she smiled at me with soft eyes. "Sheesh, and I thought I was rough." I noticed her head sway a bit as her eyes shifted in and out of focus. I watched as she grabbed her head, trying futilely to sit up.

"The hell…" Her eyes bore deeply into my tear-filled ones before I whimpered out.

"I'm so sorry."

My name fell from her lips and before I knew it, she had blacked out completely.

* * *

**Omg what have you guys done! Nooo Sakura just wanted to get her revenge and her friends were all like "Noooo. You stay here!" And she didn't want to so they freakin put her to sleep! Like wtf guys, not cool! Anyways, sorry for keeping this chapter from ya. I got lost on the road of life ya feel? But yeah, here ya go!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you kiddies so much for being so patient with me. I actually meant to have this chapter up a lot sooner since I know you all are curious. And yush I totes used the Kakashi excuse last time! Sue me! But alas, I shall not keep you waiting any longer! Here you are my sweets, enjoy!**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**~Thoughts~**

**{Previously}**

_**"The hell…" Her eyes bore deeply into my tear-filled ones before I whimpered out.**_

_**"I'm so sorry."**_

_**My name fell from her lips and before I knew it, she had blacked out completely.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**Sakura's POV**_

I felt groggy…nope scratch that.

I felt like someone had dropped several bricks on my head repeatedly. Clutching my head, I sat up with a sharp intake of breath. "Son of a bitch…" I grumbled out, massaging the back of my neck carefully. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed something was off.

I wasn't in my room.

My senses went into a slight overdrive as I tried to calm them down. Wait…this was Ino's room. I relaxed as best as I could, a small frown settling on my lips. But then my next question…where was Ino? Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I winced at the stinging pain of my quick movements.

Regaining my senses, I stood shakily. With slow and staggered steps, I made my way out of Ino's room. I looked around in the common room before standing outside my own door to peer inside. She wasn't there either. Odd…

Maybe she went down to get breakfast? Running the thought through my head, I made my way to elevators. Taking it down, I exited and looked around the kitchen. She wasn't there. This whole thing was starting to bother me.

I remember being in Ino's room last right and then her getting me all hot and bothered. After that, it's a blur. I only assumed that we had both fallen asleep. It was the only likely situation. However, there was something nagging at the back of my head.

Deciding upon seeing Tsunade, I made my way to her office. It didn't take long and I entered her office, not bothering to knock. What surprised me was that she was seated at her desk, chin resting atop her interlaced fingers. She was staring directly at me, almost as if she had been expecting me. "Sakura."

"Tsunade." I replied back. I raised an eyebrow at her tone. It was tired but contained a sincere amount of seriousness that left me curious. She remained silent, which made me rather annoyed. She motioned for me to sit in front of her and I did so albeit hesitantly.

I opened my lips to speak but she beat me to it. "Ino's not here." I scowled. Was it that obvious that I was looking for Ino? Shifting in my seat, I folded my arms. "How did you know I was looking for Ino?" She snorted at my question, obviously not amused in the least.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm stupid Sakura. I know the extents of your relationship with Ino and I can't say that I'm surprised." It was my turn to scoff, amused by the way she presumed to know me so well.

"Please inform me then. What exactly is my relationship with Ino?" I grumbled out with an irritated look. She studied me carefully before reaching her hand forward to grab the frame on the corner of her desk. Setting it in front of me, she spoke, "Does this look familiar?"

I frowned. Of course it was familiar. It was the picture that Rei and I took after our training course. Looking up from the picture, I narrowed my eyes at her. I wasn't quite sure of where she was taking things so I decided to humor her.

"Ah, it looks familiar. What does this have to do with me and Ino?" Tsunade pursed her lips into a thin line as she stared at me. "You've moved on Sakura." I rolled my eyes, a small groan escaping my lips. "I haven't moved on. Rei's still…"

"She's dead Sakura. Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, you've moved on and you've replaced her with Ino." Having enough, I rose to my feet. I was ready to snap at her and inform her of how ludicrous her statement really was.

"Listen. That's complete bullshit. Rei and I have history and she can't be replaced by just anyone." Tsunade simply nodded, not phased in the least by my rise in tone. "Precisely. Which is why you fell for Ino, because she isn't just _**anyone**_. She's different from anyone else because she's exactly like Rei. That's how I knew you were looking for her."

I ouldn't even think of a proper way to retaliate. Unfortunately for me, she was right. That pretty much sums up why I fell for Ino in the first place. Rei was unique in her own special way; it had attracted me to her almost instantly. I doubted there was anyone on the face of the earth that could come close to her.

When Ino showed up, I was outraged. It hurt to know that some random girl had replaced Reika and I swore that I wouldn't get attached. I wouldn't forget about Rei. Ino came along, determined to help me through my grief and somewhere along the way, I fell…hard.

She was able to worm her way into my heart and it was the way she seemed so to akin to Rei, that despite my internal argument, I began to fall for her. Tsunade noticed that I had seemed to drift off into my own world, clearing her throat, she snapped me back into attention.

"Where's Ino?" I mumbled, my eyes avoiding her knowing ones. With a sigh, she repeated, "She's not here." Pinching the bridge of my nose, I ground my teeth in frustration. I wasn't in the mood for games, not after the serious mindfuck that I just had to put up with.

"Where is she Tsunade?" I asked again, hoping that she would just out with it and tell me. Massaging her forehead, she leaned forward to stare me down. "She's on a mission Sakura."

"Mission?" What did she mean 'mission'? She was my teammate; we're supposed to do missions together. "You sent her on a mission alone?" I asked, growing more confused by the second.

She shook her head and interlaced her fingers once more. "She went on a mission with the others." Something wasn't adding up and the racing of my pulse was a clear indication that something was wrong here.

"They went on a mission and no one thought to let me know? Just what the hell kind of bullshit is that?" She studied me carefully and sighed. Reaching into her desk, she eyed a small folded piece of paper before handing it to me.

Snatching it quickly, I scanned the piece of paper. "This is the note that Tenten gave me at school. The one about Rei's –" I swore at that very moment that my heart had stopped beating. The paper fell from my hands, dancing on the air before falling to the floor.

My body grew numb and at that moment, the only thing that existed was me. It was so silent that when I did hear my heart beat, it was like thunder. Taking a step back, my eyes hesitantly flickered to Tsunade's honey colored ones.

"Sakura…they went on the mission to get Reika's killer." With each word, I felt the pang in my heart grow deeper. Shaking my head, my body trembled as I continued to step back. Away from her, away from the pain that was slowly squeezing the life out of me.

"No…" I shook my head, clutching my chest as I struggled to catch my breath. "Sakura." I heard Tsunade call out my name, but I didn't answer. I only continued to mumble the same words repeatedly. How could they…how _**dare**_ they?

The only thing on my mind was Ino. They had dragged her into something that had nothing to do with her. I had my reasons for keeping her here, where it was safe. Away from _**him**_. That monster who took my first love away from me.

My mind raced with thoughts of all of the possible worse case scenarios that could happen. The scene of that night replayed in my mind over and over again. Only this time…it was Ino. It was Ino who screamed as I rushed over to her. It was Ino who cried out in agony as he twisted her arm. It was Ino who stared at me with that broken smile as he defiled her in front of me. And it was Ino whose lifeless body I held in my hands, blood staining our clothes as I screamed at the heavens for them not to take her.

And I was here. At home. I was overwhelmed with a nostalgic sense of helplessness. Then I was swarmed with an onslaught of rage. I felt betrayed, by all of them. My supposed best friends…the girl I loved. They left to get themselves killed, and I was here.

"Sakura, I'm sure they had their reasons." I ignored her, another issue plaguing my already troubled thoughts. I was a light sleeper, so how exactly did Ino manage to slip out unnoticed? My mind travelled back to last night.

I remembered Ino straddling my waist. I recalled how her lips had toyed with my throat and her teeth nipped at my neck. Everything had seemed fine, nothing out of the ordinary. Shutting my eyes tightly, I thought as hard as I could.

My eyes snapped open when something had caught my attention. I remember one particularly harsh bite at my neck. It didn't seem like a bite the more I thought about it. And Ino…she had looked at me with the utmost regret. It suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't simply fallen asleep…I blacked out. Ino had injected me and put me to sleep.

Tsunade rushed over, pinning me to the wall, cutting off my struggles. "Sakura, relax!" I struggled harder, trying to pry her fingers from my wrist. "Let me go! I need to go get her, she's not safe!" I screamed, growing more frantic by the minute.

"Sakura, she's with the others. She'll be fine. You need to calm down and I'm not letting you go until you do." She stated simply. My tugging and heavy breaths calmed down slowly. It was a losing fight after all. Tsunade was the one who taught me hand-to-hand combat in the first place. She might be old, but she was far from weak.

She let up, watching me carefully. I assured her that I was fine, a frown settling on her lips. "What will you do?" She asked me, gauging my reaction. Honestly, I didn't know myself. I wanted to go after them; I needed to get Ino out of there. That was the problem.

I didn't know where _**there**_ was.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. I was stumped. Even if I did know where they were, they had been gone for several hours already. There was no chance that I would even get there in time, before something bad happened.

Tsunade kneeled down in front of me, her fingers grasping my chin lightly. With a sigh, she stared into my eyes. "Although I don't want you going at this alone…I agree that you need to go after them." My eyes lit up, boring into her serious ones.

"You…"

"Supposedly, Reika's killer is in Suna now. You need to get there Sakura' take Kenji and get a move on." I nodded slowly. Standing up, Tsunade gripped my shoulders. Her eyes searched my own, making sure that they were clear of any emotions that my hinder me from going.

Finding none, she drew me into a tight embrace. "Please be safe Sakura. Don't let your emotions get the best of you, understand?" I nodded silently before pulling away. "Ah. I know, Okaasan." She kissed my forehead, giving me a final nod.

Exiting the office, I practically sprinted up the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator. I quickly discarded my clothes and climbed in the shower. Cleansing myself of all the dirt and grime of the previous day, I slipped on my all black uniform that I wore on missions.

Slipping my thumb and index finger into my mouth, I signaled for Kenji. He bounded into my room, eyes scanning before landing on me. Trotting faithfully to my side, I kneeled down grasping his chained collar in my fingers. Running my thumb over the silver cross that hung from the chain, I stared into his golden eyes.

"Ino's gone boy." I whispered, tracing the pattern carefully. He whined at me, nuzzling his cheek against my hand as he licked it softly. With a half-smile, I scratched behind his ears. Bringing his face to mine, I rested my forehead against his.

He whined again, nudging me with his nose. "I know, I want to get her back too." Standing, I left my room, waiting for Kenji to follow before closing it. Ino's door was still open to I went inside, looking for something that belonged to her.

I noticed the scarf that she had worn yesterday, was tossed on the floor. Stooping down to pick it up, I nodded. It would have to do. I quickly left, heading downstairs to the armory. I grabbed my rifle, fastening it to my back. Taking a few knives and pills, I shoved them into the holster on my side.

Tsunade came into view as I was leaving. She walked me to the front door a grim expression on her face. "Be careful and come back safe." I nodded, gazing down at Kenji who stared at me, eager to get going. "I will, don't worry." Tsunade nodded, signaling me to leave which I did.

I ran to the parking garage opening the passenger's side door as Kenji jumped in. Closing the door behind him, I slid across the hood and jumped into the driver's seat. Starting up the car, I held out the scarf to Kenji. His nose immediately got to work, sniffing expertly.

He growled lowly before giving a deep bark. Smirking, I scratched the back of his head. "That a boy…don't lose that scent." He barked again, burying his nose into the fabric, forcing the scent to become permanent in his nose.

I stepped on the gas, swerving out of the parking garage. I drove as fast as I could, narrowing my eyes at the road. I needed to find Ino, that was the only thing on my mind. I pressed even further on the gas, taking the quickest exit I could find.

I wasn't going to lose someone close to me, not again.

* * *

_**Ino's POV**_

I had decided to ride with Sasuke and Naruto. I didn't possess the strength necessary to function on my own. The minute I saw Sakura black out, I had practically rushed to Sasuke's room. I pounded on his door and the minute it opened, I flung myself into his chest crying my eyes out.

He didn't bother to ask questions, which I was truly grateful for. He pulled me into his room, holding onto me softly for the rest of the night. Today was no different. Everyone got dressed and climbed into their respective cars.

Naruto had agreed to drive Sasuke's car while he sat in the back with me. So that's where we were now. Naruto, eyes ahead as he followed behind Neji and Tenten in the car in front of us. Sasuke in the back with my head resting in his lap as his hand carefully rubbed my waist.

It wasn't awkward, not that it should have been. I was so hopelessly in love with Sakura that I didn't think I was capable of romantic feelings for anyone else. I thought of Sasuke like a protective older brother and he was certainly playing his part well.

Sakura.

The thoughts from last night began pouring back into my head. Biting my lip, I cursed as I felt my body begin to shake. How could I have stooped so low? How could I have done something like that to her? I could only imagine how she was faring.

There was no doubt in my mind that she was awake. I'm sure that if she hadn't figured it out on her own, that Tsunade had surely tipped her off on where we were headed. I knew that she would be after us the minute she found out and I knew when we met again, there would be hell to pay.

The thought that when she saw me again and how much she would hate me, was more than enough to send me into tears. Sasuke pulled me closer, bringing me into his chest as he rest his chin atop of my head. "I know kid, I know."

His soothing words weren't helping this time around. I pressed my face harder into his chest, clenching the fabric of his black V-neck shirt. He kissed my cheek, rubbing small circles into my back as he mumbled soothing words into my ear.

Slowly but surely, I grew silent. "You doing alright kid?" He asked, tucking some hair behind my ear. Nodding, I resumed my previous position as I laid down on his lap once more. "Try to get some rest; I'll let you know when we get there." I nodded again, moving my fingers to lock with his.

I knew fully well that I wouldn't be able to sleep. Not in my condition. My heart ached miserably and I wanted nothing more than to be with Sakura. To have her hold me and cry my eyes out into her chest. I wanted to let her know how sorry I was and how much I regretted what I had done.

The more it dawned on me, I was overcome with a bitter sense of reality. I wasn't going to see her, not for a while. Hell, I didn't even know if I'd make it back alive from this mission. I prayed and hoped that Sakura would catch up to us. I needed her now more than ever.

I heard Naruto's phone go off from the front of the car. He grumbled before tossing it back to Sasuke who caught it swiftly. "Ah…he's driving…Ino's in the back with me…" I heard him speak to the mystery person on the phone. At the mention of my name, he squeezed my side reassuringly as he kept talking.

"She's holding up but she needs some rest…Ah, the sooner we get this done the better…Sakura will be alright, she'll be pissed but she'll be fine…Hn…I'm pretty sure she's on her way after us anyway…yeah we'll stop in about another hour for lunch…alright." He hung up the phone, throwing it up in the front seat.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked, eyes dead set ahead. "Neji. He's got Tenten and I guess she was just worried about Ino." Naruto cast his gaze back at me; flashing me a quick smile, he turned to face the road again.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine and Sakura won't be too mad. She'll probably be a little pissed that we took you anyway but as long as you're okay, she'll be okay too. Relax a bit; we won't let anything happen to you. Promise."

Even though Naruto and I hadn't spoken much, I could see why he seemed to get along with everyone. He just had this air of calmness that made you feel at peace. My heart squeezed at his words and for a moment, I managed to shut my eyes long enough to get some sleep.

* * *

I felt my nap disturbed way too early. Blinking slowly, I angled my head back to stare at Sasuke. He flashed me a soft smirk as he poked my cheek. "Wake up Princess." I blanched at the nickname; sitting up, I looked around to see that we had stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes as I let out a small yawn. "We're stopping to grab something to eat. We've been on the road for several hours. We're going to need our strength, _**especially **_you."

I huffed, leaning my head back to stare at the roof of the car. Sasuke climbed out first before extending his hand to help me out. Taking it in my own, I followed suit, flinching at the bright light of the midday sun.

Everyone else was already waiting for us it seemed and I felt slightly bad for keeping them waiting. Glancing at the sign about the large building, I noticed that it seemed we had stopped at some sort of sports grill. No doubt Kiba and Naruto's idea I presumed. Sasuke took my hand as we all entered the building.

Upon our entry, I noticed the large groups of people seated at the bar in the center. There were some men probably a few years older than us watching a football game at the bar. We passed by as our waitress led us to our table and I groaned when I received a few catcalls and suggestive looks.

"I'd keep my eyes on the screen unless you want to lose them." I smirked at Sasuke snapped at them and watched as they turned around and quickly resumed eating. Squeezing Sasuke's hand, I giggled softly. "Forever my protector huh?"

He snorted as a small smirk came upon his face. "It's my duty when Sakura's not here. You know she's very protective of you. I highly doubt she would've been as nice as I was." Despite my downing mood from earlier, the thought only caused me to laugh softly.

Sakura wasn't the type to share and she was extremely possessive of me, not that I minded any. I had no doubt in my mind that she would have probably made some snarky comment and proceeded to beat the living shit out of one of them.

I took a seat at the far end of the large table we had been given, immediately having Sasuke sit down beside me. Everyone ordered their drinks and began chatting idly before the server returned to take our orders. I had simply stated that I would have a small salad since I wasn't hungry and it was healthy enough to give me energy; Sasuke however, had informed the server to get me some boneless wings and small fries.

"I wasn't that hungry and I probably won't even finish it." I grumbled at him, taking a sip of my iced tea. "I told you, you're going to need your strength. I let you keep the salad but it won't be enough. Eat what you can and then give the rest to Naruto; he's a bottomless pit so he'll eat it."

I rolled my eyes as we sat there waiting everyone seemed to be fairly relaxed but I couldn't help but allow my eyes to flicker to Tenten's. Surprisingly, she had been watching me too. She fidgeted with her fingers and parted her lips to speak but was cut off by Naruto's boisterous laughter.

"Oh man, you made soda come out of my nose!" He howled out with Kiba and Choji laughing just as loudly. Shikamaru groaned, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "You guys are so troublesome. Knock it off." Choji grinned and patted his back. "Aww lighten up Shikamaru!"

I smiled at the small exchange before turning my gaze to Tenten again. She was still staring and looked as if she was going to speak once more before the server returned with our food. Everyone dug into their food as I idly picked at my salad. Sasuke snatched the plate away before sliding the small plate of wings in front of me.

Huffing I took a bite of one and was surprised as my stomach rumbled at the same time. Sasuke smirked knowingly causing me to blush as I picked up another. I ate a few more and picked at some fries before he slid me back my salad. Surely enough, Naruto laid claim to my unfinished food and nearly swallowed it whole. Sheesh.

Everyone finished up and Sasuke paid for our meals, which I was truly grateful for. We made our way outside. Everyone stood around simply enjoying the cool breeze and sun. Sasuke sighed before leaning against his car. "Let's get this out of the way so we don't have to worry about it later."

I frowned as everyone grew quite. It was odd, as everyone seemed to already know what he was going to say, everyone except me that is. "Ino…" I tensed upon hearing my name. This sounded bad, while did all the bad news have to include me.

I turned to face Sasuke and took in his grim expression. "Ino…you will not be participating in this mission." My jaw dropped as I looked around at everyone. This was clearly some sort of joke right? It just had to be. "You're kidding…tell me you're kidding." I whispered in disbelief.

He shook his head before running his fingers through his silky black hair. "I'm afraid not Princess." Quickly growing frustrated, I shoved him none too lightly in the chest. "What the hell Sasuke? Why bring me all the way out here in the first place if you didn't plan on letting me fight?" I snapped, my fists clenching tightly at my sides.

He looked away for a moment before staring into my eyes. "We only took you because we knew you wouldn't be able to handle seeing Sakura when she woke up. Seeing as how much this has affected you, we agreed on keeping you out of it. For you and Sakura's sake."

I opened my mouth to retaliate that I wasn't weak and could handle myself but he stopped me. "I know your strong Ino but this is for the best. Tenten isn't participating either. Neither of you are emotionally stable enough to carry out this mission."

I snapped my eyes back to Tenten who looked away. That's probably what she had wanted to tell me inside the restaurant. My eyes narrowed dangerously at Sasuke who didn't seem phased at all. Everyone remained silent and I growled moving to step inside Sasuke's car.

Everyone continued to sit outside, talking amongst one another. No doubt about me. I didn't care anymore. I wanted all of this to be over so I could just go home. My little rant had stopped when I felt my phone vibrate. With a scowl, I snatched it from my jacket pocket as my eyes widened slowly.

_Where the hell are you?_

Biting my lip, I glanced out of the window to watch everyone before typing a response.

_I'm so sorry Baby…_

I typed back quickly and was rewarded with another response.

_I'm fucking done with these games Ino. Don't make me ask again._

I winced and could practically feel the venom laced in her words. She was angry, I could tell. My heart tugged painfully when I realized that I was the cause of that anger. Tears pricked at my eyes as quickly reached up to wipe them away.

_Please Sakura. I don't want you upset with me; I just didn't want you to go off on the mission alone. I didn't want to lose you._

She didn't reply for a moment and I assumed she had been driving. A few seconds later, another text popped in.

_Did you even consider how I would feel about this Ino? Clearly not since you thought it would be a good idea to drug me to go run off and get yourself killed! I told you to stay because I didn't want you to get hurt and you just tossed that shit back in my face, what the hell Ino!_

I rubbed furiously at my eyes, the tears having escaped their confines. I took a few minutes to gather myself before responding.

_I'm sorry Saku…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I miss you so much and I just want to be with you. I love you so much and it's killing me not to be beside you right now._

Having calmed down, I leaned my head back against the headrest. I didn't get much time to think before I heard my phone vibrate once more.

_Don't worry…you will be soon enough._

Scowling, my fingers pressed against my phone quickly.

_What do you mean?_

Time rolled on for what felt like hours but in turn only turned out to be minutes. Still no reply. I started to text her back but decided against it. What did she mean? The cryptic message was nagging the back of my head. I didn't ponder it for long before I heard something slam against the car door.

Frowning, I turned to face it but only saw Sasuke's back. He had already been standing there so it didn't seem unusual, not until I started hearing screaming. Growing curious, I tried to angle my head to look out of the window but it was blocked.

Sliding out of the other side, I closed the door and walked around. Everyone had rather shocked expressions and I turned to Sasuke who had a trail of blood hanging from his jaw. What the hell had just happened? I watched as his expression turned to rage as he growled out.

"You should've just stayed home! You're going to get killed being reckless all the fucking time!" He snapped and I frowned. Who was he talking to? I turned around slowly and I felt my heart beat increase severely.

In Naruto's arms was none other than Sakura. Her eyes were wild as she growled in her chest tugging furiously out of Naruto's arms only to stalk over to me. She backed me up against the door of Sasuke's car as my eyes widened in fear.

"Sa-Sakura…" I whispered out, my form shaking. I watched as she drew her fist back before my eyes snapped shut. The last thing I heard was a sickening crack.

* * *

**This chapter was the hardest to write. Literally, it was like 95% done yesterday when I typed it but I couldn't think of how to finish it. One side I was like "She should catch up to them!" then I was like "How about she catches up at the restaurant but they manage to slip out right underneath her nose?" I decided to have her catch up but I think I should have done it the other way around. I didn't want to drag it out too long though. Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed! (SN: Thanks to the guest reviewer who corrected my mistake with the names. I put Sakura instead of Sasuke when they entered the restaurant. No hard feelings at all! I'm just getting awfully lazy with going back over the story to check for errors.)**


	20. Chapter 20

***SpongeBob voice* It's here! It's here! It's here! It'sss here! Doo doo doo doo doo it's here! Lol but no seriously, here's the next chapter for you guys! Enjoy**

* * *

**(I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only accept credit for the plot of this story.)**

**{Previously}**

_**"You should've just stayed home! You're going to get killed being reckless all the fucking time!" He snapped and I frowned. Who was he talking to? I turned around slowly and I felt my heart beat increase severely.**_

_**In Naruto's arms was none other than Sakura. Her eyes were wild as she growled in her chest tugging furiously out of Naruto's arms only to stalk over to me. She backed me up against the door of Sasuke's car as my eyes widened in fear.**_

_**"Sa-Sakura…" I whispered out, my form shaking. I watched as she drew her fist back before my eyes snapped shut. The last thing I heard was a sickening crack.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_**Sakura's POV**_

I winced at the mind numbing pain in my hand, trying to calm down my furious state. I firmly shut my eyes, focusing solely on easing my harsh breathing. My mind whispered soothing words to itself and little by little, I relaxed.

Shakily I drew my hand back.

I peeled my eyes open, instantly finding Ino's nervous blue ones. She looked between my bleeding knuckles and the prominent dent that I had put in Sasuke's car. It was several inches away from her face, and after another minute of her staring at it, she faced me.

"You missed," She stumbled out, body trembling slightly. Not quite understanding, I fixed her with a look. Sighing at my obvious confusion, she pointed to the area where my fist had connected with Sasuke's car.

Frowning deeply, I took a step back, "I meant to hit Sasuke again but I figured I'd settle for the car instead of bruising up that pretty face of his." She shook her head, all of sudden it would seem that she had become the confused one, "I thought…you were going to hit me."

Recoiling immediately, I bit the inside of my cheek. I had to stop myself from reprimanding her on how stupid that thought was, I had caused enough of a scene already. "I promised I'd never lay a hand on you Ino and I'm keeping that promise. I obviously don't approve of what you did but I know that it wasn't your idea."

My eyes subconsciously traveled to Tenten who was being shielded behind Neji. Narrowing my eyes, I faced Ino once more. She shakily reached out her fingers to grab my bruised hand. I didn't have the energy to push her away. Hell, I doubt I even wanted to. She carefully traced her finger over my battered knuckles and I couldn't stop the slight hiss of pain.

"You need to get this looked at Sakura. You should head back," She mumbled, eyes moving up to stare into my own. Of course she'd say something like that. Nevertheless, I didn't drive all the way here and break several driving regulations just to go back home over a fucked up hand.

Tugging my hand away, much to her dismay, I frowned. "No, I'm going. Whether you all want me to or not." My eyed narrowed rather tensely at Sasuke who only returned a nasty look of his own. "But you," My eyes flashing back to Ino's, "You're riding with me. When we get there, you are to stay with Tenten before I go in."

She broke the gaze, parting her lips to speak before I stopped her, "It wasn't a question Ino. Get in the car, let's go." I instantly picked up on her sour mood as she stubbornly brushed past me before climbing into my car.

I had half a mind to snap at them, all of them. I knew that it wouldn't solve anything and despite my obvious irritation, it wasn't hard to see why they did it. However, they knew how important this mission was to me so I couldn't just give them a free pass like that.

Choosing not to say anything, I watched as Sasuke and Naruto climbed into his car and the others got into their respective vehicles as well. Climbing into my car, I fired it up, taking a glance at Ino who was focused on anything but me.

A grim expression falling on my lips, I sighed before following everyone else out of the parking lot and back onto the highway. I sifted through a number of stations on the radio, growing rather annoyed when I couldn't find anything good.

I sneaked a peek at Ino who was typing away at her phone, a troubled look prying at her lips. Turning down the radio, I watched as she frowned before chancing a quick look at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Can we talk?" I asked carefully, not wanting to get her riled up before I had a chance to begin my explanation. "We're talking right now," She mumbled, facing the window. "Cute," I returned with just as much coldness.

Frustration reaching its peak she snapped at me coldly, "What do you want from me Sakura?" Gripping the wheel tightly with my unbruised hand, I sighed tiredly before answering, "I asked you to stay home." Her eyes flickered with a silent rage as she shifted in her seat, "I know that. However, I have just as much of a right to go as the others."

Rolling down the windows, I sighed as the cool breeze rushed over my skin. "Ino," I began with all means of calmness in my voice, "I get why you wanted to do this." I noticed how she parted her lips to remark, holding up my hand to stop her as I continued, "Ino, you underestimate just what you mean to me. Which is why I followed you all here in the first place."

"And just _what_ do I mean to you Sakura? Please tell me, because apparently I'm clueless," She snapped, her words biting harshly at my nerves. Admissions of my feelings never was something I was good at. My emotions had practically been thrown off the tallest building when it came to Ino.

She made me feel things that I swore I never thought possible after I lost Reika. Despite having known Rei a lot longer, when I confessed to her that night, it didn't make things any easier. I recall the distinct nervousness and bubbling anxiety at the fear of rejection.

I remembered jumbling up my words with my hands shoved in my jacket pockets as we stood in that park. The easygoing smile and playful look in those sparkling blue eyes of hers was enough to make me go numb. And yet, despite all of the painful anticipation, there was no greater feeling in the world when she agreed to be mine.

The teasing nickname falling from her lips as she giddily jumped into my arms. Her soft lips taming my own wild ones. I was truly in love, truly. The more we spent time together, the more we talked about the future and what it held for the both of us.

I smiled at the thought of recalling how I had plans on marrying her. Growing old together, leaving the organization to lead a peaceful life. When I told her she only gushed about how excited she was as she listed her own fantasies. Our future home, a family of our own, it all sounded so tempting, so surreal.

The fact that such a wonderful fantasy was ripped away from me shouldn't have come as a surprise.

Following her death, I locked myself away. Pushed down my emotions and focused solely on completing missions. Then Ino came along. And I swear my world just took a turn for the worst that day. I was annoyed, so frustrated, so hurt.

Little by little, she melted the ice cage around my heart. She taught me how to love again and in turn, I gave her the love that she hadn't managed to get from Temari. Despite how great of a relationship I believed we had, the obvious growing tension between the two of us right now said otherwise.

I wanted to fix it, to tell her how much I needed her. I wanted to be hers and in turn for her to be mines. But how was I supposed to do it? Escaping my thoughts, I chanced a glance at Ino. My inactive response had cause her to return her gaze out the window.

"Naruto says that we're stopping at a hotel for the night," Her meek voice sounded from beside me causing me to flinch in my seat. Calming my nerves, I nodded slowly, "Alright." Neither of us said anything any further as I followed behind Sasuke's car.

Taking the first exit, we pulled up to a decent hotel. Good thing I had the common sense to pack extra clothes. One could never be too careful. I climbed out of the car, walking over to open the door for Ino. She watched me carefully with an expression I couldn't quite place before whispering a soft thanks. Sasuke walked over and Ino smiled at him warmly as he handed her the bag she had left in his car.

"Ino, did you want to room with me?," I heard Sasuke ask, an immediate frown sliding to my lips. She remained silent before pulling him into a small embrace. My mood dropped as I quietly sulked to the trunk of my car, grabbing my own bag.

I had almost forgotten about Kenji seeing as how quite he was during the ride. It would seem that they were courteous enough to find a hotel that didn't mind pets so long as they were trained and healthy. Patting for Kenji to follow, I locked the car and made to move past the duo as I felt Ino's hand at my wrist.

"Thanks Sasuke but I'll be sharing with Sakura tonight," Ino's eyes locked with mine as she flashed me a heart-melting smile. I couldn't help the smile at my lips as I laced our fingers together and flashed a cocky smirk in Sasuke's direction.

"Have a good time sleeping alone Uchiha."

_**Ino's POV**_

Despite being completely annoyed with her, I had to decline Sasuke's offer. Sure Sakura was being completely unreasonable about not wanting me to go on the mission but if I left her for Sasuke tonight, it would've put me on her bad side.

I gave Sasuke an apologetic smile to which he managed to return through his annoyed glare at Sakura. Tugging Sakura's wrist, I managed to pull us to the lobby of the hotel. Sakura stepped in front of me to pay for our room.

It wasn't too bad of a wait and before I knew it, we had our keys and headed for our room. Sakura went first, dropping her bag on the floor as I did the same. My body aching for some rest, I fell flat into the cotton sheets, a soft sigh passing my lips.

Sakura had other plans it seemed as she crawled over top of me. Scowling softly, I arched my brow, "Move." She only rolled her eyes before leaning down to run her lips against my neck. A wisp of a breath escaped me as I pressed against her chest, "Stop it Sakura."

My only answer was a low growl and fevered nipping against my burning throat. I pressed harder, forcing my body to remain still, "I'm serious. Stop, I won't ask again." I could feel the contours of her teasing lips against my neck as they twitched into a smirk, "Good. That way I can keep going."

With another forceful shove, I glared at her, "Enough already Sakura." She drew back with an annoyed huff before rolling off of me, "Whatever." I frowned as I sat up, removing the band from my hair, taking the opportunity to run my fingers through it.

"Sakura," I started, not knowing quite where to go with my words. She only greeted me with silence, rising from the bed as she patted her leg, Kenji hopping down from the couch in the corner to rush over to her._**  
**_  
"Ino, can I talk to you?" Her question caught me off guard. She stood there, eyes narrowed at the floor as she forced her hands into her jacket pockets. I nodded, moving to stand as I walked over to her, "Where?"

She nodded her head in the direction of the window, signifying that she meant she wanted to talk outside. I followed her, smiling at Kenji as he brushed against my leg. We made it outside and I followed her over to her car. She leaned against the trunk as I climbed up to sit on top of it, crossing my legs.

We sat there for a moment, simply basking in the cool night air, observing the sky and its illuminous glow. "Ino," She began, eyes focused solely on the sky. I could see the turmoil etched into her face, immediately worrying me.

Slowly, I slipped my hand into her jacket pocket, intertwining her fingers with my own. She refused to look at me but a soft smile tugged at her lips, her fingers tightening around my own. She sighed shakily, squeezing my hand again as she fought to find her words.

"Ino I…dammit," She mumbled, pulling away causing me to immediately miss the warmth of her hand. I tugged her arm slowly, carefully pulling her between my legs as I slid my arms around her neck, "What's wrong? Tell me what's got you acting this way."

Her fingers slid up my thighs before resting on my waist. I ran my fingers through her soft hair, scratching her scalp. A smile tickled my features as her eyes slipped shut and she sighed softly. "Ino, I need you to promise me something," She whispered, shakily opening her eyes to watch me.

I frowned, not liking the direction this was going. "If you're going to ask me to sit out this mission then-" She shook her head, squeezing my waist tighter as she looked away, "No, that's not it." My expression fell again as I took her chin between my thumb and index finger, "What is it?"

Slowly, she began again, "I need you to promise you won't die." I dropped my hand, a prominent scowl now decorating my face, "I don't understand. I thought you didn't want me to fight." She sighed, looking down at the ground. "I know what I said Ino, which is why I asked you to promise me."

Confusion still clear on my face, she kept going. "Ino, if I let you go on this mission, I need you to promise me that you'll be careful. I need you to be on your guard at all times and I don't need you running off on your own."

Shock was the only thing coursing through me as I tried to grasp a hold of her words, "You want me to go?" She shook her head, chewing her lip. "No, I don't. But I know it isn't fair of me to ask something like that of you. Especially when you're only trying to help me."

"Sakura, where is all of this coming from?," I stumbled in my words, still not completely understanding. I was rewarded with firm hands dragging my hips forward as Sakura pressed our foreheads together. She stared into my eyes for the longest time before pressing her lips against my own desperately.

There was so much emotion in that kiss that I felt my mind spinning from the overwhelming amount of it all. She pulled away, only to bite my bottom lip, "You want to know why I'm doing this?" Carefully, I nodded, pulling her closer into me.

"I'm doing this because…I am hopelessly in love with you Ino Yamanaka."

My heart thumped painfully in my chest, stomach fluttering with an intense wave of nervousness. "What did you just say?," I whispered, eyes wide as I held her back a few centimeters. Dragging my hips forward, she pressed down on my stomach, leaning down over me as her eyes bore into mine.

"You have ruined me. You've snatched my heart from my very own chest and hold it within the palm of your hand. You have taken away my ability to love anyone else and I won't settle with not having you Ino," She growled out, lips moving to suck at my neck.

"So I need you to stay alive, for my sake Ino. If you die, then I die too. You have my heart to own and all I ask is yours in return. I swear on my life, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." Her lips kissed up the heating column of my throat before hovering over my lips.

Carefully, she whispered her lips against my own, "I, Sakura Haruno am madly in love with you, Ino Yamanaka. Just tell me yes and I promise, that I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I'll love you in ways that Temari could never dream of."

My heart squeezed tightly, forcing my mind to overflow with a mass of emotions. Could I go through with this? I cared for Sakura, a lot. I had been her rock and she in turn had been mine. The fact that she was spilling all of this to me now was only forcing a huge load upon me.

"I'll make this simple for the both of us Ino," She called, breaking through my thoughts. "Tell me, tell me that you hate me and want nothing to do with me so I can get over the fact that I've made a complete fool of myself."

I bit my lip, shaking my head. I obviously wasn't going to say that, none of it was true. She smiled, pressing her cheek against my own as she moved to my ear, "Then tell me you'll have me. Tell me I'm yours and that you belong to me. Say it so I can have you Ino. Tell me so I don't have to wait anymore."

My fingers grabbed her shoulders as I dug my nails into them, dragging her closer, I mumbled into her shoulder. "I didn't quite catch that," She teased, causing me to flush a deep crimson.

"I said yes you jerk," I huffed out before slamming my lips against her own.

I could feel the sly smirk playing at her lips as she dragged my hips against her own. I bit my lip to stifle the small moan, only for her to yank me into her arms, heading over to the hotel. She ignored all the strange looks from the guests as she carried me up to our room. Scanning the key, she kicked open the door, allowing Kenji inside before slamming it and locking it behind us.

She deposited me on the bed, pulling back the sheets as she captured my wrists and pulled them over my head. Her lips sucked at my neck, fingers pulling up my shirt in the process. Her knee worked its way between my legs, pressing roughly against my core.

"S-Sakura," I gasped out, body quickly growing hot from her ministrations.

"Don't worry, I plan on making you scream my name plenty before the night's over," She smirked against my skin, sliding down her hands to slip into my panties.

Needless to say, over the course of the night and in between the spiraling pleasure that she brought me, I'm sure I screamed her name far too many times to keep count.

* * *

**Extremely short chapter I know. I'm disgustingly sick and have been for a while now. Hope it wasn't too bad. I wanted to include a chapter before I got into the actual mission and whatnot. But yeah, If you haven't already, go check out my new story, Freestyle. That story is definitely going places, read the first chapter and review for me. Don't forget to read and review this one too. Love ya kiddies!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So much is going on right now guys. It's seriously draining every ounce of happiness in my body. I'm not going to bore you guys to death about my problems so I'll settle for writing a chapter instead. I took off from classes and work just to come and write for you guys. I'll be working on chapters all day. I know you've all been waiting for this one so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**~Flashbacks~**_

**{Previously}**

_**She deposited me on the bed, pulling back the sheets as she captured my wrists and pulled them over my head. Her lips sucked at my neck, fingers pulling up my shirt in the process. Her knee worked its way between my legs, pressing roughly against my core.**_

_**"S-Sakura," I gasped out, body quickly growing hot from her ministrations.**_

_**"Don't worry, I plan on making you scream my name plenty before the night's over," She smirked against my skin, sliding down her hands to slip into my panties.**_

_**Needless to say, over the course of the night and in between the spiraling pleasure that she brought me, I'm sure I screamed her name far too many times to keep count.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Everyone ready to head out?" I heard Sasuke mumble, tossing the last of his bags into his car. Everyone was already dressed as they dumped their belongings into their cars. The others nodded quietly and I nearly sneered at the look Sasuke gave me.

He opened his mouth to say something only for Ino to beat him to it, "Don't Sasuke." Everyone looked on, shocked, well except for me. Sighing, Ino pressed on, "Listen guys. I know you all have Sakura's best interest at heart but deep down you also know that this was not the right way to go about it."

Shameful looks pressed upon each of their faces, except for Sasuke. His eyes narrowed at me briefly before slipping back to Ino. "I know she's brash and impulsive," she mumbled, giving me a knowing look. Shrugging, I kept my mouth shut. It was true after all.

"However, you all know better than I do how much Reika meant to her," I tensed at the mention of her name, frown pulling at my lips. Ino, observant as always, grasped my hand and reassuringly brushed her thumb over my knuckles.

Taking a moment to breathe, she continued, "Not allowing her to go on the mission was wrong. Did you all even consider how much this meant to her? For example, Neji," she began instantly earning a strange look from him.

"What if something happened to Tenten? You'd want to go after whoever hurt her right, meanwhile reducing any other possible causalities. That's the same as Sakura. She didn't want to risk losing any more of you, which is why she did it on her own. It was a stupid idea but I can see why," she finished up before glancing at me.

"Although she didn't want to, she's giving me permission to help on the mission. We have a better chance at mission success if we work together." I glanced around to see everyone's eyes on me. Growing slightly uncomfortable, I massaged the back of my neck.

"She's right," Shikamaru's voice sounded as he leaned against his car. "The situation could have been handled better and now isn't the time to be blaming each other for wanting the same thing. We all cared about Reika and she and Sakura were even closer. We finish this together, we'll avenge Rei and we'll all be able to move on."

His last sentenced sparked a bit of rage within me, choosing to speak upon it, Shikamaru cut me off before I had the chance. "Don't Sakura. There's no point in trying to lie to yourself." I arched my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "You've already moved on. You have Ino now."

Tensing my jaw, I stepped forward challengingly only for Ino to tug me back. Sighing, he continued, "I'm not saying you've forgotten her. I'm simply saying that you've moved on. You and Ino are together now and she's helped to ease the pain. You can be happy again Sakura. You don't have to suffer anymore."

I could feel Ino's gaze burning into the side of my head as I sighed. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I glanced at my car solemnly, "Let's just get this over with." With that, I walked over to my car and slipped inside.

It took a while but after the others had finally processed it, they too moved to their cars. Ino slipped in beside me, eyes holding a deep sense of worry. Giving her a weak smile, I turned back to face the road as I started up my car, "I'm alright Ino, don't worry."

Sliding my hand to shift the car in drive, I was met with cool fingertips gripping my wrist. Looking up in shock, I watched as those same fingertips slid up my arm, running to my shoulders before locking at the base of my neck.

I allowed her to pull me forward as she pressed her lips softly against mine. My fingers traveled to her waist, tugging her as close as I could before she pulled away, much to my dismay. Her cheeks flushed as she regained her breath before intertwining our fingers and kissing each one.

Breathtaking baby blue eyes bore into my own as she smiled, "We're going to be okay. I've got your back and you've got mine. We're going to finish this up and then we're all going to go home. Then it'll be you and me."

Somehow, a smile found its way to my lips as I nodded. Squeezing her hand, I pulled her in for another brief kiss, "Ah. Get some rest; we've got a few more hours to go." Nodding, she stared at me, gentle smile pulling at her lips as I watched her eyes slip shut.

Reaching into the backseat, I tugged a small blanket out before tossing it over her. Gently brushing my thumb over her cheek, I kissed it, watching with delight as her smile lifted even more.

I glanced back to the road, nodding at Sasuke who pulled out in front. I waited for the others to go before bringing up the rear. We rode back until we got to the highway, trailing in a straight line behind Sasuke.

Taking a second, I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked ahead. Shikamaru's words seemed to have had a greater effect on me on me than I thought. My mind flashed with several memories of Reika and before I knew it, my mind had succumbed to the images of my past. I remembered the first time we met…god she was such a bitch back then.

_**"So looks like I'm your partner," A voice spoke up from just outside my door. Depositing the last pillow onto my bed, I turned around to meet the voice. Raising my brow, I watched as the girl sauntered in my room, blonde hair strewn over her shoulder and blue eyes calculating every inch of my new room.**_

_**"Ah," I nodded, watching her carefully as I kicked my shoes off under my bed. She snorted, glancing me over as she folded her arms over her chest. Raising a brow, I sat down on my bed, "Something funny?"**_

_**She shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You don't look like much of a threat," She mumbled, narrowing her eyes. Frowning I messed around on my phone before sighing, "Look. I don't have time for this.**_

_**Standing, I moved to brush past her only for her to slam her hand against the doorframe, effectively trapping me in. Glaring at her, I snapped, "What the fuck is your problem?" She scoffed before shoving me back into the room.**_

_**Growling in my throat, I lunged at her. Unfortunately, she dodged to the side causing me to tumble forward out into the common area. Laughing at my obvious fail, she walked over, stooping down beside me, "Man that was pathet-"**_

_**Swiping my foot, I knocked her off her feet. Falling onto her back, she looked up at me in shock, blue eyes flickering with fury. Smirking, I loomed over her, "I'm sorry what was that?" Tossing a frustrated groan, she lunged at me causing us to tumble back to the floor.**_

_**We struggled for a bit before I was able to gain the upper hand. Flipping us offer, I pinned her beneath me, straddling her hips as I huffed out my annoyance. "Everything alright up h-…oh wow. Damn you work fast Haruno," A cocky voice answered from behind me.**_

_**Turning around, I met Sasuke. He was one of the first few I met during my training and initiation. Chuckling, he leaned against our door, "Why am I not surprised?" Arching my brow, I mumbled, "What the hell are you talking about Uchiha?"**_

_**"Tch, I knew you'd try to get with her eventually but damn. You guys haven't even been in the same room for more than an hour and you're already trying to fuck," He chuckled. Widening my eyes, I stammered nervously, "What? No you bastard!" Holding up his hands, he smirked and walked out, "I won't interrupt you two. Have fun, let me know if you need an extra person."**_

_**"Get the fuck out!"**_

_**I watched as Sasuke slipped out before shutting the door behind him. Sighing, I turned to look at the girl beneath me. He cheeks were flushed as she narrowed her eyes at me, "Get off, you're heavy." Rolling my eyes, I smirked, "I dunno. You look like you could lose a few pounds too."**_

_**I must have pressed a nerve because next thing I know I'm being pinned to the floor with her resting on my hips. Shock was evident on my face as I watched her smirk down on me. I parted my lips to speak but paused as the door opened again.**_

_**Tsunade, the leader of our organization, stood there with her arms folded over her large chest. "Well then, I won't interrupt you. We have a brief meeting but you two take your time," and with that, she was gone.**_

_**I sighed, trying to sit up. Doing so caused Reika to shift in my lap, falling forward as our lips connected. I pulled away immediately, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "What the hell was that for," I growled, glaring at her.**_

_**She narrowed her eyes at me but otherwise remained silent. Standing up, she looked away from me. I watched her curiously as she mumbled something to herself before disappearing into the hallway. Crazy bitch.**_

I smirked inwardly at the small recollection, glancing over to Ino's sleeping form. Rei was definitely something else back then. We couldn't stand each other the first few weeks and I'm sure everyone got a kick out of watching us go at it all the time. Kind of like how me and Ino didn't get along the first week either.

Things changed of course, between me and Rei. She and I stopped fighting and began taking our jobs a bit more seriously. It was our first big mission when things really changed.

_**"Reika…Sakura, you two need to get out of there, now!" Shikamaru yelled from the other end of the mic. Scoffing, I switched off my mic and glanced over to Reika. She was hunched over on the ground, desperately clutching her bleeding thigh.**_

_**The whole building just had to collapse, didn't it? We had taken care of the other vampires and their ashes littered the ground around us. Of course we had to get out of here; I didn't come all this way to die some pitiful death like this.**_

_**I knew I had a pretty good chance of running but Reika… Sure, we had our differences and got on each other's nerves from time to time, but I couldn't just leave her. At the same time, I didn't think I possessed that much strength to get her out either. "Fuck!" I screamed, slamming my fist into the wall.**_

_**"Just go Sakura."**_

_**My eyes widened before snapping over to Reika. Her eyes were dull and carried no form of emotion as they bore into my panic-filled ones, "What?" She glared at me before tossing her rifle at my feet, "Just go already! I don't care how you do it but you gotta get out of here. Leave me!"**_

_**My body was trembling, unstable from the overwhelming storm of emotions bubbling in my chest. I couldn't just leave her, could I? There had to be another way. I glanced up at the crumbling ceiling, cursing as I barely managed to roll out of the way of a falling boulder.**_

_**"Sakura, listen to me," Reika whispered, struggling to breathe and ignoring the pain in her thigh. I stared at the ground, fists digging futilely at the concrete. "I know, I gave you a hard time. I said a lot of shit back then and this probably seems really cliché that I'm doing this now…but…I'm sorry."**_

_**Disbelief on my face, I stared at her confusedly. She smirked, looking at the ceiling as it broke in pieces around us. "You should see your face right now. Seriously Sakura, go on. I won't hold it against you. In spite of everything, I always really did like you. I don't know if you felt the same way but I considered you to be my best friend."**_

_**I bit the inside of my cheek, forcing my eyes shut as I tried to block out her words. She wouldn't let me though because soon enough she was beckoning me over. I relented and crawled over, falling to my knees in front of her.**_

_**Giving me a weak smile, she reached her hand out to brush some of my hair behind my ear, "There's so much I wanted to do." I could hear her voice breaking as she looked at me. That miserable smile played at her lips as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, "So much I wanted to say. I guess I'll never have the chance now, huh?"**_

_**Despite her bitter laughter, I didn't find it funny. I narrowed my eyes, grinding my teeth together as I tried to think. "Sakura," she whispered, interrupting my thoughts, "don't think of a way out of it. Go on, you still have time. I'm sorry that I can't go with you but-"**_

_**"No!"**_

_**She recoiled, drawing her hand back from my face. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I shook my head. "Sa-Sakura," she gasped but I only cut her off. "No, I'm not leaving you here!" She searched my eyes for some sort of hint as to if I was joking, but I wasn't. I'll be damned if I just leave her here to die.**_

_**"Don't be stupid Sakura!" She snapped but I only growled and stood. I snatched her rifle from the ground and tossed it at her. "Put it on, I'm getting you out of here." She snatched it from the ground and secured it on her back. Shakily standing to her feet, she glared at me, "Don't get yourself killed over me! I didn't ask you to-"**_

_**"You didn't have to!" I snapped back coldly. She panted harshly as she shook her head and got ready to speak again before I slammed my fist into the wall by her head. "That's an order Rei! I won't ask again!"**_

_**I stooped down, waiting as I narrowed my eyes at the exit. I only had to wait a few more minutes before I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her thighs wrap at my waist. She winced slightly when I grabbed it but I didn't loosen my grip. I'd rather her be in pain than to have her killed.**_

_**"Hold on," I mumbled before sprinting down the tunnel of the crumbling crypt. I came to the four way split in the hallway, growling as I decided to make a right. I kept up my pace only to slide to a halt as a large pile of rubble came crashing down.**_

_**Growling deep in my chest, I made a quick left down another hall, dodging and weaving through the mass of debris that continued to fall. I sighed in relief as I spotted the gate that we had passed through.**_

_**I should've known better than to head straight for it as I watched on as it slammed shut. Cursing, I turned around to see a horde of vampires, teeth gleaming as they approached us. This was bad…real fucking bad. Not only was our exit blocked but I was down to one shot in my rifle.**_

_**"Sakura…"**_

_**I tensed hearing the defeated tone in her voice as she slightly slackened her grip on my neck, "It's okay." Ignoring her, I looked around, searching for something, anything that could help us. My eyes fell to a large barrel posted against the wall just behind the horde of vampires.**_

_**It was risky but we didn't have any other options and I was desperate. Swallowing my nerves, I snatched my gun from my back as I pointed it forward. Reika tensed, slackening her grip even more, "Sakura don't. I'll buy you time just-"**_

_**"Shut the hell up!," I snapped as I aimed down the sights. The horde dashed towards us and I narrowed my eyes, waiting for the perfect moment.**_

_**"Sakura."**_

_**Wait for it.**_

_**"Sakura what are you waiting for?"**_

_**I know what I'm doing.**_

_**"Sakura! Go!"**_  
_**  
Almost.**_

_**"SAKURA!"**_

_**Pulling the trigger, I watched as the bullet sped past each of their heads. "You missed!" Rei shrieked, tugging back onto my neck. I watched as the crowd turned to watch the bullet travel past them and wasting no time I rushed to the window. Slamming the butt of my rifle into the stained glass, I jumped through, swinging Reika around as I pulled her into my arms as we fell.**_

_**Seconds later, I watched as the windows of the castle exploded, bursting as flames and smoke filtered outside. The screams of terror from the vampires inside was music to my ears. I braced myself as we broke the surface of the water, hissing as it slammed against my skin.**_

_**I allowed myself to be dragged back up to the surface as faint voices became distinguishable. "Oh my god are you two okay?" Tenten gasped, propping me up against her as I looked around and spotted the rest of our gang.**_

_**Hinata was holding up Reika as she coughed up the water from her lungs. "You are one crazy bitch, you know that Haruno," Sasuke mumbled as he watched me carefully. But I didn't pay him any attention. My eyes were locked with Reika's shocked ones as I flashed her a tired grin.**_

_**"Yeah I know."**_

I seriously thought that we were going to die that day. I really did. I was terrified and I didn't believe for one second that we could actually make it. I'm glad we did though. It was thanks to that, that Reika and I finally grew closer. Instead of avoiding each other like we used to, we became inseparable.

The fights dwindled to good-natured disagreements. The harsh comments turned into playful teasing. Ultimately, we became closer. We went from rivals, to best friends…and then…

_**Chuckling at my nervousness, she walked over to me before crawling into my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck, "You seem nervous." Scoffing, I looked out over at the glistening lake, "I'm not."**_

_**Giggling, she scratched the back of my neck, "Liar." Raising an amused brow, I shook my head, "Whatever Rei." She gave another musical laugh as she pulled out of my grip. I wouldn't say it out loud but I instantly missed the contact.**_

_**I huffed, leaning forward to rest my chin in the palm of my hand. I watched as she spun around, tossing the flowers she had plucked up in the air as they fell around her. A smiled pulled at the corners of my lips as she did so.**_

_**I envied her slightly. Her ability to be so happy and carefree all the time. She had a right to I suppose. I mean we all did. Ever since that mission though, I've been paranoid. I've been at her hip all the time just because of those nightmares. I think about it a lot.**_

_**About what would have happened if I we didn't make…or if I really would have left her behind. Then none of this would be happening. We would have never grown closer. We would have never been here with me at the lake trying not to make a fool of myself.**_

_**"So," Reika asked, playful tone in her voice. I nearly yelped as I noticed she was standing right in front of me. Trying to recover and hide my embarrassment, I stammered nervously, "S-so what?" Good one Haruno, real smooth. Rolling her eyes playfully, she pulled me to stand up as she placed a hand on her hip, "You gonna tell me why you brought me out here?"**_

_**Blushing, I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck, instantly regretting this decision. "I…" I started, already feeling like a complete fool. Good-bye calm and composed Sakura, hello punk-ass scaredy-cat Sakura. "Saku, what's wrong?"**_

_**I tensed, watching her worried filled eyes as she took a step towards me. Shaking my head, I flashed her a weak smile, "N-nothing. I'm fine." She clearly didn't believe me as she sighed, "Tell me Sakura. Please."**_

_**I shook my head again, "It's nothing Rei, really." Growing annoyed with my dismissal of the situation, she pulled away, "Fine then. Let's go." I gasped, shaking my head as I walked over to her, "What? Why?"**_

_**"Obviously something is bothering you Sakura and if you don't tell me, I can't help you. I don't want you to hurt all by yourself," She whispered, eyes full of hurt and disappointment. I parted my lips, only to bite my lip at my inability to form a sentence.**_

_**"Rei…I," I started, staring into her eyes, hoping that she could see how hard this was for me. I was met with confusion and a bit of annoyance instead which only furthered my anxiety. "Rei…what do you do when you want to tell someone something…but you don't know how?"**_

_**Her eyes narrowed before softening. "Sometimes Saku…you don't need words, sometimes you should just act on what's in your heart." Biting my cheek, I swallowed nervously, "So you think I should just do what my heart tells me to?"**_

_**Smiling softly, she nodded as she reached down to pick up the blanket that we had be laying on earlier from the ground, "Yeah, I do." Shakily, I nodded, "Okay then."**_

_**"Hmm? What do y-"**_

_**I grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her against me as I pressed my lips against hers. I could tell she was shocked and her inability to respond to the kiss was slightly disheartening. After I realized my mistake, I pulled away. Regaining my breath, I sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to say it so I took your advice and I just went for it but-"**_

_**I was silenced as I was tackled to the ground and before I could mumble my protest, soft lips molded with my own. I wasted no time in returning the kiss, my hands instinctively finding their way to her waist. I groaned in frustration as she pulled away, cheeks dusted with a pink tint.**_

_**"God, you're such an idiot," she panted softly as she pressed our foreheads together, "You don't know how long I've waited for that." Smirking, I recaptured her lips briefly before pulling away, "So…is that a yes?"**_

_**Pressing me back onto the forgotten blanket on the ground, she straddled my hips as she kissed my neck. My eyes fluttered shut as I angled my head, giving her better access to my throat. My hands darted to her waist, scratching at her hips as I dragged her against me eliciting a throaty moan.**_

_**Pulling away to hover over me, she grinned, "What do you think loser?" A soft chuckle slipped past my lips as I partook in those tantalizing lips, meanwhile drowning in the very essence of her being. She was mine and I wasn't letting her go any time soon.**_

I had to roll down the window, mind instantly fogging over with how the rest of that night went. We were completely worn out the next morning and received many questionable looks from the rest of the gang. It was well worth it and was probably the best night/week of my entire life. Man, that girl had a lot of stamina.

My eyes subconsciously flickered over to Ino. Her lips were parted as she breathed softly. I could barely make out her light snores and watched in amusement as her nose scrunched up before relaxing again. It was funny, how alike the two of them were. At the same time, they were both so different. Shaking my head, I tugged a piece of hair behind Ino's ear, watching with a smile as her nose scrunched up again.

Facing the road, I gave a tired sigh. I couldn't get Shikamaru's words out of my head though and those memories of Rei had me delving deeper into my feelings. I missed her, a lot. It wouldn't have been such a bad thing if I wasn't all of a sudden questioning my feelings for Ino...and whether or not I really loved her.

* * *

**Nice longish chapter for you guys. I actually didn't plan on writing this much but I figured I owed you guys with how long it's been since I've updated this. I was going to write another one for NAGS and DMSTH but I ran out of time. Read and review, make me happy. Love you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Omg so first of all I just want to thank Zurrick for all of his support. Remember that situation I told you about? It's all been settled! The Kat is officially back in happy mode and I could just scream. More uploads for you guys since I'm no longer stressing out! Man I'm so excited to get back into the groove of things!**

**Also, thanks to TheBestGuest for your review and support also! I couldn't directly reply since you are a guest but thanks so much. It means a lot that you have been sticking with me throughout the story. I know I don't owe you guys anything but it makes me happy when you guys are enjoying the story. I was stressed a lot but I didn't wanna update something crappy so I figured I'd wait but it's all good now! This chapter is for you two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**{Previously}**_

_**My eyes subconsciously flickered over to Ino. Her lips were parted as she breathed softly. I could barely make out her light snores and watched in amusement as her nose scrunched up before relaxing again. It was funny, how alike the two of them were. At the same time, they were both so different. Shaking my head, I tugged a piece of hair behind Ino's ear, watching with a smile as her nose scrunched up again.**_

_**Facing the road, I gave a tired sigh. I couldn't get Shikamaru's words out of my head though and those memories of Rei had me delving deeper into my feelings. I missed her, a lot. It wouldn't have been such a bad thing if I wasn't all of a sudden questioning my feelings for Ino...and whether or not I really loved her.**_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_**Ino's POV**_

The faintest trace of lips at my neck forced an annoyed frown at my lips. Tugging the blanket tighter against me, I rolled over to face the window. A smooth chuckle slipped from those lips as they placed tender kisses against some of my exposed flesh.

"Sakura," I warned carefully, shifting as I tried to move away. A harsh bite at my neck was the only answer I received as her taunting fingers slipped beneath the blanket and under my shirt. Nails scratching at my waist desperately, she ran her tongue against my pulse forcing a gasp past my lips.

I shifted again, cursing when I realized that I had run out of room to escape. She must have realized she had me trapped as she moved up to my ear. "Ino," she whispered, ghosting her lips against the outer shell of my ear, "I want you."

Squeezing my eyes shut, I moved my ear from her lips only for them to descend back down my neck. "Sakura please," I whined, teeth digging into my bottom lip as I tried to savagely beat down my hormones that screamed for me to submit. I could feel the smirk at her lips as she nuzzled my neck innocently.

Her thumb rubbed circles at my hips, scratching my hipbone as she tugged at my jeans. "Sakura, I mean it," I whispered, tugging the blanket down from my face. Moving to face her, I met her stare but to my surprise, there was no lingering trace of disappointment.

Instead, I was met with a broken smile. It had thrown me off guard and before I could ask what was wrong, she tugged me into a brief kiss before pulling away. Pressing her forehead against mine, she sighed, "Ino, you know I love you, right?"

Unable to form a coherent response, I nodded, wondering why she would be asking me such an off the wall question. Taking a shaky breath, she nodded, "Good. No matter what happens tonight, don't forget that." She pulled away, climbing out of the car.

It was then that I noticed that we had in fact stopped. We were in an empty parking garage with everyone's cars lined up beside one another. Climbing out, I looked around. No one was there but me and Sakura. I walked over, taking my bags from her as she stared at me, "What?"

"Where are we?" She huffed, pulling her bag over her shoulder as she slammed her trunk shut, "We're in Suna. This is an extra base that is reserved for other teams when they are on missions." I lived in Suna so I had heard of the base but considering I already stayed on the main base there was no need for me to ever come here.

I nodded, having gotten my answer as I followed her to the elevator. "Have you been here before?" I asked, noticing as we descended further down that she seemed to know where she was going. "Ah," she nodded as we stepped off, turning down a corridor, "Suna was my very first mission."

Scanning into the base, we walked in seeing the rest of the gang seated around a large common area. In the middle was a circular couch with a hologram floating in the middle. Shikamaru gestured for us to drop our bags by the wall before moving to the middle as he touched at the hologram.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's get started." Adjusting the screen, he typed around on the touchpad as a hologram of a castle like building came in to focus. "Wait a sec, that's-" Sakura started before Shikamaru nodded.

"That's right, the Haku Ryū Castle." Sakura clenched her fists tightly, "I thought I blew up that damn place on that mission with Rei." Scratching the back of his neck, Shikamaru nodded, "Believe me, so did we. Apparently our target was able to restore it through some kind of spell."

Clearing his throat, Sasuke frowned, "I believe how the castle was restored is the least of our worries." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and I placed my hand on her thigh, giving her a knowing look. "Sasuke's right. Anyway, we received word that our target is using the castle to perform a forbidden ritual."

"What kind of ritual?" I asked nervously, hand curling with Sakura's as I tried to keep her calm. "Well," Shikamaru began, "Apparently there is a way to revive the dead through a process of blood conversion. If a person is bit before their death, the one who bit them can retrieve the body and can revive them as a vampire."

A wave of silence rushed over the room, making the air around us even thicker. I could feel Sakura's body trembling beneath my touch as everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing. Choosing to break the ice, I stated what I was sure everyone else was already assuming, "So…there's a chance that Reika could be…"

"Yeah. In fact, there's no doubt in my mind that he's already got her," Shikamaru whispered the last part as he eyed Sakura.

"Sakura, it's too late for any of us to back out of this mission. So you need to be prepared for the worst case scenario. He's expecting you to come after him for revenge so I'm sure that he'll be using Rei against you."

Sakura's body continued to shake as she stood shakily, eyes burning imaginary holes into the ground. Shaking her head, she spoke, "I can't…I can't Shikamaru." Sighing, he walked over to place a hand on her shoulder, "I know it hurts Sakura but it's our only option. If that's the case…you need to be prepared to kill Reika."

Rising up from my seat, I wrapped my arms around Sakura's trembling form. "We're moving out at sunset. Everyone's briefing folders are in their rooms and your assigned keys are on the table. We'll meet down here in three hours. Dismissed," Shikamaru finished. Everyone nodded and stood. No one made a move to leave though as all of their eyes locked onto Sakura.

Wanting to get her somewhere else, I tugged her along as I grabbed our bags from the floor. I found our name and snatched our keys as I pulled her along to the elevator. Pulling her into the common area. I tossed one of the keys on the table as I opened one of the doors. We'd be sharing a bed so there was no need to use the other room.

I placed our bags down in the corner, watching as Sakura collapsed onto her back on the bed. I walked over, climbing on the other side as I propped up a pillow behind me. Sakura wasted no time in crawling over as she rested her head in my lap. Raking my fingers through her hair, I sighed.

I could only imagine how hard this must be for her. I felt bad for her, honestly. It seemed that nothing ever seemed to work out in Sakura's favor, ever. She lost the girl she loved, watched as she was raped and murdered right in front of her, gets tossed some random partner, gets shot and stabbed by her new partner's jealous ex, gets drugged by her new girlfriend so she doesn't go on the mission only to end up going and finding out that she might have to kill her former lover.

God, I don't even see how she was still standing at this point. I doubted I was that emotionally strong to even get through half of that. Her voice sliced through my thoughts as I rubbed my thumb against her cheek. "What do I do Ino?" She whispered into my stomach.

"You do what you have to do Sakura," I sighed, tucking some loose strands behind her ear. "I can't kill her Ino, I could never hurt her." Trying my best to think of a way to get her to understand, I spoke, "It's not really her Sakura. She's gone now, the part of her that you knew is gone."

She tensed at my words but I decided to keep going, "All that's left is the shell of her body. Her love for you, her _memories_ of you, all of it…it's gone. I'll be there with you; I won't let you do this alone." A strangled sob slipped past her lips as she clung to my shirt. I rubbed small circles into her back, shushing her with soft words of encouragement.

They died down a few minutes later and a breath of relief escaped me. She had fallen asleep. We still had plenty of time to rest before we had to move out so I figured I'd let her sleep. I shifted out from underneath her carefully, slipping off the bed. I managed to tug the sheets from under her before pulling them over her.

Her eyes flickered open as she caught me. "Don't leave me," she whispered, sitting up slightly. Shaking my head, I flashed her a soft smile as I kicked off my shoes and tugged off my jacket, "I'm not going anywhere." She waited patiently as I walked over, slipping in beside her.

Her fingers found their way to my waist as she tugged my back against her. Allowing her to do so, I pressed against her, reveling in the way I fit so perfectly into her arms. Her hand found mine as we locked our fingers together, slipping them under my shirt to rest on my stomach.

"I love you Ino," she whispered against my ear. Eyes heavy, I sighed as I squeezed her hand, "I know Sakura. I love you too." I waited for a while before hearing her soft snores in my ear. Sighing, I slipped my hand from hers. Rolling over, I allowed my fingers to brush across her cheek.

A broken smile formed on my lips as I recalled the car ride here. She hadn't noticed that I hadn't been sleeping the whole time and had in fact been watching her to make sure she was okay. The distant look in her eyes and the changing of various emotions on her face had given me all the information I needed.

And yet, even though she told me she loved me…even though she was here with me now, sleeping soundly, I knew. Silent tears slipped past my cheek as I moved her hair from her face, I knew…she was still helplessly in love with that girl. The more it dawned on me, the more I realized that I never stood a chance in the first place.

* * *

Sometime ago I had managed to drift off in the midst of my heart crumpling sadness. Shifting upwards, I noticed that Sakura was nowhere to be found. I would have been more nervous if it weren't for the fact that I heard the shower running in the bathroom.

With a rub at my puffy red eyes, I slipped from the bed. Grabbing my bag, I walked into the common area and grabbed the keys I had discarded there earlier. Letting myself into the other room, I closed the door, instantly removing my clothes as I slipped into the shower.

I decided not to waste too much time there, lest I get lost in my thoughts and ended up being late. Drying off, I slipped into my black jeans and blank tank top. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail, leaving my bang to hang in my face carelessly. Sorting through my bag, I made sure all of my items were there. I secured my knife to the inside of my thigh, slipping a few needles into my boots and shoving a few packages of poison and health supplements in my bra.

I adjusted my small ammo bag against my leg and inspected my rifle and pistol before slipping them back into the bag. I slipped out of the room before going into the common room and snagging the briefing folder from the table.

I read it over carefully, familiarizing myself with everything I could see. I had to hand it to Shikamaru; he was definitely a professional at what he did. Thankfully, most of the boys would be going in with us after Sakura and I cleared out the parameters of the castle.

Once we were inside, we were to find our target, see if we can gain any important information and take him out. It didn't seem too hard but from what I heard, our target wasn't as dimwitted at the rest. He knew his stuff and the fact that he had managed to take out one of the most elite team's members and escape for months says a lot.

I was nervous, that much was obvious. However, the only thing I was concerned about was Sakura. No matter what, I had to keep my eyes on her during this mission. I wasn't too sure on just how far her feelings for me extended, but one thing was certain. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

"Ready?" I heard Sakura's voice sound from behind me. Nodding, I stood, rubbing the back of my neck as I handed her the folder. "Let me grab my stuff," I mumbled, snagging my bags from the room and locking the door behind me.

Quickly spinning around, I ran into Sakura's chest, taking a step back with a frown, "What?" She scowled at me, taking my bags as she threw them over her shoulder, "Something bothering you?" I rolled my eyes, exiting the room and locking the door behind us as we rode the elevator back down, "Not now Sakura, please."

Thankfully, she didn't say anything else. We met up with the others in the briefing room where we first arrived. Shikamaru wasted no time in handing everyone their mics, "Alright, everyone know where to go and what to do right?"

Unanimous nods circled around the room as everyone secured their mics to their ears. "Alright then, let's get this done. Move out," Shikamaru ordered as we all stood and left. I followed Sakura to her car, slipping inside.

One by one, we pulled out of the parking garage. It wasn't a long drive by any means because before I knew it, I could already spot the castle. There weren't any other buildings around so finding somewhere to hide would be a tad difficult. Glancing up, I noticed that the castle was well hidden behind a densely growing forest.

Perhaps the trees? I nodded to myself. It looked like our best bet for now so I guess that's what we would do. We parked far enough so that we wouldn't attract any attention. Everyone briefed over the mission one last time before separating, leaving Sakura and I to make the first move. After securing our rifles to our back and pistols to our sides, we were ready.

I nervously looked towards Sakura, not surprised to see her eyes already on me. Taking my hand, she pulled me towards the forested area across from the main entrance. Once secluded, I felt my back collide with the harsh oak and hands at my waist, slipping under my shirt.

I allowed my lips to press against hers, instantly growing dizzy as she tugged at my bottom lip. Her kisses slipped lower and lower until they rested against the base of my throat. Her hands found their way to my thighs, hoisting me up as she pressed me deeper into the tree.

A moan slipped past my bruised lips as she nipped and sucked at the skin above my breast. Fingers tugging at her hair, I whined for her to stop. She didn't argue but didn't release me either. Shakily and with a blush looming about my cheeks, I spoke, "Sakura, relax. Please."

She must have been slightly amazed by the fact that I was able to pick up on her anxiety. She was afraid, I could tell. Her eyes fell as she slowly lowered me back to the ground. Trying to stabilize my legs that had all of a sudden gone stiff, I leaned against the tree, drawing in a breath.

"Ino…I –"

"Don't. Let's just get this over with, okay?" I stopped her, not really in the mood to listen to anything else. I didn't need her to worry about me; she had enough on her plate already. With a slow nod, she kissed me briefly, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

Brushing it off with a sigh, I pushed her softly towards a tree a few paces down. Casting her a final glance, I stepped back before running and leaping up into the tree. Dragging myself, branch by branch, I made my way to a high enough point.

Despite being pretty high up, the branches were still long and thick enough for me to rest on. I could make out Sakura's figure sitting up in her tree as she nodded at me. Returning the gesture, I unstrapped my rifle and slowly shifted forward to rest on my stomach, draping my legs over both sides of the branch.

"You two in position?" Shikamaru asked through the mics, voice laced with all traces of seriousness. "Ah," Sakura responded, resting in a similar position to my own. "Alright. The back is secured by the lake, meaning the only entrance is through the front. It's pretty tall but there aren't that many guards patrolling."

Loading up my rifle, I looked through the sights, examining the perimeters of the castle carefully, "It looks to be about two on each level down to the front of the gate. We can work our way down from the top."

"Exactly what I had in mind. Try to go strictly for headshots that way you don't have to worry about alerting anyone else," Shikamaru paused as he adjusted the mic. "Alright, Sasuke and Naruto, when they finish, you two secure the gate and cover them. Everyone else, you know what to do."

A chorus of rogers sounded through the mic as Shikamaru gave Sakura and I the okay. Starting at the watchtower at the very top, we took Shikamaru's advice and took out the first two, watching in satisfaction as their ashes dissipated into the wind.

Carefully, we worked our way down the castle, taking out each vampire as we drew nearer to the gate. Finishing up the final two, we saw Sasuke and Naruto rush forward. They scanned the main entrance before giving us the signal to join them.

Descending carefully, Sakura and I made our way to the gate. "Alright," Sasuke started as the four of us slipped inside, "Neji, Kiba, Shino and Lee are already on the inside. They're trying to locate the base inside where the ritual takes place."

A flash of worry shot through me as I scanned the central hall for anyone passing by, "Are you sure they'll be alright?" With a small smirk, Sasuke nodded, "They'll be fine." The scowl returned to his lips as he switched his gaze to Sakura, "Our mission is to get inside, locate our target and take him out."

Balling her fists, Sakura stood, "I'm going to kill him." Naruto and I watched on with worried looks as she continued, "I'm going to be the one to kill that motherfucker." Snorting, Sasuke stood, motioning for us to follow him down the hallway.

Coming to a fork in the hallway, I looked to Sasuke, "Should we split up?" Pondering his decision carefully, he sighed, "I guess we have no choice. Ino, you'll go with me and Naruto will go with Sakura." I wasn't surprised when Sakura quickly dismissed the idea, pulling me behind her, "I don't think so Uchiha."

"Dammit Sakura! We don't have time for this," he snapped in return. "No, she stays with me during this mission. As if I'll let her out of my sight with that sick bastard lurking around," Sakura growled, stepping forward challengingly.

Before I could speak, Naruto stepped forward, pushing the two apart with a sigh. It was odd considering how goofy and childlike Naruto was when I first met him. Now, he was so composed and so…mature. "Alright, that's enough. Both of you." I found myself flinching at the iciness in his voice, commanding order from the two of them. Guess everyone took this job more seriously than I thought.

"Sasuke, I know you won't agree with me on this but I think Ino needs to go with Sakura. She's the only one who can keep her level headed and she'll be even more distracted if Ino isn't there." Sakura smirked, forcing a sharp glare from Sasuke only for Naruto to fix Sakura a knowing look.

"Sakura, don't get all cocky. You are responsible for Ino's safety and you need to stay focused. You lost one partner already Sakura, don't get careless and lose another one," he finished with a mumble. A frown pulled at Sakura's lips as she narrowed her eyes at the ground. Flashing me a smile, Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, "Alright then. If something happens, we'll call over the mics and the other two will come help out. Got it?"

We all nodded although Sasuke and Sakura weren't exactly paying attention to him. With a quick hug from the both of them, they disappeared down the left corridor while Sakura and I took the right. We continued down the hall for a while and I was growing more and more anxious.

Something felt off, dangerously off. We hadn't encountered a single vampire since we took out the ones outside. If Shikamaru was right and our target had been expecting us, then shouldn't he have had more guards waiting? Worried didn't even begin to scratch the surface of how I was feeling.

Was he trying to throw us off? Or maybe he was just that strong. Either way, I didn't like it. My eyes subconsciously flickered over to Sakura who was walking in front of me, eyes dead set ahead with a steady frown pulling at her lips.

A sound slipped in my ear as I stopped, darting my hand out to snatch Sakura's wrist. Her eyes flickered to mine as her frown deepened, "What?" Tugging her behind a corner, I pressed her against the wall, peeking out from behind the wall.

"Ino?" Covering her mouth with my hand, I scowled, "Will you shut up for a minute! Someone's coming!" Her eyes widened, as she carefully peeked out beside me. The torches that lit the walls flickered as a shadow moved along the walls.

We waited for what felt like hours before the figure made itself present. My eyes widened as I shook my head in disbelief, "N-No way." Walking by with one hand shoved in his pocket and the other wrapped around a body thrown over his shoulder was none other than our target.

I barely had time to process my next move as Sakura snarled and rushed past me, "You!" The man's eyes traveled over to Sakura's burning ones to my frightened ones. Golden eyes sparkled with amusement as jet-black hair tousled with each movement.

A growl slipped past Sakura's lips as she noticed the body hanging over his shoulder. Blonde hair shielded her face but somehow I just knew. It was her. "R-Reika?" I whispered her name as the man smirked at me.

Something was off though. Why would he just be roaming the halls without anyone guarding him? Before I could catch her, Sakura was already rushing full speed down the hallway, snatching her pistol from her waist as she shot blindly.

"Sakura stop!" I called after, rushing down the hallway, stumbling as I tried to match her speed. God she was fast! I shook my head, narrowing my eyes at her foolishness, "It's a trap Sakura! Don't follow him!" She ignored me, twisting and turning through random hallways.

Eventually we came to a dead end. Sakura slid to a halt, eyes wild with fury as she glared at the wall. Slamming her fist into it, she cursed, "Dammit! Where the fuck did he take her?!" I sighed, taking a step towards her only for a light voice to sound from behind us.

"What do you mean? I'm right here, _Saku-chan_," the feminine voice whispered. Spinning around quickly, we were met with the same girl from before. In spite of the fact that her eyes were now blood red, there was no mistaking it. It was her.

Dropping her pistol, she moved forward with slow steps, "Rei…it's me." Nervously I tried to grab Sakura's wrist but she merely tugged it from my grip. "Rei, it's me. Saku remember?" Sakura murmured, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she collapsed to her knees in front of Reika.

I looked on, teeth digging into my bottom lip. Reika stood there silently before a sickly sweet smirk pulled at her lips. Stooping down in front of Sakura, she allowed her hand to brush against her cheek before slipping under her chin, "Of course I remember. How could I forget you?"

Turning her smirk to me, I looked on and almost suddenly, I wished I hadn't. Pulling her chin, Reika pressed their lips together. I shouldn't have been so shocked but watching Sakura reciprocate the kiss with as much fervor as her hands slipped to Reika's waist was slowly killing me.

"God I've missed you," Sakura whispered against her ear. Reika only rubbed their cheeks together, smirking at my obvious pain. Forcing my eyes shut as I tried to look elsewhere, I felt the floor rumble beneath me.

I watched in horror as it crumbled beneath me, hands darting forward to claps onto the part of the floor that remained. "Sakura!" I screamed, begging as I tried to pull myself up. Her eyes darted towards me briefly, shock on her face as she turned around slowly.

"Ino?" She whispered only for Reika to pull her into another kiss. I screamed again, fingers sweating from the pressure as I began to slip. Pulling away from Sakura slowly, Reika smirked at me again, snapping her manicured fingers as the rest of the floor gave way.

I fell for a while, my screams growing silent as I ran out of air. My back collided with cold concrete as I let out a scream of pain. I rolled over slowly, wincing at the shocks of fire that rushed through my body. I couldn't move.

The last thing I processed before I blacked out was a pair of golden eyes gleaming at me as a hand brushed against my cheek. The eyes drew closer and before I knew it, a pair of lips were at my ear. "You think that girl would have learned the first time. Oh well, I'm sure you'll be far more _delicious_ than her first pet, hmm _Ino-hime?_"

* * *

**Beeteedubs, if you didn't know, hime means princess. But you guys are smart so I'm sure you knew. **

**Also, I had the hugest scare while writing this. I'm using a macbook but I also have windows 8 installed so I can switch back in forth. All of a sudden, my laptop crashed and kept restarting in the mac side but when I tried to switch to windows, it was caught in this infinite loop of automatic recovery. Nothing was working and when I googled how to fix it nothing was working and I thought I was going to have to delete everything on my computer. Including all my stories. Fortunately, I just turned it off, gave it a few hours, and tried again and voila! Scary stuff man, scary stuff! But yeah, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, read and review! Love ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**You see this shit? This shit right here? That's right...I did it. Another chapter for you greedy little monsters. You guys have been so patient with me so fuck this Author's Note and just read it all ready! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**{Previously}**

_**I fell for a while, my screams growing silent as I ran out of air. My back collided with cold concrete as I let out a scream of pain. I rolled over slowly, wincing at the shocks on fire that rushed through my body. I couldn't move.**_

**_The last thing I processed before I blacked out was a pair of golden eyes gleaming at me as a hand brushed against my cheek. The eyes drew closer and before I knew it, a pair of lips were at my ear. "You think that girl would have learned the first time. Oh well, I'm sure you'll be far more delicious than her first pet, hmm Ino-hime?"_**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Ino!" I called her name but by then, the floor had reconstructed itself back together, leaving no signs of having ever crumbled in the first place. My eyes snapped forward as I felt a hand tug at my wrist, "Saku-chan, What's wrong?"

Rei.

My eyes locked with her unfamiliar red ones. A worried look reflected on her face but I knew otherwise. Biting the inside of my cheek, I stood shakily. "Rei," I whispered in a raspy voice, "Where is she?" Reika blinked at me, stepping forward. Placing her arms around my neck, she smiled innocently, "I'm right here Saku? What do you mean?"

My eyes turned to narrow back at the floor behind us. I needed to find Ino and fast. Leaving her alone in a place like this was dangerous. A small rage flickered within me as my thoughts continued to race. What if that sick bastard had gotten to her?

"Shit," I cursed, detaching myself from Reika, "I need to find her." Hurt and disappointment were present on her face as she took hold of my wrist once more. "Baby," she cooed taking the opportunity to step back into my arms, "Stay with me."

I swallowed nervously, palms sweating as I took a step back. "Rei," I whispered, voice cracking as I tried to focus on the situation at hand. Ino was lost somewhere in this castle and I needed to find her before something happened.

Reika tugged me again, biting her lip gently as she backed up against the wall. Her lips brushed against my neck and I hissed when her teeth nipped at my skin. My hands darted out against her waist as I struggled. I was slowly losing sight of the situation and I think that's exactly what that bastard had planned in the first place.

"Sakura," she whispered my name before pulling away with an innocent smile, "I want to show you something." Although I knew I shouldn't have asked, my curiosity was more powerful than I assumed. "Show me what?"

Pressing a finger against my chest, she slipped out of my arms, gesturing for me to follow her. Taking one final glance at the reconstructed floor, I frowned and followed reluctantly.

We weaved through the castle and although I figured we were lost, not once did we run into a dead end. I forced my hands deep into my pockets as I eyed Reika carefully. They were right, this definitely wasn't the girl I fell in love with.

Yet, she looked exactly the way I remembered. The feel of her lips on mine and that fragrance that lingered about her skin was still there. Every part of her body was exactly how I remembered it except for those eyes.

That fiery red was unfamiliar to me and I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling that I got when she looked at me. It made me nervous which is why I was keeping my distance as I walked behind her. "We're here Saku-chan," she smiled over her shoulder at me before pushing open a large set of doors.

I followed her inside, eyes scanning the darkness that surrounded us. Squinting, I tried to make out the smallest traces of objects in the room but with a snap of Rei's fingers, the entire room lit up around us. I flinched at the sudden brightness before drawing away my hand from my eyes as they adjusted.

The room was a lot larger than I thought as it seemed to extend farther and farther. Reika brushed by me carefully, smile pulling at her lips as she moved to the corner of room. Her fingers pulled down a small switch and the ground shook beneath our feet.

Gripping the wall, I watched as the floor gave way, leaving behind large rectangular holes. Slowly, the floors elevated and what looked to be stone tombs were brought to the surface. "What the hell is this?" I asked, turning to face Reika who was already making her way to one of the tombs.

The playful gleam in her eyes was gone and instead was replaced with a look of complete seriousness. "This is the rebirthing chamber. It's where Lord Akuma restores the souls of the dead." She motioned for me to come over as we stood over the lifeless body of a human.

Eyes narrowing in disgust, I turned to face Reika. There were a number of questions clawing at the surface of my mind and I was doing my best to contain them. "How does he do it?" She eyed me warily and for a moment, I saw a flicker of a purplish-blue in her eyes.

They instantly returned to red and the familiar smirk was plastered on her lips. "Now now Saku-chan. That's cheating. You have to figure that part out." Moving to grab her, she gracefully slipped to the side before gesturing with her fingers to follow her once more.

I was growing tired of this game of hers as I stood my ground. "Reika," I warned, fists clenching at my sides. "Come on Sakura," she spoke, arms folding across her chest. I shook my head, taking a cautious step back.

"Sakura –"

"Tell me where he took her Rei," I mumbled. Looking up to meet her eyes, I saw the flash of color again and what appeared to be a look of hurt upon her face. It vanished as quickly as it came and with a snort, she headed down a small corridor.

"He has her now. She's as good as dead," she stopped about halfway before throwing me a sly smirk. "What does it matter though? You don't love her, right?" I could feel the teasing in her words and yet I could also pick up a bit of jealousy.

"I…I've moved on Reika," I breathed out the words shakily. Deep down I knew it was true but admitting it to the one person who I had thought was dead hit me even harder than I had anticipated. I looked up, expecting to meet the amused red eyes of my former lover only to stare into hurt filled blue ones.

"What?"

I swallowed nervously, taking a careful step towards. "Rei?" I took another step towards her only for her to take two steps back. "What…what do you mean moved on?" She asked, hand gripping the front of her shirt tightly.

Swallowing nervously, I continued to walk forward until there was no distance between us. "Rei…I thought you were dead. I didn't want to but what other choice did I have?" Biting her lip, she averted her gaze, "I didn't think you would have forgotten about me."

"I didn't!" I snapped, instantly regretting it after she flinched nervously. She shook her head, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, "But you have me now…you got me back Saku. I'm…not good enough for you anymore?"

I gripped her shoulders, pressing her firmly into the wall. "You meant the world to me Rei, hell you still do!" Placing her hand on my cheek, her eyes stared deeply into my own and digging into my very soul. Carefully, she whispered, "Then prove it."

With those words, I found my lips on hers. As I pressed her deeper into the wall and slipped my tongue along her lips, only one word repeated itself over and over in my mind.

Damn.

Six months I had gone without seeing her face other than in my dreams. Six months since I had held her in my arms and made love to her in my bed. And six whole damn months since I had tasted those lips and not a single thing had changed.

That familiar fire surged through me as I slipped my hand under her shirt. Her skin was warm and shivered beneath my lightly scratching nails. God how I missed this – missed her. A soft whimper of pleasure left her lips as she tugged my hair, giving herself some room to breathe.

"Shit," she breathed out, fingers sliding from my hair to wrap around my neck. I watched her, my eyes focusing solely on hers. They remained that familiar shade of blue but with a deep fiery shade of orange in the middle.

She pulled me tighter against her and there was no hesitation as I allowed my hands to slide from under her shirt and wrap at her waist. Fingers moving to my shoulders, I felt her body shake against mine. "S-Sakura," she whispered into my chest.

I instantly felt hot tears soak through my tank top as she sobbed against me. Kissing the top of her head, I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "I've missed you…so fucking much," she gasped out, nails digging into my arms.

"I know baby, I know," I whispered soothingly. She slowly detached herself from me and gently rubbed her temple achingly. "Rei? What's wrong?" I asked, noticing the slight look of pain on her face. Waving it off, she drew her hand back and fixed me with a solemn smile.

Her eyes had changed again, this time fading to a light green with a deeper shade of orange within them. Tugging me along, she shook her head, "Come on." I nodded dumbly, allowing her to lace our fingers together as we continued down the hallway.

Coming to another room, she pushed open the door before tugging me inside. A few candles lit the area before I noticed the large queen sized bed. There were two other doors, one that I presumed to be a bathroom and the other to be a closet.

Reika moved past me before slipping into the bathroom. I watched her go before making my way to the bed. Running my fingers through my hair, I sighed. I was glad that I found Reika although all of her mood swings were starting to confuse me. However, I still needed to find Ino.

I got reckless, just like Sasuke predicted. Even though I'd hate to admit it, maybe she would've been safer with him. A surge of nervousness bubbled within my stomach as I thought about what Reika had said earlier. Granted she was being controlled somehow but I wasn't any less worried.

What if that bastard really had gotten to her? Memories resurfaced of how he defiled Reika in front of me and were replaced with visions of Ino. Grinding my teeth together, I tried not to think about her screaming out for me as he violated her.

I had to get out of here. While it would hurt me to leave Rei, it would hurt even more if I let something happen to Ino. I promised myself I wouldn't let it happen again. And yet…I was here. I was helplessly lost in this castle and if I had any chance of finding Ino, I needed Reika's help.

The bathroom door opened and the second I looked over, I wished I hadn't. I swallowed the lump in my throat as my eyes greedily drank in the woman before me. Clad in a silk robe, fingers folded across her large chest as she smirked at me.

Once again, those eyes were red. Blood red. Biting the inside of my cheek, I tried to force down the starving wolf within me as she sauntered over. Her fingers gripped my chin carefully, tugging it up so our eyes were locked within one another's.

"What are you thinking about Saku-chan?" She asked, brushing my bangs from my face. Watching her nervously, I swallowed before mumbling, "N-nothing." Arching her brow, I could notice the lingering trace of amusement on her lips, "Is that so?"

I nodded, fingers digging into my jean covered thighs. Humming softly, she giggled, "I don't think I believe you." Making a soft noise to indicate my annoyance, I pulled my chin away from her fingers. "I'm not thinking about anything."

"Perhaps I should be more specific," she started, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "_Who_ are you thinking about?" I tensed nervously although something told me she already knew. "What makes you think I'm thinking about someone?"

Rolling her eyes, she smirked, "You kept inquiring about that girl from earlier. She must be very special to you." My eyes locked with hers as she gave me a knowing look. "I mean…she is my – "

"Trust me, I already know Sakura." Eyes widening at the information, I looked up at her, "Wh-what?" Amused at my shock, she folded her arms again, "There's obviously something going on between the two of you. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

I was growing worried with each passing second. Then, without missing a beat, she spoke again, "You've slept with her, haven't you." It definitely wasn't a question and she mentioned it so calmly that I didn't see a need to give her an answer. Yet, I gave her one anyway, "Y-Yeah."

"Hmm," she hummed. There was no anger or jealously upon her features, just that same smirk from before. I parted my lips to explain but she beat me to it. "Don't. I don't need to hear it." Stepping between my legs, she smiled mischievously as she shrugged off her robe.

"Rei?"

"You see, Saku…I don't need you to explain it to me. Because the way I see it," she whispered into my ear as her now naked body straddled my waist, "I was here first." My throat ran dry as she pressed her chest against my own.

"I'm entitled to have you. I don't care what happened while you thought I was gone but I'm not letting you go again." Her lips brushed against my throat as she teasingly rolled off of me. Climbing back to lay against the pillows, she bit her lip gently, motioning for me to follow with her finger.

Mind racing and heart throbbing erratically, I kicked off my shoes. Dropping my bag and other equipment to the floor, I crawled my way over to her. Licking her lips, she brushed them against my own briefly before gripping the base of my neck.

"Now, I want you to remind me of what I've missed for six whole months Sakura. I want you to keep reminding me until I tell you to stop," she mumbled against my lips. Her voice dripped with so much lust that I didn't think twice before I claimed those lips and gave her exactly what she was begging for.

X

Body slick with sweat, I breathed heavily as I glanced at the sleeping girl in my arms.

God she definitely didn't lose any of that stamina over the past six months. Raking my fingers through my hair, I looked at the ceiling. I should've saw this coming. Really. I had no self-control when it came to that girl and six months apart hadn't done anything to extinguish that flame.

She still had me wrapped around her finger. Regardless of whether or not she was being controlled, the sex definitely hadn't changed. At the moment, it felt right. But now, I was starting to have second thoughts.

Was it wrong that while I had her beneath me, screaming my name, clawing at my back and writhing in pleasure, that I pictured Ino the entire time?

I managed to avoid making the mistake of calling her name whilst I slept with Rei. Who knows how much trouble that would have put me in?

My feelings for Rei hadn't suddenly up and vanished, that much was certain. I was thoroughly glad to have her here and I was still head over heels, madly in love with her. It's just that...I don't know. Things were complicated now.

After fighting to keep Ino out so much only to let her in, I hadn't prepared for this. I hadn't prepared myself for a scenario in which I was trapped between two girls. Both whom I harbored such intense feelings for. I guess the only question now was…

Would I be able to choose?

There was Reika. The girl who I argued with. My rival in every sense of the word only to turn into my best friend. My confidant…my most trusted companion. My first lover. Then there was Ino. The teasing, bossy and aggravating newbie. The one who had wormed her way into my heart. The one who had cradled me in her arms and whispered that it would be all right. My escape from those haunting nightmares. She was my angel.

I carefully removed myself from Reika's arms, pulling the satin sheets back over her bare form. Slipping silently into the bathroom, I closed the door. Gripping the counter, I ground my teeth together in frustration. "Fuck," I growled out, "Get it together Haruno."

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. It was almost unrecognizable. Aside from the pink hair and green eyes, I didn't see myself. All I saw was a girl that was slowly falling apart. I was losing my sanity the longer all of this dragged on.

I had so many regrets and nothing that I could truly say I was proud of myself for accomplishing. All I had managed to do in my several years on this damn planet was either fuck up my own life or somebody else's.

I had gotten too close to Rei. I should've know better. I had taken on so much bad luck in my lifetime that I never got excited when I was tossed the smallest scrap of anything good. Nothing good ever lasts, at least not for me.

The second I got too comfortable with her, she was snatched from me. And what made it worse? The fact that I had sat there, completely helpless and she was beaten, violated and shot right in front of me. The bastard had managed to escape for six months, happily skipping around while I drowned in my own misery.

Then Ino came along. Teasing, flirty, pain in the ass Ino. I forced her away, as much as I could so I could avoid the same kind of torture. She just had to come in my life and fuck up my world. She just had to make me fall in love with her and forget about my own sorrows.

But I had gone and fucked up again.

I allowed my emotions to get the best of me and now I was back at square one. Ino was gone. She was somewhere in this castle and although a part of me wanted to remain positive, I couldn't stop the feeling of impending anxiety that coiled within me.

There was a part of me already assuming the worst. Assuming that I had wasted my time and that she was dead. The thought alone had my stomach in such a tight knot that I was fighting the urge to vomit. I didn't want to think about that.

I had to find her. I just had to.

Twisting the knobs on the sink, I splashed my face with cold water. It jolted my body awake, forcing my senses into overdrive. Wiping my face on a nearby towel, I nodded to myself, "Alright. I'm gonna do this."

Twisting open the door, I quickly moved to grab my shoes. Slipping them on, I grabbed my bag and holstered my weapons once more. With a shaky breath, I moved to the door. The second my fingers brushed against the knob, a voice sounded in my ear, "Where are you going _Saku?_"

Flinching, I tuned to see Reika standing behind me. She hadn't bothered to dress herself but I found my attention on her eyes rather than her body. They were still red and her plump lips where raised into a slight smirk.

"I'm going Reika," I mumbled. She scoffed, fingers wrapping around my neck as she hummed, "Is that so? Going to save that little whore of yours?" Jaw setting firmly, a low growl rumbled in my throat, "Watch it Rei."

Clicking her teeth, she gave me an amused look before chuckling. "Pressed a nerve I see. I told you Saku, she's as good as dead. That bitch might as well be –"

"You shut the hell up!" I snapped. Chest heaving, I spun us around, pressing her against the wall with my hand at her throat. Her eyes flashed to that familiar shade of dark blue before widening in shock. "Sa-Saku? You're hurting me –"

"Save it!" I hissed. I was done playing these games and I was running out of time. Ino needed me and I wasn't going to leave her. "Now you listen to me! Let's clear this shit right now."

Breathing heavily, I glared into those panicked-filled blue ones. "You. Are. Not. Rei." I spat each syllable clearly, voice dripping with so much venom, I shivered. "Sakura it's me!" She screamed back, fingers desperately clawing at my arm.

"No, it's not you. I know you're there…_Akuma._ You're controlling her. You used her to get between me and Ino." Narrowing my eyes, I chuckled evilly, "And it worked. But I'm coming for you. So you better be ready."

Reika's eyes switched back to red as a sadistic grin slipped upon her lips, "Good luck Sakura- chan." Fading for the hundredth time, her eyes became blue once more but there were no other remnants of red there.

Fingers gripped my shoulders as a strained gasp passed her throat. Panicked eyes scanned the room before landing on me. "Sa-Sakura?" She whispered in disbelief. A broke smile lit my lips as I nodded. This was her. The real her. I could tell. For the time being, he had lost control over Reika.

It was good for her but it only meant I was running out of time to get to Ino. A small whimper slipped past Rei's lips, instantly drawing my attention back to her. Her fingers slipped to my cheeks, eyes brimming with tears as she bit her lip, "It's you…it's _really _you."

My lips quirked upwards again, a warm smile now on my lips. "It's me Rei," I whispered softly. She let out a loud sob, flinging herself into my arms as she cried into my chest. Slightly taken aback, I chuckled. My hands slid to her still-naked waist as I lowered my head to her neck. I allowed her to cry into my chest, fingers desperately clawing at me to come closer.

Before I knew what was happening, a small noise came from my throat. My body started to tremble and I ground my teeth together. Closing my eyes tightly, I tried to force back the silent tears that threatened to escape.

"I've missed you," she choked out, squeezing me tightly, "I've missed you so much." Kissing her cheek, I rubbed my cheek against her, "I missed you too Rei." She pulled back only slightly and pulled me into a melting kiss.

Our lips moved in a slow yet passionate kiss. It burned with so much emotion that I literally felt like I was drowning. Pulling away, I cupped her cheeks in my hands as I pressed my lips against her forehead. "Rei," I started carefully, searching her eyes for understanding, "I have to go. I've gotta save Ino."

"Ino? Who's that?" She asked, eyes flickering with confusion. Shit. A sigh slipped past my lips as I looked away. "Sakura?" Flinching, I shook my head. Her fingers slid from my shoulders as she stepped back slowly.

"Rei please –"

"Sakura…is she…" Her voice trailed off. But deep down, she already knew. I couldn't bring myself to lie, not to her. Nodding, I moved to stand in front of her. A soft oh sounded from her before she looked away.

"Look, I know this isn't a good time but I need to go find her Rei," I sighed. She refused to look at me and with another sigh, I moved to kiss her only for her to pull away. Figuring I had fucked up enough, I made a move back for the door only for her to grab her my wrist.

"You don't have to do this Sakura," she murmured, fingers curling with my own. "Rei," I groaned tiredly, turning to glare at the door that was so close and yet so far. "I know she means a lot to you Sakura but please...I..."

Her voice broke off and next thing I know, she fell to her knees, arms hugging her body as her golden hair fell over her face. "Please Sakura…I need you…don't…don't leave me again," she cried out. My heart was slowly tearing in two and I bit the inside of my cheek as I dug my nails into the palms of my hands.

What do I do? What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do?

"I don't want you to choose between us but I can't lose you again!" The tears poured freely down her face as she looked up at me. It was the most heartbreaking thing I'd ever seen and I allowed myself to fall to my knees before her.

Cheeks red and eyes blurry, she took my hands. Rubbing her cheek against my palm, she gave me another pleading look. Unable to take it, I brought my lips to hers once more. I slid my fingers to her cheek, drawing her closer and closer as I tried to savor the familiar taste of her lips.

A second later, her body collapsed into my arms as I slowly drew my finger from her neck. Lifting her up, I placed her back on the bed. Pulling the sheets over her body, I kissed her cheek, brushing her bangs from her face. Making my way to the door, I dug my teeth into my tongue as my name fell from her lips once more.

"Sa-Saku-chan…"

A curse left my lips as I rushed out the door slamming behind me. I ran, pushing my body to the limit as I weaved through the infinite maze of the castle. Coming to a dead end, a pained scream left my lips as I slammed my fist into the wall.

Blood trickled down my now mangled knuckles as I slid to the cold floor. After minutes of holding them in, the tears came pouring like a mighty waterfall. I screamed bloody murder, hands clawing at my head as I sobbed. Even though I had left her back in that room, I mumbled my apology repeatedly praying to some god out there, that she could hear me.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Ugh! Finally! This chapter was so damn difficult to write and I'm pretty sure it's complete trash. Try not to hate me too much okay? I did my best. Since I took so long, I'll make it up by posting the next one as soon as I can. *coughcoughtomorrowcough* Anyways, read and review. Promise me you don't hate me? Thanks, love ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Boom new chapter. Boom in your face. Boom straight thought I couldn't do it. Well guess what? I'm a straight thug. Jk. But umm yeah, another update just like I promised. Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

_**XFlashbackX**_

* * *

_**{Previously}**_

_**A curse left my lips as I rushed out the door slamming behind me. I ran, pushing my body to the limit as I weaved through the infinite maze of the castle. Coming to a dead end, a pained scream left my lips as I slammed my fist into the wall.**_

_**Blood trickled down my now mangled knuckles as I slid to the cold floor. After minutes of holding them in, the tears came pouring like a mighty waterfall. I screamed bloody murder, hands clawing at my head as I sobbed. Even though I had left her back in that room, I mumbled my apology repeatedly praying to some god out there, that she could hear me.**_

_**"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry."**_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**Ino's POV**_

My head hurt like shit and my body was on fire. In spite of all that, the only thing running through my mind was Sakura.

No amount of physical pain could even come close to the emotional torture I had just suffered.

Sure I had seen this coming and I had tried to prepare myself for the inevitable but it would seem that my attempts were all for nothing. Seeing Sakura kiss Reika like that hurt me far more than I cared to admit.

As I laid in her arms before we left, I knew there was a possibility I'd end up getting my heart broken. I just hadn't anticipated for such a pain to come so soon. The ache in my chest was far too real, far too painful to ignore.

Shaking my head, I squashed my misery for the time being to focus on the more important matter at hand. I opened my eyes, taking in the details of my surroundings carefully. To my complete shock, I wasn't where I had thought I would be.

There was no stone cold ground beneath me and I wasn't chained to some empty cell wall. Instead, I was sitting up in a rather large bed. Velvety red satin sheets covered the lower half of my body. I was still in my clothes which came as a small relief only to be diminished by the fact that my weapons were nowhere to be found.

Just where the hell was I and how did I get here?

Racking my brain for any potential explanation, I tensed nervously when I recalled what happened after I fell. A dangerous voice lingered in my ear and shivers rode the length of my spine as I remembered what happened.

A knock at the door caused me to jump as I waited for it to open. The second the door opened, any moisture in my mouth had evaporated into nothing. Time seemed to stand still for what felt like forever but in reality was only about three seconds.

My body slowly began to reboot as my fingers clung to the sheets. Smooth turquoise eyes met mine as a smirk pulled at the familiar lips. Closing the door, she slid her hands into her pockets carefully as she spoke, "It's been a while hasn't it, Ino."

It definitely wasn't a question but rather an obvious statement. Unable to form enough words to respond, I settled on the one that was the easiest to say,

"Temari…"

Her smirk only furthered as she stood there, eyeing me carefully. As if I didn't just have to deal with enough of a mind fuck, here Temari was to make it worse. She didn't respond so I made it my job to speak again, "What are you doing here?"

Lips twitching, I watched as a flicker of amusement flashed behind those eyes of hers. With a sigh, she drew a hand from her pocket to rub at her neck, "Seriously?" I gave her a confused look only for her to sigh and continue. "It's been a while since I've seen you and the first thing you say is 'What are you doing here?'"

A small bubble of annoyance rose in my chest as I frowned, "We didn't exactly part ways on good terms." With a scoff, she countered, "So instead of a 'Hey' or 'How are you' or hell even an 'I missed you', I get that. Pathetic."

Rolling my eyes, I ignored her small rant and pressed, "You didn't answer my question." Shrugging, I watched as she closed her eyes only to reopen them seconds later, "I'm not obligated to answer that." Before I could come off with some sort of snarky reply, she stopped me, "But, I suppose I'll tell you."

I eyed her warily as she moved from the door to sit at the foot of the bed. Leaning backwards, she folded her arms behind her head as she closed her eyes and drew in a slow breath, exhaling it just as slowly.

She continued to lay there, a look of calm and serenity on her face. I never really ever saw her look truly at peace but I wasn't worried about that now. She still didn't answer me and as the time rolled on from seconds to minutes, my patience started to wear thin.

"Temari," I mumbled irritably.

Still no response. Huffing in annoyance, I growled out, "Well?"

"Patience is a virtue Ino, you'd do best to learn that," she finally spoke. Unamused, I mumbled a whatever and before I could move to leave, she told me to stop. Turning back to face her, I frowned, "Are you gonna tell me now?"

"I will when you sit down and calm your shit," she replied with a tone of complete aloofness. "I'm not in the mood for games," I warned sternly, jaw tensing as I glared harder. "Obviously, now sit," she sighed out.

I wanted to continue to be stubborn and argue but my curiosity got the better of me. I wanted answers. It literally made no sense for her to be here and I knew I wouldn't be satisfied if I stormed out of here without knowing. Swallowing my pride, I sat down and waited rather impatiently for her to speak.

This time she didn't keep me waiting. "Well," she started tiredly, "what do you wanna know first sweetheart?" Blanching at the term of endearment, I thought. Perhaps breaking down the questions into multiple parts would help me understand better.

Nodding, I went ahead with my first question, "Why are you here?" Opening her eyes, she stared up at the ceiling with mild interest before answering, "Same as you I suppose." Confusion etched on my face, I murmured, "You're on a mission?"

She nodded silently before fixing her stare my way, "That's right." Pausing for a moment, I asked, "Why?" Raising her brow, she mumbled, "Is it a crime for me to do my job?" Shaking my head I responded, "No but they never send two teams to the same mission unless one calls for backup."

"That's true," she replied airily forcing a small snarl of frustration from my lips. "So then why are you here Temari?" Her eyes left my own before an exasperated sigh followed suit, "It's because I'm here on a completely different mission."

It was my turn to arch my brow although not from amusement. "Wait what?" A frown etched itself onto her face as she repeated, "I'm not on the same mission as you Ino." I shook my head, not completely understanding.

What other reason could she possibly have to be here? No one called for backup that I was aware of and it was oddly coincidental for her to be here at the same time as our group. "Well then," I spoke in a hushed voice, "What kind of mission are you on?"

A sly smirk slipped her lips as she sat up slowly. Her eyes met my own before flashing with some sort of unspoken message, "My mission, so to speak Ino, is you." Stunned and unable to move, I breathed out slowly, "Wh-what?"

Rising from the bed, she moved to stand by my side. Fingers tucked back some of my hair before gripping my chin. Tilting it upwards, my eyes held her own, "I'm here for _you_ Ino." Lacking the strength to pull away, I asked, "Why?"

"Why not?" She retaliated.

"I mean…it just doesn't make any sense," I huffed out, eyes narrowing slightly, "I'm on a mission." Rolling her eyes, I saw her eyes glance at my lips before trailing back up to my eyes. "Ino. I was sent to retrieve you."

Eyes widening slowly, I parted my lips before shutting them again. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I shakily answered, "S-sent…by who?" Calmly, she drew her hand from my chin and deposited it back to her pocket.

"Who else?"

My heart fluttered softly and my stomach turned as I whispered my answer, "Sakura?" The small flare of happiness passed through me at the thought of her trying to help me. Temari made it explicitly clear that my response was not to her liking as she snorted and dropped her calm look to one of silent fury.

"Tch, not even," she scoffed out. Her response was a little too quick for my liking but there was no indication that she was lying. The small ounce of hopefulness I had for Sakura was burnt and buried into the recesses of my mind.

Seeing my defeated state, Temari spoke again, "Red Sand sent me in to get you." My interest flared at this new piece of information as I recalled the name of my former organization. "Suna," I started slowly, "Why did they send you?"

A sigh passed her lips as she rubbed her neck. "Ino," she whispered my name softly. The way she spoke was incredibly soft and unnatural from her. There was a lingering trace of nervousness and worry but she didn't leave me room to question about it.

"This is a rescue mission Ino."

"Rescue…what for?" I asked carefully, not at all liking the look she was giving me. Drawing in a breath, she moved to lean against the wall. Then, without missing a beat, she spoke, "We have reason to believe that Konoha's group is using you."

We sat there in silence, her watching me as I just stared in disbelief. When I saw that she wasn't going to say anything further, I allowed an unamused laugh to slip out. "God," I breathed, running my fingers through my hair, "Never thought you'd stoop that low."

Folding her arms in front of her chest with a scowl, she mumbled, "What are you talking about Ino? You think I'm messing with you?" Rolling my eyes, I shook my head, "What other possibility is there? Are you still pissed about Sakura? I didn't think you were that petty to do some shit like this."

Rage flashed dangerously in her eyes as she narrowed them at me, "Pardon me? You think I'm making this up because of that bitch? Unbelievable." A sickly sweet grin slipped my features as I pressed, "The idea isn't that farfetched Temari. It's obvious you hate her guts so why wouldn't you have a reason to get back at her?"

I was pressing some serious buttons and the ice I was treading was melting fast but I didn't care.

This was probably a whole new level of childishness coming from Temari and I wasn't about to fall for something so absurd. Rising from the bed, I looked around, scowling when I noticed that my weapons were nowhere to be found.

"Ino," Temari called after me. I didn't answer and proceeded to the open the door only for her to slam it shut and snatch my wrist. Hissing at the pain, I spun round to face her only to be pressed against the door.

She locked my wrists above my head as she narrowed her eyes. She was done playing and if I didn't want to end up getting a real taste of her anger, I'd better listen up. "Ino, that's enough. You might not believe me but it's true."

Shaking my head in disbelief, I mumbled, "That doesn't make any sense Temari." Scoffing, she continued. "On the contrary, Ino, it makes perfect sense. Why are you not with Sakura? I thought she was so in love with you." She grumbled out the last part with disgust and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Sounds like you're jealous," I retorted calmly, eyes sliding shut for a brief moment. "Why would I be? You're here with me aren't you?" She replied back smartly. I didn't answer right away and she choose that moment to speak, "You know where she is don't you, why she's not here."

Biting the inside of my cheek, I slipped my eyes to the side. I didn't need this. I didn't need to hear from Temari what I had already seen for myself. I was trying to ignore that pain and it seemed that fate had come to remind me of it again.

"She's with that girl," she whispered into my ear, voice soft but cold. Narrowing my eyes at the wall, I sighed, "She's with Reika. She…" My voice trailed off, unable to finish but Temari took it upon herself to finish it anyway, "She kissed her, didn't she?"

I bit my lip to stifle the small quake that caused it to tremble. The images resurfaced in my mind of how she had desperately dragged Sakura into that kiss before smirking at me as I tried to keep from falling. The numbing pain in my heart presented itself as I recalled how Sakura didn't even try to help.

It hurt and I knew Temari knew it had hurt me. She wasn't enjoying seeing me so upset but she knew that I needed to hear it. She just wanted to confirm the fears that I had predicted a little while ago. I felt her lips brush my ear and I wasted no time in pressing my hands against her as I whispered weakly, "Don't."

"Ino, they're using you. All of them. Why do you think they tried so hard to get you to go on this mission?" She mumbled in my ear, voice dripping with silent rage. Sighing, I whispered, "Sakura didn't want me to go at first. She wanted to protect me."

"Of course she did," Temari grumbled out, sarcasm so heavy that I felt like I was drowning under it. "If she really didn't want you to go, she would've made sure you stayed. Guess what, she didn't." Finally gaining the courage to look at her I frowned, "It's because I asked her too."

"She didn't fight that hard Ino, why do you think she let you go? You saw her kiss her and you can't sit here and tell me that isn't the slightest bit suspicious that she didn't go after you!" Rage filled her voice as she gripped my wrists tighter.

My eyes stung painfully with the tears that threatened to fall, "She…she was just surprised is all. I'm sure she didn't –"

"Fuck that! It's bullshit Ino and you know it!" She was growling now and I was started to feel extremely vulnerable. I tried to stop her but once again she refused. "Listen to me Ino. Shadow Flame hired you to help get Reika back. They knew the whole time about the rebirthing ritual. They tried to get you close to Sakura so she would get you to feel sorry for her and go."

I shook my head, body trembling beneath Temari's fingertips. A small gasp escaped as I struggled, "Stop Temari…please." But she didn't. "They used you so they could save Reika. They've probably gone and left now. She's not coming back for you Ino."

"Enough…"

"She doesn't care about you."

"I said that's enough…Temari."

"She doesn't _love_ you Ino. She never did."

"I fucking said enough!" I screamed, snatching my hands from her grip as I shoved her back. Falling to my knees, I clawed at my head, hot tears lining my cheeks. It wasn't true. It just couldn't be. There was no way that none of that meant anything to her.

Granted, maybe the whole thing was rushed. Honestly, we jumped each other's bones after a matter of days. But none of that mattered. It was all too real. The connection we hard, the kisses we shared, the times we made love – all of it.

I could accept it, I just couldn't. You can't fake feelings that strong, could you?

But deep deep down in a more reasonable part of my soul, Temari's words didn't sound so ridiculous. While I had my doubts that Konoha's entire organization was responsible for this, Sakura was another case.

The distant look in her eyes when we drove here. I could tell that she was thinking about her. She was always thinking about Reika. If anything, I felt somewhat guilty the more I thought about it. Sakura had made it clear from the beginning that she was still in love with her and that the pain was still fresh and she needed time to heal.

Yet I forced her out of her comfort zone. I wormed my way into her heart when she didn't need me there. When she opened up to me, I thought it was because she cared. I thought we were finally starting to form the inner workings of a relationship between us.

But it turns out none of it was true.

She just needed something to fill that gaping hole in her chest. And me coming in with all my playful flirting, it made me the perfect target. I had fallen straight into her trap and gotten my heart crushed into dust in the process. She got what she wanted, her gap was filled.

And now I was the one with the hole in my heart.

Shifting down onto her knees, Temari gripped my chin carefully. Raising my face to meet hers, her eyes contorted painfully with frustration and need. I had given up. There was no point in trying anymore. And Temari…she was here. Whether or not the story was true, it wasn't Sakura who had come for me. It was Temari.

So I allowed her to guide my lips to hers. I didn't pull away as she ran her tongue across my lip. I allowed her to lift me and place me on the bed as she slipped to hover over me. My fingers wrapped around her neck as I leaned back onto the bed.

Her hands found their way under my shirt, skimming my stomach and sliding up to caress my breasts. Her lips traveled from my own down my throat as she bit harshly, leaving marks in her wake. I arched beneath her touch, body heating up as I rolled my hips against her with need.

"Ino," she whispered softly, voice dripping with promises of all of her sinful desires. It was enough to force a chill through me as I panted breathlessly. She moved off of me, scooting back to lean on the palms of her hands as she watched me.

"I want you to undress for me," she whispered, eyes darkening with a blinding cloud of lust. Normally, I would have been slightly embarrassed. However, I was past the point of caring and any single fuck that I could have given was long gone.

So I did what she told me to.

Shifting up, I rose to sit on my knees. "Slowly. I want you to take your time," she spoke, eyes holding mine the entire time. Nodding, I slid my fingers to the base of my tank top, gripping it gently.

Bunching it, I eased it inch by inch, slowly revealing my stomach. I shivered at the lingering feel of my nails as they glided smoothly across my skin. Pausing, I allowed my fingertips to circle my sides before tugging it some more.

Stopping just beneath the hem of my bra, I allowed my hands to slide from the base of my stomach all the way up. Once they crossed, I pinched the fabric of my shirt and slowly slid it over my head. Discarding it, I leaned back to rest on my elbows.

Sliding my hand down my stomach, I paused to trace the area along the waistband of my jeans. Sliding my eyes up to meet hers, I thumbed the button of my jeans, biting my lip gently as I unfastened them. Her fingers twitched at her side and I saw her shift slightly.

Unzipping my jeans, I hooked my thumb in the waist of them, tugging them slowly. I leaned back, taking my other hand to aid me as I pushed them down, fingers sliding along my thighs. The second they were off, I tugged the tie from my hair, allowing it to spill over my shoulders.

Leaning forward once more, I slipped my hands behind me. Undoing the hooks of my bra, I shivered when it started to slack. Hooking my thumb in one of the loops, I spun it around before dropping it to the floor.

I wasn't shocked that her eyes didn't so much as glance in the direction of my bra. Instead, they locked onto my chest and her fingers gripped the sheets a little tighter. I noticed instantly and couldn't deny the small rush of excitement that coursed through me as she did so.

Moving to tug off my panties, I was stopped as her hand covered mine. Looking into her eyes, I waited patiently. Pulling away my hand, she hooked her thumb in the waistband of my panties, "Let me." Biting my lip, I nodded as I leaned back.

To my surprise, she moved her hand as she slid it to my thigh. Prying them apart, she lowered her head between my legs to kiss at my thigh. A small gasp of pleasure raced through me as I shifted onto my elbows.

Massing circles into my burning skin, she pressed her lips against them once more. Growing bold at my soft mewls of pleasure, she nipped gently and held my gaze as she brushed her nose against me. The sudden pressure forced my body to jump rather quickly as I hissed.

I could see the faintest trace of a smirk at her lips before she kissed up my panties and dragged them between her teeth. She tugged slowly, working her mouth around as she inched them off. I was surprised at how skilled she was at this.

Normally, we never took our time. With me and Temari, there was always some pent up rage or desperation behind it. We never took our time, all either of us cared about was just reaching the pinnacle of pleasure. I never got to see what it was like making love until I met Sakura.

I was surprised at the sudden bubbling feeling of anger that surfaced in my soul. The name had left a bitter taste in my mouth and the more I thought about it, the angrier I got. But I pushed it aside. Because I had better things to worry about. I had found someone else to occupy my time just like she had.

Temari was here. She was here for me just like she promised she would be all those years ago.

_**X**_

_**I giggled as I allowed her to pull me along, blindfold shielding my eyes from our surroundings. "Temari," I huffed out with a pout, "Where are you taking me?" I could hear her chuckle as she squeezed my hand reassuringly.**_

_**"Patience kid," she teased and I could envision the grin at her lips. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. We had been walking for about ten minutes now and I was growing impatient. It didn't help that each time I inquired if we were close, she uttered the same word she had just said.**_

_**The blindfold was somewhat unnecessary but I wouldn't deny the fact that it was kind of exciting. Whatever it was that she was had planned must've been pretty big for her to go to this lengths. It was my birthday and we had just finished festivities with the gang before Temari insisted that she had a surprise.**_

_**I didn't care too much for these sorts of things but Temari was different. It took me a while to admit to myself that I was into her and it took me even longer before I was able to accept it as being normal. There was nothing wrong with me being into girls because love was love.**_

_**Temari flirted around with me a lot but there was no clear indication that she really liked me. After a night of misery when I caught my previous partner cheating on me, she had comforted me. She got us some drinks and we brushed it off like it never happened.**_

_**She helped me forget and she showed me what it was like to be happy without someone bringing you down. Somewhere along those lines, we became closer. When we'd get drunk as a group, I always found myself in her lap with her lips at my neck and my hips moving into hers.**_

_**I blushed inwardly at the thought. God I sounded like some sort of sloppy drunk slut who just humped whatever I could. It really wasn't like that though. Temari was just a blanket of safety for me. She gave me strength when I couldn't find it for myself.**_

_**She made me feel wanted when I felt like I didn't have a place where I fit in. It was ultimately why I had joined Red Sand in the first place. I wanted to give myself a place where I belonged. I was attractive enough and got good grades but I honestly didn't give two shits about college or being some raunchy model for someone's Playboy magazine.**_

_**My mind stopped its reminiscing for the time being as I bumped into Temari's back. "We're here," she hummed out. I could feel her move behind me as her fingertips lightly brush my cheek before coming up to untie the blindfold.**_

_**I allowed her to tug it away and sighed in relief when she did so. However, the next thing I know, my breath is caught in my throat. I was absolutely speechless. We were standing out on a hill and just a ways down was the ocean.**_

_**Waves crashed against the shore as the purplish blue water reflecting the receding sunlight. The pale glow of the sky with its variations of different hues of purple, magenta and orange blended perfectly. "You like it?" She called from behind me.**_

_**Stunned, I looked at the empty beach. It was the perfect embodiment of beauty and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. "Temari," I started with a whisper, "How did you…I mean…why?" She chuckled as she walked in front of me, grabbing my hand as she pulled me after her.**_

_**"You mentioned a few things on your bucket list. Two of them I figured were relatively easily and could be accomplished at the same time so why not would be a better question," she answered with a grin pulling at her lips.**_

_**Two? What was the other thing?**_

_**As if she sensed my question, she moved to grab a round purple object that sat on a rock. Holding it in her hands, she walked over and grinned at the look of shock on my face. "Is this what I think it is?" She nodded with a smile.**_

_**Moving behind me, she slid her arms around my waist. Her finger reached out as she switched on a small pocket lighter holding it to the candle. It flared to life as the small purple paper lantern lit up. Inscribed upon it where the words 'Happy Birthday Ino'.**_

_**Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as I wiped them away. "Make a wish Princess," she whispered into my ear. Without wasting a second, I closed my eyes and nodded. She gripped my hands and lifted them slowly before the lantern rose from my hands and into the sky.**_

_**The fact that she remembered that I had never been to a beach and had always wanted to light a sky lantern during sunset touched me deeply. So when we had continued to sit there with her arms around me as she asked me to be hers…I agreed.**_

_**Without so much as a second thought, I swung my arms around her and allowed her to press her lips against my own as we shared our first real kiss. That night, she made me a promise. She swore that she'd always do her best to make me happy and make me feel wanted. She promised to never leave me and I couldn't have been happier to hear such words.**_

_**X**_

I snapped back into reality and realized in the midst of my daze, she had removed my panties. I was now completely bare in front of her just like I had been so many times before. She kissed me soft and slow, hands carefully resting at my sides.

I whined when she pulled away, inching back off the bed. A small smile worked its way onto my lips as she stood there watching me. It soon faltered when I saw that she made no move to join me. Sitting up, I gave her a worried look, "Temari?"

My anxiety only fueled further when she met my eyes again. Unlike before, they were different. They were no longer that familiar blueish green that I was so accustomed to but now a bloody red. A red so intense and full of danger that my nervousness was replaced with fear.

I called her name again but she simply shook her head. The door opened and my body instinctively froze when I realized who it was who had just walked in. Waves of my memories washed over me as I remembered the man who had whispered in my ear just before I had passed out.

"Good to see you're awake _Ino-hime_," he spoke smoothly, walking further into the room. My eyes flickered between him and Temari as he drew closer and I was suddenly aware of my current state of undress.

Yanking the sheets to cover me partially, I narrowed my eyes. Venom dripping with each word, I spat coldly, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He chuckled and stopped right when he was about a foot away from me, "Such a harsh tone from such a pretty mouth."

Licking his lips, he moved his hand along my cheek. Growling, I shoved him away and move my eyes back to Temari. I prayed that she could see the begging in my eyes and although she held my gaze, she made no move to help.

"Don't bother," he chuckled again, "She's one of us and soon my dear, you will be too." Eyes with a sickening realization, I called for Temari who was already making her way to the door. I screamed after her as I watched the man slide off his shoes.

I begged for her to come back and help me like she promised she would. And yet, as the door closed after her, I knew. As he ripped the sheets from my body and slammed me onto the bed before forcing his tongue down my throat and hand between my legs, I allowed the silent tears to fall because once again, it happened.

The person that I loved had betrayed me. And it hurt but I knew what was coming next would hurt even more because this time, I didn't have anyone waiting for me. I didn't have someone who was coming to save me.

I had been abandoned again.

* * *

**I worked so hard on this chapter and I swear if no one reviews, I'll punch someone's kid in the throat. Okay, it's totally not that serious. I did spend quite some time on this though and hopefully it wasn't complete shit. Life has been kicking me around this semester at school but I'm no quitter. Things are looking up and I'm pretty happy plus with summer approaching, I can get more chapters to you guys. Btw, this story is at 5,000+ views. I like the reviews and seeing that people are following and favoriting even though it doesn't happen often. The ones I get are appreciated and mean a lot to me. Ultimately I'm just glad you all are reading and enjoying. Definitely want to hear more feedback from you guys though, even if it's just one word. Let me know that I'm either doing a good job or a shitty one so I can keep going or try something different. I really do appreciate you guys, all of you. Read and review, ttys. Love ya!**

_**PS. I apologize for any major spelling issues. The Kat is uber tired and won't be getting any sleep tonight. Please forgive me.**_


End file.
